Dark Angel
by MoniMahoni
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine Todesfee und ein Vampir ein Kind zeugen? Es entsteht ein Todesengel. Dieser Todesengel erlebt schlimme Sommerferien und was geschieht, wenn er sich mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zusammentut und Rachepläne schmiegt? SLASH
1. Prolog

Also,dies ist meine erste fanfic, deshalb könnte es sein,dass ich noch leichte Probleme mit dem Ausdrücken von Dingen haben...deshalb schonmal sorry..

Prolog

Er erwachte schweißgebadet und mit starken Schmerzen in jedem einzelnen Muskel. Der Junge fühlte sich, als ob er gerade mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden wäre. Er stand auf und ging leicht schwankend vor Schmerz und Müdigkeit zum Schrank, an dem ein kleiner Spiegel befestigt war. Als er sich benommen sein Spiegelbild ansah, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf und war auf einmal hellwach.

Von dem kleinen, schmächtigen und blassen Jungen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Einzige, was noch an Harry Potter erinnerte, waren die smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihren einstigen Glanz veloren hatten. Jedoch schien es, als hätte sich das Grün intensiviert. Zwar waren die Augen ohne Glanz jedoch, so fand der Schwarzhaarige, gehörten diese Augen zu denen, in die man hineinsieht aber nicht mehr wegschauen will. Aber auch sonst war der Junge um gute zehn cm gewachsen, so war er jetzt statt 1,68m 1,78m groß.

Seine sonst so zerstrubbelten Haare hingen ihm jetzt bis kurz über die Schultern glatt hinunter. Es zogen sich dunkelgrüne Strähnen durch die schwarzen Haare, die nun im Licht blau schimmerten.

Als der Grünäugige sich sein durchgeschwitztes Shirt ausgezogen hatte, bemerkte er erst seine neuen Bauchmuskeln, die zwar nicht stark ausgeprägt waren, aber er war damit auch schon recht zufrieden.

Seine Haut war jetzt nicht mehr weiß wie Schnee, sondern glänzte in einem schönen hauchzarten goldbranen Ton.

Als nächstes bemerkte Harry die spitzen Eckzähne, mit denen er sich aus Versehen in die Lippe gebissen hatte.

Das Auffälligste jedoch an dem neuen Harry Potter waren die tiefschwarzen Flügel, die ihm aus den Schulterblättern ragten und eine Spannweite von mindestens 3 metern hatten, sodass er sie nicht ganz ausbreiten konnte, weil das Zimmer schlicht und einfach zu klein war.

Plötzlich erfasste Harry eine Welle von Panik und er fragte sich, was wohl alle zu seinem neuen Aussehen sagen würden. Aber am Meisten Angst hatte er vor seinen Verwandten. Sie würden denken, er hätte wieder irgendwas gezaubert und das in IHREM Haus...

Auf Einmal wünschte er sich nur noch so auszusehen wie früher und von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste hatte sich dieser Wunsch erfüllt.

Als er es jedoch noch einmal andersrum versuchte, musste er feststellen, dass es nicht mehr funktionierte. Nach mehreren Versuchen hörte er schließlich auf und mekte, dass es bereits halb 7 war.

Deshalb machte er sich schnell fertig und begab sich in die Küche um das Frühstück zu machen, sonst würde er von Vernon wieder bestraft werden, was sehr schmerzhaft werden könnte.


	2. Chapter 1 Alleine mit Vernon

Disclaimer: Leider gehören alle Charaktere nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling...Tja, kann man nix machen heul

Pairing: Harry/Draco (später)

1.Kapitel – Alleine mit Vernon

3 Wochen später

Harry war gerade fertig geworden den Tisch zu decken, als Onkel Vernon, ein etwas stabiler gebauter Mann (den man aber auch mit einem Schwein verwechseln könnte), in die Küche kam. Als er Harry erblickte, fing er an dreckig zu grinsen, wurde aber unterbrochen als eine weitere Person (hust hust ... ok Nilpferd) in die Küche kam. Harry, dem das Grinsen natürlich nicht entgangen war, bekam ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und sein Instinkt prophezeite ihm nichts gutes. Dies sollte sich auch nach wenigen Minuten bewahrheiten.

Tante Petunia kam strahlend in die Küche und sagte an Harry gewandt: „Duddyspätzchen und ich fahren heute nachmittag zu Tante Magda und werden erst am letzten Ferientag wieder zurück sein. Du wirst dich gefälligst benehmen und gnade dir Gott, du machst eine deiner abnormalen Dinge hier in UNSEREM Haus. Du kannst froh sein, dass du hierbleiben darfst und wir dich nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen! Und lass deinen Onkel gefälligst in Ruhe und nerv ihn nicht mit deinem Geschreie mitten in der Nacht!"

„Ja, Tante Petunia!" kam die eher geflüsterte Antwort.

jetzt erinnert sie mich auch noch an meine Albträume ... als ob ich nicht schon genug andere Sorgen hätte ... oh Mann ... warum mußtest du mich alleine lassen, Sirius :-(

„Junge ... JUNGE ... hörst du mir überhaupt zu!"

# K N A L L #

Direkt nachdem Harry aus seinen Gedanken schreckte, spürte er auch schon einen pochenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange. Er sah auf und blickte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Vernon. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er schon grob am Kragen gepackt, die Treppe hochgezerrt und in sein Zimmer gestoßen. Benommen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. Der schwarzhaarige dachte über sein bisheriges Leben nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass er nun am Tiefpunkt desselbigen angekommen war. Es fing alles mit Cedrics Tod beim Trimagischen Turnier in seinem vierten Schuljahr an. Und am Ende des 5. Schuljahres kam es dann auch noch zum Tod seines Patenonkels Sirius. Er war einer der einzigen, dem er jemals voll und ganz vertrauen konnte. Seit dem Unfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums, als Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel, ist in Harry eine kleine Welt zusammengebrochen.

Seit die Ferien begonnen hatten und er alle Aufsätze für sein 6. Schuljahr fertig geschrieben hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken immer um die Nacht als Sirius starb. Seine Albträume die ihn seither immer nachts aufsuchten, machten die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter. Eher schlimmer. Denn wenn ihn ein Albtraum plagte, wachte er immer schweißgebadet und schreiend auf. Nur in einer Nacht wachte er nicht wegen Sirius, sondern weil er starke Schmerzen verspürte, auf. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an diese Nacht:

Plötzlich stand er da, völlig verändert und mit großen schwarzen Flügeln. Jedoch wußte der Grünäugige immer noch nicht, was er war. Dass er kein richtiger Mensch war, war klar, jetzt musste Harry nur noch rausfinden, WAS er war.

Außerdem wurde ihm allmählich bewußt, dass er somit unmöglich ein echter Potter sein konnte. Aber wer waren dann seine Eltern? Wusste Dumbledore Bescheid?

„Dieser senile alte Mann! Was verheimlicht er mir noch alles?"

Als ein Poltern seinen Onkel ankündigte, der die Treppe hochkam (brach sie doch tatsächlich unter ihm zusammen. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam er auf dem Boden auf ... lol ... nee ... Scherz) kehrte Harry langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kurz darauf wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen.

„Deine Tante und Dudley sind jetzt weg! Wag es dich deine Arbeiten nicht odentlich zu erledigen. Du wirst dann schon merken, was du davon hast. Verstanden, Bursche!"

„In Ordnung, Onkel Vernon."

Plötzlich fand sich Harry mit dem Rücken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder, an die er von seinem Onkel gedrückt wurde. Das Gesicht von Harrys Onkel kam Harrys Ohr immer näher ... bis der Junge den heißen Atem spüren konnte. Eine Welle von Ekel drohte den Griffyndor zu übermannen, dieses Gefühl wurde aber von Panik abgelöst, als Vernon ihm zuwisperte:

„Das heißt JA SIR! Ich möchte nicht von so einer Mißgeburt wie dir ´´Onkel´´ genannt werden."

Als Bekräftigung dieser Aussage leckte der dicke Mann dem ängstlichen Jungen kurz übers Ohr! Darauf folgte jedoch sofort ein heftiger Schlag in die Magengegend und Harry krampfte sich überrascht keuchend zusammen. Was für ihn von Vorteil war, denn schon wenige Sekunden darauf zog Harrys Onkel den Gürtel aus und schlug damit auf Harry ein, der sich inzwischen zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt hatte, um sich so zumindest etwas zu schützen. Sein Rücken jedoch schmerzte höllisch, da dieser die Schläge abfing.

wann hört er denn endlich auf ... ich kann, nein, ich will nicht mehr. Es tut so weh ... warum immer ich?

„Ich will, dass du schreist, hörst du Bengel! Ich will hören wie du leidest! SCHREI ENDLICH!"

Doch diese Worte ließen Harry kalt, denn er hatte sich gerade in seine Welt zurückgezogen, wie alljährlich bei Prügelattacken seines Onkels.

warum ist es dieses mal nur so schlimm? Warum hört er nicht auf?

Als hätte Vernon des Misshandelten Gedanken gehört, hörte er auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Zurück blieb nur ein zitterndes blutverschmiertes Bündel. Bald fiel Harry in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte ging er duschen, was sich als sehr schmerzhaft erwies, da das Wasser genau auf seinen Rücken prasselte. Als er fertig war, machte er Frühstück und um seinem Onkel nicht zu begegnen, fing er auch direkt mit der Gartenarbeit an, die ganz oben auf der Liste stand.Jedoch fand das Walross (hust) immer etwas zum Meckern und schlug bei jeder Gelegenheit auf Harry ein. Der Junge Potter(?) wurde über ein paar Tage immer schwächer und konnte so unmöglich die ganze Hausarbeit erledigen. Das wiederum führte zu erneuten Schlägen.

Es ist wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem ich nicht mehr hinauskomme. dachte sich Harry abends immer, wenn er todmüde im Bett lag, bevor er wieder einschlief um dann von Sirius zu träumen.

Immer wieder warf Vernon Harry merkwürdige, fast schon irre Blicke zu, wenn der Junge arbeitete.

Der Grünäugige fragte sich schon, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Hätte er die Antwort jedoch schon früher gewusst, dann hätte er es bestimmt nie wissen wollen.

------

Es war Anfang der vierten Ferienwoche. Harry war schon seit einer Woche mit Vernon alleine im Ligusterweg, als der Schwarzhaarige, wie schon so oft in in diesen Ferien, schreiend aus einem Traum aufschreckte. Und schon wurde wieder die Tür des kleinsten Zimmers im Hause aufgerissen und Mr.Dursley stand nur mit Unterhose und Unterhemd bekleidet im Türrahmen.

Als Harry dies realisierte stand ihm der Schock und gleichzeitig der Ekel im Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Dickbäuchige ging langsam auf das Bett zu, auf dem der schwächliche Junge nun kerzengerade saß.

Vernon packte sich seinen Neffen, drückte ihn in die Kissen und legte sich grob auf ihn. Da Harrys Rücken aber noch immer voller eiternder Striemen war, entfuhr ihm ein leiser Schmerzenslaut.

Doch Vernon schien dies total egal zu sein, denn er packte Harry bei den Handgelenken und kreuzte sie über den Kopf des Potters(?).Der jedoch fing an, sich heftig zu wehren, hatte damit aber keinen Erfolg seinen Onkel von sich runter zu schieben.

Der nämlich festigte seinen Griff um die Handgelenke nur noch mehr.

Als Harrys Onkel auf einmal anfing seinen Mund gewaltsam auf den des Gryffindors zu pressen, stieg die Panik in Harry und drohte ihn vollständig zu verschlingen.

Er strampelte so fest er konnte, wurde dadurch jedoch noch erschöpfter als er eh schon war.

Als Vernon die Hand seines Neffen nahm und damit über sein voll erregiertes Glied fuhr, keuchte Harry voller Ekel auf. Dies nutze der Muggel aus, um seine Zunge in Harrys Mund zu schieben und diesen rücksichtslos zu erforschen.

Als er seine Lippen von Harrys löste, flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Meine kleine Hure, wie lange habe ich schon darauf gewartet. Du willst es doch auch... Ab heute gehörst du nur MIR und wirst alles tun, was ich will ... Ja... meine persönliche Hure."

Schon began er Harry grob das Shirt auszuziehen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über dessen nackten Oberkörper.

Währenddessen liefen Harry schon Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und er musste die ganze Zeit ein Aufschluchzen unterdrücken. Als sein Onkel ihn grob auf den Bauch drehte, schrie Harry schmerzerfüllt auf, was Vernon ein teuflisches Grinsen aufs Gesicht stahl.

Er riss Harry die Boxershorts vom Leibe und keuchte einmal lustvoll auf.

„Ja...Baby..."

Der Gryffindor merkte langsam, dass er nichts an dieser Situation ändern konnte und zog sich wieder in seine Welt zurück. Wie auch schon während der Schläge.

„Ich halts nicht mehr aus!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er kraftvoll in Harry (ein?), nachdem er sich seiner Unterhose entledigt hatte. Der Kleinere schrie aus vollem Halse und dachte sterben zu müssen. Solchen Schmerz hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt.

Er wurde sogar aus seiner Welt gerissen und als sein Onkel immer wieder und immer härter in Harry (ein?)stieß, zerbrach in Harry wieder ein kleines Stück Hoffnung auf ein schönes Leben.

Mit immer lauter werdendem Gekeuche und Gestöhne ergoss sich Vernon schließlich in Harry und sackte auf dessen Körper zusammen.

Nach wenigen Minuten stand er auf „Das war geil, meine Hure...Ich freu mich schon aufs nächste Mal." und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry blieb noch lange einfach so liegen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Tränen flossen ihm unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht und man vernahm mehrmals ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Warum? ... warum?Womit hab ich das verdient?

Nach gut einer Stunde stand er auf. Ihm war schwindelig, aber er wollte unbedingt einen Brief an Dumbledore schreiben. Er sollte ihn hier rausholen.

_Hallo Professor,_

_Sie müssen mich bitte hier rausholen. Es ist schlimmer als sonst. BITTE ... holen Sie mich hier weg, egal wohin, nur weg._

_Harry_

Er ließ leise Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig und band ihr das Pergament um. Er sah zu, wie sie in der Mogendämmerung verschwand.

Harry ging schnell duschen und machte Frühstück. Den ganzen Tag versuchte er seinem Onkel aus dem Weg zu gehen, dies fiel ihm aber schwer, da Vernon ihn mehrmals packte und seine Lippen auf die von Harry presste.

Als Harry am Abend total erschöpft und seelisch am Ende sein Zimmer betrat, hoffte er, dass Dumbledore ihm schon geantwortet hatte. Doch so war es nicht.

In den nächsten dreieinhalb Wochen wurde Harry täglich mit dem Gürtel geschlagen, obwohl er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, aber sein Onkel war anderer Meinung. Der Gryffindor hatte tiefe Augenringe und war noch blasser als sonst schon. Dies kam daher, weil er Nachts Angst hatte zu schlafen. Immerhin könnte sein Onkel jeden Moment in sein Zimmer kommen. Als ´´Schutz

schlief er jetzt auch immer in all seinen Anziehsachen. Die Angst, dass sein Onkel ihn wieder vergewaltigte war einfach zu groß. Mittlerweile kam Vernon mindestens vier Mal pro Woche zu Harry und der Gryffindor war wie immer wehrlos. Er musste all die Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen und der Glaube an Dumbledores Antwort war erloschen. Harry war mittlerweile davon überzeugt davon, dass Dumbledore wusste, wie es ihm ging und wurde immer wütender auf den alten Mann.

Er hatte auch schon mehrmals versucht an Ron oder Hermine zu schreiben, doch Hedwig kam immer wieder mit den ungeöffneten Briefen zurück.

Doch dann, drei Tage bevor die Schule wieder losging, kam Hedwig kurz vor Sonnenaufgang angeflogen.

Vernon war gerade mit seinen Aktivitäten in Harry fertig und zur Türe raus.

Als Der Schwarzhaarige seine Eule und treue Freundin musterte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie sehr erschöpft aussah und ihr Gefieder total zerzaust war. Aber auch sonst schien es, als hätte Hedwig gerade gekämpft.

Und da sie einen Brief umgebunden hatte, musste sie auch gewonnen haben.Harry streichelte Hedwig erst einmal, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Danach nahm er ihr den Brief ab und erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift.

Doch sie schien nicht so fein säuberlich wie sonst zu sein, eher als ob sie ganz schnell hätte schreiben müssen, was wohl auch der Fall war.

_Lieber Harry_

_Oh Gott...ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich habe schon oft versucht, dir zu schreiben, doch ich denke Dumbledore fängt die Briefe ab. So ein mieser, verdammter...ähmm...entschuldige._

_Na ja, ich bin im Fuchsbau, was ich zur Zeit nicht gerade so toll finde. Ron hat sich total verändert.Es scheint, als ziehe er mich mit seinen Blicken aus und das ist mir dann doch mehr als unangenehm._

_Außerdem zieht er die ganze Zeit über dich her und verbreitet Lügen. Mrs.Weasley musste ihn schon öfters mit einem Silencio belegen, da niemand sein Gerede hören will._

_Hattet ihr Streit oder so? Wenn nicht und ich rausfinden sollte, dass er uns eure Freundschaft all die Jahre nur vorgespielt hat, dann gnade ihm Gott..._

_Ich muss schluss machen, da kommt wer..._

_Schöne Grüße von Fred, George_, _Neville und Ginny. Sie haben auch versucht dir zu schreiben und machen sich schreckliche Sorgen..._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_P.s.Hoffentlich kommt der Brief an und es geht dir auch wirklich gut._

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen! Er hatte einen Brief von Hermine bekommen. Ein kurzes Glitzern erfüllte seine sonst so stumpfen Augen. Aber es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Einerseits freute er sich sehr, einen Brief bekommen zu haben, doch andererseits war er mehr als nur erschüttert, über das, was Hermine über Ron geschrieben hatte.

Es gab also doch noch Leute, die sich um ihn sorgten.

Der Schwarzhaarige wüsste im Moment nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn er nicht solche Freunde wie Ginny, die Zwillinge, Hermine und Nevillle hätte.

„Was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie rausfänden, wie dreckig und beschmutzt ich doch bin?...Nein, ich werde es ihnen bestimmt nicht erzählen, niemandem!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ging duschen und machte seine Aufgaben.


	3. Chapter 2 Ein großer Fehler, Vernon

Disclaimer...: Nix mir...alles J.K. Rowling...heul

Pairing: Draco/Harry

„..." sprechen

... denken

#...# parsel

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich wäre euch echt dankbar, wenn ihr euch die eine Minute Zeit nehmen würdet, um ein Review da zu lassen! Ich hab beim Prolog 198 hits und beim 1.Kapitel 94...

Dafür hab ich aber nur ein Review bekommen...ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt...auch wenn es Kritik ist

Minnilein: Danke für dein Review Joa...die ersten Chaps sind etwas traurig...es wird aber besser, das verspreche ich Mit Hermine würde ich mich noch nicht zu früh freuen...da kommt noch was...grins

Beta: Silbernewolfsfrau: Danke! Hdgggdl...Bussi

So, nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap

2. Kapitel – Ein großer Fehler, Vernon...

Nur noch ein Tag in meiner persönlichen Hölle

Mit diesem Gedanken erwachte Harry am Morgen des 31.Augustes.

Er wunderte sich, warum sein Onkel letzte Nacht nicht in sein Zimmer gekommen war.

Doch da wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und Vernon trat ein. In der Hand hielt er ein großes und sehr scharf-aussehendes Küchenmesser.

Harry sprang sofort alamiert auf.

„Dein Federvieh wird jetzt wohl leider dran glauben müssen...verabschiede dich ruhig noch mal, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht machen!...Nein, bitte nicht...bitte nicht meine Hedwig!"

Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und eine panische Angst um seine Hedwig kam über ihn.

Bevor er jedoch irgendwie hätte reagieren können, stach Vernon schon mit dem Messer auf Hedwig ein, die wild am zappeln war.

„NEIN!"

Mit einem irren Ausdruck in den Augen, drehte sich MrDursley zu Harry um, der noch wie erstarrt da stand und auf das blutdurchtränkte Gefieder seiner Hedwig starrte. Vernon schien dies egal zu sein, er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und öffnete langsam mit seinen wurstähnlichen Fingern den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Plötzlich erwachte Harry aus seiner Lethargie und all sein Leid und seine Schmerzen der letzten Jahre strömten auf ihn ein. Auf einmal wurde es dunkel, obwohl Finster es besser treffen würde. Man konnte seine Hand vor den Augen nicht mehr erkennen.

In Harrys Körper gab es einen Ruck, der den gesammelten Schmerz in Form einer gewaltigen Magiewelle freisetzte. Als es wieder hell wurde, lag Harrys Onkel bewusstlos und am Kopf blutend in einer Ecke des Zimmers. In der anderen Ecke stand Harry, jedoch hatte er die schulterlangen Haare und intensiveren Augen, wie schon einmal in diesen Ferien. Jedoch war er dieses Mal etwas weniger gewachsen und seine Hautfarbe hat sich auch nicht besonders geändert. Als der Junge in den Spiegel sah, erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, in der er vor Schmerzen aufgewacht war. Nur die Flügel und die spitzen Eckzähne fehlten, wogegen der Gryffindor natürlich nichts hatte, da er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, erst einmal Einkaufen zu gehen.

Immerhin brauchte er mal neue Anziehsachen und neue Schulroben für das nächste Jahr.

Außerdem könnte er so direkt noch die benötigten Schulbücher besorgen, nur für den Fall, dass Ron es vergessen hätte. Dieser wollte sie dieses Jahr für Harry mitbringen, wenn er mit seiner Familie in die Winkelgasse geht.

Jetzt erst merkte Harry, dass seine Brille zerbrochen war.

„Ich frage mich...ok,ein Versuch ist es ja wert und wenn es nicht klappt, dann ist auch nicht weiter schlimm."

Und so versuchte er, ob es ihm vielleicht gelang ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Spuch gesagt, da war seine Brille auch schon wieder ganz.

Natürlich merkte er in diesem Moment, dass er auch ohne Brille alles scharf sehen konnte, sogar noch besser als vorher mit Brille.

Er packte alle seine Sachen zusammen,schrumpfte sie (natürlich ohne Zauberstab) und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

Gerade als er sich eine schwarze Strickzacke überziehen wollte, kam ihm sein noch immer schmerzender Rücken in Erinnerung. Er versuchte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Zauberstablosen Magie zu Heilen, doch er musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass es nicht funktionierte.

Der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich an einen Zauber, der den Schmerz für 21 Stunden verschwinden lässt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 14 uhr war.

„Mhh...gerade mal 14 Uhr, dann hält der Zauber bis morgen um 11 Uhr...Da sitze ich gerade im Hogwarts-Express. Müsste klappen...Zu schade nur, dass man den Zauber nur ein mal anwenden kann..."

Er sprach den Zauber auf seinen Rücken, zog die Jacke an und ging schließlich raus.

Zur selben Zeit in Slytherin-Manor

Tom Riddle, Severus Snape und Sirius Black saßen gerade im Salon des Elternhauses von Tom. Jeder der drei Männer hing seinen Gedanken nach und es herrschte friedliche Ruhe.

Severus war in Gedanken über den Direktor von Hogwarts.

Dieser senile, alte Sack. Wie kann er nur denken, dass ich tatsächlich auf seiner Seite stehe und Tom in den Rücken falle?

Sirius dachte über sein Glück nach, hier bei seinem Vater sitzen zu können.

Riddle hatte ähnliche gedanken. Was für ein Glück, dass Severus und ich es geschafft haben, Sirius aus den Bogen zu befreien. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn nach meiner Tochter nun auch noch mein Sohn gestorben wäre...Deliah...warum musstest du gehen? Du fehlst mir so meine Kleine.

„Dad?"

„Mh? Was ist Sirius?"

„Woran denkst du grade?"

Tom sah seinen Sohn direkt in die Augen. „An deine Schwester. Wie sie vor knapp 17 Jahren schwanger geworden ist"

Nun sah auch Severus auf. „Ja, sie war so glücklich...nein WIR waren so glücklich...Und als dann unser Sohn geboren wurde, schien es, als könne nichts unser Glück zerstören. Wie falsch wir doch damals lagen..."

Tom und sein Sohn sahen mitleidig auf Severus.

„JaJa...Lyonel war schon ein kleiner Sonnenschein..."

Der Tränkemeister schenkte dem Animagus ein kleines, aber ehrliches Lächeln.

Plötzlich ließ eine starke Magiewelle Slytherin-Manor erzittern.

Severus und Sirius sprangen auf und riefen gleichzeitig „Lyonel" „Harry".

Tom sah beide verwirrt an.

„Lyonel? Harry? Was ist mit den Beiden?"

„Diese Welle kam 100ig von Harry."

„Quatsch. Die kam von Lyonel...er muss also doch noch am Leben sein. Ich konnte eindeutig Deliahs Magie in ihr spüren."

Sirius sah Tom fest in die Augen und sagte mit bestimmter Stimme: „Immer, wenn Harry wütend ist, setzen sich kleine Magiestöße frei. Und das gerade war so eine, nur halt in Großformat...ich muss sofort zu ihm...oh Gott, was da wohl passiert ist?"

„Sirius, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal!"

Der Sohn von Voldemort atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder auf die Couch.

Severus suchte Toms Blick. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Welle von Lyonel kam."

„Was wäre, wenn Harry eignetlich gar kein Potter ist, sondern mein Totgeglaubter Enkel und dein Sohn Severus?"

Tom sah amüsiert in die geschockten Gesichter seines Sohnes und seines Verwitweten Schwiegersohnes.

„Unmöglich" kam es von beiden wie aus einem Munde, dabei klangen sie jedoch nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Oh...möglich wäre es schon. Wir warten jetzt erst einmal ab, morgen ist der Junge wieder in Hogwarts. Severus, du wirst ihn dann im Auge behalten."

„Was?...Ok...wenns denn sein muss...immerhin besteht die möglichkeit, dass er mein Sohn ist."

„Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt."

In Muggellondon

Harry kam gerade aus der Winkelgasse, wo er schnell Geld holen und seine Schulbücher kaufen war und wollte nun mal in der Muggelwelt einkaufen.

Als erstes betrat er ein großes Kaufhaus, wo er sich neue Hosen in Schwarz und cool geschnittene

Jeanshosen,

kaufte. Diese betonten ganz besonders seinen Hintern, was Harry jedoch garnicht wirklich wahr nahm.

Dann kaufte er sich noch neue Shirts in den Farben Schwarz, Dunkelgrün und Dunkelrot.

Als der Schwarzhaarige gemütlich durch Muggellondon schlenderte, entdeckte er in einer Schaufensterauslage einen schwarzen Kaputzenpullover mit einer dunkelgrünen Schlange, die sich um ein Pentagramm schlängelte. Er kaufte sich den Pullover direkt und fand denselben auch noch in Dunkelgrün mit einer schwarzen Schlange.

Im selben Laden kaufte er sich auch noch neue Boxershorts und Muskelshirts.

Nun hatte er in der Muggelwelt alles erledigt und dachte sich, er könne der Nokturngasse einen Besuch abstatten. Dort entdeckte er eine Tierhandlung und dachte dabei an seine Hedwig. Er wollte sich ein neues Tier kaufen, also betrat er den Laden und verliebte sich sofort in einen schwarzen Adler, der ihn aus stechenden gelben Augen ansah. Er kaufte ihn sofort und entdeckte auch noch eine ca. 1m lange Kobra.

#Hallo meine Schöne, wie geht es dir?#

#Du sprichst meine Sprache? Das habe ich bei einem Menschen schon lange nicht mehr erlebt#

#Hast du was dagegen,wenn ich dich kaufe?#

#Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich würde mich sogar sehr freuen.#

Somit nahm Harry die Schlange und ging auch mit ihr zur Kasse, um sie zu bezahlen.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah dem Adler fest in die Augen und spürte sofort eine tiefe verbundenheit.

„Na, mein Hübscher! Willst du vielleicht ein bisschen frei fliegen? Gut, dann komm aber heute Abend bitte zum ´Tanzenden Einhorn, das ist ein magisches Wirtshaus in Muggellondon. Dort werde ich die Nacht verbringen. Gut, dann flieg...wir sehen uns heute Abend."

#Meister?Wo werden wir jetzt hin gehen?#

#Ich bin vorhin an einem Tattoo-Laden vorbeigelaufen. Da wollte ich mal reinschauen.Ach ja, nenn mich Harry. Und wie ist dein Name?#

#Ich heiße Salina#

#Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name#

#Danke#

Mit diesen gezischten Worten kam der Grünäugige vor dem gewünschten Ziel an.

Als er gerade den Laden betreten wollte, erinnerte er sich an seinen Rücken, der zwar nicht mehr schmerzte, aber die Wunden konnte man trotzdem noch deutlich erkennen.

Also besah er sich noch einmal die Auslage. Dort entdeckte er eine bestimmte magische Farbe, bei der man die paar Tage nach Auftragen keine Schmerzen verspürte.

Mhh...dann könnte sie meinem Rücken auch nicht schaden. Ich müsste nur noch einen Illusionszauber aussprechen, dann sieht der Tattoowierer(?) auch nichts.

Also legte er einen Illusionszauber auf seine Wunden und betrat den Laden.

Er suchte sich ein Tribal aus, das am Hüftknochen anfing und sich dann um die Hüfte schräg nach oben zog, sodass es am Rücken wieder aufhörte.

Als er auf die Uhr schaute bemerkte er, dass es bereits 20uhr war. So bezahlte er und verließ den Laden wieder.

Auf dem Weg zum ´Tanzenden Einhorn lief er noch an einem Geschäft vorbei, in dem man Instrumente kaufen konnte.

Mhh...ich könnte mir ja mal eine Gitarre zulegen. Spielen kann ich ja schon sehr gut...Immerhin reichte Dudleys Alte aus, um es zu lernen.

So kaufte er sich in dem Laden eine Gipsy200 (weiß net, ob das so stimmt...lol...) und entschied sich auch noch eine E-Gitarre zu kaufen, die er später so verzaubern würde, dass man keinen Verstärker mehr brauchte.

In einer dunklen Seitengasse verkleinerte er noch schnell alle seine Sachen und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Wirtshaus.

Dort angekommen, sah er auch schon Chrislan. So wollte er seinen neuen Adler und Freund nennen.

Chrislan gleitete sanft durch die Lüfte und zog seine Kreise über dem Haus, in dem Harry seine nächste Nacht verbringen wollte.

Als er das Wirtshaus betrat ging er direkt zum Tresen und nahm sich ein Zimmer.

Als er sich gewaschen hatte, setzte er sich aufs Bett und nahm seine geschrumpften Sachen aus der Tasche. Er vergrößerte seine Gitarren und stimmte sie erst einmal richtig.

Danach fing er an zu spielen. Er war wie in Trance und fühlte sich frei, wenn er so vor sich hinspielte. Es war ein trauriger Sound und der Schwarzhaarige schrieb sich jede einzelne gespielte Note auf, damit er sie nicht wieder vergaß.

#Das hört sich schön an, Meister#

#Danke, aber ich heiße immer noch Harry. Ich denke ich mache ein paar eigene Songs...vielleicht kann ich ja auch noch einen Text dazu schreiben.#

#Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Wenn du spielst, dann siehst du so frei und entspannt aus. Ganz anders als den ganzen Tag. Aber ich spüre auch, dass euch was bedrückt...Erzählt es mir.#

#Na ja, weißt du, ich hatte einfach schlimme Sommerferien.Aber wenn du willst erzähl ich dir was davon. Also...# Und so erzählte er Salina alles, was in den Ferien passiert war.

#Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein...den bringe ich um...sowas kann er doch nicht machen!#

#Ach, lass gut sein,meine Schöne. Ich leg mich jetzt schlafen. Morgen fahren wir wieder in die Schule. Gute Nacht#

#Schlaft gut, Meister#

Diese Worte nahm Harry aber nicht mehr wahr, da er schon tief und fest schlief.


	4. Chapter 3 Zauberstab und Hogwartsexpress

Disclaimer: Leider gehören alle Charaktere nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling...Tja, kann man nix machen heul

Danke für die Reviews an Minnilein, Ola und Salazar Azrael Slytherin! KnuddelEuchGanzDollDurch

**3.Kapitel Zauberstab und Hogwarts-Express**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen durch die feinen orange-gelb schimmernden Sonnenstrahlen erwachte, war es bereits 8.30 Uhr.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er noch alle seine Sachen wieder Schrumpfen musste und stand deshalb murrend auf. Als erstes ging er aber noch schnell duschen und kam dann mit im Nacken zusammengebundenen Haaren wieder aus dem Bad.

Er gab Salina noch schnell eine Maus, die er in der Tierhandlung gekauft hatte. Er ekelte sich zwar etwas davor, aber er konnte seine schöne Schlange ja nicht einfach verhungern lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei seine Gitarren zu schrumpfen, da fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen Zauberstab gar nicht mehr finden konnte.

Ich muss ihn wohl im Ligusterweg vergessen haben...wenn die Muggel den gefunden haben, wird davon wohl eh nichts mehr übrig sein. Dann muss ich wohl noch mal schnell in die Winkelgasse... hoffentlich wird das nicht zu knapp...

Mit diesen Gedanken stand er mit all seinen Sachen auf und hielt seinen Arm richtung Salina, damit sie sich um ihn schlängeln konnte.

#Was meinst du? Wird Chrislan uns finden, oder muss ich mir da Sorgen machen?#

#Ich denke, er wird uns finden, Meister. Er ist, denke ich, ein schlaues Vögelchen.#

#Vögelchen? Wenn er das hört, wird er sich bestimmt nicht über seinen neuen Spitznamen freuen...#

#Ach was, Meister, der soll sich mal nicht so haben.#

Kichernd verließ Harry das Wirtshaus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen, steuerte er sofort Ollivanders Laden an, um nicht unnötig Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Oh, guten Tag, Mr.Potter. Was kann ich für sie tun? Ist etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab?"

„Hallo. Ja, ich habe ihn leider verloren und bräuchte deshalb einen Neuen und das möglichst, bevor der Hogwarts-Express abfährt."

„Natürlich, natürlich."

So machte der alte Mann sich auf, um mit mehreren länglichen Schachteln zurückzukommen.

„Probieren sie diesen hier mal:11Zoll, Einhornhaar und Baumwurz."

Harry nahm den Stab in die Hand , doch nichts geschah.

„Nein, der ist es nicht..."

Eine halbe Stunde und ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe später, war immer noch kein passender Stab für den Schwarzhaarigen gefunden. Er wandte sich an den Ladenbesitzer.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich hier den geeigneten Stab finde. Ich werde dann mal wieder..."

„Nein, warte Junge. Ich hätte da noch einen Stab...einen Moment."

Mr.Ollivander verschwand kurz im Hinterzimmer um dann wenige Minuten später mit einer länglichen Schachtel wieder zu kommen.

Die Schachtel war schwarz und auf ihr befand sich eine slytherngrüne Schlange, die sich um einen ravenclawblauen Raben windete. Ansonsten waren überall auf ihr silberne Runen zu erkennen.

„Diese Schachtel befindet sich nun schon seit Generationen in Familienbesitz und es heißt, in ihr befindet sich ein Zauberstab, der von Salazar Slytherin und Rowenna Ravenclaw angefertigt wurde. Damit der Stab in Sicherheit ist, schufen die zwei Gründer eine Schachtel aus härtestem Obsidian. Man wollte verhindern, dass der Stab in falsche Hände gerät, da es angeblich einer der Mächtigsten sein soll, die jemals existierten. Jedoch lässt sich die Schachtel nur von einem Erben Slytherins oder Ravenclaws öffnen, der auch genug Macht hat, den Zauberstab zu kontrollieren.

Immer, wenn ein neuer Erbe geboren wurde und er einen Zauberstab brauchte, bot ich ihm immer zuerst diese Schachtel an, doch bis heute war noch niemand mächtig genug für diesen Stab. Vielleicht sind sie, Mr.Potter ebenfalls ein Erbe, von dem nur niemand etwas weiß. Probieren sie es einmal...Hier." Damit reichte Mr.Ollivander die Schachtel an Harry weiter, der sofort von einem blau-grünem Licht umgeben war.

„Wow..." entfuhr es beiden Anwesenden.

„Öffne sie, mein Junge."

Somit öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Zauberstabschachtel und zum Vorschein kam der schönste Zauberstab den die Zwei bislang gesehen hatten. Er war anthrazit-farben und um den Griff schlängelte sich eine sehr feine dunkelgrüne Schlange hoch. An einer etwas größeren freien Stelle befand sich ein dunkelblauer Rabe, der somit von der Schlange umringt wurde. Der Rest des Stabe swar mit mächtig-aussehenden Runen verziert. Diese schienen aus feinbearbeiteten Eisen zu bestehen.

„Das hätte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet, denn eigentich werden alle Erben kurz nach ihrer Geburt im Ministerium verzeichnet. Aber wie es scheint, sind sie auch ein Erbe, Mr.Potter. Das muss ich sofort Albus und dem Ministerium mitteilen."

„Nein, das müssen sie nicht." Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung löschte Harry dem alten Mann das Gedächtnis und verließ den Laden.

#Meister, wie es scheint seid ihr wirklich ein Erbe. Ich denke, sie sind ein Erbe Slytherins, da alle Erben Ravenclaws Elben oder zumindest Halbelben waren.#

#Ja, kann schon sein.#

Nach außen hin tat Harry das soeben Erlebte einfach ab, doch tief in ihm stieg eine große Verwirrtheit auf. Wer waren denn dann seine Eltern?

Ich muss es unbedingt rausfinden.

Es war 10.30 uhr als der Gryffindor das Gleis 9 ¾ betrat. Das Gleis füllte sich langsam mit den Schülern, die alle traurig waren, wieder in die Schule zu müssen. Nur ein Junge, um dessen Brustkorb sich eine Kobra geschlungen hatte, war froh endlich wieder in die Schule zu kommen. Er wollte nur noch weg. Weg von seinen Erinnerungen, weg von den Schmerzen und weg von der tiefen Einsamkeit und Kälte, die sich während der letzten Wochen in ihm ausgebreitet hatten.

Der Grünäugige setzte eine eiskalte Maske auf,die leicht mit der von Draco Malfoy konkurrieren konnte, und lief zielstrebig auf die hinterste Tür des Zuges zu. Er bemerkte die Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden und auch, dass viele Mädchen in Gruppen beieinander standen und sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas zuflüsterten. „Oh...ist der süß..." „Wer ist das? Der sieht echt gut aus, auch wenn er etwas blass ist...hihihi..."

Harry stieg ganz hinten ein und betrat das letzte Abteil. Es war eines der größeren Abteile, in denen locker 6, statt nur 4 Schüler passten.

Egal, sollen sich die anderen Schüler ein anderes Abteil suchen oder sich in einem der Kleineren stapeln...

Er verstaute außer seiner Gitarre, die er wieder vergrößerte, ein stück Pergament und einer Feder alles auf der Gepäckablage und machte es sich erst einmal gemütlich. Nach wenigen Minuten war er auch schon in einen leichten Dämmerzustand geglitten und bemerkte deshalb auch nicht, wie drei Jungs in seinem Alter das Abteil betraten.

„Hier ist doch schon Jemand..." „Egal, der schläft sowieso...wer ist das eigentlich? Den hab ich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen..." „Ich auch nicht...vielleicht ist er neu..."

Die drei Jungs machten es sich bequem.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Potter?"

Harry wurde durch die Stimmen wach, blieb jedoch regungslos sitzen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Ach..er hat mir in den Ferien zwei Mal geschrieben, aber ich hab nicht geantwortet. Ich hab den Mist, den er geschrieben hat seelenruhig verbrand. Er denk wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass ich sein bester Freund bin, so naiv, wie der ist."

Das war eindeutig Ron. Aber wer ist noch da?

„Ja, hast recht. Der spielt sich immer so auf,von wegen, er wolle den Ruhm und das Ganze gar nicht, aber das ist nur so eine Masche von ihm, um uns alle um den Finger zu wickeln." Eindeutig Dean

„Klappen tuts aber gut. Ok,Jungs. Wie wollen wir ihm denn mal zeigen, was wir mit aufgeblasenen Nichtsnutz machen?" Das war doch der Hufflepuff...Justin Finch-Fletchley. Was hat der denn mit Ron und Dean zu tun?

„Keine Ahnung, aber lasst uns da sspäter besprechen, wir haben gleich 11uhr und der Zug fährt dann ab." So verließen sie das Abteil wieder.

Hermine hatte also Recht. Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können.

Die Uhr schlug genau 11Uhr und Harrys Rücken bagann erst leicht und dann immer stärker zu schmerzen. Der plötzliche Schmerz ließ ihn kurz aufkeuchen und an der Stelle, an der er das Tattoo hatte, kribbelt es leicht.

Mist, dass der Zauber auch nicht länger anhalten kann...Ich muss direkt nach dem Festessen unbedingt zu Poppy...Sie wird bestimmt wieder auf mich warten, wie jedes Jahr nach den Ferien...hoffentlich mach ich ihr nicht zu viele Sorgen...Ich will sie ja nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten. Immerhin ist sie schon seit der zweiten Klasse so etwas wie eine Tante für mich. Ich konnte ja bisher immer mit meinen Problemen zu ihr gehen und sie hat mir nach dem vierten Schuljahr und Cedrics Tod auch sehr geholfen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann hat sie mit sogar mehr helfen können, wie jeder Andere. Sirius konnte ja nicht bei mir sein und jetzt ist er weg...

Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius entstand ein Kloß in seinen Hals und er wollte versuchen, sich etwas abzulenken. So nahm er seine Gitarre und schrieb weiter an den Text für die traurige Melodie, die er schon am Abend vorher komponiert hatte.

#Das ist echt schön, Meister. Es ist ja schon faste fertig...#

#Ja, aber erst fast. Ich denke, wenn ich so weiter mache, könnte ich diesen Song noch heute hier im Zug fertig schreiben...ich weiß auch nicht, warum das so schnell geht...ich habe einfach so viele Gedanken im Kopf, die alle rauswollen...#

#Das ist doch gut...oder?#

#Natürlich ist das gut, aber soweit ich weiß, schreibt niemand einen Song an 1 ½ Tagen...#

Kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Salina, wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und Fred, George, Neville, Ginny und Hermine betraten das Abteil.

„Hey Harry...Wir haben dich..." „...schon überall gesucht. Wie geht..." „...es dir? Wie haben dich..." „...die Muggel behandelt?..." Fred und George sahen sich grinsend an.

„Jetzt haltet mal die Luft an, Jungs. Hey Harry...wow,du hast dich aber verändert..."

„Hey Leute, also...wie solls mir schon gehen...Und über die Muggel will ich lieber nicht reden...Und, ja, ich hab mich verändert...Danke, Herm..."

Zuletzt Angesprochene fragte darauf direkt: „Hast du einen Brief von mir bekommen?"

„Jup, ich hab einen Brief von die bekommen, Herm. Aber ich konnte nicht zurückschreiben. Außerdem hätte Dumbledore den auch wieder abgefangen."

„Ja, er hat recht...meint ihr, Dumbledore weiß, dass ein Brief durchgekommen ist?" Neville wandte sich an die Anderen.

„Nein, wir..." „...glauben nicht..." „...dass er es weiß."

„Fred, George! Es nervt echt, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig die Sätze beendet."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihr kleine Schwester kichernd an.

„Deshalb..." „...machen wir es..." „...ja auch."

„Ach ja, Herm...das was du über Ron geschrieben hast, stimmt wohl...ich hab gerade ein Gespräch von ihm, Dean und Justin Finch-Fletchley mitbekommen..." Harry erzählte seinen Freunden, was er vorhin gehört hatte...

„Was?" Ich bring ihn um...!"

„Lass gut sein..." „...Ginny.Ron wurde dieses Jahr..." „...nämlich als unser Scherzartikel..." „...testobjekt ausgewählt."

Daraufhin verfielen alle in schadenfrohes Gelächter, nur bei Harry war das Lachen unecht. Dies fiel aber auch seinen Freunden auf, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit aufmerksam, jedoch unauffällig beobachteten.

„Man, bin ich müde..." Ginny musste laut gähnen. Aber auch die Zwillinge fielen in das Gegähne ein. „Ja, hast recht Ginny...wir sollten alle mal ein bisschen schlafen..." „Ok..." „ja, wär nicht schlecht."

Nach ca. zehn Minuten schliefen alle tief und fest, nur Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Ihm fiel keine Sitzposition ein, in der er nicht irgendwelche Schmerzen hatte, weil sein Rücken mit irgendwas in Berührung kam. So nahm er sich seine Gitarre und schrieb den Text für seinen Song weiter.

Es war schon lange nach 12 uhr, doch Harrys fünf Freunde waren immer noch nicht wach.

#Meister? Wollt ihn nicht auch mal schlafen? Ihr müsst doch noch total erschöpft sein.#

#Nein, Nein,meine Schöne. Ich kann nicht schlafen, mein Rücken tut weh...ich muss unbedingt zu Poppy...Ach ja, Salina...ich hab den Song grade fertig bekommen...willst du ihn mal hören? Die Anderen schlafen ja eh noch...#

#Natürlich, Meister.#

Doch die angeblich noch Schlafenden wurden durch leises Gezische auf und wunderten sich, als sie sahen, dass Harry mit einer Kobra redete. Sie sahen alle aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry zu seiner Gitarre griff und der Schlange etwas zuzischte.

Jedoch schien der Schwarzhaarige nicht zu bemerken, wie seine Freunde langsam erwachten.

Er fing an eine schöne Melodie zu spielen. Nach ein paar Takten begann er mit einer wunderschönen Stimme zu singen:

„Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don´t belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don´t know what it´s like

When nothing feels alright

You don´t know what it´slike

To be like me...

To be hurt,to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fat smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you´re bleeding

No you don´t know what it´slike

When nothing feels alright

You don´t know what it´s like

To be like me...

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I´m happy

But I´m not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don´t know what it´s like

What it´s like"

Als Harry geendet hatte, entfuhr den anderen Anwesenden nur ein Wort: „Wow"

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah die anderen Gryffindors nur erschrocken an.

#Salina! Warum hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, dass sie wach sind?#

#Verzeiht, Meister, aber euer Lied war so schön und eure Stimme passte perekt, da habe ich nicht daran gedacht.#

#Ja,ist schon gut...#

„Harry? Woher hast du die Schlange?"

„Die hab ich mir gestern gekauft, Neville."

„Wie heißt sie?Ist sie nicht giftig?"

„Sie heißt Salina und ja, sie ist giftig...aber sie wird niemandem etwas tun..."

„Ähm Harry?...Das..das war grade wunderschön. Du kannst echt gut singen. Hast du das selber geschrieben?"

Etwas rot um die Nase werdend antwortete der Junge: „Da..danke. Ja, ich habe es selber geschrieben. Aber genug jetzt. Wir sollten uns schonmal umziehen, wir sind bald da."

„Ja, hast recht, Kumpel"

Somit zogen sich alle ihre Hogwartsumhänge an und erreichten kurz darauf auch schon Hogsmead.

Endlich... Ein kleines lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht. Hogwarts hatte ihn wieder.

* * *

So, das wars wiedermal von mir...

Ach ja,der Song ist von der Band SimplePlan...die ist echt cool...er heißt „Welcome to my life"

Mhhh...ach ja,vergesst nicht den „go"-Button zu drücken und mir ein kleines Review da zu lassen...lol...


	5. Chapter 4 Krankenflügel und Vatergefühle

Disclaimer: Nene...wiedermal nix von mir... alles von J. K. Rowlingheul

Pairing: Harry/Draco...(später)

Danke für die Reviews

euchalleknuddel

Beta: Silbernewolfsfrau: Auch dir danke...Hdl...bussi

**4.Kapitel Krankenflügel und aufkommende Vatergefühle**

Als Harry und die anderen Gryffindors gerade aus einer Kutsche stiegen, schoss blitzschnell etwas Schwarzes auf den Jungen-der-lebt zu. Der jedoch hatte sofort erkannt, um was es sich handelte und ging unbeeindruckt weiter, während alle anderen die in seiner Nähe waren, erschrocken die Luft einsogen.

Das schwarze Etwas kam immer näher und als Harry keine Anstalten machte, auszuweichen, stieß Ginny ihm einmal kräftig in die Seite, sodass jetzt auch der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken aufkeuchen musste, da der Stoß die Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken geradezu herausforderte stärker zu werden.

„Aua, Ginny...das tat echt weh. Was ist denn?"

„Pass auf...ahhh!"

Sie schrie panisch auf, doch das Wesen kam wenige Millimeter vor Harry zum Stoppen.

Als dann der Grünäugige noch die Hand ausstreckte um dem Tier über die Federn zu streicheln, sahen ihn alle fragend an.

„Chrislan! Du bist echt der schlausete Adler, den ich je gesehen habe. Salina und ich haben dich schon vermisst."

Mit diesen Worten ging er einfach weiter, vorbei an alle staunenden Schüler und mit einem schwarzen Adler auf dem nun ausgestreckten Arm. Als er kurz vor dem Eingangsportal angekommen war, drehte er sich um und rief seinen noch immer total verwirrten Freunden zu: „Hey...was ist? Habt ihr denn keinen Hunger, oder was? Kommt endlich."

Hermine, Fred, George, Neville und Ginny sahen aufgeschreckt auf Harry, der sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder umdrehte und weiterlief, gefolgt von seinen nun fast rennenden Freunden.

„Ist das dein Adler, Harry? Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Wie heißt er?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Leute!" Harry musste ein auflachen unterdrücken. „Also, das ist Chrislan und ich habe ihn aus der Tierhandlung, in der ich schon Salina gekauft habe. Nun ja, ob er mir gehört...eigentlich schon, aber für mich sind beide, Chrislan und Salina, eher so was wie Freunde, die mich immer begleiten."

„Gut, dann ist das ja jetzt geklärt. Lasst uns in die Halle gehen, das Festessen fängt gleich an." Hermine rauschte an ihnen vorbei, aber nicht ohne noch einmal bewundernd Chrislan zu mustern.

„Chrislan, flieg noch ein bisschen draußen rum, oder geh jagen. Ich denke nicht, dass old Dumbi sehr erfreut wäre, wenn ich mit einem Adler auf dem Arm zum Essen erscheine."

Mit einem Flügelschlag als Antwort, stieg der prächtige Adler in die Luft und glitt durch das Portal ins Freie, Richtung Verbotener Wald.

-------------

Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit gehörte den sechs Teenagern, die soeben lachend die Große Halle betraten. Zwar war das Lachen zum Teil unecht, aber das bemerkte der Alte nicht. Nach seiner alljährlichen Rede und der Hauseinteilung hatte der als liebenswürdig bezeichnete Direktor aber Gedanken, die ein jeder geschockt hätte.

Mist, warum kann der Bengel noch lachen? Ich habe Dursley doch gesagt, er soll den Jungen diesen Sommer endgültig brechen...Aber warts ab, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Dies wurde jedoch von drei weiteren Anwesenden bemerkt...

-------------

Severus Snape beobachtete den Direktor schon seit geraumer Zeit und als sich die hinterlistigen Züge auf das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore stahlen, benutzte er seine Legilimentik-Künste, um in dessen Gedanken einzudringen. Er hörte aber nur noch den letzten Satz.

Wem soll das Lachen noch vergehen? Der Tränkemeister zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick bemerkten ebenfalls das hinterlistige Grinsen und ihnen lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Oh Gott, das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Filius, meinst du es hat was mit Harry zu tun? Er muss gleich auch noch zu Poppy. Sollen wir ihn dann mal besuchen gehen?"

„Ja, Minerva, lass uns das tun. Hoffentlich geht es ihm dieses Jahr nicht schlechter als Letztes..."

Die beiden Professoren flüsterten zwar kaum hörbar, doch trotzdem vernahm der Tränkemeister die Worte deutlich.

Da stimmt was nicht. Ich muss mit Harry sprechen.

Damit stand er auf und zielte die Teenager am Gryffindortisch an.

--------------

Die Jugendlichen setzten sich ein paar Stühle von Ron und Dean entfernt hin. Die Plätze zwischen den zwei Gruppen waren frei und Ron beobachtete die Gryffindors um Harry argwöhnisch. Diese jedoch scherzten ungezwungen weiter. Der Direktor hatte gerade seine Rede beendet, da erschien auch schon das Essen zahlreich auf den vier Haustischen. Alle langten ordentlich zu, was die Lehrer freudig stimmte.

Es gab allerdings auch jemanden, der sich nur einen Teller mit Suppe nahm und diese langsam löffelte. Harrys Freunde, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick kannten dies schon aus den letzten Jahren und sie wussten, dass sich der Magen des Jungens erst wieder an die viele Nahrung gewöhnen musste. Sie stellten ihm keine Fragen und versuchten auch nicht, ihn zum Essen zu bringen.

Plötzlich stand der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen, der gerade seinen Teller von sich schob.

„Wollen Sie nicht noch etwas essen, Mr.Potter?" In seiner Stimme war keine Spur von Hohn oder Verachtung, wie sonst zu hören. Sie war beinahe schon sanft. Der Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um.

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."

„Gut, wie Sie meinen. Könnte ich Sie dann eben kurz in meinem Büro sprechen?"

„Oh, Severus...tut mir leid, aber ich befürchte, Mr.Potter muss mich jetzt erst einmal in mein Büro begleiten. Es gibt etwas dringendes zu besprechen."

Professor Dumledore, der gerade ebenfalls zur Gruppe gestoßen war, und Professor Snape hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle und jeder fragte sich, ob es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.

Diese blieb aber aus, da gerade MmePomfrey die Halle betrat und ebenfalls auf Harry zu ging. Die anderen Schüler fragten sich schon, was denn alle auf einmal von Harry Potter wollten.

„Harry! Wo bleibst du denn? Ich warte schon auf dich und mache mir schon Sorgen. Jetzt komm aber."

„Poppy, dürfte ich erfahren, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

„Natürlich, Albus. Harry braucht seinen Trank gegen seine Allergie. Genau wie jedes Jahr wird er dann die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen."

Dumbledore sah nur fragend zum Lehrertisch. Gryffindors Hauslehrerin nickte zustimmend und der Direktor ging murrend wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Komm, Harry. Ach ja, Severus...kann ich mir bei dir gleich ein paar der stärkeren Heiltränke abholen? Die sind mir leider im Krankenflügel schon ausgegangen."

„Natürlich Poppy. Ich gehe sie holen und wir treffen uns dann in 15 Minuten wieder hier."

„Ok, bis gleich."

Harry lief neben der Krankenschwester her. Ihnen folgten die Zwillinge und Hermine. Ginny war Vertrauensschülerin und musste die Erstklässler in den Gryffindorturm bringen. Neville wollte sie begleiten.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, legte MmePomfrey Harry erstmal ihre kühle Hand auf die Stirn und erschrak.

„Ach du meine Güte! Kleiner, du hast ja hohes Fieber...du musst sofort ins Bett."

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte der Junge einen Schlafanzug an und sie dirigierte ihn zu einem Portrait, das am Ende der Krankenstation hing. Die Zwillinge liefen vor ihnen und Fred sagte das Passwort -Familie-.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, in dem ein Bett, ein Nachttisch, ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch standen. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen ein paar Bücher. Hätte man diese geöffnet, dann hätte man bemerkt,dass all diese Bücher Harry Potter gehörten, da sein Name fein säuberlich auf jeder ersten Seite eingetragen war. Im Schrank hingen ein paar Gryffindor-Schulroben und ein paar Muggelsachen, die merkwürdigerweise alle Harrys Größe hatten.

Doch so merkwürdig war es gar nicht, da dieses Zimmer wohl extra für Harry eingerichtet wurde. Das sah man auch an den Fotos die ordentlich auf dem Nachttisch standen und an der Wand hingen. Es waren Fotos von Sirius, Hermine, den Zwillingen, Neville, Ginny, Ron und von anderen Leuten, die Harry sehr schätzte.

Als der-Junge-der-lebt das Bild von Ron sah, ließ er es mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden. Diese Aktion blieb nicht unbemerkt und die vier Anwesenden sahen Harry fragend an. Er jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wisperte ein leises „später". Damit waren alle zufrieden und der Schwarzhaarige wurde ins Bett dirigiert.

„Ich werde dir jetzt erst einmal einen Traumlostrank geben, damit wirst du dann mindestens 10 Stunden schlafen und das ohne Alpträume."

„Ok, danke."

MmePomfrey lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und so trank der Junge den Trank in einem Schluck aus. Sofort verfiel er in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

„Fred, George, Hermine. Ich möchte, dass ihr hier bleibt, während ich mich in der Halle mit Severus treffe und die Tränke hole."

„Natürlich Poppy! Was denkst du von uns? Wir lassen Harry doch nicht einfach hier alleine.", kam es sofort entrüstet von den Dreien.

Die Heilerin musste schmunzeln und verließ den Raum, um in die Große Halle zu gehen. Dort wartete Severus Snape schon auf sie und gab ihr die gewünschten Tränke.

„Danke, Severus."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als der Mann sie am Arm griff und festhielt.

„Poppy? Wann kann ich zu Harry? Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen!"

In deiner Stimme war große Sorge zu erkennen.

„Mhh...er wird erst mal bis morgen durchschlafen. Wenn du willst, kannst du morgen früh zu ihm."

„Danke Poppy."

In dem Moment kam Dumbledore und sah die Heilerin fragend an.

„Wann kann Harry in mein Büro kommen?"

„Oh, Albus. Der Junge muss dieses Jahr wohl ein bis zwei Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen und da heute sowieso Freitag ist, dürfte das wegen dem Unterricht ja kein Problem sein."

„Oh...was hat er denn diesmal?"

Severus runzelte bei dieser Aussage die Stirn,klang sie doch mehr als genervt.

„Er hat Fieber und das beeinträchtigt die Wirkung seines Antiallergie-Trankes, also wird es länger dauern, bis der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. In der Zeit ist der Junge sehr reizbar. Er sollte dann nicht im Schloss rumlungern."

„Verstehe, in Ordnung,Poppy."

Dumbledore verließ sie mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, man kann mit Harry sprechen, wenn er wieder wach ist?"

„Das kann man auch, Severus. Aber ich will nicht, dass der Direktor ihm zu nahe kommt. Er hat dem Kleinen schon genug Leid zugefügt."

Severus sah sie leicht ungläubig an, was die Krankenschwester schmunzeln ließ.

„Solche Worte aus deinem Mund, Poppy?"

Doch Angesprochene kam nicht zum Antworten, da gerade Fred in die Halle stürmte.

„Poppy! Schnell...Harry...Alptraum...schlimm...nicht...beruhigen...", brachte er unter erschöpftem Keuchen hervor.

Die Krankenschwester handelte sofort.

„Severus, komm mit. Schick jemanden in die Kerker, um noch ein paar Beruhigungstränke zu holen."

„Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Zabini. Sie holen die Tränke. Bringen Sie sie umgehend in den Krankenflügel. Beeilen Sie sich."

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini eilten Richtung Kerker aus der Halle. Kurz darauf verließen auch Poppy, Severus und Fred die Große Halle. Sie eilten durch die Gänge und kamen nach ein paar Minuten endlich an.

„Wo ist er denn?"

Poppy und der Rothaarig ignorierten Snapes Frage und liefen weiter zu dem Portrait, auf dem ein Ehepaar mit zwei Kindern abgebildet war.

„Familie!", schrie Fred dem Bild fast schon entgegen.

Der Tränkemeister sah verwundert auf den Eingang des kleinen Nebenraumes. Gerade als die Drei in den Raum gehen wollten, hörten sie hinter sich schnelle Schritte. Malfoy und Zabini kamen angerannt. Der Blonde überreichte Mme.Pomfrey die gewünschten Tränke.

„Ahhh!"

Ein Schrei ließ alle zusammenfahren und zu fünft betraten sie den Raum. Es bot sich ihnen ein schreckliches Bild. George war mit blutender Nase über Harry gebeugt und versuchte dessen Körper ruhig zu halten, damit der Schwarzhaarige aufhörte um sich zu schlagen. Hermine stand neben dem Bett und scheiterte dabei, Harrys Kopf ruhig zu halten, mit dem er George schon die Nase gebrochen hatte, als er plötzlich nach vorne ruckte.

Das Portrait öffnete sich noch einmal und die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick traten ein.

Nun standen fünf Leute am Eingang und sahen total erschüttert auf den wild um sich schlagenden Jungen. Poppy und Fred währenddessen eilten schleunigst auf das Bett zu. Fred half seinem Bruder, während Poppy dem Gryffindor mit leichter Gewalt einen der Beruhigungstränke einflößte. Sofort ließen Harrys drei Mitschüler ihn los.

Der jedoch schlug noch immer leicht um sich. Poppy ignorierte diese Tatsache und nahm den sich wehrenden Jungen einfach in den Arm. Der Grünäugige beruhigte sich allmählich und lag schluchzend in den Armen der Heilerin.

Nun trat auch Professor McGonagall langsam näher, setze sich neben Harry und Poppy aufs Bett und fuhr dem Jungen sanft durch die Haare.

Das Schluchzen ebbte langsam ab und der Junge-der-lebte schlief langsam in den Armen MmePomfreys ein. Sie legte den Schlafenden vorsichtig auf den Rücken, doch dieser rollte sich auf die Seite, da sein Rücken immer noch schmerzte.

„Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Was meinst du Poppy?"

„Na, ich habe ihm doch einen Traumlosschlaftrank gegeben."

Alle sahen sie nur ratlos an.

„Vielleicht war sein Traum so schlimm, dass er den Zauber des Trankes gebrochen hat!"

„Das wäre eine Überlegung wert, Mr.Malfoy. So, jetzt müssen wir Harry aber erstmal versorgen.

Ich werde ihn eben untersuchen."

Damit ließ die Krankenschwester ihren Zauberstab über ihren Patienten schweifen. Ihre Augen wurden immer glasiger und als sie mit ihrem Stab auf Beckenhöhe ankam, verließen einzelne Tränen ihre blauen Augen.

Die wurden sofort von Minerva bemerkt, die daraufhin ihre langjährige Freundin in die Arme schloss und fragte, was denn los sei. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Poppy aus der Umarmung und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. Die anderen Anwesenden sahen dem nur schweigend zu.

Als der nähertretende Professor Flitwick Harry dann mit „Mobilcorpus" leicht über dem Bett schweben ließ, bedeutete Poppy Minerva, dem Schwarzhaarigen das Shirt auszuziehen. Als Gryffindors Hauslehrerin dies ganz vosichtig hinter sich gebracht hatte, zogen sie, Hermine, Flitwick und die Zwillinge scharf die Luft ein.

Nun traten auch Snape, Malfoy und Zabini näher, da sie vorher noch etwas zurückhaltend am Eingang gestanden hatten.

Auch sie sogen scharf die Luft ein und wurden ganz blass.

„Ich...ich dachte immer, Potter lebt bei seinen Verwandten wie ein König...aber...aber..so..."

„Ja, das dachte ich auch, Mr.Malfoy."

Nach diesen Aussagen von Malfoy und Snape, sahen die Zwillinge sie an und schnauften ärgerlich.

„Ach, was wissen Sie schon..."

„Fred, es reicht." Mit diesen Worten säuberte und schloss Poppy die Wunden von Harry.

Sofort kam Bewegung in Fred, der sich eine Heilsalbe schnappte und begann sie ganz sanft auf dem Rücken des Grünäugigen zu verteilen. Währenddessen ging MmePomfrey zu George und heilte seine gebrochene Nase.

Sofort machte dieser sich dann ebenfalls an Harry zu schaffen und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Verband um. Filius drehte den Verletzten in der Luft um und ließ in dann wieder langsam auf das Bett zurück schweben.

Hermine nahm sich zwei Phiolen vom Nachttisch und flößte Harry diese ein.

„So, mit dem einen Trank werden seine gebrochenen Rippen schnell heilen und mit dem Anderen sinkt das Fieber hoffentlich wieder schnell."

„Danke Hermine. Fred, George. Ich denke, ihr müsst ihn wieder zwei Mal täglich eincremen."

„Ja, hatten wir uns schon gedacht."

„Poppy? Könntest du mir das vielleicht mal eben erklären? Das sah grad alles so routiniert aus, so als ob ihr das schon öfter gemacht habt. Und warum sollen unbedingt die beiden Weasleys den Jungen eincremen?"

„Ja, Severus. In der Tat haben wir das schon öfter gemacht. Um genauer zu sein, machen wir das jedes Jahr nach den Sommerferien. Wir haben schon versucht Dumbledore davon abzubringen, ihn jedes Jahr wieder zu den Muggeln zu bringen, aber es hat nichts genützt. Ich könnte diesen alten Mann umbringen! Nun ja, und das mit Fred und George ist so, dass Harry sich eigentlich nur von ihnen eincremen lässt. Die Drei bindet eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft, sogar tiefer als alle anderen, die der Kleine hat."

Alle Blicke waren auf die Zwillinge gerichtet, die nur zaghaft nickten.

Nun meldete sich zum ersten Mal Blaise Zabini zu Wort.

„Was ist das hier überhaupt für ein Raum?"

„Das, Mr.Zabini, ist ein Raum, von dem nicht einmal Albus was weiß. Ich dachte mir, es wäre das sicherste, Harry hierher zu bringen. Er ist immer, wenn er krank ist hier, und nicht auf der eigentlichen Krankenstation. Wie man sieht, hat er es sich auch schon wohnlich gemacht."

„Und wo ist der andere Weasley?"  
„Erwähne nie wieder diese Person in unserer Nähe, Malfoy!"

Angesprochener ließ kurz seine Maske fallen und sah die Zwillinge verblüfft an.

Eine Regung im Bett, ließ alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry richten.

„Nein...bitte nicht...nein..."

Das Wimmern versetzte Severus ein Stich ins Herz. Er zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Immer wieder fuhr er durch Harrys Haare und über seine Wange und murmelte dem wimmernden beruhigende Worte zu. Das Wimmern ließ nach und der Gryffindor glitt wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf über.

Die Anderen sahen verwundert zu dem Tränkemeister und auf einigen Gesichtern erschien ein kleines Lächeln.

Eine leise Stimme holte alle wieder in die traurige Wirklichkeit.

„Er ...er ist mein...Sohn."

Nach dieser Erkenntnis waren erstmal alle sprachlos. Bis Minerva das Wort ergriff.

„Was...was meinst du damit Severus? Das hieße ja, dass Harry kein Potter ist. Weshalb sagst du es erst jetzt?"

„Es stimmt, er ist kein Potter. Ich habe es auch erst in den Ferien erfahren, als ich einen Bluttest machte. Eine starke Magiewelle wurde freigesetzt, in der ich die Magie meiner verstorbenen Frau gespürt habe. Ein Freund meinte aber, es sei die Magie Potters, die er ausstößt, wenn er wütend ist. Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass da etwas nicht stimmt und ich machte einen Bluttest. Ich dachte mein Sohn ist tot...und jetzt erfahre ich, dass er noch lebt und dazu noch mein absoluter Hass-Schüler ist...Ich wollte es ihm eigentlich erst in ein paar Monaten sagen, aber nachdem ich gesehen habe,wie er leidet...da tat er mir so leid...er sah so zerbrechlich aus..."

„So ist das also...na dann...ich denke nicht,dass Harry ein Problem damit haben wird, dass du sein Vater bist. Er wird es auf jeden Fall akzeptieren. Du musst wissen, dass er dich noch nie wirklich gehasst hat"

Severus Snape sah sie verwundert an, doch es war nicht die Heilerin, die antwortete, sondern George.

„Sie hat recht, er hat Sie nie gehasst. Er verstand nur nicht, weshalb Sie ihn so hassen. Er war darüber traurig, wie sein Vater...also ähm...James Potter in Ihrer Schulzeit mit Ihnen umgegangen ist."

Jetzt sahen alle verwundert den Streiche-Erfinder an. Hermine richtete sich an diesen.

„Woher wisst ihr das? Nicht einmal mir hat er so etwas erzählt."

Alle Blicke wanderten wie in Zeitlupe zu der Braunhaarigen.

„Wie schon gesagt, Fred, George und Harry verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft, tiefer als deine zu ihm. Fred und George haben in den Ferien zum fünften Jahr sogar gegen Dumbledores Anordnung jeglichen Kontakt zu Harry abzubrechen, verstoßen."

„Wie das Poppy?"

„Nun ja, sie haben ihn fast jede zweiten Tag besucht, oder sollte ich eher Nacht sagen?"

„Das hätte ich nicht von euch gedacht, Fred und George." Alle hielten wegen der strengen Stimme die Luft an. Doch plötzlich lächelte McGonagall die beiden stolz an. Das ließ alle schmunzeln.

„Severus, wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Filius. Aber so bald wie möglich."

„Gut, wenn das nun geklärt ist, bitte ich euch alle zu gehen. Immerhin muss Harry sich ja richtig erholen. Fred, George, ihr kommt dann morgen früh?"

„Ja. Wir kommen nach dem Frühstück."

Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von Poppy und gingen aus dem Raum, aber nicht ohne verblüfft angesehen zu werden.

„Poppy, was...? Ach, ist ja auch egal...Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Zabini, kommen Sie. Gute Nacht."

Nach wenigen Momenten verließen auch die restlichen Anwesenden den Raum und gingen in ihre Türme, bzw. bei den Lehrern Quartiere.

So, das wars wieder von mir..

lasst bitte ein review da...ohne Reviews lohnt es sich nicht wirklich eine ff zu schreiben...find ich

Bye MoniMahoni


	6. Chapter 5 Einteilung

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Danke für alle euren schönen Reviews...lol..

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

**5.Kapitel Einteilung...**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus Snape sehr früh wach. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht noch sehr lange einfach so im Bett gelegen und über seinen Sohn nachgedacht.

Was muss er schon alles ertragen haben? Wenn ich diese Muggel in die Finger kriege! Und Dumbledore wird dafür auch noch büßen.

Es war gerade erst kurz vor 6 Uhr, doch der Tränkemeister machte sich schon auf den Weg zu Harry. Er hielt die innere Unruhe nicht mehr aus und hatte Angst vor der Reaktion seines Sohnes. Würde er ihn akzeptieren, wie Poppy und die Zwillinge es gesagt hatten?

Als Severus das Passwort zu Harrys Raum genannt hatte, trat er ein und machte sofort ein überraschtes Gesicht. Was er sah, ließ ihn kurz darauf aber schmunzeln. Es saßen doch tatsächlich Fred und George rechts und links vom Bett, in dem Harry seelenruhig schlief. Doch er war nicht der Einzige, denn seine beiden besten Freunden waren wohl eingenickt.

Das Eintreten des Professors blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt, denn Poppys Patient wurde durch das Öffnen des Durchganges wach.

„Professor, was tun sie denn hier?", kam es müde von dem Gryffindor.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Harry."

Angesprochener war leicht überrascht, da sein Tränkeprofessor ihn gerade geduzt hatte, doch er überspielte es mit einer Frage.

„Was gibt es denn, Sir?"

„Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen...also..ich bin dein...Vater..."

Bevor jedoch eine unangenehme Stille eintreten konnte, sprach er schon weiter.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich als deinen Vater nicht akzeptierst, aber lass es mich dir wenigstens erklären."

Harry war anfangs sichtlich geschockt, doch nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens umspielte ein freudiges Lächeln seine Gesichtszüge. Als Severus sah, wie Harry lächelte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz, da es eine ehrliche und nicht nur gespielte Geste war.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe nickte der 16-jährige.

„Ok...Ich höre Ihnen zu."

„Bitte, nenn mich Severus, immerhin bist du wie es aussieht mein Sohn. Ich habe es mir ja auch erlaubt, dich zu duzen."

„Ok...Severus."

Der Ältere schenkte seinem Schüler ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Also, es begann kurz nachdem ich mit Hogwarts fertig war. Ein guter Bekannter hat ein großes Manor, auf dem ich wohnen konnte, da ich keine Wohnung oder dergleichen besaß. Er lebte ebenfalls dort mit seiner Tochter und seinen zwei Söhnen. Ich freundete mich schnell mit allen an und merkte nach gut sechs Monaten, dass ich mich in seine Tochter- -sie hieß Deliah- verliebt hatte. Sie erwiderte meine Gefühle und wir wurden ein Paar. Nach einiger Zeit hielt ich um ihre Hand an und wir heirateten.

Als ich 19 war und sie 18, wurde sie schwanger und neun Monate später kamst du auf die Welt. Wir waren so glücklich."

Der Vater des Gryffindors schwieg einen Moment, damit sein Sohn die ganzen Informationen erst einmal verdauen konnte.

„Ich war gerade mal 20, doch Dumbledore bot mir an, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Meinem Schwiegervater zuliebe sagte ich zu.

Es war Anfang Februar...ich weiß noch, dass es fürchterlich stürmte. Ich war für diesen dämlichen Orden unterwegs. So erfuhr ich erst einen Tag später, was passiert war.

Ein paar Anhänger Dumbledores griffen das Manor an, auf dem wir lebten. Hinterher kam der Alte selbst, folterte Deliah und tötete sie anschließend, während einer ihrer Brüder tatenlos zusehen musste. Mein Schwiegervater und sein anderer Sohn kamen, so musste Dumbledore sich zurückziehen. Vorher aber nahm er dich aus deinem Bettchen. Deine Onkel und dein Großvater versuchten ihn noch aufzuhalten, doch er war zu schnell.

Wir waren alle am Boden zerstört. Dein Großvater ließ dich überall suchen, doch wir fanden dich einfach nicht. Nach einiger Zeit gaben wir die Suche auf und dachten du seist tot. Nun, wie es aussieht muss Dumbledore dich zu den Potters gebracht haben. Lily war auch schwanger, doch sie muss ihr Baby verloren haben."

Harry war nach dieser Erzählung völlig in Gedanken versunken, so bemerkte er auch nicht, dass Fred und George -links und rechts von ihm – aufwachten.

Erst als Fred ihn ansprach kehrte er wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Harry? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Danke, dass ihr mir letzte Nacht geholfen habt. Dir auch...Severus."

„Kein Problem", kam es von den Zwillingen und dem Tränkemeister gleichzeitig.

Harry schmunzelte.

„Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu verstehen, ihr drei."

Der Durchgang wurde geöffnet und Poppy trat ein.

Als sie sah, dass es ihrem Patienten anscheinend wieder besser ging, da er schmunzelte, strahlte sie mit der aufgehenden Sonne um die Wette. Es schien, als sei sie bei bester Laune.

„Zum Glück geht es dir wieder besser, Harry. Fred, George...habt ihr ihm schon den Rücken eingecremt? Nein!...Gut, dann könnt ihr das ja eben machen. Danach gibt es dann erstmal Frühstück."

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf, damit seine zwei besten Freunde den Verband lösen konnten. Fred cremte den geschundenen Rücken sanft mit der Heilsalbe ein. Als er fertig war, legte George dem 16-jährigen einen neuen Verband an.

Severus beobachtete das Geschehen schweigend.

Harry muss echt großes Vertrauen in die zwei gesteckt haben. Wenn er ihnen sogar Sachen erzählt, die nicht mal Weasley oder Granger wissen...

„So, jetzt wird gefrühstückt."  
Die Heilerin ließ einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen erscheinen, kurz darauf war der Tisch auch schon reichlich gedeckt. Fred zauberte ein Tablett und stellte Harry ein kleines, aber nahrhaftes Frühstück zusammen.

„Hier..., und wehe du isst nicht auf. Immerhin musst du schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Somit begann der Jüngste langsam zu essen und die anderen Vier setzten sich an den Tisch. Auch sie begannen zu essen.

„Habt ihr es schnell geschafft, Harry in der Nacht zu beruhigen? Ich hab ihn schreien gehört und als ich zu ihm wollte, sah ich gerade noch, wie ihr hinter dem Portrait verschwunden seid. Und da das nur ihr sein konntet, bin ich wieder ins Bett gegangen. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr zwei ihn meistens beruhigen könnt."

Fred antwortete, da sein Bruder den Mund zu voll hatte: „Ja, das ging eigentlich ganz gut,so wie sonst auch immer. Wir sind dann lieber hier geblieben, falls er noch einen Alptraum hat. Was aber zum Glück nicht der Fall war."

Poppy nickte erleichtert, doch Severus blickte die Zwillinge fragend an: „Woher habt ihr gewusst, dass es Harry schlecht ging?"

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und dann zu Harry, der zustimmend nickte. Erst dann fing George an zu erklären:

„Also, letztes Jahr, da haben wir Harry ja in den Sommerferien öfters heimlich besucht. Und dann haben wir halt mal so ein Ritual gemacht. Zur Blutsbrüderschaft. Und seitdem kribbelt es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, wenn es einem von uns Dreien schlecht geht. Desto stärker das Kribbeln, desto schlechter geht es einem von uns."

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Aber dann müsstet ihr keine Menschen sein...Harrys Blut hättte euch sonst umgebracht."

Nun sah auch der 16-jährige auf.

„Die zwei sind geborene Halbvampire. Molly Weasley muss eine Affaire mit einem Vampir gehabt haben. Das merkt man auch daran, dass Fed und George ihren Geschwistern bis auf die Haarfarbe kaum ähneln."

„Was? Das heißt, Arthur ist nicht ihr leiblicher Vater?"  
„Genau, Severus. Aber das sollte unter uns bleiben."

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

Nun meldete sich auch die braunhaarige Heilerin zu Wort: „Was ist Harry denn jetzt eigentlich?"

„Nun ja, ich bin ein Vampir und seine Mutter war eine Todesfee. Somit ist Harry ein Todesengel. Die wichtigsten Sachen dazu können wir ein anderes Mal besprechen, Harry."

Wieder ein Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sag mal, Harry. Wo hast du eigentlich das Tattoo her? Das sieht echt stark aus."

„Das, mein lieber George, habe ich mir in der Nokturngasse machen lassen. Sagt mal, wisst ihr zufällig, wo Chrislan und Salina sind?"

Severus und Poppy sahen die drei Jungs fragend an. Ein Zischen ließ alle Richtung Krankenbett schauen.

#Ich bin hier, Meister. Geht es euch schon besser?#

#Ja, mir geht es schon viel besser. Komm hier hoch. Du musst doch nicht unter dem Bett bleiben.#

Die Kobra schlängelte sich am Bettpfosten hoch, bis sie auf dem Bett angekommen war und sich auf den Beinen ihres Besitzers zusammengerollt hatte.

„Ok, das hier ist Salina. Und Chrislan ist mein Adler. Keine Angst, Poppy...sie beißt nicht ...zumindest solange, bis ich es ihr befehle."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Angst habe?"

Plötzlich zischte Salina laut auf und Poppy klammerte sich ängstlich in der Robe ihres Sitznachbarn fest. Die drei Jungs mussten laut auflachen und die Heilerin ließ die Robe des Tränkemeisters los. Dieser wirkte plötzlich etwas nervös. Poppy wurde leicht rot um die Nase und Fred, George und Harry tauschten wissende Blicke aus.

#Sag mal, meine Schöne...Weißt du vielleicht, wo Chrislan ist?#

#Ja, Meister. Er flog in der Nacht in den Wald. Er müsste bald wieder von der Jagd zurückkehren.#

Wie zur Bestätigung klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe. George stand auf und ließ den schwarzen Adler rein. Snapes Sohn ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand eine Vogelstange mit Futter- und Trinknapf neben seinem Bett erscheinen, auf der Chrislan es sich direkt gemütlich machte.

Ich bin jetzt auch da.

„Du kannst sprechen?"

Alle Blicke ruhten verwundert auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

Nein, nicht direkt sprechen. Ich bin ein magischer Adler und kann deshalb meine Gedanken weitersenden. Wenn du dich konzentrierst, kannst du mir auch welche senden.

Ein freudiges Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er es schaffte.

Chrislan! Ich habs geschafft. Können wir so immer in Verbindung treten, oder nur, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist?

So gesehen, könnten wir so immer in Verbindung treten, aber desto größer die Entfernung, desto schwieriger ist es. Wenn du zum Beispiel in London bist und ich hier, dann wäre es eigentlich kein Problem. Bist du dann aber erschöpft oder krank, dann funktioniert es nicht. Es ist sehr kräftezehrend.

Harry nickte. Und, wie geht es dir , mein Hübscher?"

Chrislan kreischte als Antwort.

„Das dürfte wohl 'gut' bedeuten. Poppy? Wann darf ich in meinen Turm zurück?"

„Mhh...ich denke morgen Abend. Dann hast du dich wenigstens etwas erholt."

„Wir werden dann auch da sein und mit dir zurückgehen. Aber mal was Anderes: Professor, wie heißt Harry denn jetzt eigentlich richtig?"

„Nennt mich ruhig 'Severus' wenn wir unter uns sind. Also, um eure Frage zu beantworten sollte ich vorher noch etwas erwähnen. Harry, deine Mum war die Tochter von Tom Slytherin Riddle."

„Was! Das heißt dann, Voldemort ist mein Großvater?"

Nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Poppy und die Zwillinge sahen geschockt zu Severus.

„Ja, er ist dein Großvater. Er ist aber nicht das Monster, als das Dumbledore ihn immer hinstellt. Vielmehr ist der Alte das Monster, da er die ganzen Morde begeht, oder eher gesagt, sein Gefolge. Er schiebt es dann aber immer Tom in die Schuhe, da er zu viel Angst vor dessen Macht hat."

„Okaaaay...dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie er in Wahrheit ist."

Severus atmete erleichtert aus.

„Also,da das nun geklärt ist...dein richtiger Name ist Lyonel Calzifer Slytherin Snape."

„Cool Harry...ähm Lyonel. Dann nennen wir dich jetzt immer...mh..." „...ähm...Cal, abgekürzt von Calzifer."

„Ok, aber ich denke, dass ich Severus Sohn bin sollte erst mal geheim bleiben. Der Alte würde ausrasten."

„Ja, stimmt. Du bist einfach zu scharfsinnig Harry..." George musste einem fliegenden Kissen ausweichen.

„So, ich werde mich dann mal wieder an die Arbeit machen. Harry, du solltest dich auch noch etwas ausruhen. Die Anderen haben sicher auch noch etwas zu tun. Fred, George, ihr könnt ja heute Nachmittag wiederkommen."

So verließen alle den Raum und Harry driftete ab ins Reich der Träume, während er sanft über die schuppige Haut Salinas streichelte.

----------------

! Montag morgen !

Harry,Fred und George waren gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, um zu frühstücken, bevor sie zum Unterricht mussten.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde wie vorausgesehen am vorigen Abend entlassen. Fred und George hatten ihn wie versprochen abgeholt um ihn zu begleiten.

Aber auch sonst waren die zwei 17-jährigen fast immer bei ihren jüngeren Freund im Krankenzimmer gewesen und wenn nicht, dann hatte Harry sich mit Salina und Chrislan unterhalten. Die Zwei waren dem Schwarzhaarigen gute Freunde geworden, die Harry ungern wieder hergeben würde.

Außerdem hatte er ja immer noch seine Gitarren, die ihm Fred und George Samstag Nachmittag mitgebracht hatten. Immer, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, schrieb er neue Lieder oder spielte einfach irgendetwas auf seiner E-Gitarre.

Auch Severus besuchte seinen Sohn so oft wie möglich. Die Zwei sprachen sich aus und verstanden sich immer besser. Severus erzählte Harry viel über Deliah und über deren Vater Tom. Jedoch verschwieg der Tränkemeister ihm, dass Sirius noch lebte, da es eine Überraschung werden sollte.

Kurz vor der Halle, erinnerte Harry sich daran, dass er das Fenster in seinem Zimmer nicht geöffnet hatte und Chrislan somit nicht raus konnte, um zu jagen.

„Fred, George...ich muss noch mal zurück. Ich hab vergessen, das Fenster zu öffnen und Chrislan rauszulassen. Geht iht ruhig schon mal vor."

Die Zwillinge nickten und gingen ohne Harry weiter in die Halle. Sie setzten sich zu Neville, Ginny und Hermine. Als Ron sich neben Fred setzten wollte, legte dieser aber schnell seine Tasche auf den Stuhl und Ron musste sich etwas weiter weg neben Colin Creevey setzen.

Nach einigen Minuten trat Dumbledore ein. Er setzte sich aber nicht wie erwartet hin, sondern blieb stehen und richtete sich mit lauter Stimme an die Schüler.

„Lieber Schüler, das Ministerium hat beschlossen, alle Schüler ab der fünften Klasse noch einmal neu einzuteilen, da, wie ihr gestern schon bemerkt habt, der Großteil der Erstklässler in Slytherin eingeteilt wurden. Um wieder etwas Gleichgewicht zwischen den Häusern herzustellen, werden die Älteren Schüler neu eingeteilt. Der Unterricht fällt heute aus, damit sich alle neu eingewöhnen können. Professor McGonagall wird die Namen vorlesen und dann kommt ihr nach vorne, um den Hut aufzusetzen."

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zauberte einen Hocker und legte den Sprechen Hut auf ihm ab.

„Abott, Hannah"...„Ravenclaw"

„Crabbe, Vincent"...„Huffelpuff"

„Finch-Fletchley, Justin"...„Gryffindor"

„Granger, Hermine"...„Ravenclaw"

„Goyle, Gregory"...„Huffelpuff"

„Longbottom, Neville"...„Gryffindor"

„Parkinson, Pansy"...„Huffelpuff"

„Malfoy, Draco"...„Slytherin"

„Finnegan, Seamus"...„Gryffindor"

„Thomas, Dean"...„Gryffindor"

„Weasley, Ginevra"...„Gryffindor"

„Weasley, Ronald"...„Gryffindor"

„Weasley, Fred"...„Slytherin" Ron sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an, aus denen man deutlich Entsetzen ablesen konnte.

„Weasley, George"...„Slytherin" Während der Zwilling zum Slytherintisch schritt, wurde sein jüngerer Bruder immer röter und der Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Potter, Harry James"...In der Halle wurde es unruhig, da der Genannte nicht anwesend war. Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. „So wie es aussieht, ist Mr.Potter etwas dazwischen gekommen. Aber ich denke, wir können behaupten, dass er sowieso nach Gryffindor kommt, deshalb wird er in seinem jetzigen Turm bleiben."

Fred und George sahen sich erschrocken an. Zwischen ihren Daumen und den Zeigefingern fing es leicht an zu kribbeln. Sie wollten gerade aufstehen, als...

„Harry James Potter kommt nach Slytherin!" Nach diesem Ausruf des Sprechenden Hutes wurde es totenstill in der Halle. Alle sahen geschockt auf den Hut und fingen an in lautes Geflüster auszubrechen. Über Dumbledores Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten und seine Augen blitzten wütend auf.

Als es wieder einigermaßen ruhig war, setzte Minerva an, den letzten Namen auszurufen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Fred und George aufstanden und aus der Halle eilten.

Alle Blicke waren auf das Tor gerichtet, durch das sie verschwanden.

„Zabini, Blaise"...„Slytherin"

----

In Dumbledores Augen blitzte es kurz gefährlich auf, als er sah, wie die Zwillinge die Halle verließen. Er suchte Augenkontakt mit Ron und deutete ihm an, seinen Brüdern zu folgen, sobald der letzte Schüler eingeteilt war.

Nach einigen Minuten sah er, wie Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Dean Thomas die Halle verließen.

Zufrieden widmete er sich seinem Essen.

Ich weiß...dass Snape sagt, er ist Harrys Vater geht ein bisschen schnell...aber egal

Das wars mal wieder...bis zum nächsten Mal...

Bye MoniMahoni


	7. Chapter 6 Der verbotene Wald

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Also...dankle für die lieben Reviews...hab ich mich echt drüber gefreut...geht also doch...grins

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

**6.Kapitel Der verbotene Wald**

Harry war gerade auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Er hatte das Fenster für Chrislan geöffnet und seinen Adler noch beobachtet, wie er über dem Nordturm kreiste.

Schade, dass Salina nicht mitkommen wollte, um zu frühstücken, ich hätte zu gerne Rons Gesicht gesehen, wenn ihm plötzlich eine Giftschlange das Bein hochschlängelt.

Er bog gerade mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht um eine Ecke, als ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf traf und er sah, wie sich die Realität langsam verflüchtigte und die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn einholte, sodass er nicht mehr mitbekam, wie er auf dem harten Steinboden aufprallte.

---------

Währenddessen saß ein halbwegs gut gelaunter Tränkeprofessor noch in der Großen Halle und trank einen Kaffee. Severus war sehr erfreut darüber, dass sein Sohn ihm verziehen hatte, womit er nämlich eigentlich nicht so schnell gerechnet hätte. Aber er hütete sich, sich zu beschweren.

Als dann Harry gerade auch noch nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde, genau wie Fred und George, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste nur, das zwischen diesen ganzen Gefühlen irgendwo Stolz und riesige Freude zu finden waren. Es gab nur eine Sachen, die diese Gefühle übertraf...Angst...Angst um Harry, als er nicht zum Frühstück erschien.

Die Zwillinge mussten sich auch Sorgen machen, sonst wären sie nicht aus der Halle gestürmt...

Als er über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse blickte, sah er noch, wie sein Patenkind und sein bester Freund ebenfalls die Halle verließen, jedoch nicht so hastig wie die zwei Rothaarigen.

---------

Fred und George liefen hastig durch die Gänge, während das Kribbeln zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger etwas zunahm. Sie machten sich große Sorgen um Harry.

„Mensch...wir haben schon das halbe Schloss abgesucht...wo könnten wir denn noch suchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, George...aber wir müssen den Kleinen dringend finden, wer weiß, was ihm passiert ist."

Somit liefen sie weiter, ohne jedoch die drei Verfolger zu bemerken, die ihnen schon seit geraumer Zeit durch die Gänge Hogwarts nachschlichen.

---------

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini entschlossen sich, den beiden Weasleys zu folgen und redeten auf dem Weg leise, fast flüsternd miteinander. Zum Einen, weil sie nicht von den Zwillingen oder deren Verfolgern -die die zwei Slytherins natürlich auch bemerkt hatten- entdeckt werden wollten und zum Anderen, weil das Gespräch nicht für alle Ohren gedacht war.

„Sag mal, Draco...was hälst du von der ganzen Sache um Potter? Ich meine, erst kommt er fast tot-geprügelt aus den Ferien zurück und dann erzählt Severus auch noch, dass er Harrys Vater ist..."

„Ja, ist schon merkwürdig. Solche Verletzungen wünsch ich nicht mal Potter...Meinst du, er weiß schon, dass Sev sein Vater ist?"

„Mhh...ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Könnte es mir aber schon denken. Ich glaub, Sev war die letzten zwei Tage öfters mal im Krankenflügel bei Harry."

Kurz herrschte Stille, bis diese von dem Blonden gebrochen wurde.

„Tja, zumindest sind wir jetzt Pansy und die zwei Idioten los. Was wohl deren Eltern sagen?"

Darauf ertönte ein gehässiges Kichern von beiden.

„Schade aber, dass Finnegan noch immer in Gryffindor ist...ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, er kommt nach Slytherin..."

Blaise entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer.

„Na ja...wenigstens haben wir jetzt die Weasley-Zwillinge und Harry. Bin schon mal gespannt..."

Diesen Satz konnte der Slytherin jedoch nicht zu Ende führen, da sie gerade beobachteten, wie sich das Wiesel und seine zwei Kumpanen von hinten an die zwei neuen rothaarigen Slytherins anschlichen. Alle Drei hatten ihren Zauberstab gezückt.

Ron wollte gerade einen Fluch auf einen seiner zwei Brüder schicken, als er selbst von hinten einen abbekam. Durch die Wucht von Blaises Zauber wurde er ein Stück nach vorne geschleudert, um dann- etwas weniger elegant- Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen. Draco feuerte sofort einen Fluch auf Dean Thomas, bevor er auch nur eine Silbe eines Zauberspruchs in den Mund nehmen konnte.

Die Zwillinge währenddessen zogen blitzschnell ihre Stäbe und zielten auf Justin Finch-Fletchley.

„Stupor!", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Der neue Gryffindor sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Fred wendete sich an ihre zwei neuen Hauskollegen.

„Danke, ihr Zwei."

„Kein Problem."

George sah auf seinen jüngeren Bruder herab und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er began in einem scharfen Tonfall zu sprechen.

„Wo ist Harry? Ich schwöre dir, du kleine Mistmade, wenn ihm was passiert ist, dann wirst du leiden!"

„Er...er ist im Wald...", kam es etwas eingeschüchtert von Ron.

Die vier Slytherins liefen los, doch nach einigen Metern drehte sich Fred abrupt um und ging vor seinem Bruder in die Hocke. Er schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht, sodass Blut aus der Nase des Jüngeren lief. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lief er wieder zu seinen Hauskameraden. Diese schienen ebenfalls sehr zufrieden zu sein.

„Kommt, lasst uns in den Wald gehen...hoffentlich ist dem Kleinen nichts passiert."

Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die Slytherins Richtung Wald. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen.

---------

Harry erwachte mit einem pochenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Zögernd tastete er nach der schmerzenden Stelle. Als er sich seine Finger besah, bemerkte er, dass Blut an ihnen klebte.

Na prima...wie komm ich denn hierhin?

Er stand schwankend auf und musste sich an einem Baum abstützen, um nicht sofort wieder zu Boden zu stürzen.

„Ich bin im Wald...so viel steht fest..." Er sah sich genauer um und wusste sofort, wo er war. Er befand sich auf einer Lichtung, die ihm wage bekannt vorkam.

Das ist doch in der nähe von Aragogs Nest...Ron und ich waren im zweiten Jahr schon mal hier.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch lies ihn zusammenfahren. Er lauschte angestrengt in die angsteinflößende Stille des Waldes, um kurz darauf ein Rascheln hinter sich wahrzunehmen. Ruckartig drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um, um dann...nichts...da war einfach garnichts.

Ich hab mir das doch nicht eingebildet. Da...da war es schon wieder...dieses Rascheln.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Auf ihm hockte eine große haarige Spinne, die aus pechschwarzen Augen auf ihn hinunterstarrte. Es lag etwas undefinierbares in den Augen des Wesens, doch Harry war sich sicher, Hunger und Verlangen erkannt zu haben.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein harter Schlag: Irgendjemand muss ihn hierher gebracht haben, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht lebend wieder aus den Wald kam. Derjenige musste von den Riesenspinnen, die es in diesem Stück des Waldes gab, wissen.

Wer könnte mich hierher gebracht haben?Vielleicht war es...

Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, da die Spinne langsam von seinem Körper runterglitt. Verwundert stand der Schwarzhaarige auf.

Er drehte sich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, einmal um die eigene Achse. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschaudern. Es schien, als seien alle Riesenspinnen des Waldes um ihn herum versammelt. Sie zogen einen immer kleiner werdenden Kreis um den neuen Slytherin.

Harry griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, doch als er ihn nicht fand, bekam er es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

Nein, bitte nicht...ich hab doch gerade erst meine Familie gefunden...

Plötzlich setzte ein recht großes Exemplar der Spinnen zum Sprung an und Harry hob abwehrend eine Hand vors Gesicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass die Spinne noch im Sprung von ihm weggeschleudert geworden sein muss.

Aber wie...?

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Meine Zauberstablose Magie

Mental schlug er sich einmal fest gegen die Stirn.

Eine weitere Spinne sprang auf ihn zu, doch mit einer Handbewegung konnte er auch diese wegschleudern. So ging es weiter und der Schwarzhaarige konnte alle Riesenspinnen wieder von sich wegschleudern, da immer jeweils nur eine auf ihn zu sprang. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurden es immer mehr der haarigen Wesen, die den Slytherin angriffen.

Der-Junge-der-lebte konnte viele von ihren Angriffen abwehren, doch als ihn eine Spinne von Vorne und Eine von der Seite attakierten und er mit den beiden abgelenkt war, griff eine Weitere von hinten an. Dies jedoch bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, der sich blitzschnell umdrehte. Somit versenkte die Spinne eines ihrer Beine -die wohl eher spitzen Stacheln glichen- knapp oberhalb Harrys linken Hüftknochens, sodass der Stachel sich mindestens zwei bis drei cm tief in seinen Körper bohrte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie schmerzvoll auf und spürte wie die Spinne mit einem Ruck ihr Bein aus seinem Rücken zog, was dem Grünäugigen erneut einen Schrei ausstoßen lies.

Harry fiel aber nicht, wie von der Spinne gedacht, zu Boden. Nein, er blieb stehen und kämpfte weiter gegen die Spinnen, die in immer größer werdenden Gruppen angriffen.

Ab und zu wurde er von ein paar der Stacheln gestriffen, sodass ein paar Kratzer auf seinen Armen und auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen waren.

Es sind einfach zu viele...

---------

Die vier Slytherins hasteten durch den dunklen, fast schon totenstillen Wald.

,Es ist viel zu still hier..."

,Ja, ich find, Fred hat recht. Kommt, lasst uns mal..."

Blaise wurde unterbrochen, als ein Schrei durch den Wald hallte.

,Verdammt, Fred, das ist ja unerträglich..."

Angesprochener murmelte nur ein leises,Ja"

"Was meint ihr, wer das war? Harry? Und was ist so unerträglich?" Draco sah die Zwillinge durchdringend an.

,Das war 100ig Harry. Und unerträglich ist das Kribbeln an unseren rechten Händen. Es kribbelt, wenn Harry schmerzen hat. Aber das erklären wir euch ein anderes Mal. Lasst uns lieber schnell Harry finden."

Gerade als sie wieder loslaufen wollten, ertönte ein weiterer Schrei, der sie jedoch nur anspurtete noch schneller zu laufen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die Vier auf einer Lichtung an und mussten erschrocken feststellen, dass ihr Freund von ca. 80 Riesenspinnen eingekreist war und sich gegen sie verteidigte. Fred und George zogen ohne zu zögern ihre Stäbe und kämpften sich durch die Masse von riesigen Wesen durch, bis sie bei ihrem besten Freund angekommen waren. Draco und Blaise folgten ihnen mit wenig Abstand. Alle Vier hatten jetzt ebenfalls wie Harry ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht und an den Armen.

,Harry! Alles ok bei dir?"

,Ja...geht schon." Jedoch krümmte er sich, entgegen seiner Worte, schon wenige Sekunden später leicht zusammen und drückte mit der flachen Hand auf seine Wunde, die immer noch stark blutete.

Fred bemerte es als Einziger und besah sich die Wunde von Harry etwas genauer.

,Das sieht schlimm aus...gehts?" Der Rotschopf versuchte die Wunde zu verschließen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

,Wir müssen schnell zu Poppy." Den letzten Teil sagte er etwas lauter, sodass auch die anderen drei Slytherins es hören konnten. Sie warfen dem Jüngsten besorgte Blicke zu, während sie immer noch die Riesenspinnen von sich fernhielten.

Der Grünäugige sah für eine Sekunde nach oben und erkannte Chrislan, der auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

,Chrislan! Flieg und hol Hilfe."

Halte durch. Ich beeile mich.

Danke.

Eine Spinne stürzte sich wieder auf Harry, doch mit einer Handbewegung wurde sie gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert. So ging es weiter und die fünf Slytherins wurden mit der Zeit immer erschöpfter, vor allem Snapes Sohn, denn der hohe Blutverlust setzte ihm doch schon stark zu.

---------

Severus, Minerva, Professor Hooch, Professor Vektor und Hagrid waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead, um die Schüler, die das Haus gewechselt hatten, zu begleiten, da diese noch Roben für ihr neues Hauses brauchten.

Sir, Ihr Sohn braucht Ihre Hilfe. Er ist im Wald und verletzt.

Severus sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Harrys Adler.

Hat er zu mir gesprochen?...Harry...

Der Tränkemeister sprach kurz ein paar Worte mit Minerva, dann noch ein paar mit Hagrid und Madam Hooch. Kurz darauf lief er eilig in den Wald, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid und Minerva. Die Professoren Hooch und Vektor begleiteten die Schüler alleine.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten traten auch sie auf die Lichtung auf der Harry und seine Freunde um ihre Leben kämpften.

,Aragog. Was soll das! Zieh deine Familie von den fünf Jungs ab!" Hagrids Stimme donnerte durch den Wald.

,Hagrid. Weshalb sollte ich dies tun? Ich kann meinen Kindern nicht ihre Nahrung verweigern."

,Doch Aragog, ich fürchte, sie müssen heute auf das Mittagessen verzichten. Sie sollen sich eine andere Beute suchen!"

,Wie du willst Hagrid. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dir diesen Gefallen nicht noch einmal tun werde, wenn Jemand sich schon die Mühe macht um einen Menschling hierher zu bringen."

,Was meinst du damit? Wer hat den Jungen hierher gebracht?"

,Ich kann dir dies nicht genau sagen, jedoch kann ich dir mitteilen, dass es ein etwas älterer Mensch gewesen war, mit einem langen Bart."

Aragog zog sich nach seinen Worten sofort in den dichten Wald zurück, worauf auch die anderen Riesenspinnen langsam in der Höhe der Bäume verschwanden.

,Harry! Was ist passiert?" Der Halbriese sah den blassen und total verschwitzten Jungen fragend und besorgt an.

,Ich...ich weiß nicht genau. Ich war auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Fred und George sind schon einmal vorgegangen, weil ich noch mal in den Turm zurück musste...Dann ging alles ganz schnell, ich bemerkte, dass mir jemand folgte, doch bevor ich ihn erkennen konnte, wurde ich von etwas hartem am Hinterkopf getroffen und wurde bewusstlos. Nun ja...dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht."

Zum Ende hin wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und er ließ sich erschöpft auf einem naheliegenden Stein nieder.

Fred eilte jedoch auf den Sohn des Tränkemeisters zu und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.

, Komm schon Harry. Du musst sofort zu Poppy."

Nun sahen alle geschockt zu dem Rotschopf, der den Scharzhaarigen, der nun ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hatte, stützte und langsam Richtung Schloss führte.

,Harry? Was hast du denn?" Als dieser jedoch nicht antwortete, sah Minerva fragend zu Fred.

,Mhh...wie soll ich das jetzt passend beschreiben?...Er hat...nun ja...starke Schmerzen."

,Ach nee, Bruderherz. Das können wir uns ja schon denken, aber warum hat er solche Schmerzen?"

,Ich weiß nicht woher die Wunde kommt, aber sie scheint echt tief zu sein und sie hört nicht auf zu bluten. Ich konnte sie aber auch nicht heilen."

Kaum eine Sekunde nachdem der Slytherin dies ausgesprochen hatte, stand schon Hagrid vor ihnen und nahm Harry auf seine großen Arme. Er lief mit seinem kleinen Freund schnell aus dem Wald und als er vor dem Portal Hogwarts´ ankam, drehte er sich forschend um, da er sehen wollte, ob die Anderen ihm gefolgt waren. Ja, da waren sie, vielleicht 10 Meter hinter ihm. Er wartete, bis sis bei ihm waren, dann erst betrat er das Schloss.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel wurde die Gruppe von allen, die ihnen begegneten merkwürdig angesehen. Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor, wenn sogar nie, dass Professor Snape wegen eines Schülers einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Und wenn man dann auch noch erwähnte, WER dieser Schüler sein sollte, dann hätte man nicht daran geglaubt, dass das der echte Tränkemeister war. Es passte einfach nicht in das Weltbild der Schüler, dass sich Professor Snape wegen Harry Potter Sorgen machte!

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen rief, bzw. schrie der Halbriese nach der Krankenschwester.

,Was ist denn hier los?", meldete diese sich auch sofort. Doch als sie den total blassen Harry sah, handelte sie schnell und dirigierte Hagris an den Jungen auf eines der Betten zu legen, um das sofort ein weißer Vorhang erschien. Hinter diesem verschwand die Heilerin auch sogleich und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nach scheinbar unendlichen 45 Minuten kam sie wieder hervor und richtete sich an die Anwesenden, die alle einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hatten. Sogar der Eisprinz von Slytherin schien sich Sorgen zu machen.

,Also, es geht ihm wieder einigermaßen besser. Er hat zwar viel Blut verloren, doch das konnte ich mit einem Blutregenerierungs-Trank wieder ausgleichen. Zum Glück seid ihr noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Nur fünf Minuten später und es wäre vielleicht zu spät geworden. Er kann noch heute Abend in die Kerker ziehen, wenn er sich den Rest des Tages ausruht."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen war von allen zu hören.

Poppy, Severus und Minerva entschlossen sich, Hagrid in die Geschehnisse um Harry einzuweihen.

Fred, George, Blaise und Draco entschieden sich, noch etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen, um ungestört etwas zu reden. Es war für alle ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen.

So, das wars wieder mal von mir...

Das nächste chap kommt wohl spätestens in einer Woche...

Da kommt dann Hagrids Reaktion auf das Ganze, das Gespräch von den vier Slytherins und Harry muss auch noch erfahren, dass er jetzt ein Slytherin ist...lol...

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal...

Bye MoniMahoni


	8. Chapter 7 Gespräche

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Danke für die echt total lieben Reviews...

So, nun viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten chap...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

7.Kapitel Gespräche

In Poppys Büro

,Was meint ihr, wer Harry in den Wald gebracht hat? Was verschweigt ihr mir?" Hagrid sah die drei anderen Erwachsenen mit einer leichten Spur des Misstrauens an.

,Nun ja...", meldete sich nun Severus zu Wort,,...Wir wissen nicht genau, wer es war, der Harry bewusstlos geschlagen und in den Wald gebracht hat, aber wir haben einen Verdacht."

Der Halbriese sah den Tränkemeister erwartungsvoll an und als es aussah, als würde dieser nicht mehr antworten, drehte der Wildhüter sich zu Poppy, die dann auch so gnädig war, zu antworten.

,Wir denken, dass es Dumbledore war."

Hagrid riss geschockt die Augen auf. Es herrschte erdrückende Stille im Raum, bis der Wildhüter sich gefasst hatte und das Wort ergriff.

,Quatsch, ihr wollt mich doch nur reinlegen. Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst! Dumbledore würde so etwas doch nie tun. Er hütet Harry doch fast schon besser, wie seinen eigenen Augapfel. Weshalb sollte er den Kleinen denn sonst immer zu seinen Verwandten schicken? Das tut er nur, damit Harry vor Voldemort in Sicherheit ist." Der Halbriese hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie er unbewusst den Namen des Unnennbaren aussprach.

,Hagrid, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal!", sagte Minerva in leicht zornigem Tonfall.

,Minerva hat Recht. Soll ich nicht einen Tee für uns alle holen? Dann können wir das alles in Ruhe bereden." Poppy versuchte sich als Streitschlichterin.

,In Ordnung." Alle nickten der Heilerin zu.

---------

Fred, George, Draco und Blaise liefen gemütlich um den See. Draco ergiff als Erster das Wort.

,Denkt ihr auch, dass Dumbledore Pott...ähm Harry in den Wald gebracht hat?"

,Natürlich, wer denn sonst? Ich meine, der Alte ist ja jetzt nur noch Harrys einziger Feind. Voldemort zählt ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr..." George hielt seinem Bruder schnell die Hand vor den Mund.

,Mensch, Fred! Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob wir das erzählen dürfen...Stell dir mal vor Severus oder Harry haben was dagegen?"

Nun wurden die anderen zwei Slytherins jedoch erst recht neugierig.

,Was dürft ihr nicht sagen...oder was denkt ihr nicht sagen zu dürfen?"

,Nun ja...also, ihr wisst ja schon, dass Severus der Vater von Harry ist. Harrys Mum ist schon tot...doch sie war die Tochter von Tom Riddle..."

Die Zwillinge wurden geschockt angesehen.

,Was! Das...das würde ja bedeuten, dass...dass Tom Harrys Großvater ist!"

,Unmöglich!", meldete sich nun auch Blaise.

Doch die Rotschöpfe nickten nur grinsend, da die Gesichter der zwei Anderen doch schon sehr erheiternd waren.

,Weiß Harry denn schon davon?...Ja?...Wie hat er denn reagiert. Er muss doch voll ausgerastet sein, bei seinem Temperament." Draco sah zweifelnd in die Runde.

,Mhh...nein, er ist nicht ausgerastet. Er freut sich wohl eher schon, seinen Großvater kennen zu lernen...außerdem hat Harry schon letztes Jahr gelernt mit seinem Temperament umzugehen. Das müsste vor Allem dir, Draco, aufgefallen sein. Er ließ sich ja kaum noch von dir provozieren."

,Jetzt, wo du es sagst, Fred. Aber weshalb? MUSSTE oder WOLLTE er lernen, sein Temperament in den Griff zu kriegen?"

Malfoy und Zabini sahen nun etwas, was man nicht so oft zu sehen bekam: Die Weasleys sahen traurig aus, doch sah man auch, wie Ernst sich in ihre Augen schlich.

,Von WOLLEN kann nicht wirklich die Rede sein. Wisst ihr, bei seinen Verwandten ist es nicht gut, wenn er Schwäche zeigt. Er hat uns nie wiklich gesagt, warum es nicht gut ist, aber wir denken, dass es seinen Onkel nur noch mehr anspornen würde, wenn er sieht, wie sehr der Kleine leidet."

Eine beunruhigende Stille legte sich über die Vier.

,Ich dachte, Harry redet mit euch über alles, weshalb wisst ihr es dann nicht genau?"

,Nun ja, lieber Blaise..., er redet viel mit uns...du kannst uns fragen was du willst, wir kennen jede Einzelheit aus seinem Leben...doch wenn wir auf das Thema der letzten zwei Sommerferien kommen, blockt er immer wieder ab. Er weiß, dass er immer zu uns komen kann, wenn er reden will und wenn er soweit ist, dann tut er es auch. Wenn man ihn unter Druck setzt, bringt das überhaupt nichts und er verschließt sich nur wieder."

,Das klingt logisch."

---------

Im Büro der Heilerin saßen die vier Erwachsene zusammen und tranken ihren Tee.

,Also, könntet ihr mir jetzt bitte einmal genau erklären, warum ihr Albus verdächtigt Harry schaden zu wollen?" Hagrid wurde immer unruhiger, da half auch sein Tee nicht mehr.

,Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Immer, wenn Harry in den Sommerferien bei seinen Verwandten ist, wurde er geschlagen und dieses Jahr sogar..." Poppy hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen.

,Was? Was ist dieses Jahr passiert?"

,Nichts, Severus. Ist schon gut..."

Der Tränkemeister sah sie misstrauisch an.

,Also, auf jeden Fall hat Harry Dumbledore auch geschrieben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und der Alte ihn raus holen sollte, jedoch hat Dumbledore nichts gemacht. Er hat immer nur geantwortet, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten am sichersten sei."

,Nur, aber wer beschützt ihn vor seiner Familie?"

Hagrid war mehr als nur bestürzt, als er all diese Dinge erfuhr. Gleichzeitig machte sich eine überwältigende Wut in ihm breit.

Wie kann Albus ihm das nur antun? Hat er nicht schon genug in seinem kurzen Leben durchgemacht?

,Oh nein...das hätte mir doch schon viel früher auffalen müssen. Dann...dann..."

,Nein Hagrid! Das hätte garnichts gebracht. Sieh dir Poppy an. Sie weiß es seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Harry kam nach den Ferien, als das Festessen beendet war, immer zu erst in den Krankenflügel, um sich verarzten zu lassen. Prodessor Flitwick und ich wissen es seit Harrys 4. Schuljahr. Wir waren bei Poppy, als er kam. Er...er brach einfach so zusammen...solche Verletzungen hatte ich noch nie gesehen...aber bald mekten wir, dass es von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer wird..."

Der Halbriese legte ihr tröstend eine seiner Pranken um die Schulter.

,Mhh...es gibt in einer halben Stunde Mittagessen. Ich muss auch noch nach Harry sehen."

,Ja, ich muss noch einen Brief wegschicken. Ich werde mich dann mal auf dem Weg machen."

,Ähm Severus?...Seit wann machst du dir eigentlich gedanken um Harry? Ich meine...jeder weiß, dass ihr euch nicht besonders versteht."

Severus musste schmunzeln.

,Nun ja, das liegt wohl daran, dass ich erfahren habe, dass Harry nicht James und Lily Potters Sohn ist, sondern meiner."

Die beiden Frauen prusteten bei dem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von Hagrid los und es schien, als würden sie sich nicht mehr wieder beruhigen. Severus währenddessen hatte schon das Zimmer verlassen. Seinem Beispiel folgten auch ein sehr verwirrter Hagrid und eine vor sich hin grinsende Minerva.

---------

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass er ja Harrys Großvater und Sirius noch garnicht geschrieben hatt. Dies wollte er jetzt nachholen. In seinem Büro angekommen, fing er an zu schreiben:

_Tom, Sirius, _

_Ich habe Harry alles erzählt, und wenn ich sage ALLES, dann meine ich auch ALLES_!

_Aber um eure unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten: Nein. Er ist nicht ausgeflippt, er war förmlich die Ruhe selbst. Er freut sich schon sehr, seinen Großvater kennen zu lernen. Übr dich, Sirius, habe ich ihm noch nichts erzählt. Es soll so etwas wie eine Überraschung werden, oder etwa nicht? _

_In zwei Wochen ist ein Hogsmead-Wochenende. Ich könnte für einige Stunden nach Slytherin Manor kommen, damit wir dann alles in Ruhe klären können. Tom, schick Lucius. Er soll mich abholen, dann fällt es nicht so sehr auf, denn der Alte beobachtet mich. Mit Lucius hätte ich einen guten Vorwand, nämlich, dass ich ins Ministerium muss. Mir ist es egal, warum ich angeblich dorthin muss...denkt euch was aus. Aber ich muss dringend mit euch sprechen._

_Wie sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen._

_Severus_

Als er den Brief fertig hatte, legte er noch einen Zauber auf ihn, durch den nur die Empfänger den Brief lesen konnten. Für andere war es ein leeres Stück Pergament.

Er gab den Brief seinen Raben, Alarasto, welcher ihn mit einem Krähen entgegen nahm. Der Tränkemeister beobachtete noch, wie der Rabe in der Ferne verschwand, dannach machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

---------

Die vier Jungs hatten sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, um zu Mittag zu essen. Am Slytherintisch fühlten sich die Zwillinge viel wohler, was wohl daran lag, dass sie sich dort nicht verstellen mussten, wie bei den Löwen immer. Sie konnten einfach so sein, wie sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die vier Freunde noch mal etwas an die frische Luft. Fred und George wollten ihr Zimmer in den Kerkern erst bewohnen, wenn Harry da war.

---------

Poppy ging leise in Harrys Krankenzimmer. Harry hatte sich aufgesetz und schaute total in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster.

,Harry?"

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Angesprochener seinen Kopf zu der Heilerin.

,Wie geht es dir, Kleiner?"

,Schon wieder besser, danke."

,Ach ja, ich weiß nicht, ob dich diese Neuigkeit freut oder nicht, aber nun ja...ähm...du bist seit heute ein Slytherin."

,Was! Nein, ich will nicht nach Slytherin. Dann bin ich ja wieder alleine."

Als Poppy sah, wie Harrys Augen immer trüber wurden, eilte sie an sein Bett und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, um dann deutlich zu ihm zu reden.

,Nein, du bist nicht alleine. Und das wirst du auch nie, hörst du NIE, sein. Harry...es gibt so viele Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, also mach dich nicht durch solche Gedanken fertig. Ach übrigens...du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Fred und George dich allein nach Slytherin lassen...sie kommen natürlich auch da hin."

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht von Poppys Lieblingspatienten.

,Was hälst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Essen etwas an die frische Luft gehen. Wir könnten uns ja an den See setzen."

,Ja, das wäre echt klasse. Danke Poppy." Damit zog der Schwarzhaarige sie in eine feste Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, fuhr die Heilerin dem Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal mit dem Handrücken mütterlich über die Wange.

Sie verließ den Raum, um kurz darauf mit einem Tablett wieder zu erscheinen. Sie stellte es dem nun leicht aufrecht sitzenden Harry auf die Beine. Er konnte eine Suppe und eine Scheibe Brot erkennen.

,So, das isst du alles auf, und erst, wenn du fertig bist, gehen wir raus."

Snapes Sohn nickte nur geschlagen. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass die Suppe so verzaubert wurde, dass sie sich so lange auffüllte, bis er wirklich keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Und da er auf jeden Fall an den See wollte, sah Poppy kein Problem, weshalb er die Suppe nicht ganz aufessen würde.

---------

In Slytherin Manor

,Sirius! Komm schnell, Severus hat uns einen Brief geschrieben."

Als Gerufener mit eiligen Schritten den Raum betrat, war dessen Vater mittlerweile schon dabei den Brief zu öffnen. Sirius beugte sich über Toms Schulter, um mitlesen zu können.

Als beide geendet hatten, sahen sie sich überrascht an.

,Was kann so wichtig sein, dass Severus extra nach Snape Manor kommen muss?"

,Keine Ahnung, Vater. Jedoch solltest du dir nicht allzu große Sorgen machen. Immerhin hat Harry dich bis jetzt schon mal soweit als Großväterchen akzeptiert."

Der Animagus musste einem Schlag seines Vaters ausweichen, der ihn mitten in die Magengegend getroffen hätte.

,Kein Respekt mehr vor älteren Leuten...", hörte Sirius nur noch, als der Ältere den Raum verließ und er sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. Er hatte viel nachzudenken.

Wie soll ich Harry nur sagen, dass ich noch lebe? Warum muss Sev extra hierher kommen...was ist nur passiert?

---------

Harry zog sich eine schwarze figur- bzw. hintern-betonende Hose und ein dunkelgrünes dünnes langarmshirt an. An seinen Armen sah man noch immer ein paar der Narben und die Heilerin meinte, dass diese wohl auch noch etwas bleiben würden.

Als Pomfrey sich wieder zu ihren Schützling umdrehte blieb ihr fast der Atem stocken.

,Harry...du...du siehst...wow...sind das die Anziehsachen, die du dir am Ferienende gekauft hast?...Die stehen dir wirklich gut."

,Danke."

Wie ein ungeduldiges Kleinkind zog Harry die Ältere am Arm aus der Krankenstation, Richtung See.

Auf den Gängen befanden sich nicht allzu viele Schüler, da diese alle in ihren Türmen waren und ihre neuen Hausmitglieder in die jeweiligen Regeln des neuen Hauses einwiesen.

Am See angekommen, ließ sich Harry an einem eher abgelegenen und kaum sichtbaren Platz auf der saftigen Wiese nieder und Poppy tat es ihm nach.

,Harry...willst du vielleicht über deine Ferien reden? Ich weiß, was dir dieses Jahr angetan wurde, was all die Jahre davor nicht passierte."

Sie wurde aus ungläubigen und vor Schock aufgerissenen smaragdgrünen Augen angesehn.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens hatte Harry sich wieder beruhigt und er begann zu erzählen,,Es...es war wie immer...ich bekam die üblichen Schläge...wenn meine Verwandten der Meinung waren...dass...dass ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Aber nach drei Wochen fuhren Petunia und...und Dudley zu...zu Magda. Ich war alleine...mit IHM. ...eine Woche lang wurde ich behandelt, wie immer, in den Ferien...doch dann ...dann...kam er...einmal...in mein...mein Zimmer, als ich schreiend aufwachte..., wegen Siri...Sirius. Er ...er...es tat so weh..." Damit brach Harry, mit den Nerven am Ende, mit dem Kopf auf Poppys Schoß zusammen. Bei der Erinnerung an die Ferien begann er heftig zu zittern und Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter, bis seine Augen rot-gerändert waren.

Als der Schwarzhaarige sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, zog Poppy ihn erneut in eine Umarmung und murmelte noch ein paar beruhigende Worte. Er schmiegte sich vertraulich an sie, wie ein Kleinkind es tat, wenn es einen Alptraum hatte und die Mutter es trösten musste. Nur war es in Harrys Fall leider kein Alptraum. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen, riss sie jedoch erschrocken wieder auf, als sich dadurch wieder all die Demütigungen des Sommers vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.

Poppy dachte gerade, sie hätte ihn soweit beruhigt, als er erneut in tiefes Schluchzen ausbrach. Pomfrey gab ihm etwas Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, danach bettete sie seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß, sodass er nun in Löffelchenstellung auf der Wiese lag. Ein paar vereinzelte Tränen fanden noch ihren Weg über seine hübschen Wangen, als Poppy begann den Jungen leicht im Nacken zu Kraulen.

---------

Vier Slytheins saßen im Schatten eines Baumes und redeten über den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, als...

,Seht mal, da!" George zeigte auf zwei Personen, die sich soeben auf der Wiese niederließen.

,Das sind Harry und Poppy."

,Ja, du hast recht George."

Sie beobachteten stillschweigend, wie der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Schoß der Heiler zusammenbrach und an diese Stelle sprangen die Zwillinge einheitlich auf und rannten zu ihrem Freund. Dort angekommen näherten sie sich leise, dich gefolgt von den anderen zwei Slytherins. Sie konnten erkennen, dass Harry sich weider beruhigt hatte und jetzt fast am Einschlafen war. Poppy sah gedankenverloren auf den See, während sie fortfuhr mit ihren Krauleinheiten. Nach gut fünf Minuten erhob sie ihre Stimme.

,Ihr könnt ruhig kommen, er schläft jetzt. Aber seit leise."

Das ließen sich vor allem die Rotschöpfe nicht zweimal sagen und die vier Slytherins setzten sich gegenüber von Harry und Poppy, sodass sie nun so etwas wie einen Kreis bildeten.

,Was ist mit ihm?" Draco sah besorgt auf den Jungen hinunter, dessen Augen ganz geschwollen waren, vom vielen Weinen.

,Ach...wir haben ein bisschen geredet..."

,Über die Ferien? Dann war es aber dieses Mal echt schlimm, sonst ist er nie so heftig zusammengebrochen. Was ist mit ihm passiert, als er bei seinen Verwandten war?"

Kurzes Schweigen, während Poppy von Fred fragend angesehen wurde.

,Das...das kann ich euch nicht erzählen...ich denke nicht, dass er es mir erlauben würde. Am liebsten würde er es wohl geheim halten und mit ins Grab nehmen. Harry ist ein guter Junge, mit einem Herzen aus Gold. Wenn er bereit ist, wird er darüber reden, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht möchte. Ich denke sein Unterbewusstsein rät ihn dazu, mit uns zu reden...sonst hätte er es ja all die Jahre nie ausgehalten."

Alle sahen bedrückt auf den Kleinen, der langsam begann sich zu regen. Nach wenigen Momenten, öffnete er schließlich seine Augen und blickte direkt in die von Draco Malfoy.

Wow...er hat wunderschöne Augen...das mir das früher noch nicht aufgefallen ist..., ging es beiden durch den Kopf. Nun sah eben Erwachter sich genauer um, und lächelte Poppy ehrlich dankend an.

,Es ist noch nicht vorbei..."

,Ich weiß, Poppy...", murmelte Harry jedoch nur.

Nein, es war noch nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht. Solche Geschehnisse, wie die aus dem Sommer, konnte man nicht in ein paar Minuten vergessen, nur weil man ein paar Tränen vergossen hatte. Leider. Leider ging es nicht so schnell.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten erhob sich die Gruppe wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

,Harry? Isst du in der Halle? Die Slytherins sind eigentlich alle ok...ach...ähm...weißt du eigentlich schon, dass dich der Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt hat?"

,Also, erstens: Ja. Und zweitens: Jup...Poppy hat es mir schon erzählt...Seht mal, da ist Seamus."

Sie begrüßten den Gryffindor freudich.

,Na, was machst du so alleine?"

Seamus sah Fred jedoch nur leicht finster an.

,Was soll ich schon machen? Allein sein! Im Turm hält man es kaum noch aus. Ron, Dean und Finch-Fletchley haben alle gegeneinander aufgehetzt. Sie wollen, dass jeder gegen euch drei ist, doch viele wehren sich. Nun ja...das führt dann halt zu Streit..."

,Oh...dann nehme ich mal jetzt einfach an, dass du einer der bist, die sich wehren?...gut...dann kommst du jetzt mit in die große Halle. Essen kannst du ja schließlich auch am Slytherintisch, oder?" Harry sah fragend zu Draco und Blaise.

,Mhh...dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein. Lasst uns gehn...ich höre schon, wie Blaises Magen eine Rebellion aufführt."

Poppy verabschiedete sich von Harry mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, während sie die Anderen in eine kurze Umarmung zog. Draco und Blaise sahen überrascht zu Harry. Der jedoch zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

,Vielleicht hat sie euch schon ins Herz geschlossen."

Lachend betraten sie zu sechst die Große Halle. Sie wurden von kaum einem beachtet, erst als auffiel, dass Seamus Finnegan nicht am Gryffindor-, sondern am Slytherintisch saß, wurde es totenstill in der Halle. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die einziste Ausnahme machte da der gesamte Slytherinrisch, an dem die Schüler alle in Ruhe weiteraßen. Diesem Beispiel folgten kurz darauf auch die anderen Tische. Nur eine Gruppe Gryffindors um Ron Weasley herum, sandten tötliche Blicke Richtung Seamus, welcher trotzdem seelenruhig weiteraß.

Als alle Sechs fertig waren, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern, damit die Neuankömmlinge endlich in ihre neuen Zimmer ziehen konnten. Seamus schleiften sie dabei einfach hinter sich her.

So, das wars wieder von mir...

Hoffe euch hats gefallen..

Bis zum nächstem Mal und vergesst nicht mir ein Review da zu lassen...lol...

knuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	9. Chapter 8 Dreck

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

So, hier ist endlich das nächste chap...

Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich hab mich mit diesem Kapitel echt schwer getan..weiß auch nicht wieso.

Ach ja...DANKE für eure Reviews...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

8.Kapitel

Als die Sechs vor dem Slytherineingang angekommen waren, sagte Blaise laut das Passwort: Todesengel.

Fred, George und Harry hielten mit einem Male die Luft an.

,Todesengel? Wer sucht denn die Passwörter aus?" Draco und Blaise wurden fragend angesehen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

,Severus. Wieso?"

,Hätten wir uns ja denken können, oder Harry?"

Angesprochener sah seinen Freund mit einem großen Grinsen an.

,Ja...hätten wir wirklich."

Sie kamen jedoch erst garnicht auf die Idee, die Frage ´Wieso zu beantworten, so war es nun an Malfoy und Zabini mit den Schultern zu zucken. Seamus stand nur leicht verloren daneben und hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund. Als George die Schüchternheit des Gryffindors bemerke, nahm er ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn als Erster durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Anderen folgten ihnen, mussten jedoch gezwungenermaßen stehenbleiben, da Seamus nun den Weg versperrte. Er sah sich staunend um.

,Wow..."

Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte, dass die Zwillinge und Snapes Sohn nicht so erstaunt waren. Es wunderte ihn doch sehr, da sie auch zum ersten Mal bei den Slytherins waren. Oder etwa nicht?

,Sagt mal, ihr Drei...wie kommt es, dass Seamus seinen Mund nicht mehr zu bekommt, ihr aber nicht mal große Augen macht?"

Die Zwillinge mussten schmunzeln.

,Nun ja...wir sind heute nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Letztes Jahr waren wir schon zwei, drei Mal hier."

Blaise sah sie erstaunt an.

,Weshalb?"

,Die Kammer des Schreckens. Wir waren letztes Jahr öfters mal dort, aber irgendwann ist der Zugangstunnel eingebrochen, als wir unten waren. Wir mussten einen anderen Ausgang suchen und haben dann entdeckt, dass einer direkt hierher führt."

Harrys Gesicht verriet keine Emotionen. Er drehte sich um und machte noch ein paar Schritte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fast alle anderen Slytherins hielten sich ebenfalls dort auf, waren aber nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ein Gryffindor eintrat.

,Kommt, ich zeig euch unser Zimmer. Wir Fünf teilen uns eins."

Draco schritt voran und führte sie in einen Raum, in dem fünf große Himmelbetten standen. Es war ein großer rechteckiger Raum, fast dreimal so groß, wie die Schlafräume der Gryffindors. Er war in dunklen Farben gehalten, dennoch strahlte das Zimmer keine Kälte aus. Im Gegenteil, es war eher ziemlich gemütlich. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein kleiner Steintisch, der wie eine große Hand geformt war. Um ihn herum stand eine Couch und zwei Sessel. Der Teppich in diesem Bereich des Zimmers war sehr weich und flauschig, sodass man keine Probleme hätte, auf diesem zu schlafen.

Wenn man auf der Couch saß, sah man geradewegs in ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer und über diesem hingen fünf Bilderrahmen, von denen aber nur zwei benutzt wurden.

Dies fiel Harry auf und er wandte sich fragend an Draco.

,Wofür sind die drei leeren Bilderrahmen?"

,Ach...die sind für euch drei. Das ist so ne Art Tradition von Blaise und mir...wir hängen immer unser Lieblingsfoto auf..."

Nun klingte sich auch Zabini in die Unterhaltung ein.

,Jup...keine Ahnung, warum wir das machen...ist aber schon seit unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts so. Wenn ihr aber kein Foto aufhängen wollt, dann ists auch nicht weiter schlimm."

Die Zwillinge besahen sich die Lieblingsbilder ihrer zwei neuen Mitbewohner einmal etwas genauer an. Man konnte auf einem Bild eine kleine Familie erkennen. Darunter war auch Blaise. Er kniete im Gras und auf seinen Schultern saß ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht gerade mal so um die vier Jahre alt. Muss wohl seine Schwester sein. Hinter den Geschwistern stand eine gutaussehende Frau mit Braunen Haaren. Ein großer Mann mit schwarzblauen Haaren legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie fest an sich.

Auf dem anderen Bild sah man dagegen viel mehr Leute. Fred konnte Draco und dessen Eltern erkennen. Aber auch ein Mann der aussah wie Sirius und ein weiterer, der aussah als könne er Sirius´ Vater sein, waren abgebildet. Neben diesen Leuten standen noch drei weitere, die fröhlich in die Kamera lächelten.

,So, dann wollen wir direkt mal unser Favorite hier hinhängen. Was meinst du George...sollen wir nicht zusammen einen Bilderrahmen belegen? Dafür wird er dann halt etwas größer..."

Als Angesprochener nickte, schwenkte Fred seinen Zauberstab und im Bilderrahmen erschien ein weiteres Foto. Abgebildet waren drei Personen. Fred, George und, wie könnte es anders sein: Harry. Die Zwillinge saßen auf einer Couch. Beide an einem anderen Ende. Zwischen, bzw. halb auf ihnen lag Harry. Er ließ sich sanft von Fred durch die Haare streicheln und ein kleines lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Draco und Blaise traten näher und bewunderten das Bild.

,Das...das ist wirklich schön..."

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, während die Zwillinge leicht giggelten. Seamus musste wegen diesem Verhalten gequält ein Lachen unterdrücken, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sodass er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, in dem alle mit einstimmten. Alle, außer einer...Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz so frei zu lachen. Er gönnte es den Anderen, keine Frage, jedoch fühlte er sich immer noch total dreckig, weshalb seine Laune schnell in den Kerker sank.,Jungs? Ich geh duschen...", kam es leise vom Ex-Gryffindor, der auch schon im angrenzenden Bad verschwunden war.

Seine zurückgelassenen Freunde sahen ihm traurig nach, nur Seamus nicht, da er nichts mit dieser Situation anzufangen wusste. Was ist denn los?...weshalb schauen denn alle so traurig?...

Im Bad derweil sah sich Harry überrascht um. ,Wow...das ist doch keine Badewanne mehr...das ist ja schon fast ein Pool..."

Direkt vor ihm erstreckte sich ein ovaler Pool, der nach Hinten hin immer tiefer wurde, sodass man sogar in ihm schwimmen konnte. Die Wände waren alle in hellblau gehalten, nur eine Wand nicht. Diese bestand nämlich ausschließlich aus einem großen, bis zur Decke reichenden Spiegel.

In einer Ecke war noch eine Wand gezogen, die jedoch keine Tür hatte, also war eine Seite offen. Dort befand sich die Toilette und dierekt daneben ein Waschbecken.

Harry begann langsam sich auszuziehen und als er nur noch in Boxershorts da stand, besah er sich einmal etwas genauer in der Spiegelwand. Seine Haut hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und wirkte nicht mehr wie die einer Leiche. Die Haare des Schwarzhaarigen waren immer noch so, wie sie waren als es zuletzt einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte: schulterlang, schwarz mit blauschimmer und mit dunkelgrünen Strähnen.

Etwas irritierte ihn jedoch an seinem Äußeren...sein Gesicht. Es sah jetzt wieder dem von Harry Potter ähnlich. Zwar nicht ganz gleich aber man konnte Parallelen feststellen.

,Puuh...wenigstens muss ich dann nicht erklären, warum ich denn nicht mehr aussehe, wie vor den Ferien. So wie ich gestern noch aussah, hätte man mich ja eigentlich kaum wiedererkennen können. Aber moment...was...?"

Er war sprachlos. Sein Blick hing total verwundert an seinem Bauch.

Nicht schlecht, dachte er sich insgeheim, da er ja nicht eingebildet wirken wollte.

Seine Bauchmuskeln waren ausgeprägter als in den Ferien und sahen einfach nur GEIL aus. Wenn man aber noch einen draufpacken wollte, musste man sich nur noch das Tattoo ansehen. Es passte einfach perfekt auf den Körper des Ex-Gryffindors, wie es sich fast schon vorwitzig die Taille hochschlängelte.

Nun zog Harry auch seine schwarzen Boxershorts aus und stieg langsam in den nicht so tiefen Bereich der 'Badewanne'. Er genoss das warme Wasser, das leicht nach Vanille duftete und lehnte sich tief in Gedanken versunken zurück. Weißer Schaum glitt auf der Wasseroberfläche umher und verdeckte so die Sicht auf die untere Partie von Harrys Körper.

Plötzlich begann der Slytherin zu zittern und ein fast erdrückendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er war mit seinen Gedanken in eine Richtung gewandert, die er am Liebsten gemieden hätte: seine Ferien. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich dreckig, richtig dreckig. Er begann sich mit einem Schwamm über die Arme zu wischen, doch als das Gefühl des Drecks nicht nachließ wurde es immer schlimmer. Er schrubbte mit dem Schwamm so feste, dass seine Haut langsam anfing sich rot zu färben und an manchen Stellen sogar blutete.

Ich muss den Dreck wegbekommen. Sie dürfen es doch nicht wissen...Was passiert, wenn ich so da raus gehe? Sie werden es sehen und über mich lachen. Über mich und meine Wehrlosigkeit. Nein...das darf nicht passieren. Sie werden bemerken, dass ich nichts anderes bin als Abschaum und es verdient habe so behandelt zu werden.

Der Schwamm wurde immer noch seine Arme rauf und runter geführt, aber mit deutlich mehr Aggresivität als zuvor. Diese lies sich wohl auf die Verzweiflung zurückführen, die von dem jungen Mann besitz ergriffen hatte.

Ein leises ,Harry?" lies den Badenden in seiner Handlung inne halten. Kurz darauf ertönte auch schon ein leises Türklopfen und ein erneutes ,Harry?".

Eindeutig Fred

,Ja?", fragte gerufener leicht unsicher.

,Ich komme kurz rein und geb dir Boxershorts von mir. Deine Sachen sind ja noch in deinem Zimmer im Krankenflügel. Die holen Fred und ich nachher noch ab, in Ordnung?"

In Harrys Augen flackerte kurz Panik auf, diese verflog jedoch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Schnell bedeckte er sich noch einmal mit etwas mehr Schaum, damit dem Rotschopf auch ja nichts auffiel.

,Ja, ist in Ordnung, komm rein."

Schon wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harrys Freund trat ins Badezimmer.

,Wow...echt klasse das Bad hier...Ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse: morgen zum Frühstück sollen alle Schüler pünktlich um 7.30 Uhr in der Großen Halle erscheinen. Dumbo will irgendwas verkünden."

Angesprochener nickte nur leicht und sah in die Augen des Weasleys. Diesem kam das schon sehr komisch vor und als er keine Anstalten machte sich wieder aus dem Bad hinauszubewegen, wurde Harry leicht hibbelig. Diese Tatsache nahm der andere Slythrin als Anlass dazu, sich Sorgen zu machen, vor allem da auch seine Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger kribbelte. Auch wenn es nur leicht und kaum spürbar war, hockte Fred sich an den Rand der Badewanne neben Harry und nahm dessen Arm, den Snapes Sohn fast schon krampfhaft versuchte unter Wasser zu behalten. Als er dann die gereizte und teilweise blutende Haut sah, kniff er besorgt die Augen zusammen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren die Wunden an beiden Armen verschwunden.

,Warum?" Es war mehr geflüstert als gesprochen, doch trotzdem konnte Harry die Frage seitens Fred genau verstehen. Innerlich kämpfte er mit sich, ob er nicht einfach sagen sollte, dass er sich dreckig fühle und den Dreck von sich waschen wollte oder ob er seinen besten Freun ins Gesicht lügen sollte. Schweren Herzens entschied er sich dann doch für die erste Lösung.

,Ich wollte mich waschen...der ganze Dreck muss weg. Ich bin voll davon, doch egal wieviel ich schrubbe, er will enfach nicht verschwinden."

Fred hörte sich alles genau an und ein kleiner Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. Sanft fuhr er Harry mit der Hand über die Wange, an der nun kleine Tränen sich den Weg ins mittlerweile kalte Badewasser bahnten.

,Schhhht...du bist doch nicht dreckig, Harry. Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und reichte dem Weinenden ein Badetuch. Während der Schwarzhaarige also aus der Badewanne stieg, sich abtrocknete und in die mitgebrachte Boxershorts schlüpfte, drehte sich der Shorts-Spender mit dem Rücken zu ihm, damit es dem Kleineren nicht zu unangenehm war.

Als Fred sich wieder umdrehte und er seinen besten Freund so knapp bekleidet sah, stieß er einen leisen Pfiff aus.

,Uiuiui...nicht schlecht, Harry. Kommt bestimmt von der Umwandlung zum Todesengel..."

Die Schultern des Kleineren fingen an zu beben und er schluchzte wieder leise los. Der Zwilling nahm ihn daraufhin in die Arme und fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand über dessen Rücken.

,Was ist nur in den Ferien mit dir passiert, dass du nicht mit George und mir darüber reden willst? Was hat man dir nur angetan? Oh gott...George und ich fühlen uns so hilflos. Wir wissen einfach nicht, was wir mit dir machen sollen. Wir wollen dich ja nicht drängen mit uns zu reden, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich wieder ein dunkler Schatten auf dein Gesicht legt, ist es wie ein Stich ins Herz für uns. Es tut einfach nur verdammt weh, dich so zu sehen, Kleiner."

Nach diesem Geständnis wurde der Ältere von zwei stechend-grünen Augen verwundert gemustert.

,Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch solche Sorgen um mich macht...aber immer wieder sehe ich all diese Bilder vor mir wie einen Film...Es...es tat so weh, ich ...ich konnte nichts dagegen tun und er...er tat es immer wieder..."

Immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über das zierliche Gesicht des Kleineren.

,Was Harry?...Bitte, sag es mir...was hat er mit dir gemacht?...", kam es fast schon flehend von Fred.

,Er...er kam einmal in...in mein Zimmer...nur in..in Unterwäsche...und...und dann...er hat mich seine persönliche Hure genannt."

Mit diesen Worten brach Harry schluchzend in den Armen seines besten Freundes zusammen.

Auf dessen Gesicht spiegelte sich großer Schock wieder, der aber schnell in Wut wechselte. Dieser elende Muggel...dafür wird er büßen...das schwöre ich. Niemand vergeht sich an dem Kleinen!

Er wurde wieder zurück in die Realität geholt, als Harry sich immer fester an ihn klammerte, als ob er sich vor dem Ertrinken retten müsste. Als der Weasley auf den Schwazhaarigen hinunterblickte, nahmen seine Gesichtszüge wieder einen sanften Ton.

,Schhhht...ich bin bei dir. Er wird dir nie, hörst du, nie wieder etwas antun. Vergiss nie, dass George und ich immer zu dir stehen und dich beschützen...Du bist doch sozusagen unser kleiner Bruder."

Sie standen noch weitere fünf Minuten so da, doch Harry machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich von dem Größeren zu lösen. Er klammerte sich immer noch an ihm fest.

Dass es an der Tür klopfte, realisierten sie gar nicht erst, da sie zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft waren. Auch als jemand ihre Namen rief, reagierten sie nicht. So wurde dann die Tür einfach geöffnet und in ihr standen Draco, Blaise, Seamus und George, der auch sofort auf die zwei Engumschlungenen zueilte.

Als sich die Zwillige in die Augen sahen, konnte George in denen seines Bruders unterdrückte Wut sehen und beschloss deshalb, Harry an sich zu nehmen, damit Fred sich austoben konnte.

Dieser scheuchte die anderen Jungs wieder ins Wohnzimmer und eilte dann auch direkt aus dem Bad, nachdem er den Kleinen an den Anderen übergeben hatte.

Langsam beruhigte Snapes Sohn sich wieder und löste sich von Fred.

,Tschuldige", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.

,Kein Problem. Gehts wieder etwas?"

Harry nickte.

Langsam folgte er George aus dem Bad, nur um kurz darauf von drei Jungs angestarrt zu werden. Der Rotschopf bemerkte, dass es dem Kleineren unangenehm war, deshalb schritt er sofort ein.

,Hört auf zu sabbern, Jungs. Seht ihr nicht, dass es Harry nicht gefällt, so angegafft zu werden!"

Er ging zu seinem Schrank und reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein T-Shirt, das jedoch viel zu groß für ihn war, da Fred 1. größer war und 2. er ein breiteres Kreuz als Harry hatte.

Der Ex-Gryffindor lies sich davon jedoch nicht sonderlich stören und zog das Shirt schnell an.

Besser, als angestarrt zu werden.

#Meister? Ist alles ok. Weshalb hast du geweint?#

#Nichts Salina. Ist schon wieder in Ordnung. Aber danke, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Wo ist Chrislan?#

#Ach der...der wollte in die Eulerei und sich mal die anderen Vögel ansehen. Als ob irgendeines dieser Viecher es nötig hätte sich mit DEM einzulassen! Pha...das ich nicht lache...#

#Was denn, meine schöne...eifersüchtig?...#

#Nein! Was denkst du denn von mir...Ich werde jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, Meister.#

Sie kroch auf Harrys Bett und rollte sich rechts von Kopfkissen zusammen.

,Wo ist denn Fred hin?"

,Er wollte schon mal Harrys Koffer aus dem Krankenflügel holen gehen... er sah ziemlich wütend aus. Was ist den passiert, Harry?"

Seamus sah ihn fragend an, doch Angesprochener winkte ab.

,Nichts, schon wieder in Ordnung."

Da kam Fred auch schon wieder. Hinter sich herschwebend der Koffer von Harry. Als er diesen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entleerte und alle Sachen in einen Schrank verstaut waren, setzte er sich Harry gegenüber in einen Sessel.

,Weiß Poppy davon?"

Der Rothaarige wurde von den anderen Anwesenden fragend gemustert, doch er ging nicht auf die Blicke ein. Seine Augen ruhten auf Harry.

,Ja, ich hab es ihr gestern erzählt..."

Der Zwilling nickte zufrieden.

,Gut...du kannst immer zu mir, George und natürlich auch Poppy kommen, ok? ...Gut, da das ja nun geklärt ist, denke ich, sollten wir langsam ins Bett gehen. Wir haben gleich schon Mitternacht. Seamus...wenn du willst, kannst du ja hier schlafen. Die Anderen haben sicher nichts dagegen, oder?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

,Ok...dann bleib ich heute Nacht hier."

Fred und George sahen mit Hundeblicken auf Snapes Sohn.

,Was wollt ihr jetzt schon wieder?", kam es gespielt genervt von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

,Also...du hast ja schon so ein, zwei Lieder geschrieben, oder? Und wir dachten uns halt, dass du uns eins vorspielst...sozusagen als Ersatz für die Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, die wir seit unserem fünften Geburtstag nicht mehr vorgelesen bekommen...Biiiitteeeee..."

,Ok...eurem Blick kann ja eh niemand standhalten..."

Dieser Satz traf auf einen empörten Aufschrei der Zwillinge.

,Du bist doch derjenige, der jeden mit einem Blick um den Finger wickeln kann..."

,Ich glaub ich überleg mir das mit dem Vorspielen nochmal."

Heftiges Kopfschütteln nun auch von den anderen drei Jungs.

So nahm Harry seine Gitarre und begann zu spielen. Nach kurzer Zeit begann er auch leise zu singen.

,I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside

All I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do

You do if you knew

What would you do

All the pain

I thought I knew

All thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

All the pain

I thought I knew

All thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I'm going nowhere on and on and

I'm getting nowhere on and on and on

I'm going nowhere on and on and off

and on and off and on

All the pain

I thought I knew

All thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

Take me away

Break me away

Take me away"

Als er geendet hatte, sah er in bedrückte Gesichter. Außer bei Fred. Dieser strahlte ihn regelrecht an. Der Rotschopf ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn leicht und flüsterte ihn leise Worte ins Ohr.

,Das war echt klasse...weißt du, so kann man Geschehnisse auch verarbeiten...Wenn du deinen nächsten Song fertig hast, singst du ihn uns dann auch vor?"

,Okay...kann ich machen. Ach ja, danke noch mal wegen vorhin."

Fred winkte nur ab. Er klatschte einmal laut in die Hände.

,So, jetzt aber ab die Bettkarte stempeln. Es ist echt spät geworden."

Also legten sich alle in ihre Betten. Seamus mit in das von George, der sich seines vorher noch von Harry etwas vergrößern lies.

Kurz darauf hörte man schon das gleichmäßige Atmen der Jugendlichen. Noch ahnten sie nicht, dass sie mitten in der Nacht noch einmal aufwachen würden...

So, das wars wieder von mir...lol..

Hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Review da...

Bye MoniMahoni


	10. Chapter 9 Wut

Disclaimer: Nene...wiedermal nix von mir... alles von J. K. Rowlingheul

Pairing: Harry/Draco...(später)

Mhh...sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat...heul...

Aber ich musste noch ne Abschlussrede schreiben und nen Haufen organisieren, damit ich mit meiner Klasse auch schön feiern kann...grins

Das chap ist nicht Beta-gelesen...Wird später noch nachgeholt, da meine Beta Silbernewolfsfrau leider heute keine Zeit dazu hatte und ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte...

Danke für die gaaanz tollen Reviews.

So, jetzt geht's aber wieder los, also viel Spaß...

9.Kapitel Wut...

_Dunkelheit...tiefe Dunkelheit. Plötzlich ein Bild. Ein Mann mit einem Ledergürtel in der Hand. Grabschende Hände. Sirius, der durch den Torbogen fällt. Cedrics Gesichtsausdruck, als er stirbt. Wieder ein Mann. Diesmal halb nackt. Merkwürdige Geräusche. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Gestöhne. Beleidigungen. Eine tote Schneeeule auf dem Fußboden. Blut. Überall Blut. Wieder Dunkelheit. Beruhigende Dunkelheit..._

Harry warf sich in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. Er presste im Schlaf seine Zähne fest aufeinander, sodass sie merkwürdig knirschten. Seine Finger waren im Bettlaken festgekrallt. Man sah schon, wie die Gelenke sich weiß verfärbten. Seine Atmung ging nur Stoßweise. Sein Körper war von einer leichten Schweißschicht überzogen.

„Ahhhh!"

Zeitgleich mit diesem Schrei öffnete der Grünäugige panisch seine Augen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und war kalkweiß. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde in zwei starke Arme gezogen, die ihn fest umschlagen. Er versteifte sich sofort und war der festen Überzeugung, dass sein Onkel ihm jetzt wieder wehtun würde.

„Nein, bitte...tu mir nichts, Onkel. Bitte...nicht schon wieder...Ich bin nicht deine Hure...nein...bin ich nicht..."

George sah erst erschrocken zu den panischen Jungen und dann zu seinem Bruder, der jetzt auch neben Harry auf dem Bett saß. Doch dieser sah immer noch auf den Kleinen.

„Shhh...Wir sinds, Harry...Fred und George. Du bist keine Hure und wir tun dir auch nicht weh. Beruhig dich wieder. Hier tut dir niemand etwas."

Fred und die anderen drei Jungs, die nun ebenfalls an Harrys Bett gekommen waren, nickten zustimmend.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und fast der gesamte 6.Jahrgang aus Slytherin stand plötzlich im Zimmer.

„Was ist los? Wir haben einen Schrei gehört."

„Was ist mit Potter?"

„Kann man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen?"

„RUHE! Also, wer schlafen will, kann gerne gehen. Wir halten niemanden auf. Also...was ist passiert?" Millicent Bullstrode sah erst herausfordernd in die Menge und wandte sich dann an Draco, damit dieser ihre Frage beantwortete.

„Mhh...nichts, ist alles schon wieder in Ordnung."

„HARRY!"

Der Blonde wurde bei seiner Erklärung gestört, als Harry plötzlich in Georges Armen zusammensackte und Seamus erschrocken dessen Namen rief.

„Los, jemand muss Snape holen und er soll Pomfrey mitbringen! Schnell!"

Fred sah Theodore Nott nach, wie dieser aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Die Zwillinge legten Harry wieder richtig ins Bett und sahen den bewusstlosen Jungen besorgt an.

„Mensch Harry...das kannst du doch nicht machen...Komm schon Spatz, werd wieder wach."

Doch jegliche Versuche halfen nichts.

„Nun schaut nicht alle so...raus mit euch. Das geht euch hier nun mal echt nichts an!"

Die braunhaarige Millicent scheuchte mit diesen Worten alle nicht benötigten Personen aus dem Zimmer, sodass nur noch sie, die Zwillinge, Draco, Blaise und Seamus um Harry herum verteilt standen.

Erneut ging die Tür auf und ein sehr besorgt aussehender Severus Snape betrat den Raum. Hinter sich her zog er eine müde wirkende Poppy Pomfrey.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Poppy...wir wissen es nicht. Es scheint, als hätte er einen Albtraum gehabt. Aber er ist dann plötzlich einfach Ohnmächtig geworden."

Die Krankenschwester nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand.

„Lumos"

Sie hob mit einem Finger Harrys Augenlid an und beleuchtete es dann mit ihren Stab.

„Es scheint, als hätte er einen Schock."

„Was?...Einen Schock? Dann muss der Traum aber wieder schlimm gewesen sein. Schmerzen scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu haben. Das würden George und ich ja spüren."

„Wenigstens etwas." Severus schien sichtlich erleichtert zu sein, dass sein Sohn nicht schon wieder solche Schmerzen erleiden musste.

„Ich werde ihn einen Trank geben und morgen früh müsste er dann wieder in Ordnung sein." Die Heilerin flößte dem Bewusstlosen den Trank ein und erhob sich dann.

„Ich werde dann wieder gehen. Wenn etwas ist, dann kommt ruhig zu mir."

„Warte Poppy. Ich werde dich begleiten."

Der Tränkemeister drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nickte den Anwesenden noch zu und verschwand dann mit der Krankenschwester aus der Tür.

„Milli...wir erklären dir alles später, ok?...Du solltest jetzt auch wieder schlafen gehen."

Angesprochene nickte und verließ das Zimmer, nicht jedoch ohne noch einen besorgten Blick auf Harry zu werfen.

Die Jungs legten sich auch wieder hin und wurden schon bald von Morpheus Armen empfangen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte der Schwarzhaarige Ex-Gryffindor als Erster auf und begab sich deshalb schon einmal leise ins Bad.

Mhh...irgendwie fühlt sich mein Schädel an, als wäre ein Bagger mal eben drübergefahren. Was ist denn letzte Nacht nochmal passiert?

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und als er in die Dusche stieg, hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, George auch in die Ereignisse des Sommers einzuweihen. Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, ob er dies auch schaffen würde, oder ob er doch lieber Fred bescheid geben sollte, sodass dieser es dann seinem Bruder erzählen könnte.

Harry genoss das warme Wasser, wie es sich seinen Weg über den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen bahnte, um duch den Abfluss wieder zu verschwinden. Unter der Dusche fühlte er sich...ja...er fühlte sich irgendwie befreit. Als haber er keine Sorgen und ein perfektes Leben ohne Krieg und Schmerzen.

Doch auch dieses Gefühl musste irgendwann einmal enden, deshalb stieg er aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Badetuch um seine schmalen Hüften.

Mhh...mal sehn was ich heut anzieh. Mit diesen Worten in seinem Kopf machte er sich auf dem Weg ins Zimmer, um direkt seinen Schrank anzusteuern.

Er wühlte eine Weile, bis er schließlich schwarze Boxershorts und eine schwarze Hose der Marke Dickies herauszog, welche er auch direkt anzog.

Nun stand er mit freiem Oberkörper vor seinem Schrank und sah ziemlich unentschlossen aus.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten wählte er dann jedoch ein eher enganliegendes, ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Mhh...irgendwas fehl aber trotzdem noch.

So band er sich noch eine schwarz-dunkelrot gestreifte Krawatte um, damit sein Outfit nicht zu dunkel und einfarbig war.

„Morgen Spatz. Na, wie geht es dir denn heute? Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja Fred, danke. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich euch geweckt hab gestern."

„Ach was Harry. War schon gut so. Toll siehst du übrigens aus. Stehen dir echt gut die Klamotten."

Snapes Sohn sah verlegen auf dem Boden und nuschelte ein „Danke!", was die restlichen, nun ebenfalls erwachten Jungs, kichern lies.

Der Ex-Gryffindor schnaubte nur und drehte sich schmollend weg. Allgemeines Gelächter brach aus und sogar der eigentlich Schmollende musste schmunzeln.

„Los, macht euch fertig. Ich sterbe schon fast vor Hunger."

„Ok, ok. Spatz. Mach mal keine Hektik hier. Es können halt nicht alle von Natur aus dein Aussehen haben und brauchen deshalb keinen Schönheitsschlaf mehr."

George musste sich unter ein anfliegendes Kissen wegducken, bevor er sich schnell ins Bad verkroch.

Als alle fertig waren, zog Harry sich seine neuen Chucks an(für alle dies nicht kennen:Schuhemarke...lol...konnts mir nicht verkneifen.) und begab sich mit seinen Freunden in die Große Halle, wo sie ausgelassen frühstückten.

Kurz vor Beginn des Unterrichts erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich wollte euch nur darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass es dieses Jahr für den 6.Jahrgang eine Projektwoche, sowie eine Klassenfahrt geben wird. Die Projektwoche wird die Woche vor Halloween sein und die Klassenfahrt wird nach den Osterferien stattfinden. Genauere Informationen werde ich euch noch mitteilen oder ihr könnt am schwarzen Brett nachschauen. So, nun wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Schultag."

Die Schüler erhoben sich unter lautem Tuscheln, um zu ihrem Unterricht zu gehen.

„Harry, wir treffen uns dann wieder beim Mittagessen. Fred und ich haben jetzt VgdDK. Ach ja, viel Spaß in Zaubertränke."

Die Zwei verließen die gemütliche Runde, bestehend aus Zabini, Malfoy, Seamus, Milli und Snapes Sohn, welche sich jetzt auch auf machten, um pünktlich im Unterricht von Harrys Vater zu sein.

Der Tag verlief sonst nicht weiter ereignisreich, genauso wie die Wochen darauf. Im Unterricht kam Harry sehr gut mit und auch inm Zaubertränke besserte er sich zusehends, was wohl daran lag, dass Severus ihn nicht mehr so fertig machte wie noch vor den Ferien.

Draco und Blaise klärten Milli und Seamus, mit Harrys Einverständnis natürlich, über dessen Sommerferien auf und natürlich verhemlichten sie auch nicht, dass Hogwarts' Tränkemeister der Vater des Ex-Gryffindors war.

Die Zwei machten große Augen und waren zuerst total schockiert. Dann jedoch kam ihnen wieder die Nacht in Erinnerung, in der Harry bewusstlos wurde. Da hatte Snape sich ja auch Sorgen gemacht!

Nach einigen Tagen gewöhnten sie sich an den Gedanken und mit 7 Mann...bzw. 6 Mann und einer Frau, machten sie sich des Öfteren auf dem Weg, um Sev zu besuchen. Sie scherzten rum oder redeten einfach nur und nicht selten kam es vor, dass Poppy auch dabei war.

Von Hermine hörten sie nicht mehr allzu viel. Sie hatte nun einen Freund in Ravenclaw, der ihr wichtiger war.

Neville und Ginny genossen auch lieber ihre traute Zweisamkeit, was ihnen aber keiner verübelte.

Justin Finch-Fletchley und Dean Thomas benahmen sich der Gruppe gegenüber schlimmer denn je. Sie schreckten nicht davor zurück, sie mitten auf den Gängen zu verfluchen, oder zumindest versuchten sie dies.

Ron dagegen war eher eine Sache für sich. Er beleidigte sie nur noch vor den Augen Dumbledores, doch wenn dieser nicht da war, dann war der Weasley-Spross meist alleine anzutreffen.

Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall setzten sich einen Nachmittag zusammen, um zu besprechen, wie es mit Seamus weitergehen sollte. Er wurde von so ziemlich jeden Hauskameraden geschnitten, da er sich angeblich mit dem 'Feind' verbündet hätte.

Es wurde entschieden, dass er in Slytherin wohnen durfte, jedoch offiziel noch zu Gryffindor gehörte.

--------------

An einem Freitag Abend passierte es dann...

Harry saß zusammen mit seinen Freunden am Slytherintisch, als Albus Dumbledore sich zu ihnen bewegte. Er ignorierte jedoch alle, bis auf einen. Harry.

„Harry, mein Junge. Du siehst aber garnicht gut aus. Ich finde, dass es dir seitdem du in Slytherin bist immer schlechter geht. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass du wieder in dein richtiges Haus gehörst."

Nun hatte das Grüppchen um Harry und den Direktor die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle.

„Sir, ich denke Sie verstehen da etwas falsch. Ich BIN bereits in meinem richtigen haus. Hier gehöre ich hin. Es geht mir in diesem Haus besser, als es in Gryffindor jemals der Fall sein könnte. Aber ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich so rührend um mich kümmern."

Der Schwarzhaarige sprach kalt und mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Muss ich wohl von Dad haben...

„Das sehe ich anders Mr. Potter. Sie werden sich unverzüglich an den Gryffindortisch begeben."

„Nein, Sir. Das werde ich gewiss nicht tun."

Dumbledor kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte es sich dieser Bengel nur erlauben...

So griff er fest nach Harrys Arm, um ihn dann daran hochzuziehen und mit nicht wenig Gewalt zum Tisch der Löwen zu zerren. Die gesamte Halle saß geschockt auf ihren Plätzen und jeder beobachtete, wie der Direktor den Jungen-der-lebte behandelte, nur weil dieser nicht an den Gryffindortisch wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie schon vor Schmerz, da sich die Findernägel des alten Mannes schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten und der Alte so feste zu drückte, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass er am nächsten Tag einen ordentlichen blauen Fleck haben würde.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Fred, George und Draco sprangen, ebenso wie Severus Snape und Poppy Pomfrey am Lehrertisch, auf und wollten Harry helfen. Daran wurden sie jedoch gehindert, als plötzlich um Harry ein schwarzer Nebel aufstieg und nur noch schwer zu erkennen war, dass der Direktor zusammenbrach.

Bevor der Nebel sich jedoch wieder vollständig zurückzog, sah man schemenhaft den Jungen-der-lebte, aus dessen Schulterblättern zwei riesiege Flügel ragten.

Allgemeines Keuchen. Dann, von einen Moment zum Nächsten zos sich der Nebel zurück und Harry Potter war verschwunden.

Es war alles noch totenstill. Niemand konnte, bzw. wollte so recht glauben, was sich gerade in den Hallen von Hogwarts abgespielt hatte.

Dann, wie eine Flutwelle, brachen die Bänder des Schweigens und eine Welle von Gerüchten drohte einen Jeden zu überrollen, der sich nicht intensiv an den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch beteiligte.

Ein paar Lehrer versuchten verzweifelt die Meute zum Schweigen zu bringen und das restliche Lehrerpersonal eilte zu Dumbledore, der sich gerade wieder mühsam aufrappelte.

Professor Sprout wollte ihm unter die Arme greifen, doch der alte Mann stieß sie zurück.

„Ich kann alleine aufstehen. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht. Danke."

Gab er in einen eisigen Ton zu verlauten und verließ rot vor Wut die Halle.

Nun machten sich auch Harrys Freunde, sein Vater und die Heilerin auf dem Weg aus der Halle, um ihren Jüngsten wieder zu finden.

Dies sollte sich als leichter herausstellen, als angenommen...

-------------

Harry spürte nur noch, wie unbändige Wut in ihm aufstieg und drohte die Überhand zu gewinnen, als der Direktor ihn zum Tisch des 'Feindes' schleifte. Der Hass und Zorn auf den Alten wuchs beständig, bis Harry die Kontrolle verlor und sich dem ausbreitenden Gefühl der Freiheit hingab, das ihn so ans Fliegen und Gitarre spielen erinnerte.

Dumbledore wurde bewusslos und fiel unelegant neben Harry zu Boden, als dieser auch schon verschwand, nur um sich kurz darauf im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wiederzufinden.

Jedoch herrschte immer noch die unbändige Wut auf Dumbledore in seinem Inneren.

Der Junge war sich sicher, dass, wenn er die Wut nicht irgendwie abbauen könnte, etwas schlimmes passieren würde.

Aber WIE soll ich sie denn abbauen?

Verzweifelt versuchte sein unterdrücktes Ich eine Lösung zu finden, doch als er keinen fand wurde er frustriert und schlug mit der Faust in die Wand ein.

Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf nach oben, da er merke, wie der Zorn sich langsam zurück zog.

Er wollte nicht mehr dieses Gefühl spüren, zumindest nicht so intensiv, deshalb schlug er auf alles ein, was ihm in die Quere kam.

Ein Glastisch wurde zerbrochen, eine Couch umgekippt. Bücher aus verschiedenen Regalen lagen teilweise mit herausgerissenen Blättern überall verteilt.

Als kaum noch ein Möbelstück mehr richtig stand, stoppte der Schwarzhaarige und lies sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Seine Knie angezogen, die Arme auf diesen abgelegt. Der Kopf des Grünäugigen war auf den Armen gebettet und die großen Flügel legten sich um den gesamten Körper, sodass man nur noch eine Art Mauer aus schwarzen Federn sah.

So fanden ihn auch Sev, Poppy, die Zwillinge, Draco, Blaise, Seamus und Milli ein paar Minuten später.

Fred eilte sofort auf den Kleineren zu und lies sich mit etwas Abstand (wegen den Flügeln) neben ihn nieder, um seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.

Als Harry merkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, verwandelte er sich zurück in 'Harry Potter' und lies somit die Flügel verschwinden.

Fred rückte nun näher an ihn ran und zog ihn in die Arme.

Der Schwarzhaarige lies sich in die Umarmung fallen und sah seinen Vater genau in die Augen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen."

Entschuldigte er sich bei Severus, als dieser sich die Verwüstung im Zimmer genauer ansah.

Bevor er jedoch alles zu Ende betrachtete, erschien der Raum vor ihm wieder in seinen alten Glanz.

Harry hatte mal wieder seine Magie angewand, um das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Nun ging auch Severus auf Harry zu und zog ihn aus Freds Armen, nur um ihn dann selbst zu Umarmen.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er seinem Sohn leicht über den Rücken.

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu Entschuldigen. Das hat der Alte verdient, ausserdem ist der Raum hier ja schon wieder in Ordnung. Nun ja...leider kommst du nicht drum herum jetzt wieder das Top-Thema der gesamten Schule zu sein. Es gibt schon die wildesten Gerüchte."

Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

Als Severus sich wieder von Harry löste, erhob sich der Kleinere und ging auf George zu.

Er packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wir müssen reden."  
Er bedeutete Fred, ihnen zu folgen. Der Rotschopf wurde von den restlichen Freunden nur fragend angesehen.

„Mhhh...ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir im Zimmer reden, oder stört es euch, wenn ihr da für ne Zeit lang nicht rein könnt?"

„Nein, nein, schon ok. Geht ruhig ins Zimmer."

Fred nickte und folgte seinem Bruder und Harry in ihr Zimmer.

George saß auf der Couch, Harry lag mit dem Kopf auf dessen Beine. Fred ließ sich auf dem weichen Teppichboden vor der Couch nieder und wartete, bis Harry zu sprechen begann.

„Fred? Ich wollte George erzählen...von du weißt schon...den Ferien..."

„Das ist gut Harry. Dann geht's dir auch vielleicht noch etwas besser."

„Ok, George. Also..."

Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte dem Rotschopf erst einmal das, was er dessen Zwilling auch schon gesagt hatte.

Dann jedoch brachen alle Dämme in ihm und er begann von Vorne zu Erzählen, was ihm alles passiert war. Er ließ so ziemlich nichts aus und fühlte sich als er geendet hatte, sichtlich wohler und war erleichtert, diese Last zum Teil von sich geworfen zu haben.

„Harry?...Du sollst wissen, dass Fred und ich immer für dich da sind, ok? Du solltest auf so einen Scheiß, den Vernon da von sich gab, keinen Wert legen. Seine Worte können nur Lügen sein, wenn er schon einem 15, ok 16-jährigen so etwas antut. Diese 'Person' hat gar kein Recht über dich zu urteilen, zuerst sollte er sich dann mal ein Urteil über sich selbst bilden."

Harry nickte nur und schlief kurz darauf ein, genauso, wie die Zwillinge, nachdem sie sich noch einige Gedanken gemacht hatten.

--------------

So, das wars wieder mal von mir...

Hab jetzt endlich Ferien, also dnke ich, dass das nächste Chap nicht wieder so lange auf sich warten lässt...

Bye MoniMahoni


	11. Chapter 10 HogsmeadeWochenende

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenparing: Haben die Meisten schon erraten...also: Sev/Poppy...lol...

So, da bin ich wieder und hab im Gepäck noch ein neues chap...lol...

Also, Have fun with the chap and relaxx...

Das chap ist NICHT Beta-gelesen...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

**10.Kapitel Hogsmeade-Wochenende**

Als Draco, Blaise und Seamus etwas später ins Zimmer traten, mussten sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, leicht schmunzeln.

Wie es schien, hatte Harry sich noch mehr an George gekuschelt und Fred fühlte sich wohl ziemlich einsam alleine unten auf dem Boden.

Er hatte einen Arm auf Harrys Bauch liegen, was wohl für den Rotschopf ziemlich ungemütlich sein musste, da Harry ja ein ganzes Stück weiter oben auf der dunkelgrünen Ledercouch lag.

Als Draco leise etwas näher an seine neuen Freunde trat, bemerkte er Harrys leicht geschwollenen Wangen und schlussfolgerte, dass der Schwarzhaarige während des Gesprächs wohl ziemlich viel geweint haben muss. Dennoch zierte dessen Gesicht ein kleines aber deutlich sichtbares lächeln.

„Ey, Blaise. Hol mal schnell einen Photoapparat. Es isteinfach zu niedlich, wie die Drei hier seelenruhig schlafen."

Kaum ausgesprochen stand der Blauschwarzhaarige ach schon mit einer Kamera bewaffnet vor den Zwillingen und Harry, um diese zu fotografieren.

„Das wird bestimmt ein Schnappschuss."

Seamus, der nur ruhig daneben stand, nickte bejahend.

„Ok ihr Zwei. Ich finde, wir sollten uns dann auch mal Bettfertig machen? Sollen wir die Drei schlafen lassen oder sie in ihre Betten bringen?"

„Mhh...Ich fiinde, wir sollten sie hier lassen. Was meinst du Draco?"

„Mir ist es eigentlich egal. Aber ...Was meinst du, Blaise? Ob Fred morgen schmerzen hat, weil er so unbequem am Liegen ist? Wenn ja, dann können sie ruhig da bleiben."

Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

Keine 10 Minuten später lagen Seamus, Blaise und Draco in ihren Betten und schliefen kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Seamus der Erste, der wach wurde und begab sich deshalb leise ins Bad. Gewaschen und fertig angezogen kam er wieder heraus und erblickte malfoy und Zabini, die auch gerade dabei waren zu erwachen.

Als die Zwei sich aus ihren Betten geschält hatten und ein verschlafenes „Morgen" von sich gaben, verschwanden auch sie im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

Als alle fertig waren, setzten sie sich auf die Couch und die Sessel, die mit der Ledercouch, auf der ihre drei Mitbewohner noch immer friedlich schlummerten, einen Halbkreis um den Kamin bildeten.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie Harry leise atmete und sich sein Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten des Schweigens, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harrys Vater trat in den Raum.

„Morgen Jungs. Wo sind denn die anderen Drei?"

„Morgen, Onkel Sev. Die Drei liegen hier auf der Couch und schlafen noch. Sie sind gestern beim Reden wohl eingeschlafen und wir wollten sie nicht wecken, weil es einfach zu niedlich aussieht. Komm her und schau es dir an."

Der Tränkemeister umrundete nun die Ledercouch, auf der sein Sohn und dessen besten Freunde schliefen, um sich selbst von Dracos Meinung zu Überzeugen.

Und ja, er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Patensohn recht hatte. Die drei Schlafmützen SAHEN verdammt niedlich aus, wie sie sich so aneinander kuschelten.

Severus lies sich auf den letzten noch freien Sessel nieder und beobachtete, wie Fred sich langsam begann zu rühren.

Kurz darauf öffnete er seine Augen und drehte sich verschlafen zu den schon hellwachen Anwesenden.

„Morgen.", nuschelte er nur und nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm von Harrys Bauch, um den Kleineren nicht zu wecken.

„Verdammt tut das weh...ich muss auber auch immer wieder in allen möglichen unbequemen Positionen aufwachen! Echt ey...ich glaub, das wird langsam zur Angewohnheit.", setzte er leicht grinsend hinzu, bevor er austand und im Bad verschwand.

Keine fünf Minuten später rührte sich dann auch der andere Zwilling und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft. Dann schaute er an sich hinunter und sah auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf.

„Nanu, ist die Welt untergegangen oder warum ist alles schwarz?", scherzte er auch sofort los.

Seine Kameraden, Severus und sein Bruder, der gerade wieder aus dem Bad kam, mussten leicht glucksen.

Dies führte jedoch dazu, dass Harry nun ebenfalls langsam begann aufzuwachen. So schien es zumindest. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug einmal kräftig gegen Georges Brust, was diesen natürlich schmererfüllt aufkeuchen lies.

Davon bekam der Schwarzhaarige aber nicht wirklich was mit, da er nur leicht säuerlich etwas murmelte, was sich verdächtig nach „Schauze" und „will schlafen" anhörte.

Spätestens da konnte sich keiner der Anwesenden mehr halten und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, sogar der sonst so mürrische Tränkemeister.

Natürlich wurde der Todesengel durch den entstandenen Lärmnun vollständig wach.

George schob den Kleineren von sich runter, damit er sich aufsetzten konnte, doch als er ein Knurren von Harry hörte, legte er dessen Kopf auf seinem Schoß ab und fuhr immer wieder sanft durch das schwarze Haar.

Severus' Sohn gähnte total verschlafen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Wie niedlich!", entfuhr es Draco, der sich darauf direkt die Hände vor dem Mund schlug.

Nun war auch der Ex-Gryffindor hellwach, lief rot an, sprang auf und eilte ins Bad.

Bevor jedoch die Tür vollständig ins Schloss fiel, erschien noch einmal Harrys Kopf im Raum.

„Und ich bin ganz bestimmt NICHT niedlich!"

Damit knallte er die Badezimmertür feste hinter sich zu.

Alle sahen leicht verdattert Richtung Bad, bis Fred erneut anfing zu lachen.

„Jetzt ist er wenigstens wach."

20 Minuten und eine ausgiebige Dusche später, stand Harry in voller Montur wieder im Zimmer.

Er setzte sich wieder neben George auf die Couch.

„Was gibt's?"

Er sah Severus fragend an.

„Nun ja, ich denke, wir sollten uns nach den Vorfall gestern mal über Todesengel unterhalten."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Also gut. Wie du schon bemerkt hast, verwandelst du dich immer nur in einen Todesengel, wenn du entweder sehr Wütend bist oder wenn du extreme Angst hast. Auf alle Fälle musst du lernen, den Todesengel in dir zu kontrollieren. Dann kannst du dich immer dann verwandeln, wenn du willst. Dein Großvater kann dir bestimmt dabei helfen. Eine Kraft hast du schon kennen gelernt: Du kannst Menschen die Lebensenergie abziehen. Bei Dumbledore hast du es auch gemacht, aber nicht lange, sodass der Alte nur zusammen gebrochen ist. Zurzeit entziehst du jedem die Energie, der dich als Todesengel berührt. Aber wenn du erstmal gelernt hast deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, dann kannst du auch das steuern."

„Ok, dann muss ich also ganz schnell lernen, den Todesengel zu kontrollieren? Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Woher kommt denn der Todesengel? Also, ich meine du bist kein Todesengel sondern ein Vampir. Was ist mit Mum?"

„Ja, ich bin kein Todesengel, sondern ein geborener Vampir. Deine Mutter war eine Todesfee. Sie hatte die Gene von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Aber frag mich nicht, woher deine Großmutter die Todesfee-Gene hatte. Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht weiß Tom es ja. Nun ja...in alten Büchern, die ich in Toms Bibliothek gefunden habe, steht, dass Todesengel entstehen, wenn eine Todesfee und ein Vampir ein Kind aus Liebe zeugen."

„Warum denn aus Liebe?"

„Sonst wäre es wohl passiert, dass Vampire und Todesfeen nur Kinder gezeugt hätte, weil das Kind so mächtig ist. Das wäre niemals gut gegangen, vor allem für das Kind nicht."

„Ach so. Aber was ist mit Mums Brüdern? Sind die nicht auch Todesengel. Tom ist doch auch ein Vampir, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?"

Severus sah seinen Sohn überrascht an.

„Gute Frage. Ja, Tom ist auch ein geborener Vampir. Nein, seine zwei Söhne sind keine Todesengel, da die Mutter der Zwei keine Todesfee war. Sie sind nämlich nur Deliahs Halbbrüder, hatten also eine andere Mutter als Toms Tochter."

Alle hatten gespannt Severus' Ausführungen gelauscht, so merkte auch niemand, wie Millicent den Raum betrat und sich auf dem Boden niederließ.

Als Severus mit seiner Erklärung geendet hatte, richtete sie also direkt das Wort an Harry.

„Na Kleiner? Geht's dir wieder besser?"

Harry sah sie leicht überrascht an.

„Ja, danke Milli. Aber seit wann bist du denn hier? Ach ja...ich bin nicht klein!"

Mhh...du bist kleiner als ich, also hab ich das Recht dich 'Kleiner' zu nennen. Ätsch! Ich sitz schon ne ganze Weile hier und wollte Severus nicht unterbrechen."

Harry begann zu schmollen und nuschelte irgendwas von wegen „Klein? Pah...ist doch selbst kaum größer wie ich!" und „eigene Nase packen..."

Milli streckte ihm darauf nur kindisch die Zunge raus.

„Wenn ihr mir noch kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken könntet? Gut, also heute ist ja Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Ich werde nach Slytherin Manor reisen und mich mit Tom unterhalten, wann Harry und er sich mal treffen können. Ihr stellt in der Zwischenzeit keinen Unsinn an. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Der Tränkemeister sah die Zwillinge eindringlich an.

„Was denkst du denn von und Sev? Wir passen schon auf unseren Bambi auf."

Harry wurde leicht rot um die Nase, während alle Anderen leicht verwirrt drein schauten.

„Bambi?"

„Jup, Bambi. Ist aus einem Muggel-Film. Was ist Draco, weshalb guckst du so merkwürdig?"

„Warum nennt ihr Harry denn Bambi?"

Severus' Sohn verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ach, wir müssen uns bei Gelegenheit den Film einmal anschauen. Wir nennen ihn so, weil..."

Weiter kam Fred nicht, da sich der Schwarzhaarige schon auf ihn gestürzt hatte, um ihm den Mund zuzuhalten.

Niemand konnte ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Als Fred sich wieder befreit hatte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht erzähl ich es euch ein anderes Mal. Nun lasst uns aber schnell Frühstücken gehen, damit wir noch nach Hogsmeade kommen."

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, bei dem alle Anwesenden in der Halle zu dem Jungen-der-lebte sahen als dieser die Halle betrat, machten sich die 7 Freunde auf dem Weg ins Zaubererdorf.

Dort angekommen, wollte Harry direkt zum Honigtopf und gaaanz viel Schokolade kaufen, doch die Zwillinge konnten ihn auf später vertrösten. Sie wollten zuerst in den Laden, der erst eine Woche vorher eröffnet hatte. Snapes Sohn lief, wieder einmal schmollend, hinterher.

Schon von weitem konnte man den Laden erkennen. Überall leuchtete es in den verschiedensten Farben und in grell-pinker Schrift hing ein Schild auf dem Dach, auf dem geschrieben stand: 'Nicht-elektronische Muggelelektronik'

Harry starrte verdutzt in das Schaufenser. Er packte den Nächstbesten an der Hand und zerrte ihn in den Laden. In diesem Fall war es Draco, der jedoch nichts gegen die Berührungen des Kleineren hatte.

„Wow Draco. Sieh dir das mal an. Das sind ja alles Muggelgeräte, wie Fernseher und Radios. Cool, es wurden Zauber auf die Sachen gelegt, sodass man sie jetzt auch, zum Beispiel auf Hogwarts, benutzen kann."

Harry strahle übers ganze Gesicht, als er einen DVD-Player entdeckte.

„Fred, George! Guckt mal hier. Ein DVD-Player. Das ist voll cool. Sollen wir einen Fernseher und einen DVD-Player für unser Zimmer kaufen?"

„Mhh...ich weiß nicht Harry..."

„Ach komm schon George...Bitte, bitte, bitte..."

„Na gut. Aber nur,wenn Blaise, Draco und Seamus nichts dagegen haben."

Nun sah Harry seine anderen drei Mitbewohner fragend an. Als alle nur mit den Schultern zuckten, fiel er seinem Gegenüber froh in die Arme. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können war es wieder einmal der blonde Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Dieser war erst total erschrocken, legte dann jedoch seine Arme um den übers ganze Gesicht strahlenden Harry und drückte ihn leicht an sich.

Meine Güte, fühlt der Kleine sich gut an. Und duften tut er auch noch super. So...so nach Erdbeere und ach...keine Ahnung. Auf alle Fälle riecht er klasse. Am Liebsten würd ich ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Kurz darauf war der Blondschopf jedoch gezwungen SEINEN Harry loszulassen, da die Anderen ihn schon wissend angrinsten.

So kauften die Slytherins die zwei Muggelgeräte, schrumpften diese und verließen den Laden.

Fred und sein Bruder blieben noch kurz und unterhielten sich leise mit dem Verkäufer.

Als dann schließlich doch noch alle zusammen draußen standen, konnte niemand Harry mehr davon abhalten, in den Honigtopf zu spazieren.

Auf dem Weg dort hin, kam Chrislan angeflogen und setzte sich auf die Schulter seines Herrn. Zur Begrüßung knabberte er liebevoll an Harrys Ohr, was alle anderen zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Na, Chrislan, mein Hübscher, wie geht es dir?"

Ganz gut, Harry. Aber wie geht es DIR?

„Mir geht's auch gut, immerhin kauf ich mir jetzt neue Schokolade."

Na dann. Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel Zucker?

„Nein, das ist nicht zu viel Zucker. Da könnte ruhig noch mehr drin sein. Frag Fred und George."

Als Chrislan in deren Richtung sah, nickten die Beiden ernst.

Gut, Harry. Ich werde dann noch etwas jagen gehen. Salina schläft mal wieder. Man, man, man, ist die langweilig.

Damit erhob sich derAdler von Harrys Schulter und flog davon.

Harry sah ihm noch kurz nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und den Honigtopf betrat.

Als der Schwarzhaarige die Mengen an Schokolade entdeckte, fingen seine Augen wieder an zu strahlen, während die Zwillinge, die dieses Verhalten schon kannten, nur leise seufzten.

„Auf, auf ins Gefecht!", kam es leicht wehmütig von ihnen.

„Was ist das, was da abläuft, George? Also ich meine die Sache zwischen Harry und der Schokolade."

„Ach, das ist so, dass Harry für Schokolade einfach alles machen würde. Er ist süchtig nach dem Zeug. Wenn er also malsauer auf euch sein sollte, wisst ihr, womit ihr ihn bestechen könnt."

„Das hab ich gehört, George!", kam es von weiter hinten aus dem Laden.

Als Harry sich dann wieder mit ausreichend Schokolade eingedeckt hatte, gingen die Freunde noch ein Butterbier trinken.

Harry wollte sich auch eins nehmen, doch Fred sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Nein Harry. Du weißt genau, dass du keins haben darfst."

„Ok.", kam es nur von diesem und er gab sein Butterbier dem Rotschopf,der es dankend annahm. Die verwirrten Gesichter der Anderen ignorierte er dabei.

Als jeder sein Butterbier ausgetrunken hatte, machten sie sich langsam wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.

----------------------------------

-Zur selben Zeit in Slytherin Manor-

Severus apparierte in die Eingangshalle von Slytherin Manor und begab sich dann auf direktem Wege in den Salon, in dem Tom, Sirius und dessen Bruder Regulus schon auf ihn warteten.

„Severus! Da bist du ja. Weshalb bist du so spät?"

„Tut mir Leid Tom. Ich musst noch mit Harry sprechen."

„Harry? Aber du meinst jetzt nicht Potter, oder?"

„Doch, Regulus. Genau den meint er. Da du ja in Irland warst, weißt du ja noch gar nicht, was wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Also, wir haben rausgefunden, dass Harry in Wahrheit gar kein Potter ist. Er ist Severus' und Deliahs totgeglaubter Sohn Lyonel Calzifer Slytherin Snape."

Daraufhin musste sich Regulus erst einmal setzten, da er bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Es herrschte kurz eine angenehme Stille, bis Severus wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Tom, wann hast du mal Zeit, um dich mit ihm zu Treffen? Ich könnte ihn ja hierher bringen."  
„Mh...gute Frage. Wie wäre es denn mit nächstem Wochenende. Er könnte Freitag kommen und bis Sonntag bleiben. Wir müssten nur einen Weg finden,damit er die Erlaubnis bekommt,das Schloss zu verlassen. Aber wie ich gehört habe, wird Dumbledore ab Montag von seinem Amt als Schulleiter enthoben und zwar bis nach den Winterferien. Fudge sucht für diese Zeit noch einen Schulleiter,aber solange es keinen gibt, wird Minerva McGonagall das Amt bekommen."

„Weshalb wird er denn von seinem Amt enthoben? Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht."

Nun meldete sich Sirius das erste Mal zu Wort.

„Ach, irgendwas von wegen Körperverletzung gestern beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Es gab so viele Zeugen, dass ein paar der Lehrer direkt Anzeige gegen den Alten erstatteten. Aber frag mich nicht, welche Lehrer das waren. Das soll unbekannt bleiben."

Severus schlug sich einmal feste gegen die Stirn.

„Ach ja. Das ich da nicht direkt drauf gekommen bin."  
„Sag Severus, was ist denn überhaupt gestern passiert?"

„Tom, ich denke da müsste ich von Vorne anfangen und euch direkt mal alles erzählen. Also gut..." So erzählte der Tränkemeister den Dreien alles, was in der Zeit passiert war. Doch er ließ bestimmte Dinge aus, so auch dass Harry von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde.

„Sev, du sagtest, dass Harry direkt nach den Ferien in den Krankenflügel musste. Weshalb?"

Severus sah Sirius traurig an.

„Nun ja. Wie es scheint, haben Harrys angeblichen Verwandten, die Dursleys, den Jungen misshandelt. Und das nicht erst in diesem Sommer. Poppy meinte, dass er schon seit den Sommerferien nach dem ersten Schuljahr nach den Ferien immer wieder in den Krankenflügel musste. Doch dieses Jahr war es wohl noch viel schlimmer als sonst. Und ich kann euch sagen,dass die Dursleys dafür noch leiden werden!"

„Aber, aber...misshandelt? Was haben die mit ihm gemacht?"

„Sie haben ihn wie es schein mit einem Gürtel geschlagen. Und ich denke nicht, dass das das Einzige war, was sie gemacht haben. Aber genau kann ich es euch nicht sagen, da müsstet ihr schon Fred und George Weasley fragen."

„Warum denn die Weasley-Kinder? Was haben die denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich denke nicht, dass Molly so glücklich wäre, wenn die mit einem Slytherin befreundet wären."

„Was hast du gegen Molly, Sirius?...Früher war sie echt ein heißer Feger."

„Regulus! Das meinst du doch wohl nicht ernst, oder? Jetzt sag mir nicht,dass du vor knapp 18 Jahren etwas mit Molly hattest!"

Severus Stimme war unnatürlich hoch.

„Ähm...doch...so ungefähr vor 18 Jahren war da mal so ein Tächtel-Mächtel. Warum?"

Regulus wirkte leicht verunsichert.

„Das werde ich dir noch nicht verraten. Aber ich brauche etwas von deinem Blut, damit ich gleich noch einen bestimmten Zauber ausführen kann."

Severus nahm Reg etwas Blut ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius.

„Es ist so, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge ebenfalls nach Slytherin gewählt wurden. Harry und die Beiden sind wie es aussihe die besten Freunde. Es scheint, als wissen Fred und Georde alles und wenn ich sage ALLES, dann meine ich auch ALLES aus Harrys Leben. Aber eins kann ich euch sagen. Die Beiden stehen fest hinter Harry und freuen sich sogar, dass er jetzt eine Familie hat, auch wenn der Dunkle Lord dazu gehört. Sie scheinen total Vorurteils-Frei zu sein. Ich find die Beiden echt klasse. In den zwei Wochen haben wir alle viel geredet und die Beidensind so etwas wie Harrys Brüder."

„Das ist ja mal interessant. Vorurteils-Freie Weasleys...Aber jetzt sag mal Severus...was ist denn jetzt gestern Abend in der Halle vorgefallen?"

„Ach ja...Dumbledore war wohl der Ansicht, dass es Harry in Slytherin schlecht gehen würde und wollte, dass er wieder nach Gryffindor wechselt. Als Harry sich dann aber geweigert hatte, sich an den Tisch der Löwen zu setzten, wurde der Alte Handgreiflich und zerrte ihn mit Gewalt zum anderen Tisch. Überall war plötzlich schwarzer Nebel und Hary war weg, als der Nebel sich auflöste. Nun ja...und Dumbledore lag bewusstlos in der Halle."  
„Er hat sich in einen Todesengel verwandelt?"

„Ja, hat er. Und ihr wollt garnicht wissen, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum aussah, als wir reingekommen sind. Er hat alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt und mit einem einfachen Wink seiner Hand wieder in den alten Glanz zurück gebracht."

„Das...das ist echt bemerkenswert."

Severus nickte als Antwort.

„Nun Severus. Wie wolen wir Harry für ein Wochenende aus dm Schloss holen?"

„Mit der Wahrheit."

Die drei Anderen sahen sichtlich geschockt aus.

„So meinte ich das doch nicht. Minerva ist doch dann Schulleiterin und sie weiß, dass ich Harrys Vater bin. Ich sag ihr dann einfach bescheid, dass Harry seinen Opi kennen lernen will. Sie wird nichts dagegen haben."

„Ok, dann mach das so, Severus."

„Gut. Ach Tom. Du musst Harry helfen, damit er den Todesengel kontrollieren kann. Du hast doch so viele Bücher darüber gelesen. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja ein paar Tipps geben."

„Ja, klar. Kann ich machen."

Der Tränkemeister sah seien Schwiegervater dankend an.

„Nun zu dir Regulus. Ich werde mit deinem Blut einen Zauber ausführen, der uns noch mal deinen Stammbaum genau erläutert."

Severus schloss die Augen und machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine sehr komplizierte Bewegung.

Dabei murmelte er immer wieder folgende Wörter:  
„Monstrare universus familia...origo arbor familia" ($)

Dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein leeres Pergament und lies Regulus' Blut darauf tröpfeln.

Nun erschienen Namen auf dem Papier. Es wurden immer mehr, bis man schließlich Tom Marvolo Slytherin lesen konnte. Unter diesem Namen konnte man Regulus Slytherin, Sirius Slytherin und Deliah Slytherin Snape (wegen der Heirat mit Sev) erkennen.

Von Regulus' Namen jedoch zweigten noch zwei feine Linien ab. In dunkelgüner Schrift stand dort 'Fred Slytherin' und 'George Slytherin'.

Alle Anwesenden außer Sev keuchten erschrocken auf.

Tom sah seien Sohn böse an.

„Hast du noch nie etwas von Verhütung gehört? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein.Jetzt hab ich auch noch angebliche Weasleys als Enkelsöhne. Womithab ich diese Strafe nur verdient?"  
„Tom! Hör sofort auf, so von den Beiden zu reden. Die zwei sind echt total spitze Jungs und ich weiß nicht, ob Harry ohne die Beiden überhaupt noch am Leben wäre. Außerdem hast du Harry ja auch akzeptiert und freust dich ihn zu treffen, oder etwa nicht. Meinst du nicht, dass di eZwillinge dann auch eine Chance verdient haben?"

„'tschuldigung Regulus. Ja, ich werde den Beiden auch eine Chance geben. Wie es aussieht, werden dann Fred und George auch am Wochenende kommen? Gut, Severus, regle das bitte."

Regulus sah Sev die ganze Zeit unverwand an.

„Sag mal Sev, woher wusstest du das eigentlich?"  
„Ach, Harry, Fred und George haben ein Ritual zur Blutsbrüderschaft durchgeführt. Als sie mir das erzählt haben, war ich total geschockt. Immerhin ist Harry ein Todesengel und sein Blut hätte die Zwillinge umbringen müssen. Harry erzählte mir dann, dass die Beiden geborene Halbvampire sind und Molly wohl eine Affaire gehabt haben muss. Und als du dann vorhin sagtest, dass DU was mit Molly gehabt hattest, da hats bei mir 'Klick' gemacht und ich dachte halt, dass es einen Versuch wert ist."

„Achso. Mhh...gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen? Nein, gut, dann denke ich, sehen wir uns am Wochenende, Severus. Du wirst ja selbstverständlich auch hier bleiben."

„Gut, wir sehen uns. Sirius, Regulus."

Sev nickte den beiden kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, den Raum verlies und wieder nach Hogsmeade apparierte.

----------------------------------

In Hogsmeade angekommen, drehte er sich einmal um und entdeckte seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde, die scheinbar ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren.

So wartete er auf sie und wurde direkt von Harry ausgefragt.

„Wann treff ich denn Tom jetzt?"

„Nächstes Wochenende, aber du wirst nicht alleine gehen. Ich werde mitkommen und Fred und George auch. Ihr Zwei müsst ebenfalls jemanden kennen lernen."

„Hä? Wen sollen wir denn kennen lernen?"

Severus musste schmunzeln.

„Euren Vater."

BOOM

Die Antwort hat eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe und die Zwillinge mussten sich erst einmal auf einen nahe gelegenen Stein niederlassen.

„Unseren Vater? Wer ist es?"

„Nun ja, wie es scheint, seid ihr Beide in Wahrheit mit Harry verwand."

Fred und George fingen an um die Wette zu strahlen und sprangen sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der auch am strahlen war.

Sie bildeten einen Kreis und hüpften immer weiter, dabei riefen sie immer wieder laut:

„Wir sind verwand, wir sind verwand..."

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sah George Sev an.

„Wie genau sind wir denn verwand?"

„Nun ja, ihr seid Cousins. Euer Vater ist Toms jüngerer Sohn, also ist Tom auch euer Großvater."

BOOM

Schon wieder ein Bombeneinschlag...

„Was?...Das...das ist..."

Fred fehlten die Worte, doch er brauchte den Satz auch ger nicht mehr zu Ende führen, da Harry es für ihn übernahm.

„...Wunderbar! Ich finds echt super. Erst hatte ich gar keine Familie und jetzt wird sie immer größer. Was meinst du, Sev? Ob es noch mehr unentdeckte Familienmitglieder gibt?"

Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

„Nun ja, ich denke nicht, dass es noch mehr gibt, aber wer weiß...Nun lasst uns aber langsam hoch gehen. Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Dumbledore wird bis zu den Winterferien von seinem Amt als Direktor enthoben. Ich muss deshalb nur noch mit Minerva wegen nächstem Wochenende sprechen und ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas gegen das kleine Familientreffen hat."

Die Jugendlichen waren sichtlich froh, dass der Alte sie bis zu den Ferien erst mal nicht mehr nerven konnte und spatzierten schwatzend zum Slytherintisch, um wieder Energie zu tanken.

----------------------------------

So, das wars wieder von mir.

Hoffe ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da...lol...

Euch alle Durchknuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	12. Chapter 11 Sirius!

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Haben die Meisten schon erraten...also: Sev/Poppy...lol...

Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews...SichFreuendJedemEinStraussBlumenÜberreich

Das chap ist wieder mal nicht Beta-gelesen, dafür die Anderen Chaps jetzt alle...lol...

Ich weiß, bringt euch nicht viel, da ihr die anderen Chaps ja schon gelesen habt...grins

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

11.Kapitel Sirius!

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, strahlten alle sieben Freunde plus eine ebenfalls strahlende Pansy Parkinson um die Wette.

Sie hatten in der Nacht zwar nicht besonders viel Schlaf abbekommen, da die Zwillinge auf die Idee kamen, noch eine kleine Zimmer-Party zu machen, doch trotzdem war das Ergebnis der Feier nicht zu verachten. 

---Flashback---

Seamus besorgte ein 'bisschen' Alkohol und Harry fagte Dobby, ob dieser nicht etwas zum Naschen vorbei bringen könnte.

Nach schon einer Stunde verzog sich dann Milli in ihr eigenes Zimmer, da sie angeblich noch was zu erledigen hatte, was rein zufällig mit Parkinson, ihrer Zimmergenossin zu tun hatte.

Blaise kam dann irgendwann, als alle bis auf Harry schon leicht angeheitert waren, auf die grandiose Idee ein Spiel zu spielen.

Und wie hätte es auch anders sein können war dieses Spiel 'Tat oder Wahrheit'.

Merkwürdig, dass dann da plötzlich Milli wieder anwesend war, und zwar mit Pansy als Begleitung. Pansy Parkinson war ein blondes, nicht gerade hässliches Mädchen, dass für jeglichen Klatsch und Tratsch in ganz Hogwarts sorgen konnte. Sie wurde von den Jungs direkt freundlich in ihrer Runde 'Willkommen' geheißen.

„So, ich nehme mir dann einfach mal ganz dreist die Freiheit anzufangen. Ich nehme...Blaise. Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Och menno, George. Warum denn direkt ich?...Aber ok, ich nehme Wahrheit."

„Gut, hattest du schon mal Sex?"

Ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Gut, dann bin ich jetzt also dran. Milli: Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat."

„Mhh...was könntest du denn machen?...Ach ja, küss Pansy auf den Mund."

So beugte sich Milli zu ihrer Zimmergenossin und gab ich einen gaaanz kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

Blaise sah leicht enttäuscht aus, worauf Milli ihn nur fies angrinste.

„Fred. Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Eindeutig wahrheit. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du mich für deine Rache an Blaise ausnutzt..."

„Okaaay. Liebst du Harry?"

„Ja, ich liebe ihn..."

Alle sahen von Fred zu Harry und wieder zurück, außer George. Fred kam aber nicht dazu den Satz zu Ende zu führen, da Blaise aufsprang und ins Bad flüchtete.

„Was hat er denn?...lasst mich doch erst mal zu Ende sprechen."

Draco erhob sich schwerfällig und klopfte an die Badezimmertür.

„Blase, komm schon. Fred war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Antwort. Und wir wollens jetzt alls wissen. Beeil dich."

Der Slytherin öffnete die Tür und setzte sich wieder in den Kreis.

„Also, da wir wieder vollständig sind: Ich liebe Harry...wie einen Bruder. Er ist mir total wichtig, aber das weiß er selbst auch schon."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte seinen besten Freund total gerührt an, während Blaise ein Stein vom Herzen viel.

Oh man, ich dachte schon, die haben was miteinander. Zum Glück ist es nicht so.

„Ok, dann bin ich jetzt dran. Ich wähle Harry."

„Tat."

Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Rothaarigen.

„Setz dich für den Rest des Spiels auf Dracos Schoß"

Der Kleinste der Runde wurde leicht rot, was man aber nicht erkennen konnte, da das Zimmer vorher abgedunkelt wurde. Snapes Sohn rutschte also auf Dracos Schoß und es schlangen sich direkt zwei Arme um ihn, die ihn in einer schützenden Geste festhielten.

Alle Anwesenden sahen das mit Wohlwollen.

„Gut, Pansy, was nimmst du?"

„Wahrheit."

„Bist du in Milli verliebt und seid ihr zusammen?"

„Hey! Das waren zwei Fragen...aber ja, du hast recht, beides stimmt."

Die restlichen Jungs keuchten überrascht auf.

„Aber sag mal Harry...woher wusstest du das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde von Millicent fragend angesehen.

„Oh, also ich habs einfach bemerkt. Das war aber doch auch zu offensichtlich. Ihr schaut euch immer mit Herzchen in den Augen an, dann hab ich euch schon öfters mal händchen-haltend am See gesehen und zuletzt wäre da noch die Tatsache, dass ihr alle Verehrer, was nicht gerade wenige sind, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf, einfach abblitzen lasst."

Darauf folgte eine kurze Stille, die jedoch von Pansy unterbrochen wurde.

„So, jetzt bin ich aber mal dran. Ich nehme Seamus."

„Tat."

„Gut, küss George eine Minute lang auf den Mund, und zwar mit Zunge."

Der Ire zuckte mit den Schultern, beugte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarnund küsste diesen leidenschaftlich. Nach zwei Minuten war der Kuss immer noch icht beendet, aber die Anderen ließen sie.

Draco sah zu dem hübschen Jungen auf seinem Schoß runter und bemerkte, dass dieser leicht am Dösen war.

„Hey Leute, ich will ja nicht stören, aber 'Bambi' schläft uns aus Langeweile gleich noch ein."

George und Seamus fuhren schnell auseinander und sahen auf Harry, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren.

„Ok, dann nehm ich jetzt mal die Schlafmütze."

Der Gewählte gähnte noch einmal leicht.

„Wahrheit."

„Ok, bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Harry sah fragend zu Fred, wecher sich nun vorbeugte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Sag einfach 'Ja'. Das erste Mal zählt erst, wenn du es auch willst und du es schön findest."

Der Grünäugige nickte und antwortete:

„Ja."

„Wow...hätte ich nicht gedacht. Immerhin bist du der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin!"

Milli wirkte total aufgekratzt. Bevor sie sich jedoch in irgendwas hineinsteigern konnte, erhob Harry schon das Wort.

„Ich nehme dann mal Fred."

„Gut, Tat."

„Leg dich auf Blaise und küss ihn zwei Minuten mit Zunge."

Blaise platze fast vor Glück, was er nicht wirklich vor den Anderen verbergen konnte, die sich wissend ansahen. Fred legte sich also sanft auf den Anderen und küsste ihn dann verlangend.

Als sie geendet hatten, sah der Rotschopf mit einem listigen Glitzern in den Augen zu Draco.

„Draco: Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat."

„Du wolltest es nicht anders. Da Bambi schon fast am Einschlafen ist, trägst du ihn ins Bett, legst dich zu ihm und singst ihn ein Gute-Nacht-Liedchen. Du darfst das Bett erst verlassen, wenn Bambi eingeschlafen ist. Wir gehen dann so lange in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warten, bis du wieder da bist."

Draco nickte leicht, schob Harry sanft von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Wenn George nicht wäre, läge der Schwarzhaarige schon auf dem Boden, doch so konnte er sich gemütlich an seinen besten Freund anlehnen. Bevor er es sich jedoch zu gemütlich machte, wurde er von Draco hochgehoben und auf sein Bett gelegt.

Die Anderen erhoben sich nun auch und bis auf Draco, Fred und George verließen alle das Zimmer mit einem „Schlaf gut, Harry."

Die Zwillingebeugten sich zu den Schwarzhaarigen hinunter und gaben ihm jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Bambi."

„Ja, ihr auch, wenn ihr heute noch mal zum Schlafen kommt. Ach ja, schnappt euch Blaise und Seamus!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln drehte Harry sich auf die Seite.

„Werden wir, versprochen. Schlaf noch nicht, du musst dir noch etwas von Draco vorsingen lassen."

Mit einem lachen schloss George die Tür hinter sich.

Nun waren sie alleine. Nur sie zwei. Draco und Harry. Harry und Draco. Doch was sollen sie mit dieser Information anfangen? Ich wüsste da was xD...lol...

So beschloss Draco sich als Anfang erst mal aufs Bett zu setzten. Doch da wurde ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, denn Harry hob seine Bettdecke etwas an und bedeutete dem Blonden sich zu ihm zu legen.

Dracos Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Er legte sich gehorsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und begann leise zu singen.

Das lass ich jetzt lieber aus, da könnt ihr euch ja selbst euer lieblings Gute-Nacht-Lied denken...oder!

Bambi schloss sehr zufrieden seine Augen und hörte dem Gesang zu.

Slytherins Eisprinz fuhr sanft mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die Wange des anderen Slytherins, welcher seine Augen wieder leicht öffnete. Draco verlor sich in den unendlichen Weiten der Smaragde und verstummte. Sein Gesicht näherte sich immer mehr dem Harrys. Er spürte warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, was wohlige Schauer über seinem Rücken jagte.

Als sich Dracos und Harrys Lippen sich schon fast berührten, hielt der Blonde abrupt inne, da ihm klar wurde, was er gerade tat. Die 2cm Entfernung wurden dann jedoch von Bambi verringert, indem er seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos legte.

Seine Hand wanderte in den Nacken des Slytherins, damit er ihn noch näher an sich ran ziehen konnte. Zärtlich bettelte er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, welchen ihm Draco auch sofort gewährte.

Vorsichtig tastete sich seine Zunge in Dracos Mund vor und erkundete das neue Gebiet.

Nach einem kurzen Moment wurde der Kuss von dem Blonden erwiedert. Zwei Zungen stupsten sich immer wieder fast neckend an und tanzten zärtlich miteinander.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und schien gar nicht mehr enden zu wollen.

Dracos Hände gingen nun auch auf anderung und während eine sich in Harrys Haaren verkeilte, strich die Andere wieder sanft, ja fast schon ehrfürchtig, über Bambis nun schon leicht gerötete Wange.

Sanft lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen in die noch leicht verschleierten Augen des jeweils Anderen.

„Wow."

Bei dieser Aussage wurde Harry nur noch röter, was Draco jedoch total niedlich fand.

„Harry...ich muss dir was sagen. Also...es...es ist so, dass ich...ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Erst dachte ich nicht daran, dass es wirklich so sein könnte, doch nach dem Kuss bin ich mir 100ig sicher: Ich habe mich tatsächlich in dich verliebt."

„Draco, das...das...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich glaub ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt."

„Ach, nur glauben?", kam es leicht trotzig von dem Blonden zurück?

„Nein, ich weiß es. Draco, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt."

Beide strahlten nun übers ganze Gesicht, als würde es keinen morgen mehr geben.

Bambi kuschelte sich noch näher an Draco und dieser schlang seinen Arme um den Schwarhaarigen.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille, bis...

„Draco? Heißt das, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind?"

Angesprochener musste leicht kichern.

„Natürlich, wenn du es willst. Ich wre total gerne mit dir zusammen. Du bist einfach total niedlich, wenn du so naiv bist."

„Dann ist ja gut. Schlaf gut."

„Ja, du auch.", kam es zurück.

Draco gab seinem Schatz noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ebenfalls einschlief.

---Flashback end---

Aber nicht nur Draco und Harry haben in dieser Nacht zusammen gefunden, sondern auch George und Seamus. Die zwei mussten sich beim Spiel hinterher noch so oft küssen, bis sie den Mut hatten, sich ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Fred und Blaise waren nun auch ein Paar. Sie haben es auch ohne das Spiel geschafft, zusammen zu kommen. Ok, vielleicht war 'etwas' Alkohol schon daran schuld. Aber das wollen wir dem Alk jetzt nicht verübeln.ggg

Die Acht Slytherins betraten die Halle, setzten sich an ihren Tisch und frühstückten.

Sie bemerkten gerade noch, dass Dumbles nicht anwesend war, als Minerva McGonnagall sich auch schon erhob und somit alle Schüler zum Schweigen brachte.

"Wie ihnen allen sicher schon aufgefallen sein wird, fehlt der Direktor heute. Es tut mir leid, ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Professor Dumbledore bis nach den Winterferien von seinem Dienst Suspendiert wurde. Bis eine vernünftige Vertretung gefunden wurde, werde ich das Amt der Direktorn übernehmen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Damit verließ sie die Halle und hinterließ eine spekulierende Schülerschaft. Jeder wollte wissen, wie es zu diesem Umstand gekommen war, doch es schien nicht so, als wolle einer der Lehrer ihre Fragen beantworten.

Die nächste Woche flog nur so an Harry und seinen Freunden vorbei.

Man sah die Gruppe jetzt immer mit dem jeweiligen Partner händchen-haltend im Schloss rum spatzieren.

Eigentlich wurde die Tatsache dass die Zwillinge, Blaise, Seamus, Draco und Harry schwul waren recht gut aufgenommen, nur ein paar vereinzelte Gryffindors schienen was dagegen zu haben und hielten sie für abartige Wesen.

Milli und Pansy wurden ebenso respektiert und man lies sie in Ruhe.

Am Mittwoch Nachmittag waren sie wieder mal unterwegs nach draussen, da das Wetter wunderbar war. Aber wem mussten sie da auch noch über dem Weg laufen?

Natürlich Justin, Dean und Ron.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da?", kam es sofort giftig von Dean, der mal eben die Tatsache, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren übersah.

"Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du noch tiefer sinken kannst, Potter. Lässt dir ja sowieso von jedem hinten was reinschieben, nicht wahr? Na, Malfoy, wie ist er denn so? Ich hab gehört, er soll ziemlich eng sein."

Man konnte in den Gesichtern der Beteilingten die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen erkennen.

Bei Harry war es Entdetzten und Panik, bei den Zwillingen Wut und bei den restlichen aus Harrys Gruppe Verwirrtheit.

In Dean und Justins Gesichtern konnte man deutlich den Hass und die Abneigung ablesen, doch bei Ron war sich Harry nicht so sicher. Er war der Meinung, kurz deutliche Betroffenheit und Trauer zu erkennen, doch das verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war und machte einer nichtsaussagenden Maske platz.

Fred ging mit zornesrotem Gesicht auf Dean zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Nicht gerade sanft drückte er ihn gegen die Wand und begann zu reden:

"Wag es dich und du beleidigst noch einmal Harry. Ich schwöre dir, dann reiß ich dir eigenhändig alle Gedärme raus und verfüttere sie an Hagrids Monster. Aber ich an deiner Stelle wäre mir nicht so sicher, ob sie diese dann auch im Magen behalten würden, da du sowieso nur wiederwertiger Abschaum bist..."

Er kam nicht weiter, dem Gryffindor zu drohen, da sich sanft eine Hand um sein Handgeleng legte.

Als Fred zu dessen Besitzer sah, sah er direkt in das Gesicht Harrys. Dieser schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, drehte sich um und ging raus.

Der Rotschopf lies sein Opfer daraufhin sofort los und eilte dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, genau wie die restlichen Slytherins.

Sie machten sich noch einen schönen Tag am See, doch niemand wollte das eben gehörte noch einmal ansprechen, da sie ihren Bambi j anicht bedrengen wollten.

Draco ging zu ihm, zog ihn nur in seiner Arme und schenkte Harry so Trost. Als er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder los lies, beugte er sich zu diesem runter und küsste ihn sanft.

Am Freitag war es dann so weit.

Severus kam nach dem Unterricht in das Zimmer von harry und den Anderen.

"So, Jungs. Seid ihr fertig? Ich habe schon alles mit Minerva geklärt. Wir sollen Sonntag Nachmittag wieder hier sein."

"Moment Sev. Harry ist noch im Bad."

Eben Genannter trat nun auch ins Zimmer und nahm sich seine Tasche, in der er alle Sachen getan hatte, die er brauchen würde.

Fred und George waren sich schon von ihren Liebsten am Verabschieden.

Bambi wandte sich an Draco, der leicht traurig neben dem Bett saß.

"Hey...sei nicht traurig, ok? Es ist ja nur bis Sonntag. Da bin ich schon wieder da."

Der Schwarzhaarige umarmte seinen Draco feste und löste sich nur wiederwillig wieder von diesem.

Dann begte sich draco zu dem kleineren runter und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der immer fordender wurde.

"Jetzt wirds aber Zeit. Kommt."

Severus war schon aus der Tür raus.

"Ich werd dich vermissen, Bambi."

"Ich dich auch."

Harry beugte sich über das Bettund nahm Salina auf dem Arm, die sich sofort um seinen Arm schlängelte.

Chrislan kam auch angeflogen.

Harry? Kann ich mitkommen?

Von mir aus schon. Salina kommt auch mit.

So lies sich der Adler auf Harrys Schulter nieder und gab einen erfreuten Laut von sich. Fragt mich nicht, wie sich das anhören soll...grins

"Bye Milli, Pansy, Seamus, Blaise."

Er umarmte jeden noch mal und ging dann auf die Tür zu. Bevor er das Zimmer jedoch verließ, warf er noch einen leicht sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück auf Draco.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten die anderen Drei schon und der Tränkemeister hielt ein Muggelfedermäppchen hoch, das sofort jeder berührte.

Harry erkannte sofort das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, wie immer, wenn er per Portschlüssel reiste.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse, genau wie die Zwillinge, und sah sich erstaunt um.

"Wow.", kam es einstimmig von den Freunden.

"Kommt, Jungs. Es gibt noch eine Überraschung für Harry."

So folgten die Slytherins ihrem Hauslehrer durch endlose korridore und Gänge, bis sie vor einer riesigen, dunkelgrün-schimmernden Tür stehen blieben.

"So, Harry. Bereit für die Überraschung? Sie wartet direkt hinter dieser Tür."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht verunsichert.

Somit öffnete der Tränkemeister die Türe und sie traten in ein überwältigendes, fast schon pompöses Wohnzimmer. Die Grundfarben waren natürlich Schwarz und Grün, jedoch wurden ein paar silbernen Elementen mit eingebaut.

Ein magisches Feuer brannte im Kamin, um den herum drei Sofas standen. Zwei bis unter die Decke ragende Fenster liesen den Raum noch wärmer erscheinen.

Harry und die Zwillinge fühlten sich sofort wohl.

Auf den Sofas saßen drei Männer.

Der Erste musste, unschwer an den roten Augen zu erkennen, Tom Riddle sein. Er sah nun überhaupt nicht mehr angsteinflößend aus, eher wirkte er sehr freundlich. Seine schwarzen Haare waren eher kurz gehalten und seine Haut war braun gebrannt. Insgesamt wirkte er mehr wie ein vielleicht 40, höchstens 45 Jahre alter Mann.

Neben Tom daß ein Mann mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren. Diese gingen ihm aber bis locker über die Schultern. Seine Augen waren schwarz wie die nacht und seine Haut war nicht so braun gebrannt, wie die von Tom.

Als Harry sich den dritten Mann genauer ansehen wollte, blieb ihm beinahe die Luft aus.

"Das...das kann doch nicht sein. Siri...Sirius?"

Er sah fragend auf seinen Vater, welcher nur bejahend nickte.

Sofort stürmte er auf seinen Paten zu, der ebenfalls in seine Richtung lief.

Sie fielen sich in die Arme und helten sich einfach nur fest. Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand immer wieder durch Harrys Haare. Ihm liefen Freudentränen die angen herunter. Aber nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Harry. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen: Sirius lebte, er lebte und ihm ging es gut.

#Harry? Ich will ja nicht stören, aber der gut aussehende Mann, der sich dir an den hals wirft, erdrückt mich gerade.#

Harry löste sich sofort von Sirius, welcher leicht erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als er ein Zischeln wahr nahm.

#Tut mir leid Salina. Der gut aussehende Mann ist mein Pate, Sirius.#

"Gut aussehender Mann: das ist Salina."

Bei der Ansprache zog Harrys Onkel nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Salina findet dich halt gut aussehend.", kam es schulterzuckend zurück.

Nun umarmte Sirius auch die Zwillinge.

Tom und der noch unbekannte traten ebenfalls näher und besahen sich mal ihre wieder gefundenen Verwandten.

"Hally Harry, Fred, George. Ich bin Tom. Ich bin froh, dass ihr doch noch den Weg zu eurer wahren Familie gefunden habt."

Somit zog auch der Hausherr die Neuankömmling in eine Umarmung, in der Harry sich zuerst versteifte, sich dann jedoch fallen lies.

Der Unbekannte trat nun direkt an die Zwillinge heran.

"Ich bin Regulus. Sirius' jüngerer Bruder. Nun ja und wie es scheint euer Vater. Man bin ich froh, dass ihr hier seid. Lasst euch drücken."

Er umarmte die Beiden mit Tränen in den Augen, was sdie Anderen mit Freuden sahen.

Als sie sich wider voneinander gelöst hatten, drehte Regulus zu Harry.

"Hallo Harry. Ich freue mich auch dich, hier begrüßen zu können."

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde auch in den Arm genommen, jedoch nur kurz, da Regulus bemerkte wie dieser sich versteifte.

Nun meldete Tom sich wieder zu Wort.

"Nun, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir euch erst einmal eure Zimmer zeigen, danach können wir uns ja zusammen setzten und etwas reden."

Bei diesen Worten sah er Harry unverwandt ins Gesicht, was diesen aber nicht sonderlich zu stören schien.

Als sie durch mehrere Korridore gewandert waren, kamen sie vor einer Türe zum stehen.

"Die nächsten drei Zimmer sind eure. Aber wer welches nimmt, müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen. Ihr habt jetzt eine Stunde Zeit um euch fertig zu machen und eure Sachen einzuräumen, dann werden wir euch wieder hier auf dem Gang abholen, ok? Gut, bis später dann."

Die drei Männer verschwanden in dem Labyrinth aus Gängen.

"Welches Zimmer wollt ihr haben? Ich nehm das in der Mitte, wenn es ok ist."

"Ja, von mir aus, Fred. Dann nehm ich das Letzte."

"Gut...mhh...welches soll ich denn nehmen. Ihr beide, Harry und Fred, habt mir ja so eine große Auswahl gelassen. Ich glaub ich nehme dann mal das Erste."

Unter Lachen verschwanden die Slytherins in ihren Zimmern.

----------------------------------

So, das wars mal wieder...

Lasst doch bitte noch ein kleines Review da...SüchtigNachDenDingernIst

Bin jetzt erst mal für zwei Wochen im Urlaub...

Liebe grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal...

Bye MoniMahoni


	13. Chapter 12 Ausflug zum See

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Haben die Meisten schon erraten...also: Sev/Poppy...lol...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

12.Kapitel

Das Erste, was Harry in seinem Zimmer machte, war seine Tasche in eine Ecke zu schmeißen und sich aufs Bett zu werfen.

Salina löste sich von Harrys Arm und auch Chrislan erhob sich von der Schulter seines Herrn. Er flog aus der Balkontür, um dann ein paar waghalsige Flugmanöver über das Gelände zu starten.

Harry sah ihm kurz dabei zu, bis er sich an Salina wandte, die sich vor ihm zusammengerollt hatte und den Schwarzhaarigen aus unergründlichen Augen musterte.

#Was ist los, Harry? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus.#

#Ach nichts. Es ist einfach nur so viel passiert im letzten Monat. Erst hatte ich diese schrecklichen Ferien, dann kommt raus, dass ich doch noch einen Vater habe, der nicht schon die Beete von unten bestaunt und dann ist Tom Riddle auch noch mein Großvater. Ich weiß einfach nicht damit umzugehen. Was ist, wenn mir das alles zu viel wird? Oder wenn Tom und Regulus mich nicht in ihrer Familie haben wollen? Was mache ich denn dann? Das kann ich dir nämlich schon ganz genau sagen: Ich bin wieder alleine.#

Salina hatte sich alles ruhig angehört, aber beim letzten Satz war sie doch leicht erschrocken, da tiefe Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Slytherin mitschwang. Salina sah Harry tief in die Augen.

#Hör mir zu Harry. Du wirst nie, verstanden NIE wieder alleine sein. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die dich lieben. Sieh dir doch nur Fred und George an. Sie würden ihr Leben für dich geben. Oder Draco. Er liebt dich doch. Er würde dich nicht einfach so aufgeben.#

#Ja, aber meinst du nicht, dass Fred und George sich für ihren Dad entscheiden würden, wenn sie die Wahl zwischen Regulus und mr hätten? Und bei Draco bin ich mir auch nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich nicht einfach alle überstürzt habe. Immerhin habe ich ihn erst vor drei Wochen richtig kennen gelernt. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn liebe, aber was wird sein, wenn er mit mir schlafen will? Das könnte ich noch nicht. Er würde mich dann bestimmt verlassen.#

Mit jedem Wort liefen immer mehr Tränen über Bambis Gesicht, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten, sich ihren Weg über die weiche Haut des Schwarzhaarigen zu bahnen.

Die Kobra schmiegte ihren Kopf beruhigend an die Wange des Slytherins und versuchte ihm so etwas Trost zu spenden, bis sie erneut das Wort ergriff.

#Du darfst so etwas nicht denken. Draco liebt dich. Das sieht man, er würde dich nicht wegen etwas wie Sex verlassen. Du wirst schon merken, dass er dir Zeit geben wird. Blondi scheint mir eher eine geduldige Person zu sein.#

Bei dem Kosenamen musste Harry leicht kichern und auch die Tränen verebbten langsam.

#Danke, meine Hübsche. Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.#

Snapes Sohn erhob sich langsam und begab sich in das angrenzende Bad.

Dieses war ziemlich luxuriös ausgestattet, doch die Badewanne war nicht so groß, wie die in Hogwarts. Auf den weißen Fliesen an den Wänden und auf dem Boden waren ab und zu mal schwarze und mal dunkelgrüne Runen zu erkennen.

Das Waschbecken war anthrazit-farben und harmonisierte perfekt mit der ebenfalls anthrazit-farbenen Badewanne.

Der Grünäugige trat vor den großen Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, und besah sich einmal etwas genauer.

Man seh ich scheiße aus.

Ihm sahen verheulte rote Augen entgegen und er war noch etwas blass von der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel. Er vertrug diese Art zu reisen einfach nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige kippte sich eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm nicht ansehen würde, dass er eben noch geweint hatte. Und er hatte Glück. Man sah es ihm fast nicht mehr an.

Als er wieder sein Zimmer betrat, vergrößerte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Sachen aus der Tasche und räumte sie ordentlich in den Schrank.

Am Ende lag nur noch seine Gitarre auf dem Bett, die natürlich bei keiner Reise fehlen durfte.

Kurz entschlossen nahm er sie sich zur Hand und begann leise zu spielen. Er fühlte sich frei. Ohne Probleme. Einfach nur unbeschwert.

Er begann zu singen:

„Maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe thats only my fear  
If just for one day I wish I could disappear  
Just take me far from here  
maybe I'll find out nothing new  
maybe i'll end up just like you

theres no solution  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

the constant pressure that keeps hanging over me  
it makes me feel so empty  
its more than anything that I could ever be  
what else could you take from me  
its getting harder to relate  
dont want to make the same mistake

theres no solution  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

it took me so long to find out  
its right there in front of me  
too close to see  
what i thought was true  
i see right through  
whats killing you

theres no solution (i cant see)  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion (that I feel)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

so maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe its that's only my fear(am I out of my mind)  
and just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here (am I out of my mind)"

Was Harry jedoch nicht bemerkte, war dass Tom, Fred, George und Regulus in der Tür standen und seit einiger Zeit schon dem Gesang lauschten.

----Flashback----

Tom saß mit seinen Söhnen und Severus im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über seine drei Enkel.

"Harry scheint mir etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen zu sein. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich von Regulus und mir umarmen lässt. Er hat sich zwar beide Male am Anfang etwas versteift, aber dann gings eigentlich. Was meint ihr, woran das liegt? Doch bestimmt nicht an den Schlägen in den Ferien, oder?"

"Mhh...ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er euch noch nicht kennt und immerhin bist du der Dunkle Lord. Bis vor kurzem warst du noch sein größter Feind."

"Ja, da hast du vielleicht sogar recht, Severus. Wie verarbeitet er die Ferien?"

"Ich glaube, er kommt langsam über darüber hinweg. Solange man ihm keinen Auslöser gibt, der ihn richtig daran erinnert."

"Wenn ich diese Muggel in die Finger kriege!"

"Beruhige dich, Sirius. Du bekommst schon noch deine Rache."

"In Ordnung, Vater. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, dass es eine schreckliche Rache wird. Niemand tut Harry weh und kommt dann ungeschoren davon."

"Die Muggel tun mir schon leid. Aber Sirius, halte dich noch etwas zurück, immerhin hat Dumbledore eine noch zu große Macht in der Zaubererwelt. Ich denke, ich sollte langsam mal die Jungs abholen. Regulus kommst du mit?"

"Natürlich."

Tom und Regulus ließen Severus und Sirius im Wohnzimmer zurück und begaben sich auf direktem Wege zu den Zimmern der Zwillinge und Harry.

Als sie ankamen, war noch niemand auf dem Gang, obwohl die Jungs ja dort warten sollten.

So klopften sie zuerst bei George an, der auch sofort rauskam.

"Tschuldigung. Hab nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

"Nicht schlimm. Kann ja mal passieren."

Regulus lächelte seinem Sohn zu, welcher breit zurück lächelte.

Gerade als sie sich Freds Zimmer widmen wollten, kam dieser auch schon herausgestolpert. Er wäre hingefallen, hätte sein Vater ihn nicht gerade eben noch aufgefangen.

"Huch, nicht so stürmisch."

"Tut mir leid. Ich bin über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Passiert mir ab und zu mal."

Erwiderte der Rotschopf lachend.

Als sich die vier Slytherins Harrys Tür zuwandten, kamen ihnen Gitarrenklänge entgegen.

Tom und Regulus hoben nur fragend eine Augenbraue, während die Zwillinge sich wissend anlächelten. Tom hob gerade die Hand, um anzuklopfen, doch Fred hinderte ihn daran, indem er dessen Handgelenk umfasste.

Auf den überraschten Blick hin, legte der Rotschopf nur einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um anzudeuten, leise zu sein.

George drückte so leise wie möglich die Klinke hinunter und trat in den Raum.

Er und seine Begleiter blieben in der Tür stehen und sahen Harry, der mit einer Gitarre in der Hand auf der breiten Fensterbank saß.

----Flashback end----

Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen leicht verwundert aus, sagten jedoch nichts.

Erst als Harry den Song beendet hatte, bemerkte er die Neuankömmlinge. Er sprang von der Fensterbank und legte seine Gitarre auf dieser ab.

"Ich hab euch gar nicht kommen gehört. Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?"

"Och, wir wollten dich nicht stören. Ein neuer Song?"

Fred sah seinen Cousin fragend an.

"Jup, den hab ich grade noch fertig gemacht.", erwiderte Snapes Sohn strahlend.

"So, dann lasst uns mal zu Severus und Sirius gehen, Jungs."

Tom und Regulus führten die drei Slytherins wieder in das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie sich auch schon begrüßt hatten.

Als alle einen Sitzplatz hatten, sah Tom seinen Enkel mit den strahlend-grünen Augen an.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Hätte ich gewusst, wer du wirklich bist, dann hätte ich vieles verhindern können. Du wärst niemals zu diesen abscheulichen Muggeln gekommen und Dumbledore hätte dich nicht manipulieren können. Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir noch mal verzeihen."

Harry hatte sich alles stillschweigend angehört und erkannte, dass Tom die Wahrheit sagte. Er nickte leicht.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube dir."

Tom strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette und schloss seinen Enkel in die Arme. Die Anderen sahen dem lächelnd zu.

Nun wandte Tom sich an die Zwillinge.

"So, nun ja, ich hoffe natürlich, dass auch wir drei uns besser kennen lernen und...ach was solls...kommt her."

Der Hausherr zog seine beiden anderen Enkel nun auch in eine Umarmung.

"So, was machen wir heute noch? Bis zum Abendessen haben wir noch etwas Zeit. Das Manor können wir euch ja morgen auch noch zeigen."

Sofort wurden wild durcheinander ein paar Ideen in den Raum geworfen.

"Reitausflug." --- Sirius

"Schwimmen." --- Harry

"Harry soll uns was vorspielen." --- Fred&George

"Picnic" --- Regulus

Severus und Tom enthielten sich, bis Tom das Wort ergriff.

"Oh man...das wird eine schwere Entscheidung. Ich finde, wir sollten einfach kombinieren. Wir können ja im See schwimmen und daneben ein Picnic machen. Wenn Harry will, kann er ja was vorspielen. Und einen Reitausflug machen wir dann morgen."

Nun waren alle glücklich, außer Sirius, dessen Vorschlag auf morgen vertröstet wurde. Er begann zu schmollen, was jedoch von den Anderen gekonnt ignoriert wurde.

So packten sie alle ihre Sachen und gingen an den See. Harry tat seinen Cousins den Gefallen und nahm seine Gitarre mit.

Sie ließen sich am See nieder, der fast so groß war, wie der von Hogwarts. Die Sonne schien noch und ließ die Wasseroberfläche in einem hellen Blau schimmern. Überall blüten Blumen in den verschiedensten Farben.

Bienen flogen herum, um Honig zu sammeln. Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich in den Bäumen und Eichhörnchen kletterten von Baum zu Baum.

Die drei Cousins staunten nicht schlecht, bevor sie sich auf der Picnicdecke niederließen.

"So, Jungs. Dann zieht euch mal aus, damit wir schwimmen können."

Gesagt getan.

Der Erste, der ins Wasser stürmte, war Harry und zwar mit einem lauten "Juhuuuu".

Die Rotschöpfe folgten ihm, nur um kurz darauf gedöppt zu werden.

Die Drei tobten noch eine Zeit lang im Wasser herum, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen, sich zu den Erwachsenen auf die Picnicdecke zu setzen. Diese saßen nämlich die ganze Zeit über nur auf der Decke, beobachteten die Jungs und unterhielten sich.

Sie waren froh, dass es den Dreien in Slytherin Manor zu gefallen schien.

"Hey, wieso kommt ihr nicht ins Wasser? Es ist herrlich."

"Vielleicht später, George. Wollt ihr ne Kleinigkeit essen? Nehmt euch ruhig was."

Fred griff sich, schneller als Tom gucken konnte, die Schale mit den Erdbeeren, und lief damit weg. Als er circa hundert Meter weg war, dehte er sich um und rief Harry zu:

"Hey, Kleiner! Sieh mal was ich hier habe: Erdbeeren!"

Er nahm sich eine raus und biss genüsslich hinein.

"Mhhh...schmecken die gut. Willst du auch eine? Nee, kriegste nicht, die sind viel zu lecker und saftig, um sie mit dir zu teilen!"

Das konnte Harry nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so eilte er auf seinen Cousin zu, blieb vor diesem stehen und bettelte um eine Erdbeere. Als Fred sich nicht erbarmte ihm eine zu geben, wollte der Schwarzhaarige sich einfach eine nehmen, doch damit hatte Regulus' Sohn gerechnet. Er zog die Schale kurzerhand weg und hielt sie in die Luft.

Der Grünäugige war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Fred, so konnte er die Schale nicht erreichen.

Es entstand eine kleine Rangelei.

Fred versuchte zu flüchten und lief weg. Doch er hatte nicht mit Harry gerechnet, der sich einfach kurzerhand von hinten auf ihn drauf stürzte. Beide gingen zu Boden, ebenso wie die Schale mit den Erdbeeren. Doch bevor diese aufschlug, benutzte der Schwarzhaarige seine zauberstablose Magie und setzte die Schale und die Erdbeeren, die schon nicht mehr in der Schale waren, in eine Art Starre.

Harry kletterte über seinen Cousin drüber und ging zu der, in der Luft schwebenden, Schale. Er nahm sie in die Hand und legte alle Erdbeeren wieder in sie hinein.

Snapes Sohn drehte sich noch einmal zu Fred um und streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus, bevor er wieder zu Decke ging und sich auf dieser, an George gelehnt, niederließ.

Die estlichen auf der Decke Sitzenden kriegten sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein. Sirius lag ausgestreckt auf den Boden und schlug mit der Faust immer wieder auf die Erde ein, während Regulus sich schon den Bauch halten musste vor Lachen.

Fred setzte sich nun auch auf die Decke und fuhr einmal durch das Haar von Harry, welcher gerade von George mit Erdbeeren gefüttert wurde.

"Mhhh...sind die lecker, Fred...willst du auch eine?"

Bambi hielt dem Rotschopf eine der roten Früchte vor den Mund, doch bevor dieser abbeißen konnte, zog er sie wieder weg und aß sie selber.

Das brachte alle wieder zum Lachen.

"Nein, Scherz. Hier."

Harry hielt Fred die Schüssel hin und ließ ihn doch tatsächlich eine Erdbeere nehmen und essen.

Als die Zwillinge und Harry alle Erdbeeren vertilgt hatten, kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht drum herum etwas auf der Gitarre zu spielen, doch dieses mal sang er nicht dazu.

Fred wollte einmal probieren, ob er nicht ein Talent zum Gitarre spielen hatte, so zupfte er einfach mal ein bisschen auf den Saiten herum.

George saß daneben, kraulte Harry im Nacken und lachte sich schlapp, da sein Bruder wohl doch kein Talent zum Spielen hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten war Harry dann eingeschlafen.

Regulus unterhielt sich daraufhin angeregt mit seinen Söhnen und lernte sie dadurch etwas besser kennen. Er hatte die Beiden direkt ins Herz geschlossen, aber auch Harry hatte sich dort einen Platz verdient.

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später wieder erwachte, nahm er sich heimlich zwei Becher und lief mit diesen zum See.

Mit den vollen Bechern bewaffnet, ging er zur Decke zurück und stellte sich hinter Sirius und Severus, die nebeneinander saßen.

Gleichzeitig kippte er das kalte Wasser über die Zwei, die direkt erschrocken aufsprangen.

"Na warte. Das kriegst du zurück!"

Severus packte seinen Sohn und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Gefolgt von Sirius machten sie sich auf zum See.

Dort angekommen nahm der Animagus Harry Füße und der Tränkemeister dessen Hände. Sie schwangen den Jungen ein paar Mal hin und her, bervor sie ihn ins Wasser schmissen.

Als der ins Wasser Geschmissene wieder auftauchte, hatte er ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand fingen die beiden Erwachsenen plötzlich an zu schweben und fielen aus mindestens 6 Metern Höhe ins Wasser.

Von der Decke aus ertönte ein Ruf von Fred.

"Bambi! Komm, wir wollen wieder hoch und bald zu Abend essen. Lass die beiden Alten einfach im Wasser!"

"Ok, ich komme!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war kurz darauf wieder bei Regulus, Tom und den Zwillingen.

Zu Fünft machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Manor. Dort angekommen machte sich jeder erst mal auf in sein Zimmer, um sich fürs Essen anzuziehen.

Das Abendessen verlief in einer lockeren Stimmung.

Seveus wandte sich mittendrin an Tom.

"Sag mal, Tom. Meinst du, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn wir für Sonntag einfach mal die Freunde der Drei hierher einladen?"

"Aber natürlich. Warum denn nicht?...Wer wäre das denn dann alles? Dann ist Sonntag viel los hier, da Lucius und Narzissa sich zum Essen angemeldet haben. Kann ja nicht schaden."

"Das wären dann Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan und Draco Malfoy."

Bei den Namen ihres jeweiligen Partners leuchteten die Augen der Zwillinge und Harry auf, sodass sich Severus sicher war, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

"Natürlich. Da wird Cissa sich aber freuen, Draco schon wieder zu sehen. Wirst du ihnen Bescheid sagen?"

Severus nickte.

"Tom? Kann Poppy Pomfrey auch kommen? Das würde Sev bestimmt freuen.", kam es leicht schüchtern von Harry.

Alle Blicke waren fragend auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet, der leicht rot wurde.

"Ahh...ich verstehe. Natürlich kann sie auch kommen. Severus, du wirst dann allen Bescheid sagen."

Der Rest des Abends wurde für Unterhaltungen benutzt und um sich besser kennen zu lernen.

Um kurz nach 12 Uhr gingen dann alle ins Bett und schliefen auch direkt ein.

Vier Uhr morgens.

Alles ruhig, nur das Ticken einer Uhr.

Doch plötzlich hallte ein Schrei durch Slytherin Manor.

Er kam aus Harrys Zimmer.

Die Tür gegenüber von Harrys Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und Severus eilte in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, der zitternd in seinem Bett lag und leise schluchzte.

Der Tränkemeister ging zu ihm und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er stich Harry sanft duch die Haare, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen, was aber nicht vollständig gelang.

Nun eilten auch die anderen Bewohner des Manors auf das Bett zu und beobachteten Vater und Sohn.

Als Fred und George jedoch bemerkten, dass sich ihr kleiner Cousin von Severus nicht wirklich beruhigen ließ, setzten sie sich aufs Bett und zogen Harry sanft aus Severus' Armen, um ihn selbst zu Umarmen.

Sie strichen dem Schwarzhaarigen beruhigend über den Kopf und den Rücken. Sie flüsterten ihm irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr und das Schluchzen ebbte langsam ab.

Die Erwachsenen sahen dem nur verwundert zu.

Weshalb schaffen sie es, ihn zu beruhigen und Sev nicht, ging es allen durch den Kopf. Doch das konnten sie auch später noch klären.

„Shht Bambi. Es ist alles gut. Wir sind bei dir. Er tut dir nichts mehr. Du bist hier in Sicherheit vor ihm."

Bambi hatte sich bei den Zwillingen schnell wieder beruhigt und schlief mit einem „Danke, ihr Zwei." und einem zögerlichen „Danke...Dad." wieder ein.

Das letzte Wort zauberte ein Lächeln auf das besorgte Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

„Wir sollten alle noch etwas schlafen."  
So begaben sich alle Richtung Tür, außer den Zwillingen, denn diese waren an Harry gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Dies quittierten die Erwachsenen jedoch nur mit einem Lächeln.

----------------------------------

Ach ja...das Lied ist von SUM41: „There's no solution."'

Hoffe, das Chap hat euch wieder gefallen...lol...

meine treuen Reviewer knuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	14. Chapter 13 Wiedersehen mit Freunden

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Haben die Meisten schon erraten...also: Sev/Poppy...lol...

Beta: Silbernewolfsfau...hdgdl...bussi

Danke auch an alle meine treuen Review-Schreiber...

Freu mich immer ganz doll, wenn ich sehe, dass mir jemand ein Kommi da gelassen hat...lol...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

13.Kapitel Wiedersehen mit Freunden

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle erst gegen 10 Uhr auf. Sie frühstückten in Ruhe und Harry entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er alle wach gemacht hatte. Doch die Erwachsenen ließen gar nicht erst mit sich reden und meinten, dass er sich dafür bloß nicht entschuldigen solle.

Um 12 Uhr machten sie sich alle dann auf den Weg zu den Ställen, um wie besprochen, den Reitausflug zu machen.

Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht, da er endlich seinen Willen bekommen hatte. Es interessierte ihn dabei nicht wirklich, dass am Tag vorher schon feststand, diesen Reitausflug zu machen.

Bei den Ställen angekommen, musste erst einmal abgeklärt werden, wer welches Pferd bekam. Ach ja, und wer überhaupt nicht reiten konnte.

"So, wir haben genug Pferde da, sodass jeder alleine reiten kann. Sirius, du nimmst wie immer Storm. Sev nimmt Karo. Regulus, du bekommst Prince. Fred und George nehmen Willow und Spirit. Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dir zutrauen kann, Harry. Dann würdest du nämlich Shadow kriegen."

"Was?...das kann doch nicht gut gehen, Tom. Shadow ist ...nun ja, nicht gerade der Zahmste. Warum nimmst du ihn nicht?"

"Ich kann ihn nicht nehmen. Ich muss Jocey reiten. Du weißt doch, dass sie erst ihre Verletztung auskurieren muss. Da will ich dann niemanden auf ihr reiten sehen, außer mir."

"Hast ja recht, aber ich muss Severus zustimmen. Lass doch Fred oder George auf Shadow reiten. Aber bitte nicht Harry. Was passiert, wenn er ihn abwirft?"

"Ja, aber uns darf er abwerfen, oder wie!", kam der Einruf von George.

"Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Mist, warum muss dieses Pferd auch was gegen Sev, Reg und mich haben? Dann könnte einer von uns ja Shadow nehmen."  
"Nein, Sirius. Er mag euch halt einfach nicht. Ok, wir machen es so. Der von Harry und den Zwillingen am besten reitet, der nimmt Shadow, einverstanden?"

Ein Nicken seitens der anderen Erwachsenen. Sie wandten sich nun an die drei Jugendlichen und bemerkten, dass der Jüngste schmollte.

"Was hast du Harry?"

"Ach nix...nur, dass ihr mir anscheinend nicht zutraut auf einem Pferd, einem PFERD, zu reiten!"

"Hä?", kam es da etwas dumm von Severus, "was meinst du damit? Bist du schon mal geritten? Meinst du nicht, dass die Zwillinge besser mit Shadow umgehen könnten?"

Die Zwillinge antworteten für ihren Cousin.

"Nun, natürlich ist Harry schon geritten. Auf Hippogreifen und Thestralen. Es ist zwar etwas peinlich, aber George und ich sind nicht die besten Reiter, müsst ihr wissen. Schlechte Erfahrungen und so...Also ich würde Harry eher zutrauen auf Shadow zu reiten, als uns."

Tom klatschte einmal in die Hände.

"Gut, dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Kommt, ihr drei Rabauken. Ich zeig euch, welche Pferde ihr heute bekommt."

"Moment!", kam da dann plötzlich der laute Ausruf von Regulus.

"Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Mein Neffe reitet so mir nix dir nix mal eben auf Hippogreifen und Thestralen? Wann? Wo?...Wie kams dazu?"

"Regulus. Ich habe jetzt echt keine Lust, alles von Harry erzählt zu bekommen. Das verschieben wir auf heute Abend oder nachher. Ich will langsam mal los."

Als Tom seinen jüngsten Enkel zu Shadow geführt hatte, hielt Harry vor Staunen den Atem an. Er war fasziniert von dem pechschwarzen Hengst, dessen Fell silbern schimmerte. Die Augen waren ebenso pechschwarz und schienen das einfallende Licht geradezu zu verschlingen.

Der dunkle Lord half seinen drei Enkeln beim Satteln der Pferde, sodass sie nach kurzem schon aufsitzen konnten. Jetzt standen nur noch Harry und Tom neben Shadow und Jocey auf festem Boden.

"Komm Harry, ich helf dir beim Aufsitzen. Mal sehn, ob er dich akzeptiert."

Mit etwas Schwung saß Harry dann auf dem Hengst, der sich erst etwas sträubte, doch nach wenigen Momenten wurde er etwas ruhiger und schien nichts gegen Harry zu haben.

Dieser freute sich natürlich und strahlte seinen Großvater an.

"Ok, alles in Ordnung. Wir können dann los."

Sev, Reg und Sirius saßen mit, vor Unglauben geöffnteten Mündern auf ihren Pferden.

"Wow, Harry. Du bist der Erste außer Tom, der auf Shadow reiten kann. Gut, dann mal los."

Severus spornte Karo etwas an, sodass er erst einmal im Schritt losritt. Die Anderen folgten.

Nach einiger Zeit legten sie an Tempo zu, was in einem Wettrennen endete, dass Harry ganz klar gewann.

Die Gruppe von 7 Leuten ritt noch eine Stunde weiter, um die Gegend zu erkunden.

Sie kamen gegen 15 Uhr in einem alten Zaubererdorf an.

"Dies ist Altun, ein Dorf, dass schon mein Urgroßvater gegründet hat. Die Zauberer, die hier leben, halten sich aus dem Krieg raus. Es sind ein paar sehr atle Zaubererfamilien. Man kann hier auch nicht einfach hinziehen, nur Angehörige der jetztigen Einwohner können das Dorf überhaupt als Dorf erkennen. Muggel und andere Zauberer, die nicht auf diesen Ländereien leben, sehen nur eine total heruntergekommene und verlassene Gegend. Aber die Abwehrzauber sind so stark, dass sich nur selten jemand hierher verirrt."

"Das ist echt..."

"...krass!", kam es sehr schlau von den Zwillinge.

Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

"Was machen wir jetzt hier? Machen wir Pause?"

"Oh ja, bitte eine Pause!"  
"Ja, mein Hintern ist schon ganz wund gescheuert."

PLUMPS

Alle sahen auf den schwarzhaarigen Teen, der nun nicht mehr auf Shadow saß, sondern sich auf dem Boden daneben vor Lachen kugelte.

"Ohh...Armer Fredibumbs...soll ich...dir vielleicht...deinen wunden Hintern...einpudern?", brach Harry japsend hervor.

Selten hat man ihn so lachen sehen.

Angesprochener Zwilling fand das aber wohl nicht so witzig und blies seinen Wangen auf.

"HaHa, Harry. Du bist sooo lustig. Willst du mich vielleicht verarschen?"

"Aber nicht doch, Fredilein. Ich mach mich nur über dich lustig."

"JaJaJa...Aber ist dir nicht zufällig entgangen, dass das beides das selbe ist?"

"Ach was, erzähl so was doch nicht! Da gibt es doch einen riesen Unterschied, oder Harry?", meldete sich nun auch George zu Wort.

"Jup, den gibt es. Alsoooo...'Verarschen' ist ein Wort, 'sich über jemanden lustig machen' sind fünf."

Nun mussten auch die Erwachsenen haltlos loslachen, sodass sie schließlich alle freiwillig von ihren Pferden stiegen, um nicht noch hinunter zu fallen.

Fred kam sich aber immer noch leicht dumm vor und ignorierte seinen Bruder und seinen Cousin einfach. Doch er hatte nicht mit dem schlechten Gewissen Harrys gerechnet.

"Fred?...Bitte sei mir nicht böse, ok? Ich...ich...das wollt ich nicht. Tut mir leid.", kam es kleinlaut und schuldbewusst von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Angesprochener zog diesen aber nur in seine Arme und knuddelte ihn einmal feste durch.

"Ach was, ich bin doch nicht sauer. Ich brauchte nur einen Grund, um dich zu umarmen."

"HaHa...als ob du je einen Grund gebraucht hast.", mischte sich der andere Rotschopf nun ein.

"Kommt, Jungs. Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal etwas Essen. Da vorne ist eine Imbissbude.", forderte Regulus auf.

Bei dem letzten Wort verdunkelte sich schlagartig das Gesicht der anderen Erwachsenen und auch bei den Zwillingen sah es nicht anders aus.

"Och nee, ich hasse Fast-Food und so was."

Was jedoch von niemandem, außer von Reg, bemerkt wurde war, dass Harrys Augen freudig aufblitzten.

Mhh...da muss sich doch was machen lassen. Hinterher schleifen die mich noch in so ein Schicky-Micky-Restaurant. Wenn der Kleine in den Imbiss will, werden wir bestimmt gehen. Bei dem unschudigem Blick, kann ja eh keiner der Anderen widerstehen., lachte Regulus sich ins Fäustchen.

"Fragen wir doch unseren Jüngsten, was er will. Das machen wir dann, ok!"

"NEIN!", riefen die Zwillinge direkt dazwischen, doch Harry war schon beim verkünden seiner Entscheidung.

"Ich will in die Imbiss-Bude."

Aufstöhnen seitens Tom, Sev und Sirius, welcher die Rotschöpfe fragend ansah.

"Ihr habt es gewusst, oder? Deswegen wolltet ihr nicht, dass er entscheidet."

Fred nickte nur ergeben.

"Er isst total gerne dieses ganze fettige Zeugs...er hat ja auch nicht das Problem mit dem Zunehmen...er kann so viel essen, wie er will, das ändert nichts an seinem Gewicht."

"Na ja. Ich denke wir tun ihm den Gefallen und gehen Pommes oder so was essen.", sagte Sirius, der bei dem Glitzern in den Augen seines Patensohnes einfach nicht 'nein' sagen konnte.

Der Tag wurde noch sehr lustig und alle hatten ihren Spaß.

Total ausgepowert war die Gruppe gegen Abend wieder nach Slytherin Manor geritten.

Sie kümmerten sich noch um die Pferde, bevor sie gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Vor allem die Zwillinge hauten kräftig rein, da sie beim Mittagessen eher wenig gegesssen hatten, um auch ja nicht zu dick zu werden. Das war zumindest ihre Ausrede.

Wer würde sie denn nicht für merkwürdig halten, wenn sie sagen würden, dass sie Fast-Food und das ganze Zeug einfach nicht mögen? Immerhin war das fast eines der beliebtesten 'Speisen' in England. Na ja...eigentlich nicht, oder?...grins

Sie saßen alle schon seit mindestens drei Stunden im Salon und unterhielten sich, spielten Schach oder, wie in Harrys Fall, hüpften aufgeregt durch die Gegend.

"Harry, jetzt setz dich doch endlich. Du machst mich noch ganz nervös. Weshalb bist du denn so aufgeregt? Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten."

Regulus sah seinen Neffen fragend an.

"Weißt du Regulus...morgen kommen doch Dray und die Anderen und ich freu mich doch so, sie zu sehen. Warum können sie denn noch nicht jetzt kommen?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ganz einfach. Damit wir bis morgen noch Ruhe vor den ganzen Balgen haben. Nein, war nur ein Scherz. Aber du hast sie doch erst eineinthalb Tage nicht gesehen. Das ist doch noch gar nicht so lange. Vielleicht gehst du einfach schon mal ins Bett. Es ist sowieso schon spät. Wenn du schläfst, geht die Zeit schneller rum für dich."

"Klasse Idee, Dad! Gute Nacht."

Damit rauschte Harry aus dem Salon und in sein Zimmer. Er machte sich bettfertig und ließ sich dann müde ins Bett fallen. Nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Im Salon saßen jetzt sechs Personen, die bei dem Verhalten des Kleinen doch etwas schmunzeln mussten. Sie widmeten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen, bevor sich dann einer nach dem Anderen verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon sehr früh auf den Beinen. Vor lauter Aufregung konnte er einfach nicht mehr schlafen.

Es war gerade erst 6 Uhr, doch er beschloss trotzdem schon einmal die Zwillinge zu wecken.

So schlich er sich leise, und nur mit einem etwas zu weitem Pyjama bekleidet, ins Nachbarzimmer zu Fred. Dieser lag noch in seinen tiefsten Träumen versunken in seinem Bett.

Kurz entschlossen zog der Schwarzhaarige seinem Cousin die Bettdecke weg. Außer einem ärgerlichem Gemurmel, brachte dies aber nicht viel.

So stellte Harry sich aufs Bett und fing an zu hüpfen. Dabei rief er dann immer wieder: "Ein Erdbeben, Fred. Komm schon, du musst aufstehen. Ein Erdbeben!"

Natürlich wurde der Rotschopf davon wach.

"Bambi? Was ist denn los? Wir haben doch erst...", ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr,"...6.10Uhr."

"Komm schon, Fred. Die Anderen kommen doch gleich. Sie könnten jeden Moment hier sein."

"Quatsch, Harry. Du steigerst dich da in was rein. Sie kommen erst so gegen 9 Uhr. Genau wie Dracos Eltern."

Schmollend stapfte Angesprochener zur Tür und wollte gerade gehen, als Fred ihn kurz zurück hielt.

"Bambi? Sollen wir nicht mal bei George vorbei schauen? Vielleicht gewährt er uns für die nächste Stunde Asyl."

"Ok", hauchte Harry leise.

Im Zimmer von George angekommen, traten sie nicht gerade leise auf das Bett zu, in dem der Rotschopf müde die Augen öffnete.

"Wasch'nlos?"

"Nix, nix. Wir wollten fragen, ob wir uns noch eine Stunde zu dir legen dürfen. Weißt du, gerade war ein Erdbeben und jetzt wollen wir zwei nicht mehr alleine sein."

Fred wurde verwirrt von seinem Bruder angesehen. Dieser ließ die Tatsache mit dem Erdbeben aber auf sich beruhen. Das konnte sein Bruder ihm ja später erklären.

"Na kommt."

Er hob seine Decke leicht an, damit Fred und Harry ins Bett klettern konnten. Zu dritt lagen sie bald eng aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen für kurze Zeit ein.

Um 7.30 Uhr wurde der Kleinste wieder wach, stellte Fred und George den Wecker auf den Nachttisch, damit die Zwei die Ankunft ihrer Freunde nicht verschliefen und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort genehmigte er sich eine schöne warme Dusche, bevor er sich halbwegs ordentliche Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank zog.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, mit einem schwarzen Totenkopf drauf. Beides war figurbetont, aber nicht zu sehr eng anliegend. An den Füßen hatte er wie fast immer Chucks, aber nicht die normalen Schwarzen. Er hatte sich damals in Muggel-London, passend zum T-Shirt, auch schwarze Chucks mit kleinen dunkelgrünen Totenköpfen drauf geholt.

#Guten Morgen Harry. Das steht dir echt gut.#

#Danke Salina. Warum bist du schon so früh auf? Sonst bist du doch auch immer am Schlafen.#

#Hey! Was soll das denn heißen? Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Etwas stört mich an dir.#

#Was denn?#

#Deine Haare. Sie sehen schrecklich aus.#

Als er nochmals in den Spiegel sah und etwas genauer auf seine Haare achtete, erschrak er kurz.

Man...diese Frisur ist echt schrecklich. Ich glaube, ich schneide mir die Haare wieder etwas ab. Sie sind ja jetzt glatt. Wenn ich sie auf die Länge wie früher mache, könnte ich sie mit Gel noch etwas formen.

Gesagt, getan. Er rief eine Hauselfe und fragte diese nach Rat. Er hatte Glück. Die Hauselfe kannte sich mit Frisuren aus und konnte nach Wunsch die Haare auch kürzer, bzw. länger zaubern. Bei Harry zauberte sie sie kürzer und formte sie direkt mit etwas Gel, bevor sie verschwand.

Als der Schwarzhaarige mit geschlossenen Augen wieder zum Spiegel trat und dann sein Spiegelbild sah, sog er zischend die Luft ein.

Wow. Was eine Frisur so ausmacht.

Seine Rabenschwarzen Haare waren zu einem echt coolen Iro gegelt. Jetzt merkte Harry auch, dass die Spitze des Iros ein bisschen heller war als der Rest der Haare, also musste die Hauselfe auch etwas Farbe benutzt haben.

Bin ja mal gespannt, was die Anderen sagen werden.

#Das...das sieht jetzt echt total toll aus Harry. Hab doch gesagt, du musst was an deiner Frisur ändern.#

#Ja ja...ich habs ja verstanden.#

#Ist auch gut so. Ich werde jetzt wieder schlafen gehen. Würde dir aber auch nicht schaden, du siehst irgendwie etwas blass aus.#

Bambi zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es 8.15 Uhr war. Er hatte also noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit, bevor er sich langsam ins Esszimmer aufmachen sollte.

Kurz entschlossen griff der neue Besitzer eines Iros nach einem Zaubertrankbuch und begann interessiert darin zu lesen.

Nach ein paar Minuten spürte er plötzlich etwas auf seiner Schulter und erkannte Chrislan, der es sich auf dieser gemütlich gemacht hatte.

"Hallo, mein Lieber. Alles klar?"

Ja und bei dir?

Auch.

Gut, gut. Deine neue Frisur gefällt mir. Wer hat dir das so gemacht? Ich glaube nicht, dass du selbst auf diese Idee gekommen bist.

Danke. Das hat mir Tinny, eine Hauselfe, gemacht. Echt spitze, oder?

Ja. Ich will dich ja nicht los werden oder so, aber du müsstest langsam mal ins Esszimmer gehen. Ich glaube es sind sogar schon ein paar Leute da.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass es wirklich schon 8.55 Uhr war.

Jetzt musste er sich aber beeilen, um noch pünktlich zu sein, immerhin war das Esszimmer fast auf der anderen Seite des Manors.

Danke Chrislan. Wir sehen uns und ärgere Salina nicht zu doll.

Damit spurtete er auch schon los und kam um 8.59 Uhr vor dem Esszimmer an. Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah, dass Dracos Eltern schon da waren, seine Freunde jedoch nicht.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Severus und Fred, sodass die Anwesenden ihn auch erst dort bemerkten, da sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Harry. Wow. Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Bei dem Erdbeben heute morgen waren sie aber noch lang."

Fred musterte seinen Cousin bewundernd. Als der Satz mit dem Erdbeben fiel, wurde er von allen Anderen fragend angesehen, doch der Rotschopf zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich fand die langen Haare bei mir schrecklich. Da hab ich dann eine Hauselfe gefragt, ob** _sie mir die Haare _**machen kann."

"Welche Hauselfe denn?", mischte Tom sich nun ein.

"Tinny. Warum?"  
"Ah ja. Die gute alte Tinny. Sie hat auch deiner Mutter früher immer die wunderschönsten Frisuren gemacht."

"Steht dir aber wirklich sehr gut, Harry."

"Danke Tom. Ach ja. Guten Morgen, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy."

"Danke, dir auch einen guten Morgen, Harry.", kam es strahlend von Narzissa, während Lucius nur freundlich nickte.

Der Schwarzhaarige rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, da seine Freunde, und vor allem Draco, immer noch nicht da waren.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es Fred zu viel.

"Verdammt, Bambi. Jetzt bleib doch bitte einen Moment ruhig sitzen. Sie kommen schon noch."

Wie auf Kommando gingen die zwei großen Flügeltüren des Esszimmers auf und fünf Personen traten ein.

Harry war der Erste, der auf den Beinen war und mit einem lauten "Draco!" flog er regelrecht in die Arme seines Freundes.

Dieser drückte den Schwarzhaarigen so fest er konnte an sich, jedoch darauf bedacht seinem Partner nicht weh zu tun.

Als sie sich wieder voneinaner lösten, stellte Harry sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte gegen Dracos Lippen: "Ich hab dich so tierisch vermisst."

"Ich dich auch mein Engel."

Draco drückte seine Lippen leicht gegen die des Ex-Gryffindors, bis dieser einladend seinen Mund einen Spalt breit öffnete. Draco, natürlich ganz Gentleman-like, nahm die Einladung an und erforschte die Mundhöhle Harrys.

Ohh...dieser Geschmack bringt mich noch um den Verstand

Bald verflochten sich ihre Zungen zu einem Kampf, den keiner der Beiden verlieren wollte.

Der Blonde stöhnte leise in den Kuss, während Harry nur gegen Dracos Lippen lächelte.

Der Kuss wurde immmer leidenschaftlicher und schien gar nicht mehr enden zu wollen. Aber aus Luftmangel lösten sie sich doch noch voneinander und sahen sich erst verliebt in die Augen und dann in die erschrockenen Gesichter der Erwachsenen. Nur Sev saß ungerührt da, jedoch mit einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Lippen, da er ja bereits wusste, dass sein Sohn mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war.

Regulus fasste sich als Erster.

"Ihr...ihr...seid ihr ein Paar?"

Draco schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn bestimmend zu sich.

"Ja, das sind wir. Hat irgendjemand von euch ein Problem damit? Sev hat ja auch nichts dagegen.", kam es auch sogleich etwas trotzig von dem Blonden.

"Was?...Severus. Warum hast du das nie erwähnt?"

"Tschuldige Tom. Ich habs...vergessen?".

Der Tränkemeister hob seine Schultern und sah entschuldigend auf seinen Schwiegervater, welcher sich auch sogleich wieder an das junge Paar wandte.

"Nein Darco, natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen."

Die anderen Anwesenden schüttelten ebenfalls verneinend ihre Köpfe.

Nun erst achteten diese auf die ebenfalls gerade erschienenen Gäste.

Seamus lag in Georges Armen, bevor sie in einen Kuss verfielen.

Blaise und Fred küssten sich ebenfalls gerade innig.

Und Milli?

Und Pansy?

Nun, die zwei Mädchen rannten gleichzeitig auf den Kleinsten im Raum los, nur um diesen dann so stürmisch zu umarmen, dass alle Drei auf dem Boden landeten, Harry ganz unten.

"Harry! Wir haben dich so vermisst. Es war so langweilig ohne dich. Das glaubst du gar nicht. Und Blaise und Seamus waren total die faulen Muffel. Sie kamen gestern den ganzen Tag nicht aus ihren Betten raus. Draco war aber noch unerträglicher. Er hat jeden böse angemacht, der ihm zu nahe kam. Zum Glück bist du ab heute ja wieder da."

Die Zwillinge plusterten sich schmollend auf, als alle am Tisch saßen.

"Und wir? Uns hat wohl keiner vermisst, was!"

"DOCH!", kam es direkt von Blaise und Seamus, was alle Anwesenden in Lachen verfallen ließ.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, wandte sich Milli wieder an Harry.

"Warum bist du heute denn so blass? Bist du krank? Ist dir nicht gut?"

"Ach...keine Ahnung. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig, aber das geht gleich bestimmt besser, wenn ich erst mal was gegessen habe."

Aufmunternd lächelte er seiner besten Freundin zu, während die anderen Anwesenden sich besorgt ansahen.

"Sagt mal Leute. Wo ist denn eigentlich Poppy?"

Harry sah fregend zu seinen Freunden.

"Sie wollte nachkommen. Hat irgendwas von einem verschwundenen Medizin-Kalender gesagt, der sehr wichtig ist. Dann meinte sie nur noch was von einer Katastrophe und ist abgerauscht."

"Medizin-Kalender?", kam es von Sev.

"Ja, sie hat einen. Da steht drin, welcher Schüler, wann welche Medizin braucht und so was. Ist sehr wichtig das Ding. Stell dir mal vor, ein Schüler vergisst sich selbst im Krankenflügel zu melden, wegen seiner Medizin. Nicht alle Schüler an der Schule sind top-fit. Ich hab mir den Kalender mal angesehen. Ein paar der Schüler haben HIVPositiv oder Krebs. Wenn sie dann einmal ihre Medikamente vergessen, dann..." Harry kam nicht zum Ausreden, da Fred erschrocken aufgesprungen war.

"Scheiße! Harry! Welches Datum haben wir heute?"

"Den 1.Oktober, warum?"

Plötzlich ließ Harry seine Gabel fallen und sprang ebenso auf, doch dabei wurde ihm leicht schwindelig, sodass er wieder zurück in den Stuhl sank.

Fred eilte sofort auf ihn zu und bat einen Hauselfen einen feuchten Waschlappen zu holen. Damit tupfte er sanft Harrys schweißfeuchte Stirn ab.

"Was ist mit ihm?", kam es sogleich von den anderen Anwesenden, außer von George, welcher zum Kamin gerannt war.

"Poppy muss kommen. Beeil dich, George."

Angesprochener zog gerade wieder seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin.

"Sie ist gleich da. Sie appariert in die Vorhalle."

Tom schickte einen Hauselfen in die Eingangshalle, damit dieser dann die Heilerin in das Esszimmer führen konnte.

Harry währenddessen hatte mit schlimmen Krämpfen zu kämpen. Sein gesamter Körper versteifte sich immer mehr und er fühlte sich, als ob er mit einem, nein zwei, Cruciatus-Flüchen belegt war. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei verließ seine Kehle, während Fred und George neben ihm auf dem Boden Richtiiig...jetzt sind sie auf dem Boden...lol... saßen und versuchten ihn ein wenig aufzulockern.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine Frau, vielleicht 35 Jahre alt, trat ein. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes glattes Haar, welches dieses mal nicht zu einem strengem Dutt zusammengebunden war. Ihre Augen waren Haselnussbraun und ihre Haut leicht gebräunt. Alles in allem war sie recht ansehnlich, mit ihren sanften Gesichtszügen.

"Poppy!"

Die Heilerin eilte sofort auf die Gruppe am Boden zu.

Sie ließ sich daneben nieder und piekste Harry mit einer Nadel leicht in den Unterarm, sodass etwas Blut aus der 'Wunde' trat. Mit ihrem Zauberstab zeigte sie auf das Blut, während sie etwas murmelte. Vor ihr erschienen Zahlen. Es sah aus, wie irgendwelche Werte.

Poppy entnahm aus einer schwarzen Medizintasche eine Spritze und eine Ampulle. Sie zog die Spritze auf und versuchte Harry die Medizin zu spritzen.

Doch dieser hatte solche Krämpfe, sodass er nicht einmal daran dachte, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

"Sev, Draco. Helft Fred und George ihn ruhig zu halten. Ich kann ihm sonst nicht die Spritze geben."

Gesagt, getan.

Mit vier Personen versuchten sie nun den Schwarzhaarigen zum stillhalten zu bewegen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken schaffte Poppy es dann, ihm die Spritze zu geben, worauf die Versteifung sofort nachließ und Harry erschöpft die Augen schloss.

"Sollen wir vielleicht in den Salon gehen? Da können wir dann reden.", kam es von Tom, als er sich wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte.

Er ging auf seinen Enkel zu, hob ihn sanft vom Boden auf und führte dann alle in den Salon.

Der Ex-Gryffindor lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Opas und schlief ein, sodass diesem warm ums Herz wurde.

Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, sah Tom noch einmal zu dem Kleinsten, der seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schoß liegen hatte, bevor er sich an Poppy wandte.

"Was war das gerade? Was hatte er?"

"Nun, Harry ist krank. Er...er hat Diabetes mellitus Typ-1. Das ist eine Zuckerkrankheit. Typ-1-Diabetes wird durch den absoluten Mangel am Hormon Insulin verursacht. Die Krankheit ist nicht heilbar, aber man kann sie mit Insulin behandeln. Bei Muggeln muss täglich der Blutzuckerwert gemessen werden, um dann die benötigte Menge an Insulin zu spritzen. Aber wir Zauberer haben das Insulin etwas abgeändert, sodass unsere Erkrankten es nur ein mal im Monat spritzen müssen. Das wäre bei Harry gestern gewesen. Aber Peeves hatte meinen Medizin-Kalender geklaut."

"Aber eins verstehe ich noch nicht. Wie kommt man den zu dieser Krankheit?"

Blaise sah die Heilerin an.

"Nun ja, es ist sozusagen eine Fehlsteuerung des Immunsystems. Das Hormon Insulin wird benötigt, damit alle Körperzellen Zucker aus der Blutbahn aufnehmen können, sodass der Zucker in den Zellen zu Energie verbrand werden kann. Aber manche Menschen haben Antikörper gegen das Insulin in der Bauchspeicheldrüse, sodass zu viel Zucker im Blut und zu wenig Zucker in den Zellen für die Energieproduktion ist. Muggel-Forscher denken, dass es Viren und Bakterien im Körper gibt, die den Zellen in den Bauchspeicheldrüsen so ähnlich sehen, dass der Körper nicht nur die Erreger unschädlich macht, sondern auch die eigenen Zellen angreift."

Nach dieser Erklärung herrschte betretene Ruhe im Raum, bis sich Narzissa das erste Mal zu Wort meldete.

"Gibt es bestimmte Faktoren, die die Entstehung der Krankheit beeinflussen?"

"In der Tat. Die gibt es. Zum Einen die Erbfaktoren. Wenn ein Elternteil Typ-1-Diabetiker ist, liegt die Chance, dass das Kind ebenfalls erkrankt bei zwei bis fünf Prozent. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Harrys Mutter Diabetes-Erkrankt war, oder?"

Tom schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Nun, dann gäbe es da noch die Umweltfaktoren. Dazu gehören beispielsweise die Ernährungsfaktoren. Wenn man als Baby gestillt wurde, dann ist das Risiko der Erkrankung geringer, als wenn man mit Kuhmilchprodukten ernährt wird. Das sagen zumindest Muggel-Forscher. Sie sind sich da aber noch nicht so sicher."

"Harry wurde doch bestimmt nicht gestillt von diesen abartigen Muggeln, oder?"

"Nein, er wurde in der Tat nicht gestillt. Aber jetzt müsste euch doch eigentlich einiges klar sein, oder? Zum Beispiel Harrys Gewicht. Das Fett wird abgebaut, da der Körper ja trotzdem Energie benötigt. Außerdem müssen die meisten Diabetiker sehr häufig auf Toilette, aber ich denke nicht, dass dies auf Harry zutrifft. Da hat er echt Glück gehabt. Das hätte echt nervig sein können. Nun ja, dann wäre dann noch das Schwächegefühl und die Leistungsminderung. Beides trifft auf Harry zu. Er ist erst vor zwei Jahren richtig erkrankt, davor war er noch aktiver. Er musste das Quidditchspielen etwas vermindern, obwohl er es so sehr geliebt hat. Er hat statt fünf Mal nur noch zwei Mal in der Woche trainiert, als er noch in der Gryffindormannschaft war. Nun, dann kommt wohl eines der auffallendsten Dinge bei Harry: der starke Durst. Es ist bei ihm so ausgeprägt, dass er nicht nur einen starken Durst hat. Bei ihm ist es ein durchgehender Durst. Er muss fast ständig was trinken."

"Oh man...das muss echt schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein, als er nicht mehr so oft Quidditch spielen durfte."

Draco fuhr sanft über Harrys Wange.

"Ja, das war es auch. Aber er hat einen sehr starken Willen."

Alle sahen George an, als er gedankenverloren sprach.

Es war knapp eine Stunde vergangen, in der noch viel über die Krankheit geredet wurde, als Harry langsam wieder erwachte.

"Na, Bambi? Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Bambi nickte nur total müde, während er sich die Augen rieb.

"Ach, Harry.", seufzte Poppy, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich das vergessen habe. Peeves hatte meinen Medizin-Kalender, in dem du immer mal wieder rum schnüffelst, geklaut und auf der Mädchentoilette versteckt."

"Ach was. Ich hätte selbst dran denken müssen, immerhin bin ich krank und nicht du. Aber es war einfach ein so tolles Wochenende, dass ich das total verpennt hab."

Über den Satz über das Wochenende freuten sich Tom, Sev, Reg und Sirius, da sie froh waren, dass es ihrem Jüngsten anscheinend so gut gefallen hat.

"Ok, da das ja nun geklärt ist. Harry, Severus und ich müssen noch etwas mit dir besprechen. Regulus muss auch noch mit seinen Söhnen etwas abklären. Sirius, du kannst Poppy, Narzissa und Lucius ja darüber aufklären, was so alles passiert ist in letzter Zeit. Und ihr Kinder...ihr könnt von mir aus ein bisschen das Manor unsicher machen. Draco, du weißt was erlaubt ist und was nicht."

Der Blonde nickte und verließ gefolgt von seinen Freunden das Zimmer.

Tom, Sev und Harry verließen den Raum durch eine kleine dunkle Holztür, währen Regulus, Fred und George durch eine Andere verschwanden.

--Bei Tom, Sev und Harry--

Sie machten es sich in Harrys Zimmer auf dessen Bett gemütlich.

"Also Harry. Wie hat dir das Wochenende so gefallen?"

"Ich fand es total klasse. Es ist echt schade, dass ich heute schon wieder nach Hogwarts muss."

"Wenn du willst, dann wiederholen wir das noch mal. Du könntest auch in den Weihnachtsferien hierher kommen. Severus wohnt ja sowieso hier, feiert also immer mit uns."

"Ja? Das...das wäre fantastisch!"

Froh fiel Harry seinem Großvater um den Hals.

"Nun ja. Dafür müssten wir aber bekannt geben, dass du Severus' und Deliahs Sohn bist. Wäre das in Ordnung für dich?"

"Natürlich! Das ist in Ordnung. Dann müssen Dad und ich uns wenigstens nicht mehr so verstellen."

"Ok, dann ist das geklärt. Lucius wird gleich mit den Papieren ins Ministerium gehen und alles abklären. Du wirst also ab jetzt Lyonel Calzifer Snape heißen."

"Ok. Was machen wir heute noch? Leider regnet es draußen."

"Mal gucken, was die Anderen machen wollen. Lasst uns zurück gehen."

Sie erhoben sich wieder und gingen zurück in den Salon.

--Bei Regulus, Fred und George im Besprechungszimmer--

"So, Jungs. Ich...also...ich...wollte...ich..."

Fred und George fingen bei dem Gestotter an zu kichern.

"Lacht nicht so...ich bin halt nicht so gut im Erklären, oder?"

"Nein, bist du nicht. Aber es macht Spaß dir dabei zuzuhören."

"Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, Jungs. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob...ob ihr vielleicht meinen Namen annehmen wollt."

"Deinen Namen?"

"Ja, dann würdet ihr Fred und George Weasley-Black heißen."

"Weshalb eigentlich Black? Ist Opis Nachname nicht Slytherin oder zumindest Riddle?"

"Ja, da habt ihr recht. Ich heiße eigentlich auch Regulus Slytherin-Black. Black kommt von meiner Mutter."

"Ach so. Also ich würde gerne deinen Namen annehmen. Vor allem um unsere Familie zu schocken. Ron wird dumm aus der Wäsche schauen."

"Ja, hast recht Fred. Ich werd den Namen auch annehmen."

"Danke, Jungs. Ihr macht mich echt glücklich damit. Ich bin irgwendwie froh, dass Sev herausgefunden hat, dass ihr meine Söhne seid."

"Ja...Dad. Wir sind auch froh darüber."

Regulus zog die Zwillinge in seine Arme. Nun saßen sie da...wie eine kleine Familie.

--Bei Draco, Seamus, Blaise, Milli und Pansy--

Die fünf Freunde liefen planlos durch Slytherin Manor.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wir können uns die öffentlichen Räume ansehen. Die liegen alle auf diesem Gang. Die privaten, wie zum Beispiel Gästezimmer und so, liegen alle im Westflügel. Lasst uns einfach mal irgendwo reingehen. Wir werden ja merken, wo wir landen."

Sie öffneten die erste Tür und sahen ein einfaches Badezimmer.

"Jaaaaa...ich glaube nicht, dass das zu der Art Räume gehört, wo wir hin wollten. Gut, lasst uns weiter gehen."

Die Gruppe entdeckte drei verschieden große Kaminzimmer, zwei kleine Esszimmer, die Küche und unter anderem noch den Thronsaal für 'Voldemorts' Todesserversammlungen.

Als Draco die letzte Tür öffnete, blieben ihm und den Anderen doch glatt die Spucke weg.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine riesige Leinwand, vor der viele gemütlich aussehende Sessel standen.

"Wow. Das ist ja so was wie ein Muggel-Kino."

"Muggel-was?"

"Kino. Die Muggel bezahlen Geld und gucken dann auf einer großen Leinwand, wie dieser hier, einen Film."

"Die bezahlen Geld dafür? Tz...wie minderwertig."

"Draco! Beherrsch dich."

"Ok, ok. War ja nicht so gemeint."

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zurück gehen und die Anderen holen. Vielleicht hat Tom ja einen Film da."

Blaise's Idee wurde begeistert ausgeführt.

Als die acht Jugendlichen und die sieben Erwachsenen dann alle im 'Heimkino' saßen, wussten sie nicht, welchen Film sie sich ansehen sollten.

"Ich habs!"

Fred sprang begeistert auf und lief aus dem Raum. Als er fünf Minuten später zurück kam, hatte er etwas in der Hand.

Er ging zum DVD-Player, welcher wohl aus dem Laden in Hogsmeade sein musste und legte eine DVD ein.

Gerade als er sich hingesetzt hatte, begann der Film.

"Ach ja. der Film sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung für Harry sein. Nur mal so gesagt."

Der schwarzhaarige Ex-Gryffindor sah seinen Cousin, von seinem Platz neben Draco aus, überrascht an und zuckte nur die Schultern.

Doch als dann die erste Szene des Filmes begann, sprang Severus' Sohn erfreut auf und fiel dem Rotschopf und dannach dessen Bruder in die Arme.

"Danke, danke, danke. Das ist echt klasse!"

Plötzlich erschien auf der Leinwand in gelb-goldener Farbe und in geschwungenen Buchstaben geschrieben ein Wort: Bambi.

"Ahhh", hörte man plötzlich von den Teenagern.

"Erklärt ihr uns nach dem Film dann, warum ihr Ha...ähm Lyonel Bambi nennt?"

George nickte.

Als der Film geendet hatte, sah man, dass die weiblichen Anwesenden wohl während des Films geweint haben mussten. Wahrscheinlich als Bambis Mutter gestorben war.

"Der Film war echt total schön."

Alle nickten zustimmend.

"Also Fred, George. Weshalb hat Lyonel diesen total niedlichen Spitznamen von euch bekommen?"

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der total entspannt seine Augen geschlossen hatte, begann George zu erklären.

"Also. Fred und ich waren vor ungefähr zwei Jahren mit Lyonel in Muggellondon, als ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, obwohl man dann das Dorf eigentlich nicht verlassen darf. Sev, das hast du jetzt nicht gehört, ok! Also, wir waren mit ihm einkaufen und dann brauchte er ja auch Unterwäsche. Er hat sich selbst ein Paar Boxershorts ausgesucht. Da waren dann halt ganz viele kleine Bambis drauf. Aber er fand die Shorts so toll, dass er sie unbedingt wollte. Und dann war dann da noch die Tatsache, dass es die ersten Boxershorts waren, die er sich selbst gekauft hat."

Alle sahen den Rotschopf mit großen Augen an, was auch Lyonel bemerkte.

"Nun starrt ihm keine löcher in den Kopf. Das war echt keine große Sache. Außerdem waren die Shorts echt klasse!"

Die Frauen hauchten nur ein "Oh wie süß", während die Männer der Runde schmunzelten.

Der Tag verlief sonst nicht mehr besonders ereignisreich.

Dann kam der Nachmittag und mit ihm der Abschied.

Alle hatten sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt, um sich zu verabschieden.

Als alle fertig waren, blieben nur noch Fred, Lyonel und George, die sich noch von Tom, Sirius und Regulus verabschieden mussten.

Fred trat zuerst zu seinem Vater, um diesen dann fest zu umarmen, während George sich von Tom verabschiedete.

Lyonel sah traurig zu Sirius, welcher seinen Neffen packte und an sich drückte.

"Ich werd dich vermissen, Kleiner. Es wird bestimmt langweilig werden ohne dich."

"Ich werd dich auch vermissen, Tatze."

Der Animagus küsste den Teen noch einmal auf die Stirn, bevor er sich Fred zuwandte.

Regulus umarmte Lyonel ebenfalls zum Abschied und fuhr ihm mit einem "Pass auf dich auf." durch den Iro, sodass dieser nun etwas mitgenommener, bzw. wilder aussah.

Alle hatten sich nun verabschiedet und warteten nur noch auf Tom und Lyonel, die sich noch immer stumm ansahen.

Doch bald brach bei dem Schwarzhaarigen der Damm und er umarmte auch seinen Großvater aufs herzlichste.

"Ich werd dich vermissen...Grandpa."

"Ich dich auch, Kleiner. Übrigens Danke."  
"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du mich als deinen Großvater akzeptierst. Die Zwillinge und du macht mich echt glücklich damit. Ach ja. Vielleicht lässt ein Wiedersehen ja doch nicht so lange auf sich warten."

Tom zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er die Eingangshalle verließ.

Nun machte sich auch die Gruppe mittels Portschlüssel auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule, um sich dann direkt in ihren Turm, bzw. ihre Büros (Poppy und Sev) zu verziehen.

----------------------------------

Mehr Infos über Diabetes gibts hier...: das wars wieder...

Ich hoffe, dass euch das chap gefallen hat...

Bye MoniMahoni

Knuddel


	15. Chapter 14 Streit

Hey...da bin ich wieder...

Ab diesem Kapitel nenne ich Harry nur noch Lyonel Calzifer Slytherin Snape...--- nur damit ihr bescheid wisst...grins

Warning: In diesem chap kommt lime vor...

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Haben die Meisten schon erraten...also: Sev/Poppy...lol...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

14.Kapitel Streit

Die nächsten drei Wochen bis zur Projektwoche vergingen für die Gruppe um Lyonel recht schnell, obwohl sich einiges ereignete.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Wochenend-Aufenthalt in Slytherin-Manor erhob sich Minerva McGonagall, Vertretung der Schulleitung, beim Frühstück.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Das Ministerium hat eine geeignete Person für den Posten des Direktors gefunden. Er wird aber vorraussichtlich erst Ende der Woche hier eintreffen. Des weiteren wurde eine der besten Eliteschulen Europas geschlossen. 23 Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen werden hier an Hogwarts weiter unterrichtet. Sie werden am 21. hier ankommen und ebenfalls an der Projektwoche teilnehmen. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass das Ministerium ein paar unserer Lehrer für nicht geeignet hält, hier zu unterrichten, sodass uns die Professoren Trelawney, Binns und Vektor verlassen werden. Aber keine Sorge. Es wurden schon neue Professoren für euch gefunden. Sie werden, wie der neue Direktor, erst Ende der Woche eintreffen. Ich möchte euch im Vorraus schon einmal bitten, alle freundlich Willkommen zu heißen."

"Wo werden die neuen Schüler wohnen?", kam es laut vom Ravenclawtisch.

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Sie werden erst zum nächsten Schuljahr in die Häuser eingeteilt. Dieses Jahr über werden sie deshalb im 3.Stock, der, wie ihr alle sicherlich wisst, hauptsächlich Gästezimmer beherbergt, wohnen. Essen können die Schüler, wo sie wollen. Sie werden sich dann einfach an irgendeinen Tisch dazu setzten. Wenn keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu beantworten sind, dann hat Professor Snape euch noch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen."

Minerva nahm Platz, während der Tränkemeister sich erhob und kalt in die Menge starrte. Bei Lyonel und seinen Freunden, nahm sein Gesicht sanftere Züge an und er begann zu sprechen.

"Wir haben bei Mr Potter eine Blutuntersuchung gemacht, da Zweifel aufgetreten sind, dass er wirklich ein Potter ist."

In der Halle wurde es mit einem Male lauter und man konnte erschrockene, aber auch wütene (Gryffindor) Gesichter erkennen.

"Wenn sie mir noch einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden...Danke. Also, die Vermutungen stimmen. Mr Potter ist in wirklichkeit Lyonel Calzifer Snape...mein Sohn."

Wenn man der Meinung war, die Halle war bei der Verkündung der Vermutung laut geworden, dann würde man jetzt denken, dass die Halle vor Geschrei und empörtem Keuchen geradezu explodieren würde.

Alle starrten zuerst Snape und dann Lyonel an, dem das recht unangenehm war.

"Ruhe! Die Blutuntersuchung hat ergeben, dass Lyonel zu 99,9 mein Sohn ist. Ihr werdet ihn ab jetzt nur noch mit Lyonel Calzifer Snape anreden. Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr. Genauer gesagt, gab es ihn nie. Außerdem gibt es bei Fred und George Weasley ebenfalls eine Namensänderung."

Ron sah recht verständnislos, aber dennoch ruhig aus, während Ginny langsam rot anlief vor Zorn. Ebenso Hermine am Ravenclawtisch. Das waren ihr einfach zu viele Veränderungen auf einmal und das alles auch noch als Dumbledore nicht da war, der vieles hätte verhindern können.

"Wie es scheint ist Arthur Weasley NICHT der Vater der Zwillinge. Molly Weasley hatte eine Affäre. Von nun an heißen die Zwei Fred und George Weasley-Black." Da wurde es Hermine dann doch zuviel und sie sprang empört auf.

"Was! Black? Dieser Mörder ist der Vater der Zwei? Das ist ja schrecklich!"

Auf einmal fiel es den 8 Slytherins wie Schuppen von den Augen.

#Flashback#

Lyonel und seine Freunde betraten gerade ihr Zimmer in den Kerkern, als auch schon eine braune Eule auf die Zwillinge zuflog. Fred runzelte die Stirn.

"Von Mum. Moment, ich lese ihn einfach mal vor. ...Lieber Fred, lieber George. Ich muss euch echt loben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr für Potter sogar das Haus wechseln würdet. Wie habt ihr den Hut nur überredet? Wie ich von Hermine gehört habe, seid ihr Zwei so was wie die besten Freunde für Potter. Zumindest bleibt die Position in der Familie und wir werden beim Testament berücksichtigt. Nachdem Ron sich weigerte uns bei unserem Plan zu helfen, mussten wir halt eine andere Aufgabe für ihn finden, dieser Blutsverräter. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns bald Informationen über Potter zukommen lassen. In Liebe, Mum...was soll das alles heißen? Ich versteh kein Wort. Und was für Infos will sie haben?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden es noch herausfinden."

#Flashback end#

Draco legte beschützerisch einen Arm um seinen Freund und zog ihn näher an sich, als Lyonel zu zittern begann.

Es muss ihm echt zusetzen, dass er jetzt weiß, dass er noch mehr verraten wurde.

Severus sah das Zittern seines Sohnes und stauchte Hermine vor der ganzen Halle zusammen, mit der Begründung, dass sie kein Recht hätte, sich eine Meinung über Regulus Black, den sie gar nicht kenne, zu machen.

Alle Slytherins grinsten nur gehässig, bevor Seamus, der adoptierte Slytherin, seine Stimme erhob.

"Lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen und wenn der vorbei ist können wir rausgehen. Am See können wir uns dann ungestört unterhalten."

Gesagt, getan. Der Unterricht verlief wie immer und am Nachmittag ging die Gruppe zum See. Am Seeufer ließen sich die vier Paare nieder. Draco zog Bambi in einen sanften Kuss, um ihn etwas abzulenken.

"Also ist das jetzt so etwas, wie ein Weasley-Komplott?", fragte Milli und sah die Zwillinge entschuldigend an.

George fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

"Wie es aussieht: Ja!"

Zum ersten mal meldete sich Pansy zu Wort.

"Ähm, ich komme da nicht mehr mit. Lasst mich mal zusammenfassen. Ron war Lyonels bester Freund, dies wollte Mrs Weasley ausnutzen, indem ihr Sohn ihr Infos über Bambi gibt. Ron weigerte sich und wurde dann sozusagen gezwungen, Lyonel in der Schule fertig zu machen? Und Granger steckt mit Mrs Weasley unter einer Decke. Sie tut nur so, als ob sie Lyonels Freundin wäre, nur um Informationen über den Kleinen zu bekommen, ebenso wie Ginny?"

"Jupp, du hast es also doch verstanden. Und jetzt denkt Mum, wir tun nur so, als wären wir Lyonels Freunde und wartet auf Informationen über ihn."

Fred wandte sich an den Grünäugigen, der sich an Draco gekuschelt hatte und dessen Streicheleinheiten genoss.

"Bambi? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht diesen Scheiß aus dem Brief, oder?...George und ich würden dich doch niemals, hörst du NIEMALS verraten."

"Ich...ich muss mir erst mal ein paar Gedanken machen, in Ordnung?"

George sah darüber nicht besonders glücklich aus.

"Tse...was musst du dir denn da noch für Gedanken machen? Entweder du glaubst uns, oder du glaubst uns nicht. Aber wenn du schon zögerst..."

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Freds Zwillingsbruder und lief zurück Richtung Schloss.

Alle sahen ihm ungläubig hinterher, sogar Fred.

Lyonels Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen, sodass Draco diese ganz sanft von dessen Wangen küsste.

"Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, ok? Ich werde mal schauen, wo er ist."

Damit erhob sich Seamus und lief seinem Freund hinterher.

Immer mehr Tränen flossen über Lyonels Wangen, sodass Fred ihn kurzerhand umarmte.

"Shhht, Kleiner...Alles wird wieder gut. Das wird sich schon wieder einrenken. Du kennst doch George und seinen Dickkopf. Seamus wird ihn finden und sie werden dann zusammen wieder hier her kommen."

So war es dann auch.

Als George die geröteten Augen seines kleinen Cousins sah, konnte er nicht anders, als diesen einfach ein paar Minuten fest an sich zu drücken und auf Lyonel einzureden.

"Oh Gott. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir weinen musst, Bambi. Bitte, du musst Fred und mir glauben. Du bist wirklich unser bester Freund, kleiner Sonnenschein. Ich...ich bin einfach leicht abgedreht, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du uns nicht glaubst und wir dich dann verlieren würden. Das hätte ich nicht verkraftet. Fred und ich wollen doch immer für dich da sein und dir helfen soweit wir können. Bitte...glaubst du uns?"

Als der Schwarzhaarige sich von dem Älteren gelöst hatte, erschien ein total ehrliches und überglückliches Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht.

"Natürlich glaub ich euch, du Dummkopf. Ihr seid doch meine zwei besten Freunde und ich will euch nicht verlieren. Niemals."

Daraufhin wurde der Jüngste der Gruppe noch einmal von Fred und George durchgeknuddelt.

Blaise wollte sich erheben, damit sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, doch Milli zog ihn zurück auf die Wiese.

"Also Leute. Da jetzt alles soweit geklärt ist, müssen Pansy und ich euch noch etwas sagen. Ihr habt Anfang des Jahres doch sicher von dieser Aktion gehört, bei der ein paar Schüler bis zu den Osterferien eine andere Schule besuchen werden."

Allgemeines Nicken, bevor Pansy das Wort ergriff.

"Milli und ich haben uns beworben, da wir schon immer mal sehen wollten, wie es in anderen Schulen so zugeht. Heute morgen kam eine Eule und wir wurden in dem Projekt aufgenommen. Morgen früh gehts für uns zwei dann los nach Beauxbatons."

"WAS! Und davon erzählt ihr uns erst heute? Ihr hättet uns sagen müssen, dass ihr euch beworben habt. Echt tolle Freunde..."

"Blaise!", fuhr Lyonel dazwischen, "Beruhige dich. Ich freue mich für euch zwei. Wenn es das ist, was ihr wollt, dann kann ich euch nur noch viel Spaß wünschen."

Milli fing an zu strahlen.

"Danke, Bambi. Du bist echt der Beste!"

Blaise sah nur betreten zu Boden.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wünsche euch natürlich auch eine schöne Zeit. Ich hätte mich nicht so aufregen sollen, aber...aber ich werde euch doch so schrecklich doll vermissen."  
Blaise wurde von den Mädchen feste umarmt.

"Danke, Blaise. Wir werden dich und die Anderen auch total vermissen. Wir schreiben euch aber ganz oft und in den Weihnachtsferien treffen wir uns auf alle Fälle."

"Will ich auch hoffen. Kommt Leute. Gleich gibts schon Abendessen."

So verging die erste Woche und alle gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Namensänderungen. Es gab immer wieder Schüler, die sie schräg von der Seite anmachten, doch Lyonel und seine Freunde waren meist schlagfertiger. Bald waren nur noch ein paar Gryffindors wütend wegen Lyonels 'Verrat'.

Milli und Pansy wurden am nächsten Morgen herzlich von den Jungs verabschiedet und es flossen sogar ein paar Tränen bei Blaise und Milli.

Beide wurden jedoch von ihren Schätzchen wieder getröstet, sodass sie sich nun schon tierisch auf die Weihnachtsferien freuten, in denen die Mädchen sich wieder mal blicken lassen wollten.

Am Samstag, als alle schon beim Frühstück waren, wurden plötzlich laut die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle aufgestoßen.

Ein Mann, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die im Licht dunkelgrün glänzten und zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, trat in die Halle. Er sah aus wie vielleicht 45 Jahre und schritt schnell auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich währendessen, um den Mann vorzustellen.

"Kinder, das ist Aramis Fujimi (den Nachnamen hab ich von tatsu-chan...hab dich lieb...knuddel) , er ist der neue Direktor von Hogwarts. Zumindest bis Professor Dumbledore nach den Winterferien wiederkommt. Behandelt ihn mit Respekt, er wird euch nicht alles durchgehen lassen, nur weil er eine Vertretung ist."

Damit setzte sie sich wieder, während Fujimi auf den Direktorstuhl zuschritt und noch einmal das Wort an die Schüler richtete.

"Wie schon gesagt. Ich werde nicht parteiisch den Häusern gegenüber sein, wie Professor Dumbledore es war. Ich werde jedoch versuchen so gerecht wie möglich über euch zu urteilen. Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende."

Damit nahm auch er Platz.

Ein paar der Mädchen stießen immer wieder ein paar Seufzer aus und tuschelten: "Oh...sieht er nicht gut aus.", was die Jungs eifersüchtig zu dem neuen Direktor starren ließ.

Einzig und allein der Slytherintisch aß in Ruhe auf, nur um sich kurz darauf als Einheit zu erheben und die Halle zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern seilten sich Fred und Blaise und George und Seamus ab, da sie in die Bibliothek, bzw. in den Raum der Wünsche wollten.

So gingen Lyonel und Draco dann alleine in ihr Zimmer, das sie sich eigentlich mit den anderen vier Jungs teilten.

Auf Lyonels Bett lag Salina eingerollt und schlief tief und fest, sodass Draco seinen Freund unter Küssen zu seinem eigenen Bett bugsierte.

Nach wenigen Momenten fühlte Lyonel schon die Bettkante an seinen Kniekehlen und fiel aufs Bett. Draco stand noch und besah sich seinen Freund genauestens.

"Meine Güte, weißt du eigentlich wie scharf du aussiehst, Bambi?"

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren, bevor Draco auch schon auf seinen Freund zukrabbelte.

Als er genau über ihm war, beugte er sich runter und zog Lyonel in einen scharfen Kuss, der erst aufhörte, als ihnen die Luft ausging. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, bevor sie sich erneut küssten. Diesmal jedoch viel sanfter und zärtlicher.

Dracos Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, sodass eine sanft Lyonels Seite hoch und runter fuhr und die Andere auf dessen Wange liegen blieb.

Die Hände des Jüngeren hatten sich schon längst in Dracos Haarschopf gekrallt, während der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich Gefühle empfand, die er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass diese Gefühle nicht schlecht waren und genoss Dracos Zärtlichkeiten.

Der blonde Slytherin nämlich machte sich schon an Lyonels Hals zu schaffen, indem er immer wieder sanft hineinbiss und sanfte Küsse hinterließ.

Mit Einer Hand öffnete er nun das Hemd seines Freundes und zog es diesem aus, damit er sich an dessen Brustwarzen zu schaffen machen konnte.

Er saugte an ihnen, biss hinein oder leckte darüber, bis er weiter nach unten wanderte.

Er versengte seine Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel von Bambi, der dachte unter den Reizen zu vergehen und alles um ihn herum vergaß. Immer wieder etwichen leise Stöhner seiner Kehle, was den Blonden zufrieden lächeln ließ.

Dieser spielte nun schon an Lyonels Hosenverschluss rum und öffnete diesen. Lyonel wollte etwas sagen, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, zog Draco ihm schon die Hose runter, kurz darauf auch die Shorts.

"Wow.", hauchte der Blonde und betrachtete das errigierte Glied, das sich vor ihm aufbaute.

Der Schwarhaarige fand das alles jedoch nicht so toll und wollte aufstehen, um sich ins Bad zu flüchten.

Er rechnete jedoch nicht mit seinem Freund, der ihn einfach zurück in die Kissen drückte und dann hauchzart über Lyonels Glied leckte. Er verwöhnte Lyonels Schmuckstück etwas mit seiner Zunge, bis er es ganz in sich aufnahm und zu saugen anfing.

Der Ex-Gryffindor wollte kurz davor noch protestieren, wurde dann jedoch von seinen Gefühlen daran gehindert, die ihn verlangend aufkeuchen ließen.

Der Blonde saugte immer weiter und merkte, dass sein Schatz bald von der Klippe springen würde, sodass er noch ein paar Schluckbewegungen in das Saugen einbrachte.

"Draco!...Oh gott...was machst du nur mit mir!", kam es gestöhnt von Lyonel.

Von einen auf den anderen Moment jedoch versteifte er sich wieder total und sah seinen Freund erschrocken an.

Dieser strich nämlich gerade mit einem Finger um die Rosette des Schwarzhaarigen, nur um dann auch direkt mit diesen in Lyonel einzudringen.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen kamen die Tränen und er schob den Blonden von sich weg.

Er fühlte sich in seine Sommerferien zurückversetzt und sah Vernon, der sich über ihn hermachte. Er hörte dessen Stöhnen, fühlte dessen fettige Haut auf seiner und roch dessen Schweißgestank.

Mit einer Ohrfeige wurde er wieder zurück in die Realität geholt und sah in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Was soll das bitte schön, he? Erst machst du mich so heiß und dann lässt du mich fallen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel? Ich glaub, du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Nicht mit mir, Junge! Mit jedem kannst du das machen, aber nicht mit mir! Wir sind getrennte Leute. Ich lass mich doch von DIR nicht verarschen!", schrie der Blonde total außer sich.

Lyonel konnte dem nur total verwirrt folgen. Er hatte Draco heiß gemacht? Wann? Doch plötzlich wurde ihm der Rest des Geschrienen auch klar und Tränen liefen über sein hübsches Gesicht. Nun war es also doch so gekommen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, mit Draco eine Beziehung anzufangen, da er nicht verletzt werden wollte. Und genau das war jetzt passiert.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte förmlich, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Wieso taten ihm alle nur so weh? Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass er die Ferien noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte und noch keinen Sex wollte.

Doch bevor er sich vor Draco die völlige Blöße geben konnte, zog er sich rasch an und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Diesen Genuss wollte er Draco dann doch nicht gönnen, damit dieser sich dann über seinen weinenden Ex-Freund lustig machen konnte.

So lief Lyonel dann ziellos durch die Gänge, immer noch mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht.

Immer wieder hallten Dracos Worte duch seinen Kopf und verletzten ihn sehr. Er kam sich so ausgenutzt vor, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Plötzlich rannte er in jemanden hinein und sah seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht: Ronald Weasley. Allein. Ohne seinen Gryffindoranhängsel.

Dieser wollte sich erst aufregen, erkannte dann jedoch Lyonel und dessen nassen Wangen. Sofort nahm sein Gesicht sanftere Züge an und er konnte nichts anderes als den Kleineren bei diesem Anblick beschützend in seine Arme zu schließen.

Bambi ließ sich dies gerne gefallen, hatte er doch seinen Freund vermisst. Er wollte es nur nie zugeben und sagte es deshalb auch nur Fred und George, nachdem sie Mrs.Weasleys Brief entschlüsselt hatten.

"Hey, Kleiner. Was ist los mit dir?"

Unter Schluchzen brachte der Schwarzhaarige dann doch noch einen Satz heraus.

"Es tut so weh."

"Wo tut es weh, Har...Lyonel?"

Doch Bambi zeigte nur auf sein Herz.

Der Rotschopf verstand sofort. Er muss Streit mit jemandem haben. Nur mit wem?

"Willst du mit in mein Zimmer kommen? Da können wir ungestört reden. Seit Granger in Ravenclaw ist, bin ich Vertrauensschüler und habe ein eigenes Zimmer außerhalb des Gryffindorturmes."

Snapes Sohn war sich nicht sicher. Sollte er es wagen mitzugehen? Und was, wenn es nur eine Falle der Gryffindors war? Doch als er dann seinem ehemals besten Freund in die Augen sah, erkannte er nur Sorge darin und glaubte Ron. Er nickte.

Im Zimmer des Gryffindors angekommen, setzten sie sich erst mal aufs Bett und Ron beruhigte Lyonel. Als das Schluchzen dann nachließ und auch kurz darauf ganz aufhörte, begann Lyonel zu erzählen.

"Draco wollte mit mir schlafen, aber ich wollte nicht. Und...und dann ist er total sauer geworden und hat mich angeschrien, wir wären jetzt geschiedene Leute und so. Ich...ich wollte doch nicht, dass er mit mir schluss macht. Da hätte ich lieber mit ihm geschlafen."

"Nein, Cal...ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? Hab ich einfach aus deinem Zweitnamen abgekürzt... Du darfst nicht glauben, dass du schuld an dem Streit hast, ok? Wenn du nicht mit Malfoy schlafen willst, musst du auch nicht. Aber du liebst ihn sehr, oder? Wenn du sogar dafür mit ihm etwas machen würdest, was du gar nicht willst."

Der Schwarzhaarie nickte nur leicht.

"Und meinst du, Draco liebt dich auch?"

Wieder ein Nicken seitens des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Siehst du, dann wird sich das auch wieder einrenken! Das wird schon wieder. Willst du heute vielleicht hier schlafen? Du kannst Fred und George ja einen Brief schreiben."

"Ok...danke Ron."

----------------------------------

Muhahahahaha...schadenfroh grins

Silbernewolfsfrau wollte mich schon Köpfen, weil ich da aufgehört habe...

Im Gegensatz zu euch, weiß sie aber wie es im nächsten chap weiter geht...

mit silbernewolfsfrau vor dem Pc hock und zusammen mit ihr schadenfroh zu euch rüberschiel

Ok...bin schon gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt...

euch alle knuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	16. Chapter 15 Versöhnung

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Sev/Poppy...lol...

Beta: Silbernewolfsfrau--- Dank dir, Große...lol...hdl

Jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Vergnügen mit dem Chap!smile

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

15.Kapitel Versöhnung

_"Und meinst du, Draco liebt dich auch?"_

_Wieder ein Nicken seitens des Schwarzhaarigen._

_"Siehst du, dann wird sich das auch wieder einrenken! Das wird schon wieder. Willst du heute vielleicht hier schlafen? Du kannst Fred und George ja einen Brief schreiben."_

_"Ok...danke Ron."_

Ron reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen Pergament, Feder und Tinte, sodass Lyonel direkt einen Brief an Fred und George schreiben konnte. Immerhin musste er ihnen bescheid sagen, wer weiß, was für Sorgen die Jungs sich machen würden, wenn er die ganze Nacht nicht auftauchen würde.

Hey, ihr Zwei!

Ich werde heute Nacht erst mal nicht zurück in unser Zimmer kommen. Das würde ich nicht aushalten. Ich übernachte bei einem guten Freund, oder eher gesagt: Ron.

Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht es gut, ehrlich.

Bis morgen früh beim Frühstück.

Bye

Bambi.

Ron band das eingerollte Pergament seiner Eule um und schickte diese zu seinen Brüdern.

"Du, Lyonel? Ähm...also...es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich dich immer beleidigt habe und so, aber..."

Weiter kam der Rotschopf schon nicht mehr, da er von dem Kleineren unterbrochen wurde.

"Schon gut, Ron. Ich weiß bescheid, dass deine Mum dich dazu gezwungen hat. Aber eine Frage hätte ich da schon noch."

Zuerst war der Gryffindor etwas überrascht, doch dann siegte eindeutig die Neugierde und er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wie hat sie das geschafft? Also, ich meine, sie muss dich ja irgendwie erpresst haben, oder nicht?"

Da verdunkelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Gefragten schon wieder, bevor er mit düsterer Stimme antwortete:

"Sie hat mir gedroht, mich aus der Familie zu werfen und eine Verfügung zu beantragen, damit ich mich ihr und meinen Geschwistern nur noch auf 20 Metern Entfernung nähern kann. Du weißt ja, wie viel mir meine Geschwister bedeuten, da konnte ich nicht riskieren sie zu verlieren. Nun ja...es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Entweder ich verliere meine Familie oder meinen besten Freund. Du musst wissen, dass ich fast davor war, mich für dich zu entscheiden, doch dann war ich in den Ferien für eine Woche zu Besuch bei Bill in Rumänien. Wir hatten viel miteinander geredet und er meinte zu mir, dass du mir vielleicht irgendwann meine Tat verzeihen kannst, wenn ich mich gegen dich entscheide. Aber falls ich mich doch für dich entscheiden sollte, soll ich wissen, dass er auch so immer hinter mir gestanden hätte. Ich...ich konnte mich einfach nicht gegen sie stellen. Nun ja...und mit der Hoffnung, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihst, hab ich mich dann halt gegen dich entschieden."

Lyonel hatte stillschweigend zugehört, bis er einfach ein Kommentar loswerden musste.

"Nun ja...Bill hatte recht."

Dafür erntete er jedoch nur einen verständnislosen Blick, deshalb klärte er den Rothaarigen auf.

"Ich meine, als er meinte, dass ich dir verzeihen werde."

Kaum hatte er zuende geredet, da merkte er auch schon, dass er von Ron fest umarmt wurde.

Die Nähe tat ihm nach dem Streit mit Draco gut, deshalb ließ er sich in die Umarmung fallen.

Die Zwei redeten noch eine ganze Weile über die vergangene Zeit und Lyonel klärte Ron auch etwas genauer über seinen Vater auf. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass es besser wäre, ihre Freundschaft geheim zu halten.

Bei den Gryffindors würde Ron ansonsten die Hölle durchleben und die Slytherins würden dem Weasley misstrauen.

Es reichte schon, dass Fred und George von Ron und Harry bescheid wussten.

"Komm, Cal. Du kannst von mir aus im Bett schlafen und ich schlafe auf dem Sofa."

"Ach quatsch. Guck dir das Riesenbett doch mal an. Da passen ja locker 4 Leute rein. Wir können also beide drin schlafen."

"Ok, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich geh mich kurz im Bad waschen. Kannst ja dann nach mir gehen."

Schon verschwand er im Bad. Als er jedoch 15 Minuten später nur in Shorts und T-Shirt wieder ins Zimmer kam, fand er Lyonel in die Decke eingekuschelt im Bett vor. Er war schon tief und fest am schlafen. Trotzdem erkannte der Rotschopf noch eine Tränenspur auf seiner Wange.

Er muss sich in den Schlaf geweint haben., ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sanft über den schwarzen Haarschopf, danach erhob er sich, um es sich im Sessel bequem zu machen und noch etwas zu lesen. (Ja, Leute. Er kann tatsächlich lesen.)

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum währendessen saßen vier Slytherins, die sich Sorgen um Bambi machten. Sie wussten nicht, was vorgefallen war zwischen Lyonel und dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin. Aber so, wie Draco sich aufführte und wie das Zimmer von ihnen aussah, nichts gutes. Es musste ihrer Meinung nach, echt heftig gewesen sein.

Plötzlich kam eine Eule angeflogen und überbrachte den Zwillingen einen Brief, welcher sofort gelesen wurde.

Fred erkannte die Handschrift.

"Er ist von Bambi. Er schreibt, er wird heute Nacht nicht in unserem Zimmer schlafen, aber dass er schon einen sicheren Schlafplatz hat. Wir werden ihn morgen beim Frühstück sehen."

Auf allen Gesichtern konnte man trotzdem Sorge erkennen.

"Was meint ihr, wo er ist?"

"Fred und ich wissen es. Und wir können euch sagen, dass wenn er schreibt, er ist in Sicherheit, dass wir es ihm dann glauben können. Er kommt mit der Person schon klar."

Blaise sah nicht wirklich zufrieden aus.

"Ja...aber bei WEM ist er?"

"DAS, mein Lieber, können wir dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht ein anderes mal."

"So, Leute. Was sollen wir dann jetzt machen? Ich würde nämlich vorschlagen, dass wir in unser Zimmer gehen und nachsehen, wie weit Draco mit aufräumen ist."

Gesagt, getan. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, fanden sie es ordentlich und aufgeräumt vor. Draco stand vor dem magischem Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus. Er fühlte sich mies. Wie hatte das nur passieren können. Er bereute alles. Alles, was er seinem Schatz an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Wie konnte er das je wieder gut machen?...Er wusste doch auch nicht, was da über ihn gekommen war. Lyonel sah einfach so heiß aus, dass er ihn spüren wollte, sich in ihm versenken wollte. Da hatte sich sein Gehirn einfach verabschiedet und er hatte einfach gehandelt, in der Annahme, Lyonel würde es auch wollen.

Der Blonde seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, bevor er von Fred angesprochen wurde.

"Was ist passiert zwischen Lyonel und dir?"

Doch es kam nur eine müde Gegenfrage.

"Wisst ihr, wann er heute wieder kommen wollte?"

"Er kommt heute nicht mehr. Er übernachtet bei einem Freund. Draco, rede mit uns. Was ist passiert?"

"Ich...ich wollte das doch nicht. Es kam einfach über mich...oh nein...er wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen."

Langsam wurde Seamus ungeduldig.

"Ok, ok. Vielleicht sollte unsere Hoheit seine Knechte erst einmal genauer aufklären!"

Der Malfoyerbe seufzte kurz traurig auf, bevor er zu erzählen begann.

"Ich...ich bin über ihn hergefallen wie ein Tier. Er sah so unglaublich heiß aus, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Doch er wollte nicht. Da bin ich dann total ausgerastet und hab ihm echt total miese Dinge an den Kopf geworfen."

Bei seiner Erzählung bahnte sich eine einsame Träne ihren Weg über die blasse Wange des Blonden.

Fred und George rissen erschrocken die Augen auf, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmten.

Sie wussten genau, weshalb Lyonel nicht mit Draco hatte schlafen wollen. Er hatte seine Ferien noch nicht richtig verarbeitet.

Es war einfach noch zu früh.

Die Zwillinge machten sich auf dem schnellsten Weg auf zu den Zimmern der Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler.

Auf einer Tür stand in goldenen Lettern: Ronald Weasley.

Sie klopften laut an, bevor auch schon kurz darauf die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein ziemlich verdutzt aussehender Ron vor ihnen stand.

"Was macht ihr Zwei denn hier? Ach ja...ihr seid bestimmt wegen Cal hier. Kommt rein. Seid aber leise, er schläft schon."

Die drei Brüder ließen sich in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin nieder und schwiegen erst einmal einen Moment.

Ron sah rüber zu Lyonel, während er sprach.

"Er liebt Malfoy wirklich, oder?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Nun ja...er sagte, hätte er gewusst, dass Draco mit ihm Schluss macht, hätte er mit ihm geschlafen, obwohl er es nicht gewollt hätte."

Fred sah seinem Bruder nun direkt in die Augen.

"Hast du ein Problem damit, dass Lyonel in Draco verliebt ist und die beiden zusammen sind... ähm... waren?"

Der jüngste Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, weshalb auch? Ich glaube, ich hab Cal noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gesehen. Er strahlte ja geradezu mit der Sonne um die Wette."

Bei dem Vergleich mussten die Zwillinge schmunzeln.

"Ja...du hast recht. Wir haben vorhin mit Draco geredet. Er bereut es richtig. Er steht da unten im Zimmer, wie ein häufchen Elend. Weißt du...nicht nur Lyonel strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Draco ebenfalls. Ich hab ihn auch noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Ich finde, die beiden gehören einfach zusammen."

"Ja, George. Da hast du vielleicht sogar recht. Aber der Streit muss echt total heftig gewesen sein.Ihr hättet Cal mal sehen müssen. Er war total aufgelöst und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Meint ihr, das renkt sich wieder ein?"

"Mhh...jaaaaaa. Ich hoffe es doch. Draco muss sich da aber etwas wirklich gewaltiges einfallen lassen, um Lyonel wieder für sich zu gewinnen."

Ein Nicken der anderen beiden Weasleys.

Die Drei redeten noch über eine Stunde, bevor Fred und George sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer machten, in dem sich Draco in seinem Bett unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen rollte.

Seamus und Blaise schienen schon zu schlafen, worauf die beiden Rotschöpfe einfach zu ihren Partnern ins Bett krabbelten und an diesen angekuschelt auch schon wenige Momente später einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lyonel für seine Verhältnisse schon recht früh auf, denn es war Sonntag und er schlief nur bis 7.30 Uhr.

Doch auch der eigentliche Morgenmuffel Ron war schon wach und lümmelte sich fertig angezogen in einem der bequemen Sessel.

"Morgen", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige nur.

"Guten Morgen. Das Bad ist da, wenn du dich frisch machen möchtest."

Ron zeigte auf eine dunkelbraune Holztür, hinter der Lyonel auch direkt verschwand.

Als er das Zimmer frisch gewaschen wieder betrat, blickte der Weasley von seinem Buch auf.

"Hast du halbwegs gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, danke...für alles."

"Kein Problem, Kleiner. Immer wieder gerne. Wenn du wieder mal nicht in deinem Zimmer schlafen willst, dann kannst du jederzeit hierher kommen. Auch wenn du nur mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Das Passwort lautet, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, Löwenmut."

Auf diese liebe Ansprache hin, wurde der Rotschopf noch einmal feste von dem Kleineren umarmt, bevor dieser fast schon lautlos aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Bambi machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sie würde zwar bestimmt noch nicht voll sein, doch er wollte so verhindern Draco schon so früh zu begegnen.

In der Eingangshalle, hörte er plötzlich etwas zischen.

Salina, ging es ihm direkt durch den Kopf, als er auch schon die Schlange auf sich zu gleiten sah.

#Guten morgen, Lyonel. Wie geht es dir heute? Ich habe gestern deine Aufregung mitbekommen.#

#Danke, Salina. Mir gehts schon wieder etwas besser. Und, was hast du so gemacht in den letzten Tagen? Hab dich ja kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.#

#Ach was. Jetzt übertreibst du aber etwas, oder! Also, ich war im Wald; ein bisschen Jagen und dann hab ich doch tatsächlich ein Boa-Männchen getroffen. Sein Name ist Armis. Er ist einfach bezaubernd und so ein Charmeur. Und seine Augen erst...#

#Ah...so ist das also. Du gehst mir fremd? Nein, scherz. Willst du mit in die Halle zum Frühstücken?...gut, dann schlängel dich um meine Taille.#

In der Großen Halle war es noch so gut wie leer, da es noch ziemlich früh war.

Der Schwarzhaarige stopfte sich schnell ein Brot in den Mund, bevor er schon wieder hinauseilte.

Er wollte es vermeiden, Draco zu begegnen.

Den ganzen Tag bekam kaum ein Slytherin ihn zu Gesicht, da er entweder in der Bibliothek war, oder sich mit Ron in dessen Zimmer unterhielt.

Er merkte, wie sehr er diese Gespräche vermisst hatte.

Mittag-und Abendessen ließen sich die Zwei von einer Hauselfe aufs Zimmer bringen.

Am Abend fragte er den Rothaarigen dann, ob er noch eine Nacht bei diesem verbringen dürfte.

Natürlich erlaubte Ron es ihm und der Weasley schlief ziemlich früh ein.

Lyonel dagegen rollte immer von einer Seite zur anderen. Morgen war es soweit. Er würde mit Draco aufeinandertreffen. Er war sich sicher, dass er dem Blonden verzeihen würde, wenn dieser sich entschuldigen würde. Wenn er ihn dessen Augen sah, schmolz er dahin, wie seine heißgeliebte Schokolade. Nach einiger Zeit, schaffte er es dann doch noch, einzuschlafen.

Montag morgen saß Severus' Sohn dann vor einer Tasse Tee und einem leeren Teller am Slytherintsch. Er nippte immer wieder an dem Tee, doch er kam gar nicht darauf, sich etwas zu Essen zu nehmen.

Er war einfach zu aufgeregt und dachte, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Was würde passieren, wenn Draco gleich kam? Wie sollte er sich benehmen? Er wusste es nicht.

So saß der Schwarzhaarige nur da und beobachtete, wie sich die Halle langsam füllte.

Und dann sah er sie.

Zuerst nur Fred und George, dann Blaise und Seamus und dann ihn. Draco.

Plötzlich jedoch kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Weshalb bin ich denn so aufgeregt? Ich hab immerhin nichts falsch gemacht. Pahh...ich werde bestimmt nicht angekrochen kommen.

Fast gleichzeitig froren seine Gesichtszüge zu Eis.

Fred setzte sich mit Blaise auf Lyonels rechte Seite, während George und Seamus sich auf dessen Linke setzten.

Jedoch ließ George zwischen sich und Bambi noch einen Platz frei für Draco, welcher sich total verunsichert niederließ.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, kratzte der Malfoyerbe all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach Lyonel an.

"Bambi...ich...ich...es tut mir leid, wegen gestern, ok? Ich weiß, ich hab total überreagiert und Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht so meinte. Bitte...kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen? Ich brauche dich doch. Lyonel, ich liebe dich. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte.""

Doch Angesprochener blieb für die nächsten paar Minuten stumm.

Er dachte über Dracos Worte nach. Sein Herz hatte einen Hüpfer gemacht, wollte der Blonde sich also doch nicht von ihm trennen. Außerdem durchflutete eine angenehme Wärme seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch war immer noch eiskalt.

Kurz entschlossen erhob er sich, womit er nicht gerade wenige Blicke auf sich zog.

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er auf den Gryffindortisch zu und ließ sich dort gegenüber von Ginny nieder, welche auch direkt laut in die Halle rief:

"Har...Lyonel, du wechselst wieder nach Gryffindor? Das ist ja spitze!"

Sie blickte gehässig zum Slytherintisch, an dem man jetzt nur noch geschockte Gesichter sehen konnte.

Vor allem die Zwillinge, Blaise, Seamus und Draco waren geschockt, hatten sie mit so etwas auf gar keinen Fall gerechnet.

Dem Blonden kamen fast die Tränen, während sein Schatz sich gerade am Löwentisch seinen Teller vollhäufte.

Als nichts mehr auf den Teller passte, warf er noch einen kalten Blick auf Ginny, die erschrocken Luft holte und erhob sich wieder.

Nun schritt er mitsamt seines Tellers wieder zu seinem Platz am Schlangentisch zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Draco.

Alle in der Halle starrten ihn nun an, sogar die bereits anwesenden Lehrer.

Als sie nach wenigen Momenten immer noch starrten, wurde es dem Schwarzhaarigen zu viel.

"Was guckt ihr alle so? Meint ihr echt, ich wechsle wieder zu diesen miesen Schleimbeuteln von Gryffindors? Also ehrlich, seid ihr naiv. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die da drüben Erdbeeren und Trauben zum Frühstück bekommen und die anderen Häuser nicht!"

Nun brach der gesamte Slytherintisch in Lachen aus, während Lyonel nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich eine, der gerade eben am Löwentisch besorgten Erdbeeren, in den Mund schob.

Fred fuhr dem Kleinen nur durch die Harre.

"Bambi, du bist echt einmalig."

Nun drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu dem Malfoy um, der ihn abwartend ansah und auf eine Erwiderung seiner Entschuldigung wartete.

Die kam dann auch, in Form einer Erdbeere, die Lyonel ihm kurzerhand in den Mund schob, während er seinem Schatz in die blaugrauen Augen sah und leicht lächelte.

Da die Erdbeeren jedoch ziemlich saftig waren, lief etwas Saft Dracos Mundwinkel hinunter und bevor er es hätte wegwischen können, beugte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihm vor und küsste den Saft sanft weg.

Die Augen des Blaonden fingen wieder an zu strahlen, als er seinem Schatz am Nacken zu sich zog, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Danke, mein schwarzer Engel. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir."

"Will ich auch hoffen. Aber...ähm...kann ich nach dem Unterricht mal mit dir reden? Ich muss dir da noch was erzählen."

"Natürlich, Schatz. Ich hab danach aber noch eine Überraschung für dich, in Ordnung?"

"Jup. So, ich muss dann aber los. ich muss meine Sachen für den Unterricht noch holen. Die restlichen Erdbeeren könnt ihr ruhig aufessen. Bis gleich."

Der Unterricht verging wieder einmal total schnell für die sechs Freunde, die kräftig mitarbeiteten und ordentlich Punkte für Slytherin holten.

Besonders in Zaubertränke schien der Schwarzhaarige regelrecht aufzublühen. Die Stunden bei seinem Vater machten ihm richtig Spaß und er besserte sich zunehmend im Brauen von Tränken.

Nachdem der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet war, gingen Draco und Lyonel in ihr Zimmer, während die anderen Vier im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas rumknutschten.

"So, mein Schatz. Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

"Ich...ich wollte dir sagen, warum ich...warum ich gestern nicht mit dir schlafen konnte."

Nun hatte Bambi Dracos vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

"Also...also in den Ferien, da war ich mit meinem Onkel die ganzen acht Wochen alleine und...und er brauchte halt jemanden, der ihn befriedigt und..und..."

Doch da wurde ihm ein Finger auf die Lippen gelegt.

"Ich kann mir denken, worauf das hinausläuft, Kleiner. Oh man...wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Ich...ich...dann wäre das vorgestern doch niemals passiert. Diesen elenden Muggel werde ich es schon noch zeigen, was es heißt, Hand an meinen Engel anzulegen!"

Nun kamen Lyonel die Tränen. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, sodass Draco ihn in eine beschützerische Umarmung schloss.

Nach einiger Zeit versiegten die Tränen, als der Blonde sich auch schon wieder zu Wort meldete.

"So, ich glaube, meine Überraschung wird dir jetzt total gut tun. Macht es dir was aus, wenn du dein Shirt dafür ausziehen musst?...Nein, dann ist gut. Leg dich bitte auf den Bauch.

Gesagt, getan. Lyonel lag jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bett und wartete darauf, was Draco jetzt tun würde.

Dieser holte aus seinem Schrank ein Fläschchen.

Genauer gesagt, ein Fläschchen Massageöl mit Vanilleduft.

Als der Eisprinz sich auf Bambis Hintern setzte, quiekte dieser kurz erschrocken auf, erholte sich aber fast sofort wieder.

Draco verteilte jetzt etwas von dem kühlen Öl auf dem Rücken von Lyonel, sodass dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Sanft fing er an, Lyonel zu massieren, welcher genießerisch die Augen schloss.

"Oh man. Schatz, du hast eine Massage bitter nötig. Du bist ja total verkrampft."

Jede Partie des Rückens wurde ordentlich durchmassiert, wodurch der Kleinere langsam entspannter wurde.

Die Schultern wurden besonders zärtlich behandelt und Draco hauchte auch ab und zu ein Küsschen auf die nackte Haut seines Schatzes.

Nach schon wenigen Momenten fing Bambi plötzlich an, leise zu schnurren, was dessem Freund ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Draco massierte seinen Schatz noch eine ganze Zeit lang weiter, bis er bemerkte, dass dieser kurz vor dem Einschlafen war.

Also hörte er auf und legte das Massageöl wieder in seinen Schrank.

Er zauberte sich und Lyonel Schlafsachen an, sodass beide nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet waren.

Der Malfoyerbe legte sich zu seinem Engel ins Bett und nahm ihn sanft in seine Arme, um ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss aufzufordern, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ihre Zungen kämpften unermüdlich um den Sieg, bis beide dann jedoch wegen Luftmangel den Kuss abbrechen mussten.

"Das war eine tolle Überraschung. Danke, Schatz."

"Kein Problem. Kann ich ab heute ja öfters mal machen."

Schon näherten sich ihre Gesichter wieder und Draco begann an der Unterlippe von Bambi zu saugen und zu knabbern, bevor er mit seiner Zunge in das schon oft erkundete Gebiet vordrang und seinen Schtz scharf zu küssen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, waren die Lippen von beiden geschwollen und ihre Gesichter hatten einen gesunden Rotton.

Arm in Arm schliefen sie kurz darauf ein.

Als Fred, Blaise, George und Seamus wenig später ins Zimmer kamen, mussten sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, schmunzeln.

Lyonels Kopf lag auf Dracos nackter Schulter, während der Blonde seinen Schatz besitzergreifend in den Armen hielt.

Fred eilte sofort zu seinem Schrank und holte einen Fotoapparat.

Das sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wie die beiden Verliebten da im Bett lagen, deshalb schoss er direkt ein paar Fotos davon.

Leise legten sich die vier Teens hin und schliefen ebenfalls kurz darauf ein.

----------------------------------

So, das wars auch schon wieder...

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Lasst doch bitte ein Review da...lol...

Bye MoniMahoni


	17. Chapter 16 Der neue Direktor

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Sev/Poppy...lol...

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

16.Kapitel Der neue Direktor

Nun waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu der Projektwoche und die Schüler von Hogwarts wurden zusehends aufgeregter.

Außerdem fragte sich jeder schon, wie wohl die drei neuen Lehrer und die neuen Schüler sein würden. Doch diese Fragen sollten bis zur Ankunft eben dieser noch unbeantwortet bleiben.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen unterhielt sich Lyonel noch oft mit Ron, in dem er wieder einen guten Freund gefunden hatte. Leider jedoch konnte dieser ihm nichts über die Pläne von Molly Weasley und Hermine erzählen, da jeder aus dem Orden ihm gegenüber misstrauisch geworden war.

Draco entschuldigte sich noch des öfteren bei seinem Schatz für sein Verhalten, in Form von wunderbar entspannenden Massagen. Fred, George, Seamus und Blaise bemerkten auch bald schon, dass Bambi eigentlich ein richtiger kleiner Panther war, ein Schmusepanther, wohlgemerkt.

Fast jeden Tag kam für die sechs Freunde ein Brief von Milli und Pansy.

Den Beiden ging es in Frankreich sehr gut und sie lernten ordentlich Französisch. Sie erwähnten in fast jedem Brief, dass sich Beauxbatons total von Hogwarts unterschied.

Zum Beispiel gab es keine Häuser, somit auch keinen Streit zwischen den verschiedenen Leuten.

Die Schüler dort waren alle sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend, aber wenn man einmal ein falsches Wort über eine Veela verlor, hatte man bei allen verschissen.

Veelas, von denen es an der Schule ca. 5-6 gab,waren sehr beliebte Wesen, und das nicht nur,wegen ihrem Charme.

Sie hatten einen, wie Milli bemerkte, total dreckigen Sinn für Humor, was viele der Jungs beeindruckte, sodass sie oftmals gar keinen Veelacharme benötigten, um die männlichen Bewohner der französischen Schule um den Finger zu wickeln.

Der neue Direktor hielt sein Versprechen von der Begrüßungsrede und war unparteiisch den verschiedenen Häusern gegenüber. Jedoch hatte er einen gewissen Gerechtigkeitssinn, den er überall auslebte, wo er sich gerade im Schloss aufhielt.

Fred und Blaise erzählten, dass Direktor Fujimi eine Ritterrüstung zur Sau machte, weil diese einer anderen Rüstung ein Bein gestellt hatte, sodass im ganzen Gang verschiedene Teile der Rüstung verstreut waren.

George und Seamus bekamen mit, wie Dumbledores Ersatz ein Portrait anschrie, in dem ein Mann einem Kleinkind den Lutscher klaute und sich selbst in den Mund steckte. Der Mann in dem Portrait erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er nach rechts in das nächste Bild stolperte. Zu seinem Unglück war dort eine Horde Hippogreife abgebildet, die ihn sofort plattwalzten. Herr Fujimi sah dem nur mit einem zufriedenen Funkeln zu, bevor er dem Baby einen neuen Lutscher in den Mund zauberte.

Lyonel konnte auch eine Geschichte über den Gerechtigkeitssinn des neuen Direktors erzählen, jedoch war seine Geschichte um einiges ernster als die der Anderen.

Lyonel kam gerade fröhlich schwatzend mit seinen Freunden in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, als Bambi sich plötzlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf hielt. Die anderen Jungs sahen sich sofort alarmiert an.

„Was ist, Schatz? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja...ich...ich weiß nicht...ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass was mit Salina nicht stimmt. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher das kommt. Ahhhh!"

Wieder verzog der Kleinste schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

"Salina...sie...sie ist in Gefahr...jemand tut ihr weh...müssen ihr helfen..."

George sah verwundert aus.

"Woher...?"

Draco unterbrach ihn.

"Genau!...Das ist es. Salina muss sich unbemerkt an Lyonel gebunden haben. Deshalb weiß er, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Lyonel, hör mir zu. Du musst versuchen eine Art Verbindung zu Salina zu finden. Dann könnten wir rausfinden, wo sie ist. Konzentrier dich nur auf deine Schlange. Stell dir vor, wie sie mit dir redet, wie sie sich deine Beine hochschlängelt, wie sie sich auf deinem Bauch einrollt. Kannst du etwas spüren?"

Zögerlich kam ein Nicken von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Gut, dann musst du dich jetzt nur noch in die Verbindung einklinken. Versuch dich irgenwie in deine Gefühle für Salina fallen zu lassen, dann müsstest du für einen kurzen Moment durch ihre Augen sehen können. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

"J...Ja..."

Bambi schloss seine Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Er stellte sich seine kleine Freundin vor und wie sie sich immer bewegte. So ehrfuchtsvoll und trotzdem auf ihre Art und Weise elegant.

Bei diesem Bild wurde ihm warm ums Herz und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er die kleine Schlange in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. In der Zeit, in der sie schon bei ihm war, hatte sie ihm immer geholfen und nun musste er spüren, dass jemand seiner Kleinen etwas antat. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er wütend und steigerte sich immer mehr in das Gefül der Liebe zu Salina rein.

Kurz darauf sah er plötzlich einen Baum. Aber nicht irgendeinen Baum. Nein, er sah die peitschende Weide, mit ihren Ästen, die sich nach einem Vogel ausstreckten, der sich einfach auf dem Baum niederließ. Das musste wohl bedeuten, Salina war bei der Weide.

Kaum die Augen wieder geöffnet, lief Lyonel auch schon los. Er rannte durch die Gänge, dicht gefolgt von Draco und den anderen Jungs.

Luftholend bei der Weide angekommen, sah der Grünäugige nur noch einen wuschigen braunen Haarschopf hinter den Gewächshäusern verschwinden.

Hermine, schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf.

Um sie würde er sich später noch kümmern, das versprach er sich.

Er blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte kurz darauf auch Salina.

Als er sich ihr näherte, merkte er plötzlich, wie in ihm das Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu der Schlange nachließ.

Dies konnte jedoch nur eines bedeuten und das wusste Bambi genau.

Er wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er musste sich erst genau davon überzeugen.

Er schritt immer mehr auf Salina zu, die leblos auf dem Boden lag. Bei ihr angekommen, kniete er sich vor sie und hob sie hoch.

Es war wahr. Das Schlammblut, wie er sie ab jetzt nur noch nannte, hatte seine Schlange und Freundin getötet. Das würde sie noch bitter bereuen.

Nur langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis bei Lyonel ein, doch dann liefen die Tränen.

Schon wieder. Schon wieder musste jemand sterben wegen ihm. Ganz alleine wegen ihm.

Mittlerweile war der Schwarzhaarige fest davon überzeugt, dass er den Tod brachte, auch wenn er es sich nicht richtig eingestand. Aber tief in sich drinnen, wusste er es schon seit langer Zeit.

Weshalb mussten die Potters sterben? ---- Weil er da war.

Weshalb musste Cedric sterben? ---- Weil er da war.

Weshalb ist Sirius fast gestorben? ---- Weil er da war.

Und jetzt...jetzt musste auch noch seine treue Salina sterben...nur wegen ihm.

Er merkte nicht, wie er in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch der Verzweiflung fiel, bis er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

Lyonel. Du darfst dich nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich machen. Du hast nicht Schuld am Tod von ihnen. Du hast diese Menschen und Salina nicht getötet.

Chrislan. Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen, nachdem ich Salina auf dem Gewissen habe. Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht sehen...nie mehr. Du könntest der Nächste sein. Los, hau ab.

Nein, Kleiner. Ich werde bestimmt nicht abhauen und zusehen, wie du dich selbst fertig machste, hörst du?! Du bist nicht Schuld daran. Die Potters starben, weil sie Rassisten waren und dein Großvater sie schon lange umbringen wollte. Cedric starb, weil Wurmschwanz nicht auf den Befehl seines Meisters gehört hat. Über Sirius brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Immerhin lebt er. Er ist nicht tot. Er lebt. Und Salina?...Es ist traurig, ja, das ist es wohl immer, jedoch kannst du nichts für ihren Tod. Einzig und alleine dieses Schlammblut ist Schuld daran. Ich kann ihre Gedanken schon fast erraten. Sie sind grausam und das Mädchen ist zerfressen von Wut und Hass dir gegenüber.

Was?...Weshalb ist sie so wütend auf mich?

Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, liebt sie deinen rothaarigen Freund aus Gryffindor. Doch dieser stellte sich gegen sie und auf deine Seite. Sie ist der Meinung, du hast ihn ihr gestohlen. Sie will Rache. Obwohl sie keinen Grund dazu hat. Sie kann den Jungen nicht zwingen sie zu lieben, ebensowenig, wie sie ihn dazu zwingen kann, dich zu hassen. So etwas kann niemand.

Lyonel schniefte noch einmal kurz, bevor er sich tapfer mit Salina auf dem Arm erhob und seinen Freund voller Liebe anblickte. Dieser Blick wurde ohne zu zögern erwidert.

Danke, Chrislan. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Ich kann verstehen, was du meinst. Ich werde mich jetzt erst mal auf den Weg zum Direktor machen. Das Schlammblut soll noch seine Strafe bekommen.

Der Adler zwickte ihm dazu nur einmal zärtlich ins Ohr, bevor er sich in die Lüfte erhob.

Die Zwillinge, Draco, Blaise und Seamus sahen dem nur gespannt zu und waren während der telepathischen Unterhaltung zwischen Lyonel und dem Adler ruhig geblieben.

Jetzt, als Chrislan jedoch davon flog, ging Draco auf seinen Schatz zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sagte Bambi mit klarer Stimme.

"Das wird mir das Schlammblut büßen. Keiner Vergreift sich ungestraft an einem meiner Freunde. Kommt ihr mit zum Direktor?"

"Klar."

Während sie die Gänge des alten Schlosses langliefen, sprach keiner ein Wort.

Beim Gargoyle angekommen, mussten sie gezwungenermaßen stehenbleiben.

--- Sie kannten das Passwort nicht. ---

"Mhhh...was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

Doch plötzlich rauschte ein Gedanke durch Lyonels Kopf.

Parsel

Er konnte sich weder erklären, woher dieser Gedanke kam, noch ob er ihm etwas brachte.

Doch das letztere konnte man ja nachprüfen.

So zischte Bambi den Gargoyle kurzerhand an.

#Öffne dich.#

Erst tat sich nichts, doch dann sprang die Statue beiseite und gab den Weg in das Büro des Direktors frei.

"Klasse, Schatz. Darauf hätten wir auch früher kommen können."

Die sechs Jungs stiegen schnell die Treppe hinauf, bevor sie oben angekommen, an die Tür klopften.

"Herein.", kam es freundlich von drinnen.

Erst als Seamus die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, blickte Professor Fujimi von einem Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch auf.

"Oh. So viel Besuch heute. Was kann ich denn für die Herren tun?"

Draco ließ seinen Freund erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, da er nicht genau wusste, wie groß Lyonels Wortschatz in Sachen Beleidigungen für das Schlammblut war.

"Nun, Granger hat Lyonels", damit zeigte er auf eben diesen, "Schlange, die eine gute Freundin für ihn war und außerdem eine Bindung mit ihm eingegangen ist, ohne ersichtlichen Grund getötet. Wir wollen, dass dieses...dieses...WEIB bestraft wird, Sir."

Aramis Fujimi richtete seinen Blick auf Lyonel.

"Eine Schlange ist eine Bindung mit ihnen eingegangen? Das ist äußerst selten. Eigentlich binden solche Geschöpfe sich nur an Parselmünder. Mr.Snape? Sind Sie ein Parselmund?"

"Ja, Sir. Das bin ich. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hieß ich bis vor kurzem noch Harry Potter. In der ganzen Schule ist seid meinem 2.ten Schuljahr bekannt, dass ich ein Parselmund bin."

"Interessant, interessant. Nun, Miss Granger hat also Ihre Schlange getötet. Wissen Sie den Grund?"

"Nein, Sir. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich früher mit ihr befreundet war, mehr oder weniger, nun ja. Aber jetzt ist sie nicht mehr sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen. Ich wage mal zu behaupten, dass sie fast schon Hass für mich empfindet."

"Was? Hass? Das ist ein starkes Wort und ein noch stärkeres Gefühl. In Ordnung. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie erst mal Platz nehmen, meine Herren. Ich werde Miss Granger ebenfalls holen, damit wir alles klären können."

Somit verschwand der Mann kurz, während die Jungs es sich gemütlich machten.

Fünf Minuten später kam Fujimi zurück, dicht gefolgt von der Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger.

Diese richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf Lyonel und starrte ihn mit unverholenem Hass an.

Nun wusste der Direktor, was der Kleinste der Runde gemeint hatte, als er sagte, das Mädchen würde ihn hassen.

"Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Granger. Nun, wissen Sie warum Sie hier sind?"

"Nein, Sir. Tut mir leid, das weiß ich nicht."

"Gut, dann werde ich Sie aufklären. Die Herren hier haben Sie beschuldigt, Mr Snapes Schlange getötet zu haben, welche auch seine Vertraute war. Stimmt das?"

"Nein, Sir. Ich würde niemals etwas von dem da anfassen. Nicht freiwillig."

Lyonel wurde immer wütender. Was fiel diesem Miststück eigentlich ein?! Draco fuhr beruhigend mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Bambis Handrücken, sodass dieser sich wieder etwas beruhigte.

"Nun, Mr Malfoy. Können Sie mir vielleicht etwas dazu sagen? Haben Sie gesehen, wie Ms Granger die Schlange tötete?"

"Nein, Sir. Ich habe es nicht gesehen. Aber ich konnte erkennen, wie Granger gerade hinter den Gewächshäusern verschwand, als wir kamen, um Salina zu finden."

Hermine schnaubte nur abfällig und sah Lyonel höhnisch an.

"Pahh...du gibst diesem minderbemittelten Wesen auch noch einen Namen? Salina? Ts...das ich nicht lache. Das ist ja so was von unter aller Würde."

"Was weißt du denn schon von Würde, Schlammblut? Du schreckst ja nicht einmal davor zurück, ein harmloses Tier zu töten, um dessen Besitzer Schmerzen zuzufügen."

"Mhh...vielleicht hast du ja recht, du Verräter. Aber weißt du was? Es hat geklappt. Ja...das hat dir wehgetan, nicht wahr? Alle sterben nur wegen dir. Nur weil du in ihrer Nähe bist."

"Nein! Das stimmt nicht. Leute wie du sind Schuld am Tod der vielen Menschen. Leute, die vor nichts zurückschrecken, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Die Meisten würden sogar ihre Seele dafür verkaufen. Nicht wahr? Das würdest du doch auch machen, oder? Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ron wird dich niemals lieben. Hörst du? Er kann dich nicht mal leiden. Du kannst niemanden zwingen dich zu lieben! Das kann niemand."

Die Ravenclaw wurde mit jedem Wort wütender.

"Du weißt gar nichts. Wie wagst du es nur, so etwas zu sagen? Du weißt nicht einmal, was Liebe überhaupt ist."

"Natürlich weiß ich, was Liebe ist. Immerhin hab ich die besten Freunde, die man haben kann. Sie lassen mich nicht fallen, nur weil es ihnen gesagt wird. Außerdem hab ich den liebenswürdigsten und besten Freund, den man sich nur vorstellen kann."

Bei den Worten begannen die Zwillinge, Seamus und Blaise zu schmunzeln, während Dracos Augen anfingen zu leuchten.

Er war sichtlich ergriffen von den Worten seines Schatzes.

"Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht. Du wertloses Stück Dreck! Na und, dann hab ich halt deine Schlange getötet. Hat es nicht anders verdient. Ich hätte sowieso lieber dich getötet, doch du bist ja nirgendwo alleine anzutreffen. Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast. Bald wird Rons Herz mir gehören und du wirst alles verlieren, was dir wichtig ist."

Hier unterbrach der Direktor die leicht außer Kontrolle geratene Unterhaltung.

"Gut. Ich denke ich habe genug gehört. Miss Granger, wegen Ihnen verliert Ihr Haus nun 50 Punkte. Ach ja, Sie werden ein eigenes Zimmer in der Nähe des Ravenclawturmes bekommen und dieses nur zum Unterricht verlassen. Essen bringen Ihnen die Hauselfen. Außerdem verbiete ich ihnen, an der Projektwoche teilzunehmen."

Das Mädchen war sichtlich blass geworden, während die Jungs nur einverstanden nickten.

Die Strafe gefiel ihnen.

"Und nun zu Ihnen, Mr.Snape. 10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers."

Lyonel nickte nur einverstanden, immerhin hatte er Hermine wirklich als Schlammblut bezeichnet.

Da wurde ihm klar, wie gerecht der neue Direktor in Wirklichkeit war und es gefiel ihm. Sehr sogar.

Der Mann war ihm einfach sofort sympathisch gewesen und er fühlte sich irgendwie zu ihm hingezogen, als würde er ihn schon sein Leben lang kennen.

----------------------------------

So, das wars wieder von meiner Seite...

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme mal wieder nen Kommi

auch die Schwarzleser anguck

Bin auch für alles offen...sogar Kritik...heftig nick

XD

euch knuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	18. Chapter 17 Die Ankunft der neuen Schüler

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Sev/Poppy...lol...

Warning: In diesem chap kommt lime vor...nur mal so gesagt...smile

Warum Salina sterben musste

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr mit Salina und Chrislan!...

Weiß auch nicht warum...komme einfach nicht mit so vielen klar...

Was meint ihr, warum ich Pansy und Milly erst mal weggeschickt habe!?lach

----- ...bei jedem chap hab ich vergessen Salina oder Chrislan einzubringen und musste es dann noch hinterher schnell machen...

Das wollte ich halt ändern. Deshalb musste ich mich halt zwischen einen von beiden entscheiden.

Die Wahl fiel dann auf die Chrislan, da Lyonel ja sowieso einen Vogel oder eine Eule braucht, die seine Briefe überbringt...

Hätte ich es anders herum gemacht, wäre wieder eine neue Eule gekommen, da Bambi die ja, wie schon gesagt, braucht...

smile

So, dann gehts jetzt mit einer kleinen Verspätung auch direkt weiter...Viel Spaß!

„..." sprechen

#...# parsel

... denken

... telepathie

----------------------------------

17.Kapitel Die Ankunft der neuen Schüler

Lyonel machte sich Samstag morgen schon früh auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater, da die Beiden zusammen frühstücken wollten.

Bei Sevs Privaträumen angekommen, hielt der Kleine sich erst gar nicht mit Klopfen auf, sonder öffnete direkt die Tür und trat in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer.

Was er dann jedoch sah, ließ ihn sich erschrocken wieder umdrehen.

DAS wollte er bestimmt nicht sehen, wenn er in die Privaträume seines Vaters kam.

"Ly...Lyonel. Ach du meine Güte. Wa...Warte kurz da. Dreh dich ja nicht um. Moment."

Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel nichts ein, was er seinem Vater hätte erwidern können, so starrte er einfach weiter bewegungslos auf die nun geschlossene Tür.

Oh man, ist das peinlich, ging es allen drei Anwesenden im Raum durch den Kopf.

Nach wenigen Minuten durfte Lyonel sich dann wieder umdrehen, nur um direkt in die Gesichter von Severus und Poppy sehen zu können, welche ein gesundes rot angenommen hatten.

Poppy fasste sich als Erst wieder und räusperte sich.

"Ähm...nun ja...Es ist so, Lyonel, dass dein Vater und ich uns mögen..."

Da fiel Severus der Heilerin ins Wort.

"Ja, sehr mögen...und nun ja...wir mögen uns halt so doll, dass wir der Meinung waren...ähm..."

Er machte ein pause, die die einzige Frau im Raum benutzte, um wieder das Wort zu ergreifen.

"wir waren der Meinung...nun ja...dass wir es ja auch mal mit einer körperlichen Beziehung...ähm...probieren könnten...ja...so war das."

Beide Erwachsene nickten heftig mit dem Kopf, sodass man meinen könnte, Lyonel rede mit Kleinkindern.

Bambi war sehr belustigt über die 'Rede' der Beiden, zeigte es jedoch nicht.

Unsicher wurde er nun angesehen.

Eine Minute verging, in der Niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen.

Eine weitere.

Noch eine.

Nach gut fünf Minuten, erbarmte Lyonel sich schließlich und lächelte leicht.

"Mhhh...ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn ihr euch trefft, Sex habt..."

Hier wurde Lyonel unterbrochen, da beide ihn verwundert ansahen. Seit wann war Sevs Sohn so offen gegenüber dem Thema Sex?

Doch bevor die beiden zu einer Antwort fanden, sprach der Kleinste der Runde schon weiter.

"...euch unterhaltet oder sogar noch heiratet, aber das muss ja nicht so sein, dass ich euch nackt...NACKT auf dem Boden finde, wenn ich mit meinem Vater frühstücken will, oder? Nun gut...eine Frage hätte ich aber schon noch..."

Dem Tränkemeister und der Heilerin wurde es plötzlich etwas mulmig zu mute.

Was das wohl für eine Frage sein sollte?

"Also gut...ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr NUR Sex habt, oder ob ihr jetzt fest zusammen seid?"

Poppy antwortete ihm strahlend.

"Wir sind jetzt ein Paar. Ich bin so froh."

Dies entlockte dem Mann und dem Teen ein glückliches Lächeln.

"Gut, dann kann ich euch ja nur noch beglückwünschen."

Der Schwarzhaarige umarmte seinen Vater und dessen Freundin einmal, bevor er mit einem "Hunger." im Esszimmer von Severus verschwand.

Typisch. Dad denkt auch nur ans Vergnügen., stellte Bambi schmunzelnd fest, als er sah, dass im Esszimmer noch nichts für ein Frühstück vorbereitet war.

So deckte der Grünäugige kurzerhand den Tisch für zwei Personen, da Poppy sich noch um einen Patienten kümmern musste.

Nebenbei rief er eine Hauselfe, die er beauftragte, ihnen ein großes Frühstück zu bringen.

Als das Essen schließlich fertig auf dem Tisch stand, kam Severus gerade ins Esszimmer und blieb verwundert stehen.

"Du hättest doch den Tisch nicht decken brauchen. Das hätte ich jetzt eben auch noch machen können."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Dad. Ich hatte halt Hunger und dann hätte es ja bis zum Frühstück noch länger gedauert."

"Wenn du meinst, Kleiner. Dann lass uns mal frühstücken, nicht, dass du mir noch verhungerst.", zwinkerte der Tränkemeister seinem Sohn frech zu.

Während des Essens entstand ein Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn.

"Du, Dad? Warum bist du eigentlich im Orden des Brennenden Suppenhuhns? Doch nicht freiwillig, oder?"

"Ach...das ist so, dass Dumbledore mir eigentlich vertraut und ich so ein sehr guter Spion für deinen Großvater bin. Sirius war ja auch im Orden, doch es war klar, dass der Alte ihm nicht immer vertrauen würde. Deshalb hat Tom mich gebeten, auch im Orden für ihn zu spionieren. Und nun ja...wie du ja weißt, habe ich zugesagt."

Nachdenklich sah Lyonel seinen Vater an.

"Weshalb vertraut Dumbledore dir nur 'eigentlich'? Ich dachte, er vertraut dir immer. So sah es für mich jedenfalls früher immer aus."

"Früher hat der Alte mir auch bedingungslos vertraut. Er hatte nie auch nur daran gedacht, dass ich ein Spion sein könnte. Aber nachdem raus kam, dass du mein Sohn bist, soll Dumbledore wohl ziemlich getobt haben. Er hat eine Ordenssitzung nach der anderen einberufen, manchmal auch mehrere an einem Tag. Das Hauptthema war immer: 'Wie können wir Severus und somit auch seinen Sohn fest an unsere Seite binden.' Aber sie haben darauf noch keine Lösung gefunden. Werden sie auch nicht mehr."

"Woher weißt du das alles? Ich mein, er wird dich doch bestimmt nicht zu den Treffen eingeladen haben, oder?"

Hier musste Severus befreit auflachen, woraufhin Bambi leicht seine Unterlippe rausschob und einen Flunsch zog.

"Nein, mein Kleiner. 'Connections' ist das Schlüsselwort. Mit der Zeit konnte Tom noch zwei weitere Mitglieder des Ordens für seine Seite gewinnen, an denen Dumbledore niemals zweifeln würde."

"Ach so. Großvater hat mir gestern einen Brief geschrieben. Er hat sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt, was Granger mit...mit Salina...gemacht hat."

Traurig starrte Voldemorts Enkel auf seinen Teller. Er versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, runter zu schlucken, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Der Tränkemeister stand auf und kniete sich vor den Stuhl seines Sohnes. Sanft hob er Bambis Kopf an dessen Kinn an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Hey, Kleiner. Es ist schrecklich, was mit Salina passiert ist und ich verspreche dir, dass Granger dafür noch büßen wird, auch wenn der Direktor sie schon bestraft hat, ok?"

"Ja, danke."

Sev schenkte seinem Sohn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, wusste er doch, dass die Sache von vor 4 Tagen immer noch an diesem nagte. Und das wohl auch noch für eine etwas längere Zeit.

Als der Ältere wieder an seinem Platz saß, sprach er seinen Sohn erneut an.

"Und, was hat Tom noch so geschrieben?"

"Er hat mir schon mal ein paar Tipps gegeben, wie ich den Todesengel in mir besser kontrollieren kann. Es hört sich gar nicht mal so schwer an. Er schreibt, dass er stundenlang Bücher gewälzt hat, nur um mir diese Tipps geben zu können. Außerdem meinte er, wir sehen uns schon bald wieder. Weißt du, was er damit meint?"

"Mhh...joa...ich weiß es. Aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten. immerhin soll es so etwas wie eine Überraschung werden."

Mit der Antwort gab Lyonel sich zufrieden und biss einmal herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

Severus war zuerst verwundert über dieses Verhalten, hätte er doch gedacht, jetzt ausgequetscht zu werden.

Immerhin kannte er so etwas schon von Draco und Blaise.

Doch dann überkam ihm Stolz. Stolz auf seinen Sohn, der auf seine, Severus', Antworten vertraute und nicht überall nachbohrte.

"Duu Dad?", kam es süßlich von Lyonel.

"Was?"

"Seit wann läuft das schon zwischen Poppy und dir?"

"Oh...ähm...nun ja...wir sind vorgestern zusammengekommen."

Bambi nickte nur leicht, bevor er sich erhob und sich von seinem Vater verabschiedete.

Weitere Tage vergingen, an denen nichts außergewöhnliches geschah.

Die sechs Freunde waren dafür mehr als dankbar. Zu viel Aufregung tat ihnen nicht gut.

Es war der Abend des 23.Oktobers, das hieß, dass die neuen Lehrer jeden Moment eintreffen würden.

Die Schülerschaft war sehr nervös, aber vor allem, weil am nächsten Tag auch die neuen Schüler kommen würden. Das bedeutete, die Projektwoche konnte in zwei Tagen beginnen.

Lyonel saß neben Draco, der ihn an der Hüfte zu sich zog und umarmte, am Slytherintisch und aß ein paar Erdbeeren.

Seit seinem Auftritt am Gryffindortisch, gab es diese nun an allen vier Haustischen. Dafür war wohl Direktor Fujimi verantwortlich.

In der ganzen Halle hörte man aufgeregtes Tuscheln, als plötzlich die Flügeltüren aufgestoßen wurden.

Stille.

Jeder in der Halle hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Männer gerichtet, die nun direkt auf den Lehrertisch zuschritten.

Jeder der Drei hatte pechschwarze Haare und eine blasse Haut, was in einem perfekten Kontrast zueinander stand.

Die sechs Slytherins erkannten zwei der Männer sofort: Sirius und Regulus Black.

Als sie hinter dem Lehrertisch traten, erhob sich Fujimi.

"Liebe Schüler.

Darf ich vorstellen: einmal Professor Regulus Black, euer neuer Lehrer in Geschichte der Zauberei. Dann dessen Bruder Sirius Black. Er wird Runenkunde unterrichten. Keine Sorge. Wenn ihr gleich euren Tagespropheten aufschlagt, dann werdet ihr lesen können, dass Sirius Black unschuldig nach Askaban kam und vorgestern freigesprochen wurde. Und zu guter letzt Professor Gideon Gibbs für den Posten des Wahrsagelehrers. Der Unterricht bei diesen Lehrern wird jedoch erst nach der Projektwoche beginnen, da diese Drei und die Professoren Snape und McGonagall die 6- und 7-Klässler begleiten werden."

Die Halle applaudierte noch einmal für die neuen Lehrer und überall wurden Theorien über Sirius Black und dessen Freispruch aufgestellt.

Lyonel konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Ebenso wie Fred und George. Den beiden war Sirius sehr ans Herz gewachsen und sie freuten sich, dass er nun freigesprochen war.

Außerdem war nun ihr Vater an der Schule, was ebenso alle ungemein freute.

Bambi machte sich ein paar Gedanken zu Gideon Gibbs. Wer war dieser Mann? Dessen Gang kam ihm so vertraut, und gleichzeitig so fremd vor. Wer war das?

Doch Zeit um sich noch mehr Gedanken über ihn zu machen, blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht, denn Draco zog ihn von der Bank hoch.

"Komm schon, Schatz. Wir wollen in Severus' Räumen auf Sirius und Regulus warten."

In den Räumen des Tränkemeisters wartete Severus schon auf die Jugendlichen.

"Ah...da seid ihr ja. Sirius, Regulus und Gideon müssten auch jeden Moment kommen."

Bevor jemand fragen konnte, warum Professor Gibbs kam, klopfte es schon an der Tür und die drei neuen Professoren traten ein, nachdem Blaise ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Sechs jugendliche Augenpaare beobachteten jede Bewegung des Wahrsagelehrers und beachteten die Black-Brüder gar nicht, was diese beiden schmollen ließ.

Lyonel sah, wie Gideon sich in einen Sessel plumpsen ließ und mit den Fingern im Takt über die Sessellehne klopfte.

Das kam ihm so bekannt vor...doch woher...?

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Geistesblitz.

"Großvater!"

Damit schmiss er sich in die kräftigen Arme Gideons, der in Wahrheit niemand anderer als Tom Vorlost Riddle war.

Nun erst machte es bei den anderen Teens klick und auch Fred und George umarmten Tom.

Draco, Blaise und Seamus nickten dem dunklen Lord nur kurz freundlich zu.

Als Bambi sich von seinem Großvater gelöst hatte, sprang er direkt in die von Sirius und kurz darauf auch in die von Regulus.

Als auch die anderen Slytherins die drei Neuankömmlinge begrüßt hatten, ließen sich alle in die gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

Tom wandte sich an seinen jüngsten Enkel.

"Und, hast du schon versucht, deinen Todesengel zu kontrollieren?"

"Ja, es klappt eigentlich auch sehr gut. Aber ich versteh noch nicht, wie ich mit dem Todesengl in mir REDEN kann. Wiesoll ich das denn machen?"

"Du musst in dich hineinhorchen und erst mal deine andere Hälfte finden. Das ist das Schwierigste an der ganzen Sache, aber wenn du das erst mal kannst, solltest du keine Probleme mehr haben. Dann könntest du zum Beispiel auch entscheiden, wann du dich in einen Todesengel verwandeln willst."

"Ok...das muss ich noch lernen, aber nicht mehr heute. Könnt ihr uns nicht etwas über die Projektwoche erzählen? Bitte?"

"Mhh...ok...so fies wollen wir dann ja doch nicht sein, oder?!...Also, die Schüler, die an der Projektwoche teilnehmen werden in 10er-Gruppen eingeteilt. Jede Gruppe wohnt eine Woche lang in einem Hotel, während sie ein paar Aufgaben erledigen muss, die sich auf London und Umgebung erstrecken. Jedoch sind die Standorte der Hotels und die Orte für die Aufgaben so angelegt, dass die verschiedenen Gruppen sich eigentlich nicht begegnen dürften."

"Wow...das ist echt klasse. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht mit Granger oder so in eine Gruppe. Und was ist mit den Lehrern? Wo geht ihr denn hin?"

Nun antwortete Lyonel sein Onkel Sirius.

"Die Lehrer werden ebenfalls alle zusammen in einem Hotel wohnen. Wir werden ab und zu mal bei den einzelnen Gruppen vorbei schauen und nach dem Rechten sehen."

Der Kleinste der Runde fühlte sich etwas schläfrig und legte seinen Kopf deshalb einfach auf den Schoß seines Schatzes, neben dem er saß.

Auf Dracos Lippen erschien ein glückliches Lächeln, während er sanft mit einer Haarsträhne Lyonels spielte.

Bambi wurde immer müder und konnte unter den Zärtlichkeiten des Blonden kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

Fred, der das als Erster bemerkte, meldete sich auch direkt zu Wort.

"Leute, es ist schon spät. Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt langsam mal zurück in unser Zimmer gehen? Bambi ist schon am Einschlafen."

"Ja, ist gut...lasst uns gehen."

Draco hob den dösenden Schwarzhaarigen sanft auf seine Arme, nickte den Erwachsenen noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er seinen Engel in ihr Zimmer brachte.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Lyonel gar nicht seinen Augen öffnen.

Er fühlte sich so geborgen und wohl in Dracos Armen. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen, doch wusste er nicht genau, woran das lag.

Vielleicht daran, dass er jetzt seine gesamte Familie hier in Hogwarts hatte? Ja...das musste es sein.

Trotzdem machte ihm Salinas Tod noch sehr zu schaffen. Sie war doch so etwas wie eine Freundin für ihn. Warum mussten alle, die er liebte sterben? Der Schwarzhaarige fand darauf keine Antwort.

Als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie jemand seine Gesichtskonturen sanft mit den Fingern nachzeichnete, wollte er erst erschrocken die Augen öffnen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren und ließ Dracos Hand weiter über seine Narbe, seine Nasenspitze, bis hin zu seinen Lippen wandern.

Bambi wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er auf einmal etwas weiches gegen seine Lippen drücken merkte.

Eine Zunge fuhr sanft über Lyonels Kusspolster, welche sich wie automatisch einen Spalt breit öffneten.

Draco nahm die Einladung natürlich ohne zu zögern an und erforsche die, nach Erdbeeren schmeckende, Mundhöhle seines Freundes.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Draco stupste immer wieder die Zunge seines Schatzes an, um ihn zu einem Kampf herauszufordern, den dann der Ältere gewann. Eine von Lyonels Händen wanderten in Dracos Haaren, um sich dort fest zu krallen.

Die andere Hand zog den blonden Schönling fast gänzlich auf den anderen, so zerbrechlich wirkenden, Körper des Kleineren.

Die Hände des Malfoyerben wanderten derweil Bambis Seiten auf und ab und bescherten dem Schwarzhaarigen so eine Gänsehaut.

Als ihnen dann nach einiger Zeit die Luft ausging, mussten sie sich gezwungenermaßen voneinander trennen und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

In den Augen Beider konnte man nur tiefste Zuneigung und Liebe erkennen.

"Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Todesengel."

"Und ich liebe dich, mein großer Eisprinz."

Bei dem Kosenamen schnaubte Draco nur belustigt auf.

"Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Das Frühstück haben wir sowieso schon verpennt. Zum Glück ist heute Sonntag. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch etwas im Bett bleiben und dann später zum Mittagessen gehen?"

"Ja, von mir aus...Moment...Dobby!"

'Plopp'

"Oh...Master Snape, Sir. Was Dobby für sie tun kann?"

"Dobby...ich bin es doch...kennst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich war früher Harry."

"Wa...was? Master Potter, Sir?"

"Ja. Aber jetzt heiße ich Lyonel Calzifer Snape. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe endlich eine Familie!"

"Das ist wunderbar Master Sn...", der Hauself verbesserte sich schnell, als er den bösen Blick Lyonels sah, "...Lyonel. Was kann Dobby für Sie tun?"

"Kannst du Draco und mir vielleicht ein paar Erdbeeren bringen?"

"Natürlich."

'Plopp'

Und schon waren der Blonde und Bambi wieder alleine im Zimmer, da die Zwillinge, Blaise und Seamus scheinbar irgendwo herumlungerten.

Draco beugte sich gerade zu seinem Kleinen herunter, um diesen in einen Kuss zu ziehen, als es wieder 'Ploppte'.

"Hier, Lyonel. Dobby hat gebracht ganz viele Erdbeeren für Sie."

"Danke Dobby. Wenn wir noch etwas brauchen, rufe ich doch, ok?"

"Ja, Sir."

'Plopp'

"Ok...jetzt sind wir also alleine...was sollen wir machen?"

Während der Blonde dies sagte, griff er nach einer der roten Früchte und hielt sie vor Lyonels Mund, welcher sofort geöffnet wurde, um die Erdbeere darin verschwinden zu lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige aß genüsslich die Erdbeere, doch dann griff er selbst nach einer und schob sie in Dracos Mund.

Es folgten noch viele Früchte, die in den Mündern der beiden verschwanden, bis die beiden Jungs sich wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vereinten.

Der Malfoyspross drückte den Todesengel sanft in die Kissen, nur um sich über diesen zu knien und ihn scharf zu küssen.

Hände wanderten über die beiden Körper und schon bald verschwand der nervige Stoff von eben diesen, bis die beiden Jungs nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet übereinander lagen.

"Du bist wunderschön", hauchte der Blonde seinem Freund ins Ohr, was diesem einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sanft begann Draco nun kleine Küsse auf der leicht gebräunten Haut zu verteilen.

Er hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur, die Lyonel geradezu verbrennen ließ. So etwas hatte der Kleine noch nie gefühlt.

Was machte Draco nur mit ihm?

Während die Zunge seines Freundes weiter Richtung Bauchnabel wanderte, entfuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Bambi wand sich unter den Liebkosungen Dracos, was diesem nur noch mehr anspornte, weiter zu machen.

Am Saum von Lyonels Boxershorts angekommen, hob der Blonde seinen Blick und traf auf dem von Bambi.

Der Kleine sah ihn mit, vor Lust verschleierten, Augen an und nickte dann leicht.

Dann machte sich der Eisprinz von Slytherin daran, die schwarzen Shorts seines Freundes in die nächste Ecke des Zimmers zu werfen.

Nun lag er hier vor ihm. So, wie Gott ihn erschuf. Draco konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen.

Er war so froh, einen so wunderschönen Freund zu haben, der ihn liebte.

Und ja, er konnte mit Stolz behaupten, dass er die Gefühle des Schwarzhaarigen erwiderte.

Sanft leckte er den Schaft Lyonels entlang und an der Spitze angekommen, entdeckte er, dass sich auf dieser schon ein paar Lusttröpfchen bemerkbar machten.

Diese wurden natürlich sofort aufgeleckt, was dem Schwarzhaarigen erregt die Luft einziehen ließ.

"Ohhh...Draco...mach endlich..."

Wie auf Befehl nahm der Angesprochene nun das steife Glied ganz in seinem Mund auf.

Er liebkoste das beste Stück seines Freundes zärtlich mit seiner Zunge. Immer wieder umschmeichelte diese die Eichel, nur um dann wieder einen wilden Tanz zu vollführen.

Als er dann jedoch auch noch Schluckbewegungen machte, konnte Lyonel sich nicht mehr beherrschen und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten "Draco" in dessen Mund.

Der Blonde zog sich daraufhin wieder hoch zu seinem Schatz, um mit diesem auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Sie küssten sich wieder zärtlich und Lyonel schmeckte dabei sich selbst.

"Das war wunderschön, mein Drache. Danke. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Schüchtern sah der Schwarzhaarige auf die immer noch erregte Mitte Dracos, doch dieser winkte nur ab.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Lass uns noch ein bisschen schlafen."

Kurz darauf schliefen die beiden wieder Arm in Arm ein.

Eine Stunde vorm Mittagessen kamen dann auch die anderen Jungs zurück, um die beiden Schlafmützen zu wecken.

Als Lyonel sich verschlafen die Augen rieb, dachten alle nur das Eine: "Wie niedlich!"

Fertig geduscht und angezogen gingen Draco und Bambi dann zusammen mit ihren Freunden zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

Als alle anfingen zu essen, bemerkte Draco etwas, bzw. jemanden. Dieser jemand sah seinen Engel an.

Und das nicht nur mal so eben, sondern mit einem Verlangen in den Augen, dass es dem Blonden kalt den Rücken runterlief.

Aber was war das? Plötzlich funkelte in den Augen des Anderen etwas auf. Hass? Unbändiger Hass?

Ja, das musste es sein.

Der Malfoyerbe zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie man Hass und Verlangen für eine Person gleichzeitig empfinden konnte.

War dies überhaupt möglich? Wie es scheint schon.

Bevor der Kerl, der Bambi beobachtete, anfangen konnte zu sabbern, bewarf Draco ihn unbemerkt mit ein paar Erbsen.

Der Beworfene richtete seinen bösen Blick auf den Eisprinzen, doch dann bemerkte er, wen er da so böse anblickte und setzte seine neutrale Maske wieder auf.

Draco fuhr mit seinem Finger nur seinen Hals entlang, als würde er sich diesen Aufschneiden, dann nickte er kurz Richtung Lyonel.

Dem Anderen war sofort klar, was dies zu bedeuten hatte: Lass die Finger von meinem Freund oder du bist so gut wie tot!

Schnell widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen, hatte dabei jedoch nicht so schöne Gedanken.

Fred, George, Blaise und Seamus hatten den Blickwechsel zwischen Draco und dem anderen Jungen besorgt beobachtet.

Wenn dieser Kerl ihrem Kleinen was antun würde, würde er leiden!...Dafür würden die vier, und sicherlich auch Draco, schon sorgen.

Ansonsten ging es am Slytherintisch recht lustig zu, da das Eichhörnchen einer Drittklässlerin über den Tisch hüpfte und sich einfach nicht wieder einfangen ließ.

Als das kleine Tier dann auch noch in die Schlagsahne, die zum Nachtisch gehörte, fiel, konnte sich kaum einer mehr am Tisch halten und alle Slytherins brachen in Gelächter aus.

Die anderen Schüler und sogar die Lehrer, sahen sich nur verwundert an.

Seit wann waren die Slytherins denn so offen und zeigten ihre Gefühle?

Leider wusste darauf niemand eine Antwort, so aßen alle in ruhe weiter und diskutierten über das Abendessen, an dem auch die neuen Schüler eintreffen würden.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die Jungs dann damit draußen am See etwas rumzualbern, immerhin war das Wetter noch gut genug dafür.

Als es dann jedoch etwas bewölkter wurde und es nach Regen aussah, gingen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und schrieben Milly und Pansy einen langen Brief.

Als dann die Langeweile sie überkam, ließen sie sich einfach auf einem Sessel (Seamus und George), der Couch (Blaise und Fred) und dem weichen Teppich davor (Lyonel und Draco) nieder und schalteten den Fernseher ein, den sie sich in Hogsmeade gekauft hatten.

Als sie jedoch schnell merkten, dass keine guten Sendungen liefen, entschieden sie sich dazu, eine DVD zu gucken.

Nur welche?

Fred und George hatten noch ein paar Filme bestellt gehabt, welche auch bald ankamen.

George und dessen Freund, Seamus, wollten unbedingt einen Liebesfilm gucken, wie zum Beispiel, 'Titanic'.

Blaise und George jedoch wollten eher was lustiges gucken. Ihre Wahl fiel dann auf 'Scary Movie2'.

Draco war es eigentlich recht egal, was sie gucken sollten und überließ seinem Schatz die Wahl.

Lyonel entschied sich dann für einen Horrorfilm: 'House of Wax'.

"Aber Lyonel...der ist doch erst ab 18."

Seamus fühlte sich bei solchen Filmen nicht sehr wohl.

"Och...das ist doch egal. Warum sollten Fred und George den Film denn gekauft haben, wenn wir den erst ab 18 gucken sollten. Das wäre ja echt fies...immerhin werden die beiden bald 18. Ach kommt schon Leute. Bitte..."

Nach wenigen Minuten des Überredens und mithilfe seines unschuldigen Blickes, schaffte Lyonel es dann doch, seine Zimmergenossen, zu überzeugen, den Film zu gucken.

Nebenbei aßen die Jungs Erdbeeren, mit Schlagsahne...mal wieder.

An manchen Stellen musste Seamus die Augen schließen, da er solche Filme nicht unbedingt mochte.

Manchmal entfuhr Blaise auch ein kurzer Schrei, wenn er sich erschreckte.

Draco hatte Lyonel, als dieser bei einer Stelle anfing sich zu ekeln, zwischen seine Beine gezogen, sodass er seinen Freund nun von hinten umarmen konnte und dieser sich etwas sicherer fühlte.

Und es half. Lyonel hatte keine Angst mehr in Dracos Armen und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund.

Als der Film vorbei war, erschrak Fred, der auf die Uhr sah.

"Scheiße, Leute! Das Abendessen hat vor einer halben Stunde angefangen und weil die neuen Schüler doch heute kommen, sollten wir alle pünktlich da sein! Die anderen Slytherins sind bestimmt schon weg."

Der Rotschopf eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem noch hektischer Betrieb lief.

Ein 5.-Klässler beantwortete Freds unausgesprochene Frage.

"Das Abendessen wurde um eine Stunde verschoben, sodass wir noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit haben."

Regulus' Sohn nickte erleichtert und ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer, in dem er die Neuigkeiten sofort den Anderen mitteilte.

Da sie noch etwas Zeit hatten, machten sie sich noch einmal frisch.

Lyonel musste sich auch direkt umziehen, da er eine verdächtige weiße Substanz nahe seiner goldenen Mitte auf der Hose hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarie beharrte aber darauf, dass es Sahne war, was die Anderen ihm auch glaubten.

Trotzdem machte es ihnen Spaß den Kleinen damit aufzuziehen.

Lyonel sah die Sache ganz locker und lachte ebenfalls darüber.

Unentschlossen starrte der Schwarzhaarige nun schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten vor seinem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was er anziehen sollte.

Dann griff er sich einfach eine figurbetonte schwarze Hose und ein ebenso schwarzes T-Shirt mit einer weißen Rose auf der linken Brust.

Dazu zog er sich noch einen weißen Nietengürtel und schwarz-weiß-karierte Schuhe, auf denen rote Kirschen drauf waren, an.

"Ui...für wen machst du dich denn heute so schick, Bambi?", kam es frech von Fred.

"Warum denn schick? Außerdem: wenn ich mich für jemanden schick mach, dann nur für Draco."

Für diesen lieben Satz wurde er von eben genannten einfach in einen liebevollen Kuss gezogen, der erst endete, als die Jungs sich auf in die Halle machen wollten.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an ihren Tisch und warteten auf die Ankunft der neuen Schüler.

Diese ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten und traten ein, als alle anderen Hogwartsschüler an ihren Tischen saßen.

Nur fünf Slytherins fielen auf, dass ein Schüler aus ihrem Haus noch fehlte, was recht merkwürdig war.

Bewundernd wurden die neuen Schüler dabei beobachtet, wie sie von einem Mann mittleren Alters mit braunen Haaren Richtung Lehrertisch geführt wurden.

Die 23 Jungs hatten kalte Masken aufgesetzt und sahen so einem Slytherin verdammt ähnlich. Trotzdem warfen die Hogwarts-Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungs ihnen fast schon verliebte Blicke zu.

Mann sahen die Typen heiß aus, dachten sich nicht gerade wenige.

Direktor Fujimi erhob sich.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler.

Wie sie sehen, sind nun die neuen Schüler eingetroffen. Ebenfalls dürfen wir ab heute Professor Braun begrüßen. Alle kommen eigentlich aus Deutschland, können aber perfekt Englisch. So, ich bitte dann die neuen Schüler, sich an einen der Tische dazu zu setzten. Leider muss ich dazu noch sagen, dass sich alle nur an einen Tisch setzten können, und das fürs ganze Jahr. Denn die Zimmer, in denen die deutschen Schüler wohnen sollten, können nicht mehr benutzt werden. Deshalb werden wir im Turm, bzw. Kerker einen Teil für die neuen Schüler finden müssen. Sie werden in dem Haus schlafen, an dessen Tisch sie sich setzten. So, nun aber guten Appettit"

Nun drehten sich die 23 Jugendlichen um und besahen sich einzelne Schüler an den verschiedenen Tischen. Alle Schüler schienen sie genau zu beobachten und wollten wissen, wo sie sich hinsetzten.

Nur an einem Tisch herrschte schon wieder bei sechs Personen normales Klima.

Lyonel hörte sich die Rede über die neuen Schüler aufmerksam an, als diese jedoch endete, seufzte er kurz erleichtert auf.

"Zum Glück ist Dumbles nicht hier...der hätte wieder eine stundenlange Rede gehalten."

Damit machte er sich daran etwas Essen auf seinem Teller zu laden und diesen leer zu essen.

"Sagt mal Leute...hat jemand von euch daran gedacht, einen Verschlusszauber auf unsere Tür zu legen? Nicht, dass da jemand einfach mal so reinspaziert und alles leerräumt. Ich hab nämlich nicht daran gedacht.", kam es halb besorgt, halb belustigt von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Als die anderen fünf den Kopf schüttelten, erhob sich Lyonel und zog somit alle Blicke auf sich, die bis vor kurzen noch auf den Jungs lagen, die nicht wussten, wo sie sich hinsetzten sollten.

Bambi sprach zu Fred.

"Ich werds eben nachholen, ok?"

Der Rotschopf hatte jedoch etwas dagegen, erhob sich ebenfalls, stellte sich hinter den Kleineren und drückte diesen Sanft zurück auf die Bank.

"Nein, lass mal...ich werde eben gehen. Bis gleich."

Lyonel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah seinem Cousin nach, wie er die Halle verließ.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige, denn die gesamte Halle hatten den gutaussehenden Fred beim Verlassen der Halle beobachtet.

Die Schüler aus Deutschland schienen sich endlich entschieden zu haben und gingen zielstrebig auf Draco und dessen Freunde zu.

Dies führte zu angespanntem Geflüster bei den anderen Häusern.

Am Gryffindortisch konnte Dean sich jedoch nicht zurückhalten.

"War ja klar...die sahen doch direkt so komisch aus, die Neuen. Sind bestimmt schwul und lassen sich von hinten einen reinschieben. Wie ekelig. Bestimmt ficken die Snape auch mal so richtig durch...würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn der sich schon von Malfoy ficken lässt!"

Die Deutschen hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne und wollten schon auf Dean zuschreiten, doch Lyonel war schneller.

So etwas musste er sich sicher nicht bieten lassen...und schon gar nicht von einem Gryffindor, der selber mal keinen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau gemacht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde von der gesamten Schülerschaft und den Lehrern beobachtet, wie er total ruhig zum Löwentisch ging und bei Dean angekommen sich zu dessen Ohr hinunterbeugte und kaum hörbar etwas hineinhauchte.

"Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig. Hast du es so nötig? Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder runterkommen und dich daran erinnern, dass du dir selbst schon mal einen reinschieben lassen hast...von einem Slytherin wohl gemerkt.

Dean wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich diesen wunderbaren Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

Die Worte bekam er in seinem Gefühlschaos gar nicht wirklich mit, doch als eine Zunge seine Ohrmuschel entlang leckte und eine heiße Spur hinterließ, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und musste seiner Erregung in Form eines lauten Stöhnens Ausdruck verleihen.

Ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend machte sich bemerkbar und er wollte erlöst werden...und zwar von diesem heißen Typen, der einmal zusammen mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte.

Heiße Atemluft streifte seine Haut.

Er schloss genüsslich die Augen, doch dann war der Atem auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Lyonel stellte sich vor den Gryffindor und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du bist nicht zufällig noch schwul, oder? Sieht für mich zumindest so aus. Ich denke, der Rest der Schüler findet das auch."

Damit ging er unter bewundernden Blicken zurück zu Draco, gab diesen einen Kuss und hauchte in dessen Ohr, dass er schon mal gehen würde.

Die Blicke lagen auf ihm, bis er außer Sichtweite war.

Dann löste sich bei allen sie Starre und alle in der Halle brachen in Gelächter aus, als Dean versuchte seine Errektion mithilfe eines Tellers zu verstecken.

Die Deutschen setzten sich schlussendlich an den Slytherintisch.

Somit war die Wahl getroffen und es stand fest, dass diese Schüler auch in den Kerkern schlafen würden.

Das Essen verlief ansonsten recht ruhig.

Sah man von dem Geläster über Dean, den Bewunderungen Lyonels und den Kennenlerngesprächen der neuen Schüler einmal ab.

10 Minuten später jedoch, platzte ein rothaariger Slytherin wieder in die Halle und zog zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend alle Blicke auf sich.

Er besah sich den Slytherintisch genauer und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er merkte, dass sein kleiner Cousin fehlte.

"Draco! Wo ist Bambi?"

Nun waren doch so ziemlich alle verwirrt. Wer war 'Bambi'?

"Ich glaube, er wollte an den See und sich da mit Chrislan unterhalten. Warum? Was ist passiert?"

"Bei Salazar!", entfuhr es dem Rotschopf.

Niemand bemerkte, wie die Mundwinkel des Direktors kurz belustigt zuckten.

"Wir müssen ihn finden. Er ist in Gefahr. Kommt schon, Leute, bewegt euch doch mal!"

Sofort sprangen alle Slytherins als Einheit auf und eilten aus der Halle, nur die Deutschen blieben etwas ratlos zurück.

Jeder aus dem Haus der Schlangen hatte den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen lieb gewonnen.

Draco, Fred, George, Seamus und Blaise wurden jedoch von Severus lautstark zurückgehalten.

"Was ist los?"

Alle in der Halle konnten der Antwort lauschen, die von Fred kam.

"Mitten beim Essen hat Lyonel bemerkt, dass wir vergessen haben, einen Verschlusszauber auf unsere Tür zu legen. Ich bin dann los, um das nachzuholen. Aber es war wohl schon zu spät. Unser ganzes Zimmer ist verwüstet. Fast gar nichts ist mehr da, wo es vorher war. Und...und an der Wand hat jemand mit roter Farbe 'Du gehörst mir. Mir allein. Ich werde dich holen, mein kleiner Panther.' geschrieben."

Nach dieser Nachricht war es erst mal ruhig in der Halle.

Bis ein markerschüttender Schrei, gefolgt von einer starken Magiewelle, durch das Schloss hallte...

----------------------------------

So, das wars dieses mal auch schon wieder...

Hoffe, wenigstens einer lässt mir dieses Mal ein Kommi da...

snief

enttäuscht ist

Bye MoniMahoni


	19. Chapter 18 Der Beginn der Projektwoche

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairing: Sev/Poppy... xD

Beta-Leserin: Silbernewolfsfrau! Tja...das war also das letzt Mal, dass du mir meine Pitel beta liest...snief

Hdgsl knuddel

FANFIKTION.DE:

Reviews: 29 KOMMIS!!!! vor Begeisterung den PC anstarr

Das ist echt total der Wahnsinn!:...Ich lieb euch alle, meine, kleinen Kommischreiber.

euch alle an den Hals spring und abknutsch

Danke an:

lealau--- Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht allzu sauer, weil es erst heute weiter geht...Tut mir echt leid. Ich finds klasse, dass dir das letzte Chap so gut gefallen hat und bin gespannt, wie du das Neue findest

mad-cat--- Ich hoffe, heute beendest du die Demo xD Freu mich schon auf deine Meinung zum Pitel!

grinsekatze--- Danke für dein Kommi...hat mich echt gefreut Hier geht's dann jetzt auch endlich mal weiter!

Voldemords Frauen--- Ob Bambi was passiert, wirst du ja jetzt lesen können...smile Viel Spaß!

Trust--- Thx für dein Review...sich gefreut hat Die Gruppeneinteilung siehst du ja in diesem Pitelchen! Und mit dem Direx: Joa...kann schon sein...grins

InaBau--- So, hier ist endlich ein neues Chap!...Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Elektra van Helsing--- Mhhh...wer der Direx ist, das kommt wahrscheinlich erst im nächsten Pitel...aber wenn du es für dich behälst: dir zuflüstert: Du hast recht! ...smile

Vanni--- Tut mir total leid, dass ich erst jetzt uploade!...vor dir auf dem Boden knie, damit du mich nicht verfluchst Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapi!

dray222000--- Wegen dem Direx...es gibt da schon 2, die es rausgefunden haben...zu Trust und Elektra van Helsing schiel

Angel89--- Ich hoffe doch, dass dir dieses Pitelchen auch wieder so gut gefällt

xNuitx--- Wer das Zimmer verwüstet hat, kannst du ja jetzt gleich lesen...bin gespannt auf deine Meinung

silbernewolfsfrau--- Du hast 'House of Wax' doch noch nicht mal ganz gesehen, Schweterlein!!!...lachend vom Stuhl kipp und sich den schmerzenden Hintern reib

Babsel--- Auch dir ein großes Danke für dein Kommi...freu

Meri Puri--- Thx für dein Kommi...smile ier geht's jetzt weiter

AuroraSky--- Ich hoffe, auch dieses Pitel gefällt dir wieder...smile

Nerventod--- uiuiui Das mit Sev und Poppy?...Joa...kann schon lustig gewesen sein...lach

nicki--- Eine Gänsehaut? Da fühl ich mich jetzt aber mal geehrt, dass ich sowas bei dir schaffe...lach

burn--- Jup...der Cliff war echt fies und jetzt tuts mir leid, dass ich euch auch noch so lange hab warten lassen...rot werd

Korksie--- Danke für dein kommi Ob Bambi was passiert? Tja...ich weiß es schon...du auch, wenn du gaaanz schnell das Pitel liest...lach

Salazar--- Oh man...da hoffe ich jetzt aber mal ganz feste, dass dir das pitel auch wieder so gut gefällt

Avalonkriegerin--- Erst mal 'Herzlich Willkommen im Kreis meiner total klassen Kommischreiber'...Hoffe, dir gefällt fieses Chap auch wieder

Lorelei--- Danke für dein liebes kommi dich knuddel

sturmwolf--- Oh...das bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob ich auch mit diesem Pitel wieder deine Begeisterung zu lesen bekomme...smile

Feaneth--- Wer das ist, das liest du ja jetzt gleich...grins Hoffe, dir gefällt das Chap!

Aiceres--- Wow...danke für dein kommi...hab mich echt total drüber gefreut, mal neue Leute unter meinen Kommi-Schreibern zu sehen...smile

TC2509--- Danke erst mal für den Kuchen und den Kakao...hat echt gut geschmeckt Auch danke für dein klasse Kommi...grins

Anonymus--- Thx für dein Review! freu Hoffe, dir gefällt das Pitel auch wieder...

Harry4ever--- Sorry, dass ich da aufgehört habe...fies grins Hoffe natürlich, dass du nicht sauer bist, kleines Cousinchen...Hdl

ananas--- Thx auch dafür, dass du mir ein Kommi dagelassen hast...dich knuddel Hoffe, dir gefällt das pitel wieder

Danke auch an alle Schwarzleser, denen die Story gefällt

So, ich hoffe, ich hab keinen vergessen...und wenn doch: SORRY!!! ;-p

Viel Spaß jetzt also mit dem Chap!

„..." sprechen  
#...# parsel  
... denken  
... telepathie

----------------------------------

18.Kapitel Beginn der Projektwoche

Und...und an der Wand hat jemand mit roter Farbe 'Du gehörst mir. Mir allein. Ich werde dich holen, mein kleiner Panther.' geschrieben."  
Nach dieser Nachricht war es erst mal ruhig in der Halle.  
Bis ein markerschüttender Schrei, gefolgt von einer starken Magiewelle, durch das Schloss hallte...

Allen Anwesenden gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sich plötzlich in der gesamten Halle schwarzer Nebel ausbreitete.

Man konnte schemenhaft eine Person erkennen, aus deren Rücken zwei gewaltige schwarze Flügel ragten.  
Als der Nebel sich langsam wieder verflüchtigte, sah man, dass neben der geflügelten Person noch jemand auf dem Boden lag.

Alle in der Halle starrten auf diese unfassbare Erscheinung.

Konnte das sein? War dies ein Engel?

Ja, dies war ein Engel, aber kein gewöhnlicher, sondern ein Todesengel.

Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Todesengel zu Draco um, der noch immer an den Flügeltüren stand.

Die Flügel verschwanden wieder im Rücken und hinterließen nur zwei große Risse im T-Shirt.

Dem Blonden trat die Erkenntnis in die Augen und er rannte mit einem "Bambi!" sofort auf seinen Schatz zu, der sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Nun erst realisierten die anderen in der Halle, WER dieser Todesengel war.

Aber Fred und George realisierten noch etwas ganz anderes.

Die Kleidung ihres Cousins war nicht mehr in der Verfassung, in der sie eigentlich sein sollte.

Das schwarze T-Shirt hatte einen langen Riss, hinter dem man auch noch etwas rotes erkennen konnte. Blut.

Sie machten sich sorgen um den Kleinen und eilten direkt mit Blaise und Seamus im Schlepptau zu Lyonel, welcher von Draco zum Slytherintisch geführt und dort auf die Bank gedrückt wurde.

Der Malfoyerbe hockte sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden und nahm dessen Hände in seine. Sanft für er mit seinem Daumen über Lyonels Handrücken.

Die gesamte Halle, außer den neuen Schülern, sahen das Paar mit großen Augen an. Seit wann war denn Malfoy so fürsorglich?

Die Zwillinge ließen sich jeweils rechts und links neben ihrem Cousin nieder, während Blaise und Seamus vor diesem stehen blieben.

"Was ist passiert, Schatz?"

"Ich...ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum See. Chrislan wollte sich mal mit mir unterhalten. Plötzlich wurde ich aber dann von hinten in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen. Er...er...wollte mich...aber ich habe mich gewehrt...dann ist er total ausgerastet und hat ein Messer rausgeholt. Wie ein Irrer ist er auf mich los und meinte, wenn er mich nicht haben könne, dass du mich dann auch nicht haben sollst. Dann hat er...hat er gesagt, dass...dass ich... Auf jeden Fall wurde ich dann so sauer, dass ich mich wohl verwandelt haben muss. Ich habe ihn gepackt...versteht ihr? Mit meiner bloßen Hand...und...und ich war dabei so sauer. Die Wut hat mich übermannt...das kann einfach nicht sein...sowas darf nicht passieren..."

Die Jugendlich zogen scharf die Luft ein.

Nott wollte ihren Bambi vergewaltigen? Dieser Bastard würde noch leiden.

Plötzlich jedoch kam Seamus ein Geistesblitz.

"Leute? War...war das nicht so, dass Lyonel jemandem die Magie nehmen kann, wenn er ihn als Todesengel berührt und sauer oder wütend ist?"

"Oh mein Gott. Du hast recht. Da kann Nott ja froh sein, dass er sozusagen schon bestraft wurde. Ich denke nicht, dass Draco ihn noch an einem Stück gelassen hätte, oder?"

"Ganz sicher nicht, Fred."

Das brachte die Gruppe dann doch wieder zum Lachen. Lyonel hatte jedoch nur ein kleines Lächeln dafür übrig.

Was hatte er nur getan? Er war ein Monster. Er hatte das Leben eines seiner Mitschüler zerstört.

Nein.

Das war nicht wahr. Nott hatte es verdient. Er hätte es nicht drauf anlegen sollen.

Langsam beruhigte sich das Gewissen des Schwarzhaarigen wieder. Er konnte wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Sein Blick wanderte nun langsam von einem Gesicht seiner Freunde zum Nächsten.

Waren sie ihm böse? Würden sie ihn nun verstoßen?

Dies waren die ersten Gedanken, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Alles was jetzt zählte waren die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben: Seine Freunde.

Die, die ihn dazu brachten jeden Morgen auf ein neues in den Tag zu starten.

Die, die immer eine Schulter frei hatten, an der er sich ausheulen konnte und die Trost spendete.

Die, die ihm immer Halt gaben und aus dem tiefen schwarzen Loch holten, wenn er wieder in ein solches versank.

Lyonel sah genau in Dracos Augen und sah dort nichts...außer tiefe Liebe und Zuneigung.

Bei den Anderen fand er auch nichts, was nach Enttäuschung oder Hass aussah.

Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf die hübschen Gesichtszüge des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Danke Leute, dass ihr immer für mich da seid. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne euch machen sollte, oder ob das Leben sich ohne euch überhaupt lohnen würde."

Lonel redete leise. Nur seine fünf Freunde konnten ihn verstehen. Der Rest der Halle war immer noch total still und jeder versuchte so viel wie möglich von dem Gespräch mitzukriegen.

"Kein Problem, Bambi. Immerhin bist du doch unser kleiner Cousin. Na ja...eigentlich eher so etwas wie unser Bruder. Läuft aber sowieso auf das Gleiche hinaus: Wir werden dich nie, hörst du NIE verlassen."

Damit fuhr George dem Kleineren sanft duch die schwarzen Haare und die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

Draco gab seinem Schatz einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase, als auch schon der Direktor, Severus, Sirius, Regulus und der dritte neue Professor, Tom alias Gideon Gibbs, neben der Gruppe auftauchten.

"Was ist hier passiert?"

"Nun, Sir.", begann Draco zu erklären, "Sie sollten zuerst vielleicht wissen, dass Lyonel ein Todesengel ist. Und wie es aussieht, ist Nott ihm, mit nicht gerade sehr freundlicher Absicht, zu nahe getreten. Todesengel haben die Macht, jemandem die Magie zu nehmen und ihn sozusagen zum Squib zu machen. Dies ist auch hier der Fall. Lyonel weiß noch nicht lange, dass er ein Todesengel ist und kann deshalb die Kräfte noch nicht richtig kontrollieren. Aber er ist gerade dabei es zu erlernen."

"So ein Quatsch! Der hat das doch mit Absicht getan, nur um wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen!", kam der Ausruf vom Gryffindortisch.

Der Todesengel schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Wenn ich fragen darf, wer unterrichtet sie darin, den Todesengel in ihnen zu kontollieren, Mr.Snape?"

"Das bin dann wohl ich, Direktor."

Gibbs sah dem Direktor genau in die Augen, bis er ein kurzes rotes Aufblitzen erkannte.

Was war das? Das kann doch nicht sein! Vater...?

Tom entschied sich dazu, nach der Projektwoche mit Fujimi zu reden, um dessen Identität zu klären.

Der Direktor nickte einverstanden.

"Gut, ich hoffe, Sie bekommen die Kräfte schnell in den Griff. Mr.Nott wird der Schule verwiesen. Er ist jetzt ein Squib und kann somit nicht mehr in der Magie unterrichtet werden. Ich denke, alle Schüler sind mit dem Essen fertig? Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume."

Alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer erhoben sich und verließen die Halle, bis nur noch die Slytherins um Lyonel und die neuen Schüler, welche sich dezent zurückhielten, anwesend waren.

Alle konnten sich genau vorstellen, was oder eher über wen jetzt in den Gemeinschafträumen diskutiert wurde.

"Kannst du laufen, Bambi?"

Angesprochener nickte nur leicht, während er sich langsam erhob.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, begaben sich die sechs Slytherins, dicht gefolgt von den neuen Schülern, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen, warteten auch schon deren Hausgenossen besorgt auf die Gruppe.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich direkt auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel nieder, bevor er sich sein zerrissenes Shirt auszog, das eine lange Schnittwunde bedeckt hatte.

Sofort kam George angeeilt und heilte die Wunde mit einem einfachen Heilzauber.

Die restlichen Slytherins staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den leicht muskulösen Oberkörper von Lyonel sahen.

Draco, der die Blicke der Anderen bemerkte, sah böse in die Runde, sodass sofort alle verschreckt wegguckten. Es wollte sich ja niemand freiwillig mit dem Eisprinz von Slytherin anlegen...nun ja...außer Nott vielleicht.

"Komm, Schatz. Ich bring dich in unser Zimmer."

Damit hob der Blonde Bambi vom Sessel hoch und trug ihn, gefolgt von den Zwillingen, Blaise und Seamus, in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

Die anderen Schüler konnten sich ja fürs Erste um die neuen Schüler kümmern.

Als der Malfoyerbe den Schwarzhaarigen ins Bett legen wollte, bemerkte er, dass dieser in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Er legte ihn vorsichtig ins Bett, zauberte ihm einen Pyjama an, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm dann noch einen federleichten Kuss auf den Mund.

Wie niedlich mein Engel doch ist. Ich bin ja schon mal gespannt, wie die Projektwoche wird.

Apropos Projektwoche: Die Jungs mussten noch packen!

So machten sich die Rotschöpfe, dessen Freunde und Draco ans Packen. Der Blonde entschied sich dazu, direkt für Bambi mitzupacken, da dieser bestimmt bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlafen würde.

Als sie alles eingepackt hatten, was sie benötigten, oder zumindest, was sie glaubten zu benötigen, machten sie sich noch einmal auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie wollten sehen, was nun mit den neuen Schülern war.

Wie erwartet, saßen dort nur noch die neuen Schüler, die sich über Hogwarts und die bevorstehende Projektwoche unterhielten.

"Hallo. Na, wie gefällt euch die Schule bis jetzt? Na ja...eigentlich habt ihr ja noch nicht sehr viel gesehen..."

Fred sah die Deutschen fragend an.

Der scheinbare Anführer der Gruppe stellte sich als Jack vor und ergriff das Wort.

"Nein, wirklich viel haben wir noch nicht gesehen. Morgen fängt ja die Projektwoche an, dann werden wir erst danach dazu kommen, uns alles mal etwas genauer anzusehen. Wisst ihr schon, in welchen Gruppen wir untergebracht sind?"

Seamus, der bis eben noch still zugehört hatte, meldete sich zu Wort.

"Ich glaube, es war so, dass es ursprünglich 6-er Gruppen werden sollten. Aber das war, bevor ihr dazu gerechnet wurdet. Also haben die Lehrer sich entschieden, euch 12 einfach zu teilen, sodass 4 von euch bei uns in der Gruppe sind und die anderen 8 ebenfalls zu viert bei einer der anderen Gruppen aus Slytherin unterkommen."

"Ah...cool. Was ist mit dem anderen los? Dem etwas Kleineren mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

"Er heißt Lyonel. Ach ja...lass ihn nicht hören, dass du ihn klein nennst...das mag er nämlich nicht. Da fängt er immer an zu schmollen."

Auf Georges Aussage hin mussten alle erst mal eine Runde lachen.

Sie redeten noch bin spät in die Nacht hinein, bevor sie sich entschlossen, sich auch langsam mal ins Bett zu hauen.

Draco kuschelte, nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, zu Lyonel unter die Decke und legte beschützerisch einen Arm um den Kleinen.

Der morgige Tag würde anstrengend genug sein.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Hektik bei den Slytherins. Überall wurden noch die letzten Sachen in die Koffer gepackt, während eine Person immer noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte.

Lyonel.

Alle Slytherins hatten einstimmig abgestimmt, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn der Schwarzhaarige noch etwas schlafen konnte.

Als es dann jedoch Zeit zum Frühstück war und es danach direkt auf nach London gehen sollte, weckte Draco seinen Engel mit einem zärtlich Kuss auf.

"Morgen, Schatz. Gut geschlafen?"

Müde rieb Angesprochener sich die Augen.

"Morgen...ja, hab ich. Danke. Wie viel Uhr haben wir? Ich muss doch noch meinen Koffer packen."

"Schon in Ordnung. Das hab ich gestern noch für dich erledigt, damit du mal richtig ausschlafen konntest. Ich hab dir dann gestern auch direkt Anziehsachen für heute rausgelegt."

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, mein Drache?"

"Die Projektwoche verschlafen wahrscheinlich."

Draco konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, als Lyonels weiches Kissen ihn mitten im Gesicht traf.

"Ich werd dann eben noch duschen gehen, oder hab ich dafür auch keine Zeit mehr?"

"Doch, doch. Lass dir nur nicht allzu viel Zeit. Dann können wir noch frühstücken gehen, bevor es auf in die Projektwoche geht."

Der Kleinere schnappte sich seine rausgelegten Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer.

20 Minuten später erschien er wieder, frisch geduscht und angezogen, im Zimmer von seinen Freunden und ihm.

"Morgen, Bambi!", kam es einstimmig von den Zwillingen, Blaise und Seamus.

"Morgen. Na, seid ihr schon aufgeregt auf die Projektwoche?"

_**"Joa...kann man wohl sagen. Ich kanns kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, ob wir zusammen in einer Gruppe sind."**_

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hüpfte der Ire aufgeregt durchs Zimmer.

"Oh mann...wenn ich das mal so sagen darf: Du siehst echt gut aus, kleiner Cousin. Man merkt, dass du gut geschlafen hast. Außerdem find ich deine Klamotten echt klasse. Sind das die Sachen, die Draco gestern für dich rausgelgt hat?"

"Jop. Sollen wir dann mal zum Frühstück gehen?"

Einstimmiges Nicken.

Als die 6 Slytherins dann die Große Halle betraten, richteten sich alle Blicke sofort auf sie, worauf Gemurmel folgte.

Den Freunden entgingen nicht die schwärmenden Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten.

Die Meisten galten jedoch Lyonel.

Seine Haare hatte er wieder zu einem Iro gegelt und er trug eine schwarze Bermuda, ein grünes T-Shirt und grün-weiß-karierte Schuhe von der Marke Vans.

Seelenruhig ließen sich die Jungs neben den neuen Schülern am Tisch der Schlangen nieder.

Alle begannen zu essen und die Gespräche stiegen wieder an.

Lyonel ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Bei Ron, der neben Neville saß, blieb er hängen. Genau in dem Moment drehte sich eben genannter um und die zwei Fraunde sahen sich genau in die Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein belustigtes Funkeln in den Augen des Rotschopfes erkennen, bevor er ihm kaum merklich zunickte und dabei leicht lächelte.

Niemand hatte etwas von dem Blickaustausch mitbekommen.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, stand der Direktor auf und erhob das Wort.

"So, liebe Schüler. Ich bitte nun, die 6. und 7. Jahrgänge, ihre Koffer zu holen und sie in der Eingangshalle abzustellen, euer Gepäck wird dann schon da sein, wenn ihr in euren Hotels ankommt. Danach treffen wir uns wieder hier in der Halle. Den restlichen Schülern wünsche ich noch einen angenehmen Schultag."

Die Halle leerte sich zusehends.

Wenig später war die Eingangshalle gefüllt mit Koffern und Taschen, in denen sich das Gepäck der älteren Schüler befand.

In der Halle wurden dann die Gruppen zusammengestellt und die Gruppen wurden mit Portschlüsseln an verschiedene Orte von London gebracht.

Wie erhofft kamen Lyonel, Draco, Fred, George, Blaise und Seamus in eine Gruppe. Dabei waren dann noch die vier Deutschen; Jack, Tobi, Andy und Jeff.

Gleichzeitig fassten die 10 Schüler nach dem Portschlüssel, eine alte Zeitung, und spürten kurz darauf ein leichtes Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, sahen sie sich erstaunt um.

Sie waren in einem großen Appartment gelandet. In einer großen Suite eines Hotels, eher gesagt.

Die Farben waren in Orange- und Terracottatönen gehalten. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt.

In einer Ecke stand eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit den neusten Muggel-High-Tech-Dingen und in der anderen war eine offene große Küche mit Kochinsel.

Neben der Küche stand noch ein großer Tisch, an dem alle Platz hatten.

2 Türen führten in zwei Schlafzimmer mit einmal 6Betten und 6 Schränken und einmal 4 Betten und 4 Schränken. Die dominanteren Farben waren dort eher Braun und Grün.

Außerdem gab es noch zwei Badezimmer mit Dusche und Badewanne, oder wohl eher Whirlpool.

Der Augenmerk jedoch war die Aussicht. Sie mussten sich in einem Loft in einer extremen Höhe befinden, denn sie konnten ganz London überblicken.

Schwer war das nicht gerade, denn eine Seite der Wand bestand gänzlich aus Glas, sodass man ohne Probleme alles überschauen konnte.

"Wow.", konnte Lyonel da nur sagen.

Und die Anderen stimmten ihm im Stillen zu. Sie waren einfach noch zu beeindruckt, um dazu noch etwas sagen zu können.

Bevor jemand noch etwas hätte sagen können, verschwad der Schwarzhaarige auch schon und suchte sich in einem der Zimmer das, für ihn, gemütlichste Bett aus.

Kurz darauf kam auch schon Draco, schob eines der Betten ran zu Lyonels und zauberte die zwei Betten in ein Großes.

Genüsslich ließ er sich neben seinen Freund fallen und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Sanft fuhr er durch Bambis Haare.

So fanden die anderen 8 Hogwartsschüler die beiden dann 5 Minuten später vor, als sie die Zimmereinteilung machen wollten.

"Ok, hier schlafen also Bambi und Draco. Mhh...ich würde auch gerne hier schlafen und Blaise auch, oder?"

Fred sah seinen Freund fragend an.

"Ja, von mir aus. Dann schlafen George und Seamus also drüben im 4-er Zimmer? Gut, wer von euch schläft dann noch wo?"

Jack antwortete.

"Mhh...ich würde lieber hier schlafen."

"Ich auch."

Draco hatte sich bis jetzt alles still angehört.

"Gut, dann schlafen Fred, Blaise, Jack, Tobi, Bambi und ich hier und George, Seamus, Andy und Jeff drüben."

Alle machten sich dann daran, ihr Koffer auszupacken und sich heimisch einzurichten.

Fred war als Erster fertig und ging direkt mal in die Küche, da er Durst hatte und hoffte, dort etwas zu trinken zu finden.

Am Kühlschrank klebte ein Zettel.

Als Fred den ersten Satz durchgelesen hatte, stieß er einen nicht gerade männlich klingenden Schrei aus.

Sofort eilten die anderen Jungs herbei.

"Was ist los, Schatz?"

Blaise sah den Rotschopf besorgt an.

"Wir sollen...unser...unser Essen selbst...kochen."

Lyonel musste mit einem Male anfangen zu lachen und brauchte bestimmt 5 Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Nach Luft schnappend sprach er: "Und? Was ist daran so schlimm? Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang!"

Die anderen zuckten nur die Schultern.

"Gut, Bambi. Wenn du kein Problem damit hast, wird es dir ja auch sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn du dann gleich das Mittagessen kochst, oder?"

"Geht in Ordnung, Fred."

Alle anderen sahen ihn nur total baff an.

Keiner von ihnen konnte wirklich gut kochen, da waren sie jetzt ja mal gespannt, wie der Kleine das machte.

"Was steht noch auf dem Zettel?", meldete sich nun Jeff zu Wort.

"Alsooo...da steht, dass wir in den 7 Tagen, die wir hier sind 3 Aufgaben bekommen werden, die wir erledigen müssen. Wenn wir sie alle schon vor dem 5.Tag schaffen, bekommen wir Extraaufgaben, die wir machen können. Desto mehr wir machen, desto größer wird der Preis, den wir am Ende der Projektwoche bekommen."

"Einen Preis? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Steht die erste Aufgabe schon da?"

Fred nickte abwesend, während er sich die nächsten Zeilen durchlas. Als er fertig war, schaute er zweifelnd in die Runde.

"Wir sollen in einen Zirkus, fragt mich nicht, was das sein soll, gehen und die Artisten fragen, ob sie zweien von uns etwas aus dem Zirkus beibringen. Die Lehrer wissen, wenn wir fertig sind und werden sich das Gelernte dann mal anschauen."

"Ach so...das wird ganz simpel werden. Lasst uns doch einfach mal nach dem Essen rausgehen und schauen, ob wir einen Zirkus in der Nähe finden. Wenn ja, seht ihr ja selbst, was das ist. Ich weiß jetzt auch nicht, wie ich euch das erklären könnte."

Auf Lyonels Worte hin, nickten sie einverstanden.

"Was wollt ihr denn heute essen? Dann kann ich einkaufen und kochen."

Alle saßen schweigend auf der Couch, den Sesseln oder dem Boden und überlegten fieberhaft, worauf sie hunger hatten.

"Wie wärs mit Knödel und Gulasch?", kam es schließlich von Andy.

"Joa...das wäre machbar. Wollen das alle?"

Einstimmiges Nicken.

"Gut, ich werd mich dann gleich sofort auf den Weg machen, um die Zutaten zu kaufen."

"Neinneinnein, mein Engel! Ich werde dich begleiten."

Draco und Lyonel verließen kurz darauf das Appartement und gingen Einkaufen. Kurz vorher jedoch mussten sie noch schnell in die Winkelgasse, um sich Geld zu holen und dies in Muggelgeld zu tauschen.

Voll bepackt mit Tüten kamen sie nach 2 Stunden wieder am Hotel an.

Zum Glück gab es dort Fahrstühle und sie mussten nicht auch noch die Treppen hochlaufen.

Jess und Tobi räumten die Tüten aus, während Bambi sich an den Schränken zu schaffen machte. Er holte Töpfe und alle anderen Dinge raus, die er brauchen würde.

Als er fast schon professionell in der Küche am Rumhantieren war, wurde er bewundernd und dankbar von den anderen Jungs angesehen.

Was wäre nur passiert, wenn keiner von ihnen hätte kochen können? Sie hätten elendig verhungern müssen.

Obwohl, so ein täglicher Besuch im Restaurant hörte sich auch nicht schlecht an. Doch leider wäre das dann echt zu teuer geworden, da es in der Nähe nur Nobelrestaurants gab, wie Lyonel und Draco festgestellt hatten.

"So, Essen ist gleich fertig. Deckt schon mal jemand den Tisch?"

Fred und Blaise sprangen sofort auf und riefen: "AyeAye, Captain!"

Als das Essen dann fertig auf dem Tisch stand, langten alle ordentlich zu und waren begeistert von den Knödeln und dem Gulasch.

Das Essen machte der Küche von Hogwarts echte Konkurrenz.

"So, und wer spült heute? Das ist ja nicht so schwer, immerhin dürfen wir ja auch Magie benutzen."

"Ok, dann mach ich das gleich."

"Ja, und ich trockne ab und räum das Geschirr wieder weg."

Lyonel sah George und Seamus dankbar an. Zum Glück blieb die Arbeit nicht nur an ihm hängen.

Als dann alles wieder einigermaßen sauber war, entschlossen die Jungs sich dazu, sich auf die Suche nach einem Zirkus zu machen.

----------------------------------

Das wars mal wieder von meiner Seite...

smile

Bin ich ja mal gespannt auf eure Meinungen

Lassst mir doch bitte wieder ein kommi da...die vielen vom letzten Mal haben mich jetzt süchtig nach mehr gemacht!

Ich kann euch noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Pitel kommt...Ich versuche mich aber diesmal etwas mehr zu beeilen...---- Bin aber jetzt grad mitten in der Klausurphase!...

xD

euch knuddel

Bye MoniMahoni


	20. Chapter 19 Die erste Aufgabe

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairings: Sev/Poppy...XD

Fred/Blaise

George/Seamus

Milli/Pansy

und noch andere...

Beta: Siska-Coda--- Dank dir, Mausi dich knuddel (wieder mal...wird langsam zur Angewohnheit...)

XD

HuHu Leudis...

Sorry, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat...

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Chap...

Leider hab ich jetzt keine Zeit und auch irgendwie keine Lust mehr darauf, die Kommis zu beantworten...

sich entschuldigend umschaut

Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu krumm...

Danke für alle eure lieben Reviews...

sich echt total gefreut hat

So, jetzt will ich nicht länger nerven...

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapi...

-- Wünsch euch vorher jedoch noch nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr

* * *

**19.Kapitel Die erste Aufgabe**

Die 10 Jungs waren jetzt schon seit gut einer Stunde unterwegs, doch noch immer hatten sie noch keinen Zirkus gefunden.

Die Gegend war total nobel und überall standen Villen, die schöner nicht hätten sein können.

Lyonel dachte angestrengt nach.

Ist es überhaupt möglich, in so einer noblem Ecke von London einen Zirkus zu finden? Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal durchfragen.

Und genau das taten die Jugendlichen dann auch und nach einer weiteren Stunde wurden sie dann auch fündig.

Sie befanden sich nun auf einer riesigen Wiese, nahe dem Zentrum von London und vor ihnen stand ein rot-gelbes Zelt.

Alle, außer Lyonel und Seamus, der ja auch ein Muggelgeborener war, staunten nicht schlecht.

Der Platz sah zur Zeit ziemlich verlassen aus, wahrscheinlich, weil gerade eine Vorstellung begann.

Der Kleinste der Gruppe hielt es für das Beste, sich die Show einmal anzusehen, damit die Anderen dann auch genau wussten, was auf sie zu kam.

Als sie sich Karten geholt hatten, setzten sie sich schnell auf ihre Plätze, da schon die Clowns dabei waren, sich gegenseitig mit Torten zu bewerfen.

Einer der beiden duckte sich jedoch unter einer Torte weg, sodass diese dann mitten im Gesicht des Zirkusdirektors landete, der sich kurz hingesetzt hatte.

Die 10 Jungs mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht von ihren Plätzen fielen, so lustig schaute der Getroffene.

Nach einiger Zeit saßen alle wieder ruhig auf ihren Plätzen und die nächsten Artisten zeigten ihr Können.

Es kamen noch Seiltänzer, Tigerdresseure, eine Schlangenfrau, Jongleure und viele mehr. Nach 1 ½ Stunden verabschiedete der Zirkusdirektor die Gäste, während alle Artisten unter tosendem Applaus noch einmal hinter dem Vorhang hervorkamen und sich verbeugten.

Als alle Zirkusbesucher das Zelt verlassen hatten, begaben sich die 10 Hogwartsschüler ebenfalls hinaus, jedoch nur, um hinter das Zelt zu den Wohnwagen der Artisten zu gelangen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin redeten sie noch etwas über die Vorführung und was sie am Besten fanden, bis Lyonel eine wichtige Frage stellte.

„Sagt mal Leute...wer möchte überhaupt etwas von den Artisten lernen? Immerhin sollen ja nur zwei hinterher etwas aufführen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bis sie einstimmig zusagten.

„Ok, dann ist das ja geklärt. Bleibt nur noch zu entscheiden, WAS ihr denn lernen wollt. Wir können ja nicht die Clowns fragen, ob sie euch Seiltanzen beibringen."

Bei Bambis Vergleich mussten alle kichern, als sie sich das bildlich vorstellten.

„Ich weiß nicht, George...was willst du denn machen? Sollte es aber nicht etwas sein, was wir zusammen machen können? Wie wärs denn mit den Jongleuren? Die haben sich ja hinterher auch zu zweit Dinge zugeworfen. Na ja...um mit Stühlen zu jonglieren müssten wir doch schon länger üben, aber mit den Kegeln sollte es doch funktionieren."

Der andere Rotschopf stimmte dem zu.

„Ja, außerdem können wir ja schon normal jonglieren. Wir müssen also nur noch lernen zusammen zu jonglieren."

„Ok, lasst uns gehen."

Lyonel schritt zielsicher auf die beiden, in schwarz-rot gekleideten, jungen Männer zu, die sich gerade vor einem Wohnwagen am unterhalten waren.

Als sie jedoch die Gruppe sahen, schenkten sie den Jungs ihre Aufmerksamkeit und warteten darauf, dass einer begann zu sprechen.

Wie es aussah hatte dies jedoch keiner vor und so herrschte erst mal zwei Minuten unangenehmes Schweigen.

Draco hielt das aber nicht mehr aus und so begann er zu sprechen, da sonst wohl keiner auf die Idee gekommen war.

„Guten Tag! Wir machen zur Zeit in der Schule eine Projektwoche und bekommen drei Aufgaben gestellt. Die Erste beinhaltet, einen Zirkus zu suchen. Zwei aus der Gruppe sollen dann etwas von einem Artisten lernen. Und dann wollten wir Sie beide fragen, ob sie vielleicht bereit wären, einen Tag mit zweien von uns zu trainieren?"

„Mhh...ein Schulprojekt also? Und wem sollen wir etwas beibringen?"

Die beiden anwesenden Weasleys meldeten sich sofort und stellten sich dann erst mal höflich vor.

Tim und Jason, so hatten sich die beiden Jongleure vorgestellt, überlegten einen Moment, bevor sie lächelnd zustimmten.

„Könnt ihr denn schon irgendwas in Richtung Jonglieren? Oder seid ihr totale Anfänger?"

„Na ja...etwas können wir schon."

Nach Aufforderung zeigten erst Fred und dann George, was sie mit den Kegeln alles anstellen konnten.

Sie waren nicht schlecht, das musste man ihnen lassen. Trotzdem konnten Tim und Jason ihnen noch ein paar gute Tipps geben.

Nach einiger Zeit waren die Zwillinge sich dann soweit sicher im Umgang mit den Kegeln, dass sie es zusammen probieren wollten.

Bei den ersten Versuchen saßen alle schweigend daneben und mussten schmunzeln, da nicht gerade selten die Kegel gegen irgendein Körperteil des jeweils anderen Zwillings flog.

Plötzlich jedoch erhob sich auch Lyonel und schritt auf die Kiste, in denen die Übungskegel waren, zu. Er nahm sich drei heraus und stellte sich in die Nähe von Draco, der nun begann ihn mit wachsamen Augen zu beobachten.

Die ersten paar Versuche klappten sehr gut, jedoch sollte sich hinterher herausstellen, dass das wohl nur das altbekannte 'Anfängerglück' gewesen sein konnte.

Lyonel schritt, während er übte, unbewusst weiter Richtung Draco, dem das ebensowenig auffiel.

Der Blonde hatte besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel den Traumkörper seines Schatzes abzuchecken.

Wow, hab ich ein Glück. Diese Beine...so schön lang...und erst dieser geile Bauch...

Die Gedankengänge des Malfoyerben wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ihn etwas hartes am Kopf traf.

Kurzweilig sah er Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen, bevor seine Sicht wieder klarer wurde und einen Blick auf Lyonel freigab.

Dieser war total erschrocken, was man darin erkennen konnte, dass er sich die Hände vor dem Mund geschlagen hatte.

Was sollte man auch erwarten?! Immerhin hatte er gerade seinen Freund fast mit einem Kegel erschlagen...

Die deutschen Schüler, die das Schauspiel interessiert verfolgt hatten, brachen bei dem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck von Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus, was erst erstarb, als Lyonel aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde und den vier Jugendlichen tödliche Blicke schickte.

Severus' Sohn ging vor seinem blonden Engel in die Hocke und betastete die Beule, die sich schon gebildet hatte.

"Das wollte ich nicht, Schatz. Das war wirklich keine Absicht. Tut es sehr weh? Bist du mir jetzt böse?"

Der Blonde küsste Lyonel als Antwort nur leidenschaftlich, während er den Schwarzhaarigen näher zu sich zog.

Jack schlich sich, unbemerkt von den beiden Verliebten, hinter eben diese und gab dem Kleineren einen leichten Schubs, sodass dieser promt auf dem Blonden landete und nun auf ihm lag.

Das hielt die Beiden jedoch nicht davon ab, sich weiter zärtlich zu küssen.

Als dann Dracos Hand jedoch unter Lyonels Oberteil wanderte und sanft über die zarte Haut strich, löste der Kleinere sich aus dem Kuss.

Er sah Draco einfach nur in die Augen und wusste automatisch, dass dieser ihm niemals mit Absicht weh tun würde oder ihn zu etwas zwingen würde, was er nicht wollte.

Trotzdem hielt der Schwarzhaarige es für besser, die ganze Sache an dieser Stelle zu beenden.

So hauchte er dem Blonden noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und wieder die Zwillinge beobachtete, die schon wirkliche Fortschritte gemacht hatten.

Sie warfen sich immer wieder gegenseitig die Kegel zu, wobei jeder der Beiden jedoch erst mal nur zwei Kegel hatte.

Die Zwillinge konnten schon einige Minuten ohne Fehler zusammen jonglieren und Tim und Jason hatten ein stolzes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Wow, ihr beiden seid ja echte Naturtalente. Jetzt versucht ihr es mal mit jeweils drei Kegeln. Sollte das aber noch nicht klappen, dann macht es so, dass nur einer drei nimmt und der Andere erst einmal bei zwei Kegeln bleibt."

So machten die beiden Rotschöpfe ermutigt weiter.

Während alle kräftig anfeuerten und bei kleinen Patzern kicherten, machte Lyonel es sich zwischen Dracos ausgetreckten Beinen gemütlich.

Der Malfoyerbe schlang seine Arme feste um den Kleineren und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann platzierte Draco sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen und beide sahen gespannt Fred und George zu.

Die Zwei waren schon seit gut 2 ½ Stunden fleißig am Trainieren und wollten unbedingt an diesem Tag noch fertig werden.

Dann konnten die Lehrer kommen, um sich das Ganze anzusehen und ihnen die nächste Aufgabe mitzuteilen.

„Fred? Ich glaube, wir sind soweit, dass wir beide jeweils drei Kegel nehmen können, oder?"

„Jop, George. Find ich auch. Wir machen das jetzt so: wir über genau drei mal, ok? Und dann wird es ernst. Wer danach dann zwei Mal einen Kegel fallen gelassen hat, der muss heute Abend kochen, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!"

Die beiden Brüder schlugen ein.

Die ersten Kegel wurden sich gegenseitig in die Luft geworfen und es klappte einigermaßen, dass sie nicht auf den Boden fielen.

Nach drei Versuchen ging es dann richtig los.

Es wurde spannend.

Die Kegel flogen durch die Luft, beide Rothaarige fingen die des Anderen gekonnt auf und warfen gleichzeitig die nächsten Kegel zum Anderen.

Auch diese wurden wieder gekonnt gefangen.

Diese Glückssträhne hielt für weitere drei Minuten an, dann jedoch passierte es.

George bekam schwitzige Finger und bekam einen der Kegel, die auf ihn zuflogen nicht mehr richtig zu fassen.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Der erste Kegel landete mit einem hohlen 'Plopp' (---- Danas Mama gewidmet ist...XD) auf der unebenen Wiese und blieb, beobachtet von allen Anwesenden, ruhig dort liegen.

„Tja, Brüderchen. Jetzt stehts wohl 1:0 für mich. Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde mir schon mal überlegen, was du heute Abend kochst."

„Jaja, jetzt kannst du noch Sprüche klopfen, Fred, aber das wird dir gleich schon noch vergehen."

Somit begann die nächste Runde, nachdem Beide sich mit etwas Mehl von Jason, die Hände eingerieben hatten, damit so ein Fehler nicht noch einmal passieren konnte.

Die nächsten Minuten wurden immer spannender, denn es schien als ob keiner, nicht Fred aber auch nicht George, bereit war das Abendessen zu kochen.

Lyonel wurde währenddessen unbemerkt von einem fiesen kleinen Monster attakiert.

Er saß in der Falle und wusste sich nicht weiter zu helfen, außer nach dem Störenfried zu schlagen.

Dies zeigte Wirkung und die lästige Fliege, die schon die ganze Zeit um ihn und Draco herumschwirrte, flog Richtung Zwillinge.

Dort angekommen flog sie immer wieder vor Freds Gesicht herum.

Kackendreist ließ sie sich dann jedoch auf der Nase des Rothaarigen nieder, welcher sich dadurch nicht mehr auf das jonglieren konzentrieren konnte und die Kegel fallen ließ, um die Fliege in die Flucht zu schlagen, wie Lyonel es auch schon getan hatte.

„Ha! Jetzt stehts wieder unentschieden. So sicher bist du dir wohl doch nicht mehr, was?!"

George konnte nicht widerstehen. Er musste seinem Bruder einfach einen Dämpfer verpassen.

Die Stimmung zwischen den Brüdern wurde immer angspannter.

Um keinen Preis wollten sie das Abendessen kochen.

Tim und Jason sahen sich das, genauso wie die Hogwartsschüler, schmunzelnd an.

„Auf geht's in die letzte Runde, ihr Zwei."

Das war das Startsignal.

Ungefähr 10 Minuten flogen die Kegel schon durch die Luft und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

Doch dann, ganz unerwartet landeten erst zwei Kegel, dicht gefolgt von den restlichen vier, auf dem Boden.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich nur mit großen Augen an und konnten es kaum fassen, während die anderen Jugendlichen zusammen mit Tim und Jason lachten.

„Tja, das heißt also, dass ihr beide heute die Köche spielen werdet. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Es war gerade mal 17.30 Uhr des ersten Tages und die Gruppe hatte die erste Aufgabe schon gemeistert.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Lehrer überzeugen.

Wer wohl kommen würde? Nur einer oder doch vielleicht direkt alle fünf?

Lyonel stellte sich zu den beiden Artisten, die ihren Blick immer noch stolz auf die Zwillinge gerichtet hatten.

„Tim, Jason. Danke, dass ihr uns geholfen habt. Wollt ihr vielleicht heute mit uns zusammen zu Abend essen?"

„Oh...das ist echt nett gemeint von dir, aber morgen früh verlassen wir zusammen mit dem Rest schon die Stadt. Wir müssen noch helfen das Zelt abzubauen, daher wird das wohl nichts."

„Ach so, okay. Vielleicht begegnen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß auf eurer weiteren Reise."

„Danke. So, Leute, wir müssen dann mal. Tschau Jungs. Ach ja, Fred, George...für euch sind bestimmt immer zwei Plätze hier in unserem Zirkus frei, also wenn ihr mal nicht wisst, was ihr mit eurem Leben anfangen sollt, meldet euch mal. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Behaltet die sechs Kegel, mit denen ihr geübt habt. Sie bringen euch beiden anscheinen Glück."

„Machen wir, danke ihr Zwei. Ohne euch hätten wir das bestimmt nicht so schnell geschafft."

Nun verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen Jungs, bevor sie dem riesigen Zelt den Rücken kehrten und sich auf dem Weg ins Hotel machten.

Unterwegs seilten Lyonel, Fred und George sich dann jedoch ab.

Die Zwillinge mussten noch einkaufen und wer wäre da besser geeignet, um ihnen zu helfen, als der Schwarzhaarige?

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten auch die letzten Drei das Appartment.

Alles war ruhig.

Wo waren denn die anderen Jungs?

Doch dann näherten sie sich der Küche und hörten von dort auch schon die gesuchten Stimmen.

Aber Moment, wem gehörten denn die anderen Stimmen?

Die drei besten Freunde warfen sich nur unwissende Blicke zu und öffneten dann die Tür.

Was sie dort sahen, hätten sie jedoch nicht erwartet.

Der Esstisch wurde verlängert, sodass noch fünf weitere Personen an ihm Platz hatten.

Und diese fünf Personen waren keine geringeren als Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius und Regulus Black und Gideon Gibbs, alias Tom Riddle.

Lyonel und seine beiden Cousins blieben unbemerkt und so beobachteten sie die muntere Runde beim Karten spielen.

Sie wussten zwar nicht, was das für ein Spiel war, jedoch musste es sehr lustig sein, da alle ab und zu in heiteres Lachen ausbrachen.

Doch plötzlich hob Sev seinen Blick und fing genau den seines Sohnes ein.

Erfreut sprang er auf.

„Lyonel! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben schon auf euch drei gewartet."

„Hi, Dad. Bei mir ist alles bestens. Was macht ihr denn hier? Wollt ihr euch die fertige Aufgabe ansehen?"

Minerva sah den Schwarzhaarigen freundlich lächelnd an und antwortete für den Tränkemeister.

„In der Tat, wir sind hier, weil wir hofften, dass Fred und George uns was vorführen würden."

Sofort stellten die beiden Rothaarigen die Tüten ab, die sie bis eben noch getragen hatten und holten die Kegel raus, die sie vorher geschrumpft hatten, damit sie sie leichter tragen konnten.

Sie vergrößerten sie und stellten sich gegenüber, nachdem sie kontrolliert hatten, ob sie auch genug Platz hatten.

Dann ging es los.

Wie beim Training funktionierte es einwandfrei und die Lehrer, besonders Minerva, waren total begeistert.

„Wow, Jungs. Das war ja wunderbar, dafür, dass ihr nur ein paar Stunden gebraucht habt, um es zusammen zu lernen. Wir haben schon gehört, das da eine kleine Wette am Laufen gewesen ist zwischen euch? Jetzt sind wir aber echt alle gespannt, was ihr uns heute zum Essen zaubert."

George gluckste nur vor sich hin, während Fred peinlich berührt auf seine Füße starrte.

„Ähm ja...wir dachten uns, dass etwas Einfaches es auch tut. Deshalb haben wir für heute nur heimlich Tütensuppen gekauft, während Lyonel die Sachen für morgen ausgesucht hat und in einer anderen Abteilung war."

Darauf folgte betretenes Schweigen, da man den Lehrern ja nicht so eine billige Tütensuppe vorsetzen konnte.

Dracos Gesicht jedoch hellte sich nach kurzer Zeit etwas auf.

„Warum machen wir es denn dann nicht so, dass wir heute das essen, was eigentlich für morgen gedacht war und die Suppe dann halt morgen?"

Regulus sah den Blonden zweifelnd und gleichzeitig spöttisch an.

„Und was gäbe es dann heute statt der Suppe? Vielleicht Tiefkühlpizza?"

Die deutschen hielten es für besser, wenn sie sich im Hinterrund hielten, um die Leher nicht zu verärgern.

Lyonel jedoch legte es drauf an.

Gespielt entsetzt schlug er sich seine Hände auf den Mund und machte große Augen.

„Was?! Du hättest ja vorher Bescheid sagen können, dass du Tiefkühlpizza willst, Onkelchen. Dann hätten wir dir natürlich eine mitgebracht, während die Restlichen Chicken Drumsticks im BBQ-Style essen. Dazu gibts dann noch Tortillas mit Kräuterpaste, aber ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du Pizza bevorzugst. Ich hab noch eine Dose Thunfisch da, den kann ich dir dann auf deine Pizza machen, damit die nicht allzu trocken ist."

Nun konnten sich selbst die Deutschen nicht mehr zurückhalten und helles Gelächter erfüllte den großen Raum.

Regulus eilte seinem Neffen nach, der sofort geflüchtet war und nun auf der Couch rumhüpfte, um dem Älteren auszuweichen.

Rgulus gab es dann jedoch bald auf Lyonel zu fangen und so setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch, an dem nun auch alle anderen Platz genommen hatten.

„Ok, Leute, damit ihr mir nicht verhungert, fang ich dann schon mal an zu kochen. Und ihr Zwei, Fred und George, helft mir gefälligst."

„Aye Aye, Sir."

Die beiden Rothaarigen salutierten vor dem Kleineren, der in der offenen Küche schon hinterm Tresen auf sie wartete.

„Ach kommt schon, ihr Idioten. Ihr könnt die Zutaten vorbereiten, aber vorher packt ihr die Einkaufstüten aus."

„Du musst uns aber genau sagen, was zu tun ist. Beim Kochen sind wir nämlich eher für unsere zwei linken Hände bekannt."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur abwesend, während er alles bereit legte, was die Drei benötigten.

Beobachtet wurden sie dabei vor allem von den Lehrern, die nicht fassen konnte, dass der Schwarzhaarige wirklich kochen können sollte.

Seamus konnte nicht widerstehen und fing an von den Knödeln vom Mittag zu schwärmen, die wirklich besser geschmeckt hatten, als das Hogwartsesssen.

Trotzdem wurde er noch mit fünf zweifelnden Blicken bedacht, was ihn nur mit den Schultern zucken ließ.

In der Küche währenddessen zerdrückte George acht Knoblauchzehen, Fred zerkleinerte zwei Chilischoten und Lyonel schälte zwei Orangen, die er danach noch klein schnitt.

Als dies alles fertig war, vermengte der Schwarzhaarige die Zutaten, unter den wachsamen Blicken der Rothaarigen, mit Honig, Paprikapulver und Soyasauce.

Dies wurde dann noch von Bambi mit Rosmarin abgeschmeckt.

In der Zwischenzeit wies der Schwarzhaarige seine Cousins an, die Unterschenkel vom Huhn zu waschen.

Das stellte sich als ein Haufen Arbeit raus, da jeder der Anwesenden gut und gerne alleine schon vier davon verdrückte.

Also wuschen sie 60 Hühnerschenkel, welche dann von Lyonel in die nun fertige Marinade gelegt wurden.

„So, Jungs. Eigentlich muss die Marinade jetzt über Nacht einziehen, aber das geht mit einem Zauber viel schneller und braucht dann nur noch 15 Minuten."

Als der Zauber ausgesprochen wurde, dachten Fred und George, sie wären schon fertig, doch da hatten sie sich geirrt.

Lyonel wies sie an, schon einmal die Kräuterpaste für die Tortillas zu machen.

Also pürierten sie Schnittlauch, Petersilie, kleine Chilischoten, Knoblauchzehen und Eier fein mit dem Mixer.

Als sie dann den Schwarzhaarigen fragend ansahen, verdrehte der über so viel Unwissenheit nur die Augen und gab noch eine Prise Salz hinzu.

Dannach bestrichen die Zwillinge die Tortillas mit der Krätersauce und taten diese anschließend in den Ofen.

Hinterher konnte man meinen, dass die Beiden mehr Sauce an sich kleben hatten, als auf den Tortillas war.

Besonders im Gesicht klebte viel von der Beilage.

Der Kleinste der Gruppe musste sofort lachen, worauf Fred ihm nur ein Geschirrtuch ins Gesicht schleuderte.

„Ich denke, du brauchst das Tuch nötiger wie ich, oder Fred?!"

„Nun sein mal nicht so frech, Bambi. Oder willst du, dass dich heut Nacht ein Kitzelmonster anfällt?"

„Nein...bitte nicht!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schien regelrecht geschockt von dieser Idee.

Doch dann rief er sich in Erinerung, dass die Hühnerschenkel inzwischen fertig sein müssten.

So eilte er zum Tresen, wo diese in der Marinade vor sich hin zogen.

Er zog einen Zauberstab und levitierte einen Schenkel nach dem Anderen in zwei Pfannen mit heißem Öl.

Als alle Schenkel kross gebraten waren, wurden sie zu den Tortillas in den Ofen geschoben, wo sie noch gut 20 Minuten drin bleiben mussten.

Die Tortillas waren kurz darauf fertig und während Fred und George den Tisch denkten, holte Lyonel die Beilage aus dem Ofen, um sie auf einer großen Platte anzurichten.

Als auch die Hühnerschenkel schön angerichtet waren, nahm Lyonel eben diese, Fred nahm die Tortillas und George nahm den Wein, den es dazu zum Trinken gab.

Sie gingen gleichzeitig zum Tisch.

Fred verbeugte sich als Erster.

Mit französischem Dialekt sprach er die, auf das Essen wartenden, Anwesenden an.

„Mon Monsieurs et Madames...voila la Beilage: las Tortillas mit Kräuterpaste."

Er ging einmal um den Tisch rum und legte auf jeden Teller so viele Tortillas, wie die Bediensteten wollten.

Genauso machte es Lyonel, nur das er keinen französischen Dialekt benutzte. Er sprach eher neutral, fast schon gelangweilt.

„Okay Leute...das hier sind Chicken Drumsticks im BBQ-Style."

Als auch alle genug von dem Hühnchen auf dem Teller hatten, ging George mit der Weinflasche rum und schüttete jeden etwas ein, nur Sevs Sohn bekam keinen.

Dieser wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich selbst etwas anderen zu Trinken zu holen, doch George war schneller.

„Lass nur, Bambi. Ich hol dir was."

Als der Rotschopf dann jedoch vor dem Kühlschrank stand und ratlos hineinschaute, musste er doch noch mal genauer nachfragen, was der Schwarzhaarige denn wollte.

„Wir haben doch vorhin dieses ganze Zeugs für dich zum Trinken gekauft. Welche Sorte willst du denn? Ach was, ich geb dir einfach irgendeines."

Der Weasley kam mit einem Glas voll Wasser wieder.

„Hier, Kleiner. Das ist Kirsch-Apfel Geschmack."

„Danke."

Als nun alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, wünschten sie sich einen guten Appettit, bevor sie alle kräftig reinhauten.

Sirius war als Erster fertig.

„Wow, Kleiner. Die Jungs hatten zwar erzählt, dass du Kochen kannst, aber DAS war ja echt das Leckerste, was ich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben gegessen habe."

Die restlichen Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

Angesprochener aber lief leicht rosa an.

Andy war von Natur aus neugierig, deshalb konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, eine bestimmte Frage los zu werden.

„Du, Lyonel? Was ist das für ein Trinken, das du da hast?"

„Das ist nur Wasser mit Geschmack. Das ist gut, wenn man Diabetes hat."

„Oh...achso, tut mir leid...das wusste ich nicht."

Plötzlich sah der, sonst eher lebensmutige, Junge sehr schuldbewusst drein und auch die anderen drei Deutschen interessierten sich nun eher für ihre Teller, auf die sie unentwegt starrten.

„Ach was...schon gut. Konntest du ja nicht wissen."

Damit war die Sache für Bambi erledigt und er hatte keine Lust noch mehr darüber zu reden.

An diesem Abend wurde noch viel geredet und gelacht.

Fred und George erzählten alte, peinliche Gesichten über ihren Cousin, der sich selbst darüber schlapp lachen musste.

Außerdem zog Lyonel seinen Vater noch mit dessen Beziehung zu Poppy auf. Er machte immer wieder zweideutige Anmerkungen, die besonders Tom, Regulus und Draco lustig fanden.

Aber auch Sirius und Regulus gaben noch Kindheitsgeschichten preis.

Der Abend diente außerdem dazu, die vier neuen Schüler etwas besser kennen zu lernen, was auch sehr gut funktionierte, da diese nicht gerade schüchtern waren.

Sie kamen alle gut miteinander aus und sogar Minerva brachte der Gruppe ein paar Lacher.

Irgendetwas jedoch lag in der Luft...

...eine gewisse Spannung...

Dann fiel es allen wie Schuppen von den Augen!

Die zweite Aufgabe. Was sie wohl erwarten würde?

Die zehn Hogwartsschüler waren mehr als gespannt und wollten es endlich erfahren.

Der Tränkemeister versuchte die Jugendlichen noch etwas hinzuhalten, doch ein Bettelblick seines Sohnes reichte aus, um den Widerstand zu brechen.

Severus kramte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und begann vorzulesen...

* * *

Sooo...das wars wieder...

Viele, oder vielleicht alle werden nicht wissen, was Chicken Drumsticks BBQ-Style sind...

Ich wusste es ja vorher auch noch nicht...

XD

Ich hab mir bei Tim Mälzer einfach das Rezept dazu abgeguckt...

grins

Wer ein Bild sehen will, hier auf der Seite ist eins:

http://www.vox.de/27474rezept.php?rezid96&sendungsngn

Ok...ich hoffe, das Chap hateuch zugesagt...

Nochmals sorry, dass ich so unzuverlässig bin...

schäm

euch knuddel

Bye Moni


	21. Chapter 20 Die zweite Aufgabe

Danke an die total lieben Kommi-schreiber...euch alle knuddel

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap damit...

Disclaimer: Nix mir...alles J.K.Rowling...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Nebenpairings: Sev/Poppy...XD

Fred/Blaise

George/Seamus

Milli/Pansy

und noch andere...

**20.Kapitel**** Die zweite Aufgabe**

Die zweite Aufgabe. Was sie wohl erwarten würde?

Die zehn Hogwartsschüler waren mehr als gespannt und wollten es endlich erfahren.

Der Tränkemeister versuchte die Jugendlichen noch etwas hinzuhalten, doch ein Bettelblick seines Sohnes reichte aus, um den Widerstand zu brechen.

Severus kramte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und begann vorzulesen...

"Die Gruppen werden von den Mitgliedern eingeteilt. Die Beiden, die die erste Aufgabe gemeistert haben, werden nicht mehr eingeteilt. Die anderen Acht werden zu viert zusammengeschlossen. In einer Gruppe dürfen NUR Zauberer sein, die auch in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen sind, während dies bei der anderen Gruppe egal ist. Erst danach wird die nächste Aufgabe verkündet."

Severus sah von dem Zettel auf, in verwunderte Gesichter.

"Aber Dad?! Ich dachte, dass wir alle Aufgaben so als Gruppe lösen sollen. Und jetzt werden wir einfach getrennt?"

"Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber die Aufgaben kommen noch von Dumbledore. Wir dachten uns, dass es nicht allzu schlimm werden kann, deswegen haben wir sie nicht geändert. Jedoch muss ich peinlich berührt hinzufügen, dass wir, also die Lehrer, uns die Aufgaben selbst noch nicht alle angesehen haben."

"Na gut...da kann man wohl nichts machen...Ok, Jungs. Wer geht in welche Gruppe?"

Lyonel sah fragend in die Runde, blieb dann bei Blaise hängen, welcher dann auch anwortete.

"Also Lyonel und Seamus sind dann ja schon mal in der zweiten Gruppe. Ist einer von euch noch in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen?"

Jack und Jeff nickten, während Tobi und Andy verneinend den Kopf schüttelten.

"Ok, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Draco, Tobi, Andy und ich sind in der Gruppe, die heute die Aufgabe lösen und Bambi, Seamus, Jack und Jeff lösen dann die letzte Aufgabe."

"Da dies ja nun geklärt ist, denke ich können wir zum Vorlesen der Aufgabe übergehen. Was meinst du dazu Severus?"

Dieser nickte Minerva nur bejahend zu, bevor er einen dunkelblauen Umschlag öffnete und sich die Aufgabe einmal im Stillen durchlas.

Die vier jungs, die die nächste Aufgabe zu lösen hatten, bekamen langsam Angst, als sich ein schalkhaftes Glitzern in Severus' Augen stahl.

"Oh Jungs. Ich denkeihr werdet Dumbledore für diese Aufgabe hassen.", kam es, mit nicht weniger Vorfreude in der Stimme, von Lyonels Vater.

Tom konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden auf die Folter gespannt zu werden, und dann auch noch von einem seiner Söhne!...

"Severus, jetzt ließ endlich vor, bevor wir alle vor Spannung noch tot umkippen."

"Na gut, Dad. Also, hört gut zu. Der Schwerpunkt der Aufgabe liegt im physikalischen Bereich. Ihr bekommt gleich ein paar Dinge von mir, mit denen ihr einen Stromkreis aufbauen sollt. Dazu gehört auch eine Glühbirne. Wenn ihr alles richtig gemacht habt, dann leuchtet diese, wenn nicht, dann habt ihr die zweite Aufgabe leider nicht bestanden. Vielleicht könnte es euch helfen, wenn ihr vor dem Aufbau eines Stromkreises erst mal einen sogenannten Schaltplan zeichnet."

Erwartungsvoll sah der Tränkemeister seine Schüler an, diese jedoch starrten zurück, als hätte er plötzlich vier Augen und zwei Nasen im Gesicht, welche dann auch noch Tango tanzten.

Draco fasste sich als Erster wieder.

"Ähm...joaaaaa...also...WAS?!...Wie kann dieser alte Depp uns nur so eine miese Aufgabe stellen? Dieser alte, vertrocknete, kleine...argh!"

Doch an dieser Stelle legten sich plötzlich zwei weiche Lippen auf die des Blonden, welcher direkt seinen Freund erkannte und den Druck sanft erwiederte.

Es war nur ein ganz kurzer Kuss, womöglich sogar nur ein kurzes zusammenpressen von Lippen, trotzdem beruhigte dies den blonden Schönling ungemein. Dieser lehnte seine Stirn nun an die von Lyonel und flüsterte leise gegen dessen Lippen: "Danke, mein Engel."

Ein leises Räuspern holte die Beiden wieder zurück in die Realität und Bambi wandte sich direkt an seine Onkel.

"Ist denn wenigstens eine Hilfestellung erlaubt? Ich mein, dass ich ihnen zum Beispiel helfen darf, den Schaltplan zu zeichnen?"

"Nein, tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber genau deswegen wurden die Gruppen ja so eingeteilt."

Aber auf Lyonels Gesicht erschien nicht wie erwartet ein enttäuschter Ausdruck, stattdessen hellte seine Miene sich etwas auf.

Er stürmte zurück in die Küche, machte sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen und holte etwas hinaus.

Freudestrahlend kam er wieder zu den anderen zurück.

"Gut, Schatz...dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß bei der Aufgabe: Ihr schafft das schon."

Alle starrten ihn nur mit großen Augen total verwundert an, als er sich in der anderen Ecke des Raumes vor dem Fernseher niederließ und herzhaft in eine saftige Erdbeere reinbiss.

Draco fasste sich als Erster wieder.

"Was...was war DAS?!"

Tom schmunzelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke, das war mein Enkel, wie er leibt und lebt. Solange er seine Erdbeeren hat, ist er glücklich."

Damit hatte Lyonels Großvater die Lacher auf seiner Seite, was dazu führte, dass ein lautes "SCHT!" durch den Raum schallte.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu den Schwarzhaarigen vor dem TV, welcher hochkonzentriert auf den Bildschirm starrte und irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte.

Tobi hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er begann zu sprechen.

"Ok, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir uns an die Arbeit machen."

"Ist gut, wir werden dann jetzt auch mal gehen. Wir sehen uns, wenn ihr die Aufgabe geschafft habt."  
Severus, Sirius, Regulus, Tom und Minerva verabschiedeten sich schnell von allen.

Lyonel wurde natürlich von jeden umarmt, sogar von der einzigen Frau im Appartment, welche auch noch einmal sanft über seine Wange strich und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte.

Sobald die Erwachsenen weg waren, wurde es etwas ruhiger bei den Jungs.

Draco, Tobi, Andy und Blaise machten sich direkt an die Aufgabe, während die Zwillinge, Jack und Jeff sich ebenfalls vor dem Fernseher niederließen.

Die beiden Rotschöpfe ließen es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Lyonel von der Couch hochzuheben, auf der er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, und ihn für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Boden abzulegen. -Natürlich unter lautem Protest!

Gerade als der Todesengel sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzen wollte, hielt Fred ihn fest und setzte sich selbst hin, direkt neben seinen Bruder, welcher sich direkt niedergelassen hatte.

„Hey...das ist echt unfair von euch...immer auf die Kleineren!"

„Ach komm schon, Bambi. Jetzt sein doch nicht sauer. Komm her, Kleiner.."

George rückte ein bisschen zur Seite, sodass nun noch eine weitere Person auf der stilvollen Couch platz hatte.

Lyonel setzte sich zwischen seine Cousins, entschied sich jedoch kurzfristig um und legte sich halb auf sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige stützte sich seitlich auf Georges Oberschenkel mit dem Ellbogen ab und ließ seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ruhen. Seine Beine waren angewinkelt und lagen halb auf denen von Fred drauf.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte der Jüngste in der Runde, dass sein Kopf immer schwerer wurde, sodass er diesen leicht nach hinten fallen ließ.

Nun ruhte sein Kopf auf Georges Brust und nach einer Weile schlief er unter den sanften Streicheleinheiten seines Cousins ein.

---------------------------------------------

Bei Draco, Tobi, Andy und Blaise derweil hatte sich schon einiges getan.

Draco war der Erste, der eine brauchbare Idee für diesen sogenannten 'Schaltplan' hatte.

Dieser wurde anschließend von Tobi, welcher gar kein schlechter Zeichner war, angelegt, sodass alle von Severus erhaltenen Elemente vorkamen.

Über Blaises Kopf schwirrte jedoch ein großes Fragezeichen.

„Ähm...joaaaa...Jungs? Könnt ihr mich mal eben bitte aufklären, was das hier jetzt sein soll? Also das...", damit zeigte er auf einen Kreis mit einem Kreuz drin, „...soll die Glühbirne sein, das versteh ich ja schon, genauso, wie ich weiß, dass die Linien, die durch alle Elemente durchgehen die Kabel sind. Aber was ist dann erstmal das hier?"

Nun zeigte er auf eine Unterbrechung in der Linie des Kabels, wo eine Seite anstatt gerade weiter zu gehen, vom Rest der Kabels getrennt wurde und etwas schräg nach oben zeigt.

„Ok Blaise. Das ist das Symbol für den An-und Ausschalter, der bei den Sachen war, die Sev uns gegeben hat. Die Glühbirne soll ja nicht die ganze Zeit leuchten, sondern nur dann, wenn wir es wollen und mit diesem Schalter können wir das dann selbst bestimmen. Und das hier..."

Andy zeigte auf eine weitere Unterbrechung im Kabel, wobei die Linie des Kabels wieder getrennt wurde. Auf den beiden nun entstandenen Enden waren noch zwei -diesmal waagerechte- Linien gezeichnet worden. Jedoch war die Obere ein Stück länger als die Untere der Linien.

„..steht für die Batterie. Ohne diese würde es keinen Stromkreis geben. Zumindest hab ich das bis jetzt so verstanden. Irgendwie, dass der Strom nur aus der batterie kommt, mithilfe von Elektronen oder so etwas. Davon versteh ich echt nichts..."

„Ok, danke. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was wofür steht. Wie wäre es denn, wenn Tobi zum Schaltplan noch so was wie eine Legende dazuzeichnet, damit jeder weiß, welches Symbol für was steht."

Dracos Mine hellte sich direkt ein bisschen auf.

„Das ist ja mal ne Idee. Darauf wäre ich ja nie gekommen. Mhh...aber ich denke, dass das sowieso notwendig ist. Wer weiß schon, ob es nicht noch mehr solcher begriffsstutziger Leute wie Blaise gibt."

Mit dem letzten Spruch fing der Malfoyerbe sich einen deftigen Schlag auf die Schulter ein.

Sofort begann er sich die Stelle mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu reiben.

„Autsch Blaise. Das tat echt weh. Mach das nicht noch mal, oder ich werde dich bei Lyonel verpetzen."

Angesprochener guckte seinen besten Freund total empört und auch ein bisschen ängstlich an.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen...oder doch?..."

Nun konnten Andy und Tobi nicht mehr an sich halten. Beide prusteten unerbittlich los.

Draco grinste ihn total überheblich an und nickte einmal kräftig.

„Ich denke, ich werde den Schlag von gerade auch schon melden gehen."

„Nein! Bitte nicht Draco. Wer weiß, was der Kleine mit mir anstellt. Bitte, das letzte mal, wo Cal (abgekürzt von Lyonels Zweitnamen: Calzifer) sauer auf mich war, hat er den ganzen Tag nicht mit mir gesprochen und mir am Abend Juckpulver ins Bett geschmuggelt. Wenn ich daran denke, dann juckt mein ganzer Körper immer noch an ein paar Stellen."

„Mhh...okay. Noch werde ich dir den gefallen tun...wie gesagt: noch! Treib es ja nicht zu weit, dann wird Bambi dir auch nichts mehr tun."

Extrem erleichtert rieb Blaise seine Hände aneinander und griff mit Elan nach der Batterie und dem Kabel.

„Während Tobi die Legende zeichnet, versuch ich mich schon mal am praktischen Teil."

Und tatsächlich, nach nur wenigen Momenten hatte der Slytherin ein Kabel an jede Seite der Batterie mit Büroklammern befestigt.

Natürlich hatte Andy was zu meckern.

„Stop stop Blaise. Du musst zuerst bei den Kabeln an den Enden das Kupfer freilegen. Also nimm dir ein Messer und entferne vorsichtig etwas der blauen Ummantelung des Drahtes. Danach kanst du das Draht wieder so befestigen, wie du es gerade hattest."

Gesagt, getan.

Tobi wurde gerade mit dem Schaltplan fertig, als Blaise wieder die Kabel an die Batterie befestigt hatte.

Andy und Draco währenddessen kümmerten sich darum, dass auch an den anderen Kabeln etwas von der Ummantelung abgemacht wurde.

„So, ich denke, wir sind schon bald fertig. Jetzt müssen wir ja nur noch die Glühbirne und den Schalter miteinbauen. Das dürfte aber auch eigentlich kein großese Problem sein, oder?"

Draco sah fragend in die Runde, blickte jedoch nur in kopfschüttelnde Gesichter.

Also machten sie sich gemeinsam daran, den Stromkrei zu vollenden.

Zuerst bauten sie noch den Schalter ein, danach erst die Glühbirne.

Als Draco von ihrer Arbeit aufschaute, sah er direkt in das total stolze Gesicht von Blaise, welcher zu strahlen begann, als Andy die drei erleichternden Worte aussprach.

„Wir sind fertig!"

Sofort eilte der Slytherin zur Couch und wollte seinen Freund anspringen, merkte dort angekommen jedoch, dass Fred schon belegt war: mit den Füßen des schlafenden Lyonels.

„Oh wie süß er immer aussieht, wenn er tief und fest schlummert. Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur die freudige Mitteilung machen, dass wir fertig sind. Wir haben, wie angewiesen, zuerst einen Schaltplan gezeichnet und dann erst den Schaltkreis gebaut. Wir wollten noch warten, bis wir ausprobieren, ob er überhaupt richtig gebaut ist und das dann zusammen mit euch machen. Also kommt...mhhh...sollen wir Lyonel wecken oder doch lieber schlafen lassen?"

George sah nachdenklich auf das feine schlafende Gesicht Bambis runter.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Eigentlich schläft er in letzter Zeit echt ziemlich viel. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn wirklich wecken, hinterher ist er noch sauer, weil er nicht dabei war, als wir den Schaltkreis ausprobiert haben."

Damit rüttelte er leicht den Kleinen auf seinem Schoß.

Dieser grummelte zuerst nur etwas unmissverständliches vor sich hin, als das rütteln jedoch zunahm, rieb er sich total verschlafen die Augen und blickte hoch in Georges Gesicht.

„Was denn?", nuschelte er niedlich.

„Die Jungs sind fertig mit dem Schaltkreis. Wir wollten ihn jetzt alle zusammen ausprobieren. Kommst du mit?"  
„Mhhmhh...", stimmte der Todesengel zu.

Als die Truppe sich dann um den fertigen Stromkreis versammelt hatte, forderte Draco seinen Schatz auf, den Schalter zu drücken.

Dieser tat dies auch direkt, worauf die Glühbirne begann hell zu leuchten.

Die Jungs klatschten begeistert und fielen sich fröhlich in die Arme.

Draco küsste Bambi zärtlich, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und sich trennen mussten.

Jedoch strahlte Lyonel als ob er mit der Sonne konkurrieren würde.

Die Zwillinge hüpften und alberten rum, gleichzeitig rifen sie immer wieder:

„Die zweite Aufgabe! Diezweite Aufgabe! Sie habens geschafft! Sie habens tatsächlich geschafft!"

Die Stimmung war total ausgelassen, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Jeff raffte sich als Erster auf, um diese zu öffnen.

Er fand sich kurz darauf gegenüber von einem grimmig drein-schauenden, vielleicht 40 Jahre alten, großen Mann wieder.

„Guten Abend, junger Herr. Ich bin der Hotelmanager. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige unserer anderen Gäste sich über lautstarken Lärm und gepolter beschwert haben. Ich muss sie bitten, sich etwas gesitteter in unseren vier Wänden zu verhalten, ansonsten müssen sie unser Hotel leider verlassen."

Jeff sah den großen mann peinlich berührt und etwas rot um die Nase an.

„Natürlich Mister. Wir werden von nun an leiser sein. Es tut uns leid, dass wir die anderen Hotelgäste belästigt und gestört haben."

Der Manager nickte noch einmal verbissen und ging dann fort.

Als Jeff die Tür geschlossen hatte und den Anderen erzählte, WER an der Tür gewesen war, liefen den meisten schon Lachtränen über die Wangen.

Trotzdem versuchten sie ab dem Moment sich etwas leiser zu verhalten.

Soooo...das wars wieder...

Hoffe, ihr lasst mir mal ein kommi da, auch die Schwarzleser will ich hiermit mal aufrufen mir ihre Meinung zu geigen...gg

knutsch

Moni


End file.
